Fated
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke, was sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again. Echizen Ryoma, a top businessman was sure he could get revenge on an ex and conquer Japan at the same time...both were Fated to meet...
1. Chance Meeting

**(Read this, it's actually important)**

A/N: This is, if you read my profile just the first chapter and sample for which 2 stories will be released.

If you haven't already known, Here's a briefing here.

**Currently 2 of my stories are finishing up! **

**Somewhere In-Between**

**If It Makes You happy **

**So that means it gives room to 2 NEW stories.**

**The special in this? **

**WELL, I'm happy to inform all of you that YOU, the readers will get to choose from my pending stories WHICH 2 you want to read. Although all the stories to choose from will be released one day, you all get to choose which ones get to be created 1st.**

**SO, This will be decided through a poll on my Profile here. The first chapter of each choice will be released to give everyone a taste of how each story will flow as well. With the summary and the first chapter you shall all choose ****2 Stories ONLY!**

**POLL ENDS JANUARY 28TH!!! VOTE FAST!!!**

**I will also judge on how many reviews each story gets as well so if you can't vote, leave your vote as a review and I'll count it )**

A/N: You may all find this quite hard to believe! But it's true! In this story, I don't want to JUST focus on the main characters but the world and problems around them. You'll see a fair share of OC's (don't run away because I said that! XP) and familiar people as well. They will all connect in a way which will reveal itself through the story… How I managed to connect everyone is crazy as well but makes sense nonetheless. I guess all I can say is trust me and whatever doesn't make sense you can point out so I'll clarify! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: _When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter I: Chance Meeting**

_'When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say love at first sight exists?_

_Those questions will forever be a mystery but I've long decided that you can only know if you've felt it, you can only say after it has happened…there are only 2 types of views people take in the world of love. Some believe in chance of fate for love, others chase it relentlessly trying to find it…. but all that matters in the end is, was their eyes on you?_

_I had/have one such love…it was purely by fate in my eyes that we met. To tell all of you the straight truth, I'm rather embarrassed to remember how I first looked into his golden eyes filled with amusement and something else that day in the rain. I was rather pathetic kneeling on the ground and he was rather superior holding an umbrella over my head.'_

**_LA, USA_**

"I don't understand why we're breaking up on our trip Sei?" Fuji said grabbing Sei's hand to stop him from leaving the hotel.

"I already have a lover waiting for me!" Sei said jerking his hand away angrily to point at the hotel they just came out of. "This trip was just to breakup with you since my lover doesn't like me playing around when he's around."

"Sei…you mean the whole time we were together… you were with him?" Fuji asked softly.

"Of course!" Sei said opening his umbrella to walk out into the pouring rain. "Now if you'd get lost I'm going to go with my maid to pick him up."

"Sei!" Fuji said grasping Sei's shoulder. He didn't care that he was getting wet from the heavy rain. "This is too sudden, why did you want to take a trip with me then?"

"I told you! To dump you!" Sei said jerking away from him. "Get away from me, you're getting me wet!"

"Why didn't you just tell me before I wasted money on this trip?" Fuji said getting mad now.

"What fun is that?" Sei said with a haughty smile, "I'd rather see you stranded here with your limited English!"

"At least I can its not broken like yours," Fuji said angrily.

"Ha! Don't try to cut me dead with that glare of yours! You'll never be able to touch me again you girl!" Sei laughed out with a sneer. "Being drenched like that fits you!"

"I won't forgive you for doing this to me!" Fuji said dangerously.

Sei merely walked to the black BMW that stopped in front of him. "Get lost Fuji! You're nothing to me now!"

The car drove away but Fuji still stood there in anger…He had never felt so used in his life before…rather, he was the one who always used people. So why, when he was finally serious about a relationship, did it turn out that he was used?

Collapsing on the floor from exhaustion of everything in his life right now, Fuji felt the rain sliding down his skin but he didn't feel like he was able to move back under the shelter…

"Crazy…"

"Maybe he's a model…"

"…Shooting a movie?"

Fuji heard the mutters of the people passing by at how crazy he was to be on his knees, in front of a hotel being soaked to death by rain. Still, he didn't care…he just wanted to sulk in peace.

"Getting sick is not going to help you get over whatever you're worrying about…"

'_At that moment, I understood what it truly meant to fall in love…it was as if my heart had ceased to beat yet was rapidly beating, as if time had stopped but kept ticking.'_

Fuji looked up as soon as he heard the voice and noted that the man was holding his umbrella over both their heads.

"I don't know what you're doing but I think it's more appropriate to sulk in private right?" The man said in perfect English.

"Yes…I suppose so…" Fuji answered, hoping he choose the right words.

"Che!" the man said looking into Fuji's eyes with his own amused golden ones, "Keep the umbrella, you'll need it for other rainy days you have."

Fuji could say nothing more as he unconsciously took the umbrella from the man's strong warm hands.

"Ryoma!"

"Coming," The man said and turned to run through the rain towards the group that was entering the hotel for what looked like a meeting since everyone was dressed professional in clean-cut suits and carrying briefcases.

Fuji couldn't react as he watched the man smile a quick smile at the old guy that looked quite familiar and disappear inside. Fuji couldn't quite grasp all his feelings at that moment but he knew one thing, he wanted to see that man again…

"Excuse me sir, but are you coming into the hotel?"

Fuji turned to see a bellboy with a umbrella looking worried at how wet Fuji was looking.

"No…But who are those people?" Fuji asked pointing to the last of the group that was entering.

"Business people… they're having an international meeting or something like that." The bellboy said. "Supposedly the world's elite business men's will all be here."

"Business huh…" Fuji murmured.

'_I knew then that even if I didn't know anything about him besides hearing them call him Ryoma or where he even came from; I would surely meet him if I became a part of that group…the elite's. I counted this as a chance meeting and I thanked Sei for that one second…if he hadn't dumped me, I wouldn't have realized what only some can describe as "speechless" in front of the one you love. In that moment, I decided I would go straight home and use the brain I was gifted with, I would pursue him….'_

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter! The next chapter, if I continue this anytime soon, will focus a lot on Fuji's life trying to become an "elite" and Ryoma's background a to show everyone the world these 2 live in! 


	2. Working Hard

A/N: Okay people! We have a dilemma! The votes are in and I counted them, the reviews, the poll, the PM's etc and the results are Fated and A Second Chance TIED at **27** votes each XP

So we will have a **re-vote** on those 2 stories so that by the next mass update we will have a clear story of which will continue. I forgive you all this time and willingly bring you another chapter from both stories to further your knowledge on the background of the stories and make your** FINAL**vote towards which you truly want! So I encourage all of you to vote anyway possible. As for reviews of votes I get, I'm only counting the anonymous people's votes that don't have an account to vote so if you have an account please take the poll or indicate in your review that you're voting in your review instead! Thank you!

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone think I'm rushing my fics too much or is it at a speed you all like? Sometimes I feel as if I'm rushing it but you know I listen to all your opinions so do say so if you think it's going all too fast or too slow! I'll gauge all your opinions and find a middle where I can work. BUT that require that you answer!

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, Because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

(Leave your reply in your review as well or e-mail it to me… I might take a hiatus to rethink my stories depending on everyone's answer.)

For a little note on this story, like I mentioned before; this will take place in a business environment so it will deal mostly with that. But of course everything will relate directly to Ryoma or Fuji so don't panic. This is another story that will take more chapters…it'll be as long as Wet with Tears if not as long as The Risks we Take.

The reason for that is that I want to cover a lot of things I have planned and much more since Fuji and Ryoma haven't met yet. I hope you'll all support this story even if it doesn't make the cut!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fated**

Rated: M

Summary:_When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter II: Working Hard**

**A year later**

_**January 15**__**th**_

_**Thursday**_

"Give me the next one," Ryoma said to his secretary without looking up.

"Hai!" Rina, his secretary said as she handed him the next one. She watched her boss tear through it like it was a picture book without lines of small printed pages. Although many people envied her for being a top tier secretary who served Ryoma personally, she was mostly just thankful that he was an efficient boss whose instructions were always precise and clear.

"Is that all?" Ryoma asked looking over the last sheet.

"Aa…you don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day." Rina said glancing briefly at his schedule she usually had attached to her at all times.

"Okay…I'll go home then, get my car ready." Ryoma said glancing up at Rina.

"Aa…" Rina said before backing out with a polite bow to call for his car to be taken to the front.

Ryoma sat back as he watched Rina walked out. He was quite happy with her for the whole year she was his secretary now. She had been with him since he first entered Mizuhuchi corp. when not one of the secretaries wanted to support him. After his success she had been with him through every promotion with him and unlike the other secretaries, she wasn't interested in getting in his bed.

Ryoma took a long yawn as he stretched and stood from the chair he spent 6 hours in. He had quite enough of looking over documents and living this straight life. He had studied 5 years to become adept enough to enter Mizuhuchi corp. After that, it took another year to climb to the position he was at but it was all worth it in the end. Now, at the age of 26, he was the second most powerful man in Mizuhuchi corp. As a major executive for the company, every decision made must meet his approval before furthering in development… hell; even the CEO came to him for decisions! Despite having so much power though, Ryoma hated his job; he hated the government, the business, the late nights and the constant flow of women always trying to capture him.

So now you may ask…why do something you despise?

The answer was simple for Ryoma…

REVENGE

That was it…. he spent 6 years of life dedicated to getting into a company that was about to fall prey to a bigger company named Nomorou Corp. to miraculously push it up and challenge Nomorou corp. head-to-head. He dedicated his days and nights into giving people a job and to being the main opposition to stop Nomorou from monopolizing all the major companies in Japan and expanding... Better yet, while Nomorou was busy controlling the current Prime Minister, Wataku Kira into helping him conquer Japan, Ryoma was scheming his own way into conquering Japan by internationally expanding before bearing down. Now…now he was almost ready to do such things after establishing such good relations to every worthy person in North America and Europe.

Being so successful had its up and down though…along with the many allies he made, he also made multiple enemies…but Ryoma being Ryoma was always prepared for every counter and was always able to do what it takes to stop his enemies.

So now you may ask why he was so against Nomorou Corporations… Well it was common knowledge that many people hated that corporation because it monopolized Japan, it overtook smaller businesses and fired/laid off multiple people, it's goal was to control Japan! But they couldn't find a way YET to hold anything against Nomorou and his corporation to accuse them of that. Instead of wasting time to find a weakness he knew Nomorou would be smart enough to destroy, Ryoma merely plotted to counter and trap him in his own game. But before even helping others, the hatred came from within…it started with Nomorou's current lover…Toshiro Sei.

Toshiro Sei was originally his…but that was six years ago…a memory he wanted to bury.

"Boss,"

"Hm?" Ryoma said looking up at Rina.

" Your car is in the front."

"Domo…" Ryoma said and stood up to leave.

"Your mother is on line 3 as well, what should I tell her?" Rina asked walking with him towards the elevator.

"Tell her to call my cell phone and I'll take it on the run." Ryoma instructed, "Make sure you go home and take a rest for tonight's meeting as well Rina. Thank you for your hard work this morning."

With that, Ryoma nodded at his secretary as she bowed to him before the elevator closed. Behind the closed doors he relaxed a bit and waited for his cell phone to ring. He was a bit tired but he wanted to know if his parents were with Ryoga in Australia.

RING

Ryoma picked up immediately, " Okaa-san?"

"Ryoma!"

"Are you in Australia with Oyaji?" Ryoma questioned stepping out of the elevator towards the front.

"Have a good day sir!" People said as he passed by. Acknowledging them briefly he listened to his mother's rant about how his father acted and embarrassed her on their way to Australia.

"…right now he's doing an interview concerning our family. He's extremely proud that you're one of the fifty most sought bachelor for wealth, looks and position."

"I'm sure he would be… anything else Okaa-san?" Ryoma asked as he entered his car and tipped the man who brought it around with 20 dollars.

"Iie…since you're not coming to here for your brother's matches I just wanted to tell you to take it easy at the office and take a nice vacation after you finish that pressing work!"

"Gomen… I wished I was there to watch Ryoga as well but…." Ryoma said regretfully as he hooked up his earpiece and drove towards home. " But have fun anyways at the Australian Open."

"Aa… Ja Ryoma! I love you!"

"Ja…" Ryoma said and hung up. He loved his family but there were times he wouldn't be there for them…like this time and it irritated him!

He was happy to have a mother and father like Nanjiroh and Rinko though. They were supportive parents who allowed him to do what he pleased growing up... Even if he had decided to go into business instead of tennis, his father eventually supported that decision after he found out all the fancy women he gets to see if Ryoma worked in Business.

Heh! He even respected his carefree older brother who was so laid back in life as he spent each dime he got from being a professional tennis player on cars, condos around the world and to decorate different women's in jewels…of course his money doesn't cover for that extravagance so it always worked well to have Ryoma give a bit of the millions he was making to his older brother as well.

"Ganbatte!" Ryoma thought with a sigh as he parked his car at his penthouse parking space. He was stuck trying to find people at the moment for special reasons so he couldn't make his brother's matches in Australia at all. Taking the elevator up to his penthouse, he immediately went towards his bed to sleep. He needed a few hours to function again before meeting up with Mizuhuchi-san.

xXx

_**January 15**__**th**_

_**Thursday**_

" Syuusuke…did you pay Yuuta's school bills yet?" Yumiko asked grabbing her purse to rush out the door.

"I did… did you cover mom's hospital bills?" Fuji asked

"I did…Syuusuke…if it gets too hard please come home…" Yumiko said before she rushed out of the house.

Fuji smiled a bit at his sister's worry for him. Ever since he was dumped by Sei and returned from LA with the thought of seriously pursue business, only tragedy had struck his family. His father was on his way home from work one night when he was ruthlessly run over by a couple of drunken young adults. After that, his mother's sickness got worse and when Fuji had taken her in to the hospital they diagnosed her with lung cancer. With their father gone and Yuuta away at a private college in Osaka, Yumiko and he had agreed they didn't want Yuuta to worry so they continued to pay for his expensive schooling, the house bills, the regular bills, and his mother's hospital bills. Along with all those cost, Fuji lived alone in his apartment as well so he had to pay his own bills and schooling bills now that he took up business. Life was getting hard on the both of them and Fuji had to pick up an extra job with his sister who was a part-time fortuneteller. She didn't make much do now she was also juggling a side job as a secretary for the local newspaper as well.

Thinking back now, he could save them a lot of expense if he moved back in with his sister since she was the only one who was at home now. With Yuuta in Osaka and his mother in the hospital he knew she would be a bit lonely but he selfishly wanted his own space as well…

The thought of his sister's tired smile made him a bit guilty but wasn't he working just as hard too? His hands were starting to be worn from work at a convenience store and local odd jobs he could find as well. As soon as he could save a bit from all the expensive things, he'd be sure to fund his way into a decent company where he can climb…until then…he had to pay for one class at a time to make his way their slowly.

Checking the time, Fuji got up from where he sat and locked up the house. He didn't have time to pity his life, he needed to get to the prestigious business school he was attending and get to class. Frowning a bit at the unprofessional clothes he wore, he ignored it. He couldn't afford to go buy a nice suit at the moment for the lectures at the business school…so he'd have to dress in his white shirt and black pants again…

"Life is hard," Fuji thought as he walked towards the subway. But it'd be worth it to see him again…right?

_**January 18th**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Monday**_

"Boss…" Rina said coming into his office in a rush.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked glancing at Rina's panicked expression. " We're in the middle of a meeting…"

"Sir…watch!" Rina said ignoring the other executives in the room and walked into the room to turn on the TV. Silently they all watched…

"Reporting live from the first day of the Australian Open. It seems this joyous competitive day is filled with sorrow as Mr. Echizen's parents showed up to the arena only to be shot to death outside the arena by two masked gunmen. It seemed they expected Mr. Ryoma and Mr. Ryoga Echizen to be with them as well but it seems Mr. Ryoma wasn't able to attend and Mr. Ryoga hadn't yet arrived with his manager…today the tennis tournament had been canceled and our hearts go out to the Echizen brothers who have just lost their parents…Mr. Ryoga is currently too distraught to comment on his parents death at the moment so-"

Ryoma heard no more as he felt stunned by the news…in his head the only thing that rang in his head was they scene of paramedics carrying HIS parents body away from the scene…his brother's distraught face as his manager blocked the camera…all the scenes…rushing, blending, melding into his head…

"Echizen-san?" Rina started softly.

"Meeting closed…" Ryoma finally said after finding his voice again, " You're all dismissed for the day…you too Rina…."

"Sir…"

"I'm fine," Ryoma stated. He didn't want to break in front of them…he wanted everything to be a joke right now…for someone to tell him his parents were not dead…because…because they had been very alive last night when they called to tell him not to work too hard because they were rich enough…to relax and take a vacation because he deserved it!

And now…now they were gone!

Hearing the door close behind his secretary, Ryoma buried his head. How? How could he fail his family? How could he have forgotten for that one minute that he had enemies'…enemies that would destroy him at any chance they get…even if meant killing innocent people…even if it meant killing his parents…

Ryoma pounded his fist into his desk hard. He was disappointed with himself for not remembering to send the bodyguards to protect his family…to make sure it'd be all right…

"KUSO!" Ryoma cursed as tears streaked down his cheek. The pain…the pain was killing him inside. It was hurting so much, so much that it seemed like he died a little too much inside with his parents. The stress, the pain…everything was just hitting him at once and Ryoma realized at that moment how exhausted he was…

_**January 19th**_

_**Tuesday Night**_

Fuji yawned a bit as he walked through the rain with an umbrella towards his apartment. It had been another long day and he really just wanted to sleep it off. Fuji took longer strides as the rain started to come down harder, he had no wish to soak his "professionsl" attire he had at the moment. Passing by the park, he decided to cut through it to get home faster. Fuji hated the Park at night, their always happened to be something happening in there after the sun goes down and Fuji never liked to involve himself more than necessary. Tonight was unusually quiet…probably because it was raining hard. He cut through another path in the park and was surprised to see a person in a sweater and slacks sitting on the bench getting drenched.

'You're poor enough Syuusuke!' Fuji chided himself, 'Don't give extras to the poor man!'

Despite having told himself that, curiosity forced Fuji over to stand before the man because he didn't look to be too poor or the type to rob…he seemed to be thinking instead.

"Oi… are you okay?" Fuji asked tapping the man lightly on the shoulder.

As if hit by lighting, the man looked up suddenly and Fuji was quite taken that he looked so much like that guy he met in LA.

Except this one didn't have amused eyes, he had deep and unreadable eyes. He didn't look too clean either.

"You…" Fuji started. " Do you need a place to stay?" Fuji found himself asking this stranger.

The man suddenly nodded, " Could I?" He said softly.

Fuji nodded dumbly as he urged the guy to follow him. " You can stay at my place tonight…you are?"

The man merely gave a weak smile at Fuji. "Ryo…"

"Ryo huh…" Fuji mussed, " That's a nice name… it reminds me of someone in my memory…"

"Oh…"

"Anyways!" Fuji said with a slight smile, " You can stay with me tonight Ryo!"

* * *

A/N: As cruel as it may be to end it here; the chapter does end here. The next chapter digs deeper into Fuji's life and the man he picked up while the other half will focus more on Ryoga and maybe a bit more on Ryoma. Well that's if this one gets picked over A Second Chance! Please review and leave a thought or review for me…even if you really have nothing to say but to answer the questions from the Author's note! 


	3. The First Few Days

A/N: Thank you to all the people who took the time to reply to the short questions. I've decided to do whatever storyline I may feel like doing. So if there were a certain storyline you would rather see me try, feel free to request it.

I'm also grateful that most of you do read the Author's note for small info about the story. I'll continue to write my thoughts on this part or a question that reviewers may ask and I deem important enough to talk about.

Mass releases will stay since majority voted for that so there's always a 1-2 week wait in-between each mass release. Chapter previews will be removed as well since the majority would prefer to be left in the air without a hint.

As for the profile check, I'm mostly concern that you do that if I go MIA (missing in action) for a while and don't release on the day I was supposed to. My excuses or whatever will be there. Other than that, I may just fangirl about Thrill pair and Aiba on my profile XD

Other than that, please enjoy and leave a review or thought on the chapter!

**LONG CHAPTER SO ENJOY!**

* * *

DemonGirl13- I hope it's starting to get exciting because this chapter going to have a lot of information and development between the two!

Prima- Is there a similarity? I really don't see a similarity since I assure you Ryoma won't, if he is at all, buy Fuji the same way as Kanou bought Ayase.

ThrillPair- the fun has just begun actually!

Melar- Well sacrifices have to be made when you play in a high-risk game. The killers will eventually reveal themselves and yes, it'd be quite a distraction! Think of it as losing your queen in chess…ouch…

Nonetheless not all meetings in the rain can be totally bad…if that is Ryoma.

NDebN- It's good that you do read it but I do prefer people to review so I can get a picture if the story is worth continuing :)

I believe I will continue the Mass updates since people have said they prefer to read a lot all at once and review all the stories in one day :)

I guess it's easier for me as well since I can read all the reviews in one sitting as well.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Yeah, lots of tragedy for the second chapter but it's only foreshadowing so far so there's more to come!

munkyaround- the point of the last chapter was to set up a scene so everyone knows how they are going about now but the real interaction happens in this chapter!

MARYLOVER- Yes, the brothers were saved by a busy schedule and lateness…

Anyways, Thank you for reading my crazy thoughts because I do try my best to guide you all to an understanding of the story or just to express what I aim for! Otherwise it may be just pointless gibberish that I randomly do sometimes XD

I'm glad you get it immediately but really my concern for the checking my profile was in case, in the future I do not release on a day I said I would, you can all go there to find out why I didn't update :)

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- That will be revealed in this chapter and yes, the poll has shown this one is preferred so this one will be written first and A Second Chance will be held back until I finish another fic!

Selyn- Yes I started the year out with a bang on both sides! I couldn't help it as usual and yes Ryoma is climbing the corporate ladder with REVENGE written across his forehead.

YES, this is the same Sei that broke up with Fuji and NO this Sei is not Seiichi Yukimura…He is a OC I created who will be in and out of the story quite often.

As for whom Fuji met? It's all in this chapter enjoy!

* * *

**Fated**

Rated: M

Summary:_When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter III: The First Few Days**

**_January 19__th_**

_**Tuesday Night**_

Fuji smiled at the man a bit as he handed him some hot tea.

"Sorry it's not the best place to sleep right now…" Fuji apologized.

"It's fine…" the man said accepting the drink.

He noted that the apartment was small but very neat. Upon entering the apartment, he saw a small assortment of cactuses, a worn couch and small television set. A counter separated the kitchen from the living room and even that was neat. To the left led to a small narrow hallway that had a closet at the end of it and two doors; one to the right and the other to the left exactly across from each other. The right led to the bathroom that was small but easily comfortable for a small family of 3 to 4 people and the left led to where they currently were; the bedroom. Although small in size, the atmosphere was quite cozy with a laptop computer tucked in at the right corner when you entered the room. The small closet in the bedroom was across from the bed and computer was open slightly since Fuji-san was currently pulling out a spare futon and moving his table so that they're would be enough room between the bed and computer for a sleeping spot.

"Should I help?" The man finally asked noting that Fuji was looking very weary. It wasn't fair that he was taking advantage of his kindness and not helping out at all.

"I got it," Fuji said with a smile as he managed to lay it out correctly now. From the corner of his eye he observed the man he somehow picked up. Although thoroughly soaked, he had quite a body since his clothes stuck to his body so well. It seemed he hadn't shaved in a day or so since his facial hair was growing and with his matted greenish hair, he looked mussed and tousled…somehow cute!

"That's right…it might be a bit big but do you mind wearing a pair of my pajamas while your clothes dry?" Fuji asked going towards the window by the bed where a dresser sat below it.

"If you don't mind…I seem to have forgotten my wallet and all…" The man said slightly embarrassed.

"Was that why you were sitting in the cold rain?" Fuji asked taking out his smallest drawstring pajamas he had.

"Somewhat…" The man mumbled and stood. "Would it be okay if I used the shower?"

"Go ahead," Fuji said with a soft smile, "I wouldn't want you to freeze…you can leave your clothes here since I'm about to throw mine into the dryer as well…"

"You own a washer and dryer?" The man asked. "I didn't see one…"

"It's located to the right of the kitchen…although the washer is broken and I haven't had time to fix it…the dryer still works though." Fuji said with a wirily smile.

"Thank you," He merely said as he stood and started stripping in front of Fuji. Fuji's breath caught as he watched to wet sweater and shirt was pulled up to reveal a toned stomach with slight abs showing. His eyes followed upwards as the wet material was pulled over his head to reveal small but muscled arms and dropped as the man's hands pulled his wet pants off to reveal toned calves…he must be athletic… Before Fuji could speculate on better parts he walked out of the room and Fuji felt like hitting himself. The man was probably straight for goodness sake's!

'Calm yourself Syuusuke!' Fuji chided himself as he gathered his own pajamas for himself. Laying out a pair for himself, he picked up the man's wet clothes and his own to take to the dryer. Making his way down the hall and through the kitchen he accidentally jabbed his arm on the counter and Fuji bit back a curse. Glancing at the bruise he frowned but continued onward to the laundry room. Pushing the clothes into the dryer and setting it, Fuji looked back at the bruise and went I search of medicine.

'You think you're so smart and cool dressed like that? Just because the professor likes you doesn't mean you can be all high and mighty coming to lecture dressed like a nerd!'

Fuji pushed the thought out of his head as he rubbed medicine on the bruise lightly. He'd get his revenge through other means but he was still angry that they had the guts to push him…

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji looked up to see the man with only his pajama pants on and a towel around his shoulder.

"What is it?" Fuji managed to breathe out keeping his eyes focused on the cat-like golden eyes staring back at him.

"The shower's free and the pajama shirt is a bit big like you said it'd be…"

Dear god was that a drop of water drifting underneath his pajamas pants?

"I…oh…thanks!" Fuji said with a quick smile. The alluring scenes running through his head wasn't going to allow him to sleep well.

xXx

_**January 19th**_

_**Tuesday Night**_

"What do you mean Ookochi?" Mizuhuchi said with a shout.

"Echizen-san just disappeared Mizuhuchi-san…" Rina confirmed softly. "He dismissed everyone Monday morning when his parent's death was broadcasted then he left around noon. I assumed he was going home but he didn't show up for work this morning and the maid has said herself that he wasn't home."

"Did you check the airlines? Credit cards?" Mizuhuchi asked looking intently at the slender five foot six inch women who looked at him solemnly reporting his best executive's disappearance.

"I did sir, the boss left his wallet here and his car is still here as well…no credit cards, debit cards or airlines tickets were used under his name sir…he's most definitely still in Tokyo." Rina finished off sincerely.

"I see…find him as quick as possible…we have a meeting with Nomorou Corp. set on Wednesday night…what will we do without him…." Mizuhuchi asked burying his head.

"I'm sure he'll contact us sooner or later Mizuhuchi-san…boss isn't so careless…." Rina reassured the stressed out CEO. She really didn't want the fifty-five year old to have a heart attack or so on her hands…she was still concerned for her missing boss. She knew he was distraught when he had sent her home so early Monday morning but she had no idea he would pull something like this.

'Echizen-san…where are you?' Rina thought as she glanced at the CEO's poor state right now. At this moment, it seemed like a year ago when Echizen hadn't yet joined the company. The CEO had been drinking and worrying over being overtaken by Nomorou corp. until Echizen-san had came into the company asking to fight Nomorou corp. head-to-head. At that time everyone had laughed at the determination of a 25 year-old man who had no experience outside what he learned trying to save their corporations…not even the secretaries would volunteer to help him even if he was good-looking…everyone but she had refused. Rina saw the intelligence and determination and she figured she had nothing to lose since she was going to be fired anyways if the company was overtaken…resting her future on Echizen-san he succeeded in establishing a stronger Mizuhuchi corporation in a year's time.

"We must inform his brother then…" Mizuhuchi said finally snapping Rina out of her thoughts.

"I…aa…" Rina said with a small bow as she left the room. Although she had no wish to hurt her boss's brother, they had to inform him that his brother was missing.

xXx

**_Same night_**

"Oyasumi…" Fuji murmured to the man.

"Aa…could I…use your computer?" the man asked suddenly.

"Sure you can…" Fuji said already half-asleep. He was extremely tired having gone to school and worked all day.

"Thank you…" Fuji heard distantly as he sunk into slumber…he needed at least four hours…

The man though, flipped the laptop opened and typed quickly as the Internet flashed on.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

Rina sighed as she straightened her boss's desk before shutting off the light. She wasn't used to leaving so early at all…usually her boss had her typing or copying something until well into the night…. not that she minded, it wasn't as if someone was waiting for her at home. Sitting at her desk, Rina started to close down her computer when a window popped up flashing.

"Eh?" Rina murmured as she clicked on the screen to have her boss's username appear.

MadaMada: Rina? Are you still at work?

"Echizen-san?" Rina gasped with her eyes bulging. She pushed her stuff around until she found the keyboard. Typing as fast as she could Rina hoped this wasn't some joke…that he was truly on the other side!

OokochiR: Echizen-san? Is that really you? Where have you been? The boss is worried about tomorrow night's meeting without you! I've also informed your brother of your disappearance…Mizuhuchi-san is keeping your disappearance on the low since it could affect the company…is that okay? How are you sir?

MadaMada: Mada Mada Rina, so many questions…so like you. It really is me, I need a minor break from that world so I'll be back when I feel like it. Tomorrow night's meeting should go smoothly as long as they do exactly as my papers say on my desk. Don't have Ryoga worry too much! Tell him its okay…Mizuhuchi-san did the right thing not releasing my disappearance…for now keep it like that because I have no wish to be found. Just send work to me via e-mail and I'll have a talk with you every night. No one but Mizuhuchi and you should know of my correspondence to you. Understand Rina?

Rina was so thrilled as the strict and precise order came over in a long paragraph. She wanted to sigh in relief because they were saved but she bit that in as she read his response and answered accordingly.

OokochiR: Understood sir, do you need anything? After all you left without anything on you.

MadaMada: I'm fine… I'll sign on tomorrow night after the meeting and you shall report what happened to me.

OokochiR: Understood sir, have a good night then.

Rina waited till he logged off before she closed down her computer and went back into his office for the papers she had been tidying earlier. She was just relieved that he was okay…it didn't matter if he was not here, as long as he continued to give her orders with precision, she'd always be his secretary.

xXx

**_Back at the apartment_**

"Mada mada…." Ryoma muttered as he closed the labtop. Before he went wandering again, he'd have to repay this man who knew nothing about him yet allowed him to stay in his house.

From what little he gathered, he already knew his name was Fuji Syuusuke, age twenty-eight, part time worker/student at the same prestigious business school Ryoma had attended. He liked photography since his house was decorated in it and he had parents, an older sister who looked very nice and a younger brother who looked like a brat attending what seemed to be a prestigious school in Osaka from the uniform.

"Fuji…" Ryoma muttered watching him sleep. He was definitely a nice guy that would make a nice impact in the business world. Just from the conversation from the park to his house revealed how smart and fast Fuji was…if used right, he could be just as fearsome as Ryoma was.

"Looks like I accidentally discovered a genius as well…" Ryoma muttered before closing his eyes. Wandering around for a day and a half was very tiring now that he thought about it…

'Gomen Ryoga…see to okaa-san and otou-san's funeral without me…' Ryoma thought as his eyes closed and fell into a deep and restful sleep for the first time in a long time.

xXx

**_Australia_**

_**Ryoga's apartment  
Wednesday afternoon**_

Ryoga threw himself on his bed with a sigh as he thought about how everything was changing around him this week. His parents were dead, he had multiple bodyguards, his otouto was missing and he was holed up here with no girls or tennis!

"I have to straighten up now huh…." Ryoga asked his room as he stared at the ceiling. He had been playing long enough now…always relying on his parents and otouto to take care of every business as he played all day…hell; he'd never done a professional interview before…or even read thoroughly on business papers! That was always taken cared of by his cute little Otouto who was now missing. Now…now he was forced to become somebody, now he would need to take care of everything.

"Time to grow up Ryoga!" He said to himself. "I'll take care of the funeral arrangement and try to take care of myself! That way when that little brat decides to pop in again, he'll have to admit I did well!"

xXx

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

_**Fuji's apartment**_

_**Wednesday Morning**_

"Ohayo…"

Fuji blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on the man standing in front of him.

"eh?" Fuji merely said sitting up in bed.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your shaver…" Ryoma said with a half-smile.

"I…not at all! What time is it?" Fuji asked stretching and noticing that the futon was already placed back in the closet where it belonged and the man was dressed in his old clothes again…which, by the way, looked good on him.

"It's 6 am…. I'm sorry to have troubled you last night," Ryoma said with a slight bow.

"It's okay…you can stay as long as you need to…I do get lonely sometimes since I live by myself…" Fuji said hopping out of bed to see the table had been moved back and his pajamas were folded on the tabletop.

"I hope you didn't mind but I can't really cook so I only made some omelets for breakfast," Ryoma said turning to leave the room.

"I should thank you for doing that since you are my guest…" Fuji said, "Are you leaving all ready?"

"Do you not want me to?" Ryoma asked a bit amused by the reluctance in Fuji's voice

"I just sometimes get lonely like I mentioned…" Fuji said with a small smile. "Not that I'm home enough to get all lonely…"

"I can't keep living off of you Fuji-san…" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Well you really wouldn't be if you were giving me company…" Fuji said with a smile.

"That won't do to help you," Ryoma pointed out.

"So you don't want to stay a while? You have somewhere to go?" Fuji asked taking off his shirt.

Ryoma forgot to answer as he watched Fuji unbutton his shirt. It was amazing that this could be a guy since his skin looked so soft and even his figure now was slim and graceful looking…. was that a bruise on his arm?

"Ryo?" Fuji said when Ryoma didn't answer and he finally noticed that Ryoma's gaze was on his bruise. "Oh this… I fell down at school…" Fuji said slipping on a white shirt.

"Oh…" Ryoma said before meeting his eyes again. "Then if it doesn't trouble you too much I'll stay a couple of days."

"It won't at all," Fuji said with a smile. "I'll be right there as soon as I put on pants and use the bathroom Ryo."

"Aa…" Ryoma muttered before leaving the room. He was uncomfortable with himself after having just oogled an innocent male. He…well at least he didn't think he went was into the soft looking men…. but then again why was he caring? He was using Fuji-san's place and now he was assuming Fuji-san was like him…god…he could be hetero and like girls for all he knew now!

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Ryoma turned around to see Fuji in a long-sleeved white dress top and black slack. Ryoma almost frowned as he thought of what they were allowed to wear to the lectures now…when he attended, the professors were really strict about getting a decent suit to attend lecture.

'Guess they aren't so strict anymore…' Ryoma thought as he sat down with Fuji.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said as they dug into a simple breakfast.

Each didn't realize it, but they both were noting the others habit as they ate and observed each other without talking. So focused on their own observations, they failed to notice that the other was doing that exact same thing until their eyes met.

Fuji adverted his gaze when he was caught staring at Ryo. He was a bit embarrassed that he had been clearly checking Ryo out because he reminded him of that guy he saw in LA…the guy who got him into business. But that wasn't all, he had clearly been Fuji's type and Fuji noted that this wouldn't do at all…he couldn't encourage this relationship just because he reminded him of Ryoma…

'That's right! What is his full name?' Fuji thought looking at Ryo again with different intent this time.

Ryoma on the other hand, felt a blush creep up his cheek a bit at being caught staring at Fuji-san's face. There wasn't anything too special; it was just that the soft lips that moved while he ate and the closed eyes intrigued Ryoma… It felt funny to be studying him so intently because it'd been over six years since he was even interested in anybody. He had spent six years instead dedicated to conquering Japan, studying business and spending as much time as he could with his family. Feeling Fuji's gaze on him, he looked up to meet it.

"Ryo… you never quite told me your full name," Fuji said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Ryoma said, "Can I not tell you?"

He was used to saying his name and having multiple people cling onto him for financial or relationship reasons…for once he'd like someone to just know him as…himself!

Fuji contemplated that and nodded, "You don't have to tell me, I was just a bit curious."

"Oh…" Ryoma said and sighed a bit. He was glad Fuji wasn't too into watching TV or else he might know who he was immediately.

"Anyways, I have to work and go to school today so I'll be back late, eat without me okay?" Fuji said standing with his plate to head to the kitchen.

"Aa…" Ryoma said after a bit. He wasn't used to being asked to eat alone since he usually ate alone and was the one who was late at night...

"Oh…Ryo will you be lonely?" Fuji asked suddenly coming over.

"I'll be okay…could I use your computer while you're out?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure, you can use it whenever you want to unless your downloading porn," Fuji said with a chuckle.

"Why would I need to do that when I can just look at you?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

Fuji smiled, "Do I really look like the type to pose nude online?"

"Do I really look like the type to download porn?"

"You never know, I've seen a bunch of people who looked like they'd never do it actually do it." Fuji said with a smile picking up his briefcase.

"I've seen some who don't look like they model for playboy but they do as well." Ryoma said amused by this talk.

"Saa…then I'm going to assume you won't." Fuji said heading to the door to slip on his shoes.

"I'll do the same," Ryoma said agreeing on a draw.

"Ittekimasu," Fuji said with a smile as he opened the door to leave.

"Aa… Itterasshai…" Ryoma said. He definitely wasn't used to this lifestyle anymore. Glancing at the table, Ryoma wondered how much cleaning he can do after not doing it for six years.

'You never know until you try…' Ryoma thought with a small sigh. Standing he picked up the bowls and took it to the sink. If he could remember how to cook, washing dishes shouldn't be too hard!

Setting the dishes into the sink, Ryoma found the sponge and soap…yes…he used to do this too…

Six years ago he had thought he'd be content with a life like this, playing tennis leisurely, working a regular job and living with his boyfriend Sei. Their everyday life was normal enough since they played tennis together, worked near each other and even liked the same things. That was a typical life he wanted and he thought Sei had wanted it too as well…that was before Nomorou saw Sei and liked him. His trust was destroyed at the very moment he saw them together…he had sold out their life for a life of luxury, a life of money and greed.

RING RING

Ryoma glanced towards the phone ringing and pondered if he should pick it up or not. With a sigh, Ryoma put the dishes on the drying rack and wiped his hands on a towel as he walked towards the phone. After all, he had to get used to it since he was going to be here for a while…

"Moshi Moshi?" Ryoma questioned as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Umm…. is this Fuji Syuusuke's place?" A women's voice asked.

"It is," Ryoma confirmed.

"Is he still there or did he already leave?"

"He's already left; can I leave him a message?" Ryoma rattled off like a secretary.

"Could you tell him that his sister called and would like a call back before tomorrow night?"

"Okay," Ryoma said dropping the towel to grab the notepad and pencil by the phone.

"Thank you…. are you his roommate?"

"Ahhh… something like that," Ryoma said since he wasn't quite sure what they were anyways…usually roommates pay for half the stuff but he was freeloading.

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you, I'm Syuusuke's sister Yumiko!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryo…" Ryoma said biting back the rest of his name. Fuji might not know him by look but his sister might if he spilled his name!

"Then I'll leave you to whatever you were doing since I have to go to work."

"Aa… thank you for calling." Ryoma said and hung up. With a sigh, Ryoma turned towards the bedroom to get on the computer. If Rina had followed his directions he should have plenty to do and a meeting to follow up on tonight.

xXx

**_Fuji's workplace_**

_**Toshiro Cafe**_

_**Wednesday afternoon.**_

"Heading to school after this?"

"Aa," Fuji said to the girl who questioned him. There were many like her who came into the shop to order something and oogle at him as he bustled tables and took orders. Today the café was bustling with regulars at every table and workers were flying back and forth trying to get all the orders in and out.

"Can I walk with you today since I'm going that way as well?"

"Sure," Fuji said politely. She was a regular and the boss wouldn't be too happy if he always refused.

"Great, what time are you leaving?" She asked with a slow, sensual smile.

"In about five minutes my shift will be over," Fuji said with a quick smile, "Excuse me Mina-chan."

Leaving her staring after him, Fuji pasted another smile on his face and went towards the couple that just sat down.

"Can I get you two anything?" Fuji asked not particularly interested at observing them at all.

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji finally took a good look and noted that it was Kaidoh and Momoshiro, his Kouhai's from high school.

"Momoshiro…Kaidoh." Fuji greeted, "I haven't seen you two in a long time!"

"Aa!" Momoshiro said enthusiastically. "I didn't expect to see you here either; after all you graduated as second highest in the 3rd years for that year."

"So you thought I'd be what?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"A businessman who gets what he wants!" Momoshiro said with a grin, "Ne Mamushi?"

"Baka…" Kaidoh merely said as he ordered a drink.

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji glanced up to see Mina waving and pointing at her watch.

"Girlfriend Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked as he ordered what he'd have.

"No, just a customer who wants to walk with me to school." Fuji said with a small smile.

"School? You still go to school?" Momoshiro asked, "A genius like you would've graduated years ago!"

"Well Momoshiro, I went back to school to pursue a field I wanted to try out." Fuji informed him.

"Oh? What would that be?" Momoshiro asked.

"Business," Fuji said with another smile before he started walking away, "I'll see you two later!"

"Aa!" they both said and Fuji was gone.

xXx

Fuji paid no attention to Mina as she jabbered on about her day while they walked towards Fuji's school. He was too busy thinking of the man who was at home. Although he knew he was attracted to Ryo, he knew he shouldn't use him as a replacement for Ryoma, who he had hoped to capture as soon as he completed the business courses and graduated. Yet, the man at home was so good-looking! He was attracted to those deep golden eyes and striking features that stood prominent every time Fuji saw him…he wanted to kiss Ryo…

Fuji shook his head a bit as he tossed out that thought. What was he thinking! He was mentally violating a man he told to stay because he was lonely. He was mentally undressing him and wanting to-

"Syuusuke?"

"Huh?" Fuji asked snapping his attention back to a worried looking Mina.

"I said we're here…" Mina repeated, "Are you troubled? You seemed to be contemplating and frowning a lot."

"Oh…I was just thinking…thank you for walking with me Mina, I'll see you later." Fuji said with a smile before he turned towards the direction of his class. He had to concentrate of else going to school would be a waste.

xXx

**_Back at the Apartment_**

_**8:oo PM**_

Ryoma sat outside the apartment getting fresh air as he reviewed his notes he took down when he was doing the work Rina had left him on his e-mail. He was expecting a review around nine o' clock but until then he'd figure out what to make for dinner and make sure he was doing the paperwork right.

"Are you new?"

Ryoma glanced up to see a guy walking up the stairs towards him. He had a cap pulled low and a small smile as he approached.

"Kind of, I'm staying here for a while."

"With Fuji?" he asked noting the door Ryoma was leaning against.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a slight nod.

"Are you a studying student as well?" he asked leaning against the wall next to Ryoma. "Oh, I'm Nakatsu Shinji, 31 years old…you?" He turned to extend his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Ryo, 26 years old and I am not a student anymore." Ryoma said suppressing a sigh at being interrupted and taking the extended hand.

"What are you looking over then?" He asked glancing over.

"Notes on some business," Ryoma said putting the sheet down.

"Oh? You're interested in business as well huh? I am as well… Who knows what I would be if I didn't have to work day-to-day paying bills my parents rack up and such!" Nakatsu said with a wide smile, "I think I'd like to be like Echizen Ryoma…come to think of it, you look a lot like him!"

"Oh…" Ryoma said softly. He was seriously thinking of retreating now since his identity was so close to being exposed by this man.

"I think the current government under Wataku's rule is shit! Nomorou is playing him right under his nose! That bastard's trying to take over Japan for sure…I'm sure the businesses going out of business may mean nothing to a lot of people but if you look closer you can see he's monopolizing everything in his favor…of course that dog covers his path well but I think he doesn't stand a chance against Echizen Ryoma! He's Japan's number one genius!"

"You think so highly of him although he appeared only a little more than a year ago?" Ryoma asked looking at Nakatsu. He was surprised a man could have such in-sight about the current condition on Japan when the press knew next to nothing! Better yet, Ryoma was surprised he was being hailed by a regular person like Nakatsu.

"Of course! It takes a genius to take a failing company like Mizuhuchi corp. and turn it into the most successful in a little over 6 months…even now he's creating jobs for people and expanding internationally was a very smart move. To do so creates opportunities for him and Mizuhuchi corp.!"

"You're very intuitive aren't you?" Ryoma asked immediately. Nakatsu was able to see his plan and see the view he has taken as well. Ryoma was very impressed by his knowledge for the government and business issues. "How well do you think you'd fair on politics?"

"Such as the new laws being passed now? Those are bullshit! They're only helping to expand Nomorou's control and nothing else! Helping citizens is such a nice cover but when you piece it together the only one who gets anything is Nomorou and his underlings!" Nakatsu spat.

"So you noticed as well?" Ryoma said studying Nakatsu now. "How come you didn't go into business or a government position?"

"I couldn't afford it…not with the parents I had!" Nakatsu said with a sigh, "It's a nice dream but reality's harsh Ryo…"

Ryoma merely smiled, "I would love to talk with you some more…are you free?"

"I have to get going actually," Nakatsu said with a regretful smile, "I live next door so if you're home around the afternoon we could hang out!"

"I'd like to do that tomorrow," Ryoma said with a smile, "Good night then!"

"Aa!" Nakatsu said and went to his door. Ryoma entered the apartment again and sighed. It seemed he was going to have to reveal who he was to Nakatsu since he would no doubt recognize him tomorrow afternoon…no matter! Ryoma was in a very good mood now. He found a piece he needed in his grand plan!

xXx

_**10:30 PM**_

"Tadaima…" Fuji murmured as he walked into his dark apartment.

"Okaeri…"

Fuji looked up to see a very hot Ryo in the kitchen eating with a towel around his neck…he definitely just got out of the shower and the drawstring pajamas that stuck to his skin left little to Fuji's imagination.

"I went ahead a dug through your clothes…I hope you don't mind…" Ryoma said looking at him fully now.

"Not at all!" Fuji said with a smile. He full heartedly approved of what he saw after all! Adverting his gaze to remove his shoes, he stepped into his slippers and dropped his bag on the couch before venturing into the kitchen.

"I was a bit busy so I hope ramen and rice is okay…" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"It's fine!" Fuji said with a smile grabbing the bowl on the table after washing his hands. "It seems you were expecting me anyways…"

"I was," Ryoma admitted as he took his bowl to the sink to wash. "I was starting to think you weren't ever coming home."

"Oh…well I have late nights on weekdays," Fuji said before stuffing his mouth with rice.

"I see…" Ryoma said turning around to face Fuji. "Are you busy tomorrow as well?"

Fuji nodded, "I don't have school but I work in the afternoon till around this time tomorrow."

"Your sister wanted you to call her before tomorrow night," Ryoma said after a minute.

"Oh…thank you…" Fuji murmured in-between eating.

"Fuji-san… could I be very clear about something right now?" Ryoma asked after staring at Fuji for quite a long time.

"Sure…." Fuji said with a smile.

"I like you," Ryoma said looking at Fuji intently.

"I like you too Ryo." Fuji said with a smile. He felt a lot better after admitting that fact out loud…even if it was weird for Ryoma to say such a thing.

"Fuji-san, do you understand the 'like' I'm talking about?" Ryoma asked with a half smile. "It's been a while since I felt like this for anyone so I'm not exactly how to express this "like" to you…"

Fuji's eyes opened slightly in shock at this new revolution. It was rare for him to invite a complete stranger into his apartment to stay with him, but it was even rarer for another person to make the first move in interest towards him if he was already interested in the first place. Then again, didn't he just come into terms that he didn't want to voice his feelings for Ryo because his true feelings lied in Ryoma? So if he came to terms with that then how would he answer to Ryo's confession?

Should he not aim so high and settle for what he came his way?

"I…"

"I understand if it's too soon for you to give me a reply." Ryoma said before he could say more. "Take your time; I just wanted to get it out of my system so I can feel a bit better."

"I an attracted to you as well Ryo… I'm just not sure if I want to commit…" Fuji said honestly.

Ryoma nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, "I understand…I'm going to use the bathroom…"

"Aa…" Fuji said and watched Ryoma disappear into the hallway. He let out a small sigh as he started to pick at his ramen. In a way he felt this was releasing a bit of tension around their relationship but at the same time it'd be hard to be in the same room with the person you're attracted to. If this had happened a year ago he would have jumped at the chance even if he was still with Sei…but now…after that experience with Ryoma, he just couldn't forget and play… Fuji groaned a bit as he continued to eat. Contemplating was just making him feel worse and he wanted to call his sister tonight…maybe to consult her.

xXx

"Nee-san…" Fuji greeted when he heard her tired voice on the other line.

"Syuusuke?"

"Aa…" Fuji said settling on the couch next to his bag. " What did you need?"

"Oh…It's just that Yuuta's becoming suspicious that we might have a little money trouble because he hinted that he could always come back to college around here."

"You did say nothing right?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…but it is becoming hard on the both of us trying to foot all the bills Syuu-kun." Yumiko said tiredly.

"Would it help if I took on another job?" Fuji asked.

"Syuu-kun!" Yumiko protested over the phone. "That's the last thing you need if you need to attend your business classes!"

"I could always drop that for a more convenient time…" Fuji said after a while. He didn't want to but if he had to do that to keep their family going then he would.

"I couldn't ask that of you… not when you pursued so relentlessly already!"

"It's okay Nee-san…" Fuji said with a soft smile. It might take longer to where he needed to be to see Ryoma again but it'd be worth it.

"No Syuusuke… I'll think up something to help a bit more." Yumiko said. "You concentrate on your studies and continue to do what you do best."

"Aa… Oyasumi Nee-san." Fuji said softly.

"Oyasumi Syuu-kun!"

Fuji hung up and sat back with a sigh. It was all becoming too much but he wanted to persevere through it all…

"Did you call?"

Fuji turned to see Ryoma standing by the counter looking straight at him.

"Aa… just a bit of family matters." Fuji said with a smile. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I met your neighbor," Ryoma said moving towards Fuji to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh…Nakatsu-san?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…he knows a lot about the government and business," Ryoma said suddenly.

"He does…actually if he had enough to attend the business school I was attending, I think he'd be a rival to me." Fuji said with a soft smile. He sat back and noted how close Ryoma was sitting next to him…although he hadn't quite accepted the situation yet his hormones were absolutely saying he was ready to do anything with Ryo.

"You sure about this?"

Fuji eyes opened a bit as he realized during his thought process that he had already moved towards Ryo and his lips were inches away from Ryo.

"I…" Fuji started but pushed the rest of his thoughts aside as he closed the distance…he just wanted to kiss Ryo and whatever else could go to hell for now.

Fuji relished the feel of their lips moving over one another and felt himself being pulled into the kiss as Ryo deepened the kiss. The rush of emotions shot straight down and Fuji felt himself challenging Ryo at every turn as they continued to deepen the kiss, each not wanting to retreat.

Ryoma guessed it wasn't so bad. After all, he had confessed to being attracted to Fuji-san first and Fuji had made the first move. Although he wasn't quite expecting so soon after he hesitated either…which made Ryoma a bit skeptical. Fuji had willingly picked him up, let him freeload off of him, and now share his bed? It made him think Fuji was an easy come, easy go person and that made him hesitate in the briefest moment; which resorted to him asking Fuji if this was what he wanted. Now though, he was beyond reason as he deepened the kiss once more rising to the challenge of Fuji. He was quite thrilled that Fuji was seemingly very experienced at kissing. Shifting his weight, he pulled Fuji on top of him and let one hand slid through Fuji's brown locks as the other pulled their bodies together.

The moan that escaped his lips felt deliciously right as he felt the pressure increase once more when Ryo increased the pace once more. It was as if they kept daring each other to take it a step further and further; which ultimately led to this position.

At the moment, Fuji was straddling Ryoma as they were both lost in thrashing dryly at each other earning moans and gasps from contact. His reasons fled as pleasure shot up his spine from the rough contact through his slacks and the thin pajama pants Ryoma was currently only wearing. He wanted more…wanted to hear and see more of Ryo. Dropping his head, Fuji furthered the fun as his lips found the pulse on Ryoma's neck and he nipped lightly causing Ryoma to push harsher against him with a groan. Excited that he was the reason for the crazy bucking, Fuji smiled and ran his hands down Ryo's nice chest softly. Sucking on Ryoma's pulse, Fuji grounded his own hips into Ryoma…it had been a while since he did this because he had been to busy…busy working…Suddenly Ryoma flipped him on bottom and he looked up in surprise to see desire written in his eyes yet also a bit of control.

"I think you've teased me enough Fuji…" Ryoma managed to breathe out as he moved away. "If we don't stop here we won't be stopping later."

"True…" Fuji muttered trying to regain his senses. It was usually he who had restraint and liked to play the game but being with Ryo changed that a bit. " I think I better go shower…but…"

"But?" Ryoma asked sitting back a bit to calm his racing pulse and apparent erection.

"I think you and I should get used to each other…" Fuji concluded with a smile.

"Get used to each other?" Ryoma questioned. He was a genius but the sentence spilling out of Fuji's mouth was making no sense when the slightest brush of the pajama bottoms he wore was making his erection twitch in anticipation.

"Why don't we just sleep on the same bed?" Fuji suggested openly.

"Well I don't know if that's wise Fuji-san…especially since this situation is crazy…we barely know each other yet were here discussing how to get along." Ryoma said with a smirk. This wasn't like him at all…to live with someone whom he knew next to nothing about and then develop a unhealthy attraction to him to ending on the couch nursing a very painful erection at being aroused by said person.

"I know this is all quite sudden Ryo but I think we're both crazy enough to try at the moment right?" Fuji asked.

"Fine but you better go shower now while I relieve myself…" Ryoma muttered.

"Why do that when I can definitely make you satisfied?' Fuji asked caressing Ryo's straining erection.

"You have three seconds to get to the bathroom before I take that pretty offer Fuji."

"Take it," Fuji challenged caressing Ryoma's cheek lightly.

"You'll pay…" Ryoma muttered before standing and dragging a very satisfied Fuji behind him to the bathroom.

xXx

"Well that was enjoyable…"Fuji muttered as he watched Ryo shift next to him. Despite Ryo's control, Fuji was proud to have thoroughly broken through those reserves and had the best time sucking him off in the shower. He strangely didn't feel guilty that he was doing this with Ryo when he was clearly aiming for someone else…actually he felt thoroughly pleased and wanting to go all the way with Ryo…he wanted Ryo to lose complete control and fuck him senseless…but even that was too good to be true now…for god's sake they knew each other for a day only and here they were in each other's arms as if they had been lovers since forever.

'We're both crazy but it feels so good' Fuji decided and pressed closer to Ryoma. He didn't have to work till the afternoon and he wanted to spend the morning getting to know Ryo. Slowly he felt himself drifting and a second after that…complete darkness as a restful sleep overtook him.

Ryoma listened to Fuji settle and finally press closer before he slept. It seemed they both moved too quick but who was to say when the attraction was so fast and strong.

'Baka,' Ryoma chided himself. Hadn't he learned that relationships that moved fast always ended fast from Sei? Yet here he was thoroughly satisfied with a blowjob and lying next to the culprit who got him in bed.

Ryoma turned to push Fuji's hair back a bit from his face as he studied the man. In a way he was happy that Fuji could accept him without knowing next to nothing about him but in a way he was disturbed about what was happening in the life he decided to take a break from. He had talked through messenger with Rina about the success of the meeting but he was worried for Ryoga. Rina had told him Ryoga took care of the funeral plans and conducted the funeral by himself saying that Ryoma was currently very busy but truth be told Ryoma wasn't taking this as a normal vacation either. It was more of a time to re-gather his ideas and strike out his revenge for his parents. He was close…close to figuring out exactly who the assassins were and who sent them…although he was pretty sure the person who sent them was Nomorou or his supporter.

'Nomorou Chiaki…just you wait…you messed with the wrong person.' Ryoma thought as he shut his eyes. Usually he wasn't tired by this time since he was used to working extra late but all that time with Fuji actually tired him a bit.

xXx

_**Thursday Afternoon**_

"Eh?"

"I'd like you not to say anything to anyone else…" Ryoma said handing a cup of tea to Nakatsu.

"Amazing! I never knew Fuji would know THE Echizen Ryoma!" Nakatsu said excitedly…so excited that he promptly forgot about the tea he was supposed to be drinking.

"Actually he doesn't know yet so…I'd like to keep that hidden as well." Ryoma said taking a sip of his own tea.

"Then how'd you end up here?" Nakatsu asked, "Compared to the world you grew up in this place is crap!"

Ryoma merely smiled at Nakatsu. "It may be but it was well worth my time to find you."

"Me? What about me?" Nakatsu asked.

"I want to recruit you," Ryoma said straightforwardly.

"Me?" Nakatsu asked with widened eyes. He was surprised that Echizen was in front of him AND offering to recruit him. "I have no special training or anything…"

"No you don't." Ryoma agreed readily. " But you have what I need, a strong sense of what's right and wrong, a knack for business and politics, someone whom I can trust."

"Me?" Nakatsu said dumbly again, "You think so highly of me."

"Only to match how highly you think of me." Ryoma finished with a slight smirk. " I'm willing to give you a fast ride through everything you need to know if you will work for me and dedicate yourself to me."

"A fast ride?"

Ryoma nodded, " All expenses paid through all the courses you need, I will personally guide you and you'll live in my residence as you study."

"That doesn't sound bad at all…but why would you pick someone you know nothing about?" Nakatsu asked.

Ryoma laughed a bit, "I seem to have a knack at doing that recently and you fit my purposes so well. If you are up to my expectations then you'll definitely fit the role I give you at the end of your studies."

"What role is that?" Nakatsu asked.

"For now I'll keep it unknown." Ryoma said. "But I'd appreciate it if you think over my proposal because it'll benefit the both of us with no hidden strings…I need you to get my plan into action."

"So you're planning on saving more?" Nakatsu asked.

"Aa…the only opposition that Nomorou faces is Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. right now…without us everyone else we're supporting will fall to Nomorou." Ryoma said with a frown at that thought. "I'm building something right now that will work the flow towards the good of Japan…the question is do you want to be a part of it?"

Nakatsu sighed as he sat back to contemplate his choices…he still couldn't this was happening but come what may, he may never have another chance again.

"I'll do it!" Nakatsu said with a smile, "I want a hand in changing the current Japan!"

Ryoma smiled, "I knew I found someone good." Ryoma slid papers over to Nakatsu and address.

"Sign this as our agreement and the address is where you're to go by Monday at the latest, Rina will take care of the rest since I'll contact her via phone or so." Ryoma rattled off.

"Rina?"

"My secretary," Ryoma clarified immediately, "She's a wonderful secretary whom I wouldn't trade for anyone else."

"But if you're here then how did the meeting go last night?" Nakatsu asked.

"It went well thanks to Rina." Ryoma said. "So you watched the news?"

Nakatsu nodded. "I did, I was curious as to how Mizuhuchi would fare with you on vacation as they listed you."

"I'm pleased with how well they did though." Ryoma said with a slight smile.

Nakatsu nodded as he glimpsed through the paper and signed without a second thought.

"It'll be nice working with you Nakatsu-san." Ryoma said extending his hand.

"Aa! Let's work hard!" Nakatsu said with a smile. It seemed he would be getting his dream through a strange twist of fate after all!

xXx

_**Thursday Night**_

"Are you going to tease me every night?" Ryoma asked with a frown, as Fuji lounged on his bed looking too tempting in his waiter outfit as he watched Ryoma check his e-mail.

"Is it tempting?" Fuji asked with a slow smile.

"You know…. I'm not quite sure what I got myself into…are you the same Fuji who asked me if I needed a place to stay Tuesday night?" Ryoma asked closing down the browser.

" I am," Fuji said with a smile. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Checking my e-mail," Ryoma rattled off making a couple notes in his head to check out when he had time. He sent an e-mail to warn Rina already of Nakatsu so she should be days early ready to arrange everything fro Nakatsu. Turning to focus on Fuji he smiled a bit as Fuji yawned. "Tired?"

Fuji nodded, "They worked me good at the café today…I need to unwind a bit with you."

"With me?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

Fuji nodded with a bright smile, "With you of course…after all, this morning wasn't quite enough time to get to know you…I want to know everything."

"Fine…" Ryoma said with a sigh.

Fuji felt a rush of satisfaction at the thought of knowing more. He hadn't felt like this since before he got dumped…he felt alive and free again. He almost didn't remember that this was his true playful nature…it'd been too long since he was able to fool around with someone.

"What else would you like to-"

RING RING

Fuji stood with a sigh, "I'll get it…but afterwards you have some answering to do."

Ryoma merely nodded and watched him pick up the phone on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji asked, "Nee-san…"

Ryoma watched as Fuji's expression lost the playful smile and turned serious as his eyes opened in shock. Ryoma wondered what was wrong….

"I'll be right there!" Fuji said and hung up.

"What's wrong Fuji?" Ryoma asked standing next to him as he froze for a bit in shock.

"My mother…she loss conscious while getting treatment at the hospital…I have to go see her…" Fuji said quickly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryoma asked unconsciously.

"Would you mind?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma intently.

"Let's go…do you have a heavy jacket and hat for me?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Yeah…" Fuji said giving him a weird look at that request.

"I get cold easily…" Ryoma lied as he took the jacket and hat Fuji handed him. "We should hurry."

"Aa…"

xXx

_**Murosato Hospital**_

"Nee-san!"

Ryoma walked quietly behind Fuji as he asked his sister how their mother was doing. She was a pretty woman…she looked worried at the moment but her hair was pulled back with clips and a business looking suit was on her. Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Ryoma concentrated on covering himself. He wasn't a celebrity but if people recognized him here he'd be in big trouble…

Ryoma watched as people walked in and out of the hospital, some seemingly happy and others sad…it was a place where miracles could happen, Babies are brought into the world and lives could be ended.

"Ryo…"

Ryoma looked back to Fuji and noted that both his sister and he were looking at him.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked walking towards both of them.

"I want you to meet my sister, Yumiko…Yumiko, this is Ryo, he's staying with me right now."

Yumiko smiled tiredly and Ryoma wondered if they were from a poor family because it seemed that Yumiko was so tired and Syuusuke worked so many jobs…but it'd be rude to ask.

"Nice to meet you…how is your mother?" Ryoma asked. He was used to being polite and asking when he needed to for other relations so it was engrained in him to ask.

"She's doing fine now…" Yumiko said with a smile, " You don't have to stay so covered…"

"It's fine," Ryoma merely said.

"Then please come in with Syuu-kun and me." Yumiko said leading the way into the room.

Ryoma merely nodded and followed them both in.

Inside the small white room, Ryoma saw a pale looking woman lying in the bed with IV's and machines around her. Ryoma inhaled sharply as he looked at her shallow breathing and closed his eyes as he tried not to picture his own mother…. his own beautiful mother who smiled and made his Japanese styled dinner, chided him when he worked too hard, and was always there supporting him through thick or thin…now she was gone…

Ryoma felt tears enter his eyes as he watched Fuji take his mother's hand…although she may be dying at least she wasn't murdered…at least she was still breathing. Blinking back tears, Ryoma went to stare out the window as he reminisced his mom and dad. A sad smirk broke across his face as he remembered his father's scowls and whining for beautiful girls while his mother reprimanded him gently yet fiercely. He remembered all those tennis matches his father enjoyed humiliating him with and his mother's quick kisses to his forehead to tuck him in even if he was past the age for such things.

"Okaa-san…Oyaji…" Ryoma whispered against the glass as he stared out into the darkened sky lighted only with the lights of Tokyo.

"Ryo?"

"Huh?" Ryoma said turning around to face Fuji. He noted that Fuji looked worriedly at him.

"Do you want to go home now? You seem distracted…"

" Sure," Ryoma said with a small smile. "It's just that looking at your mother made me remember…"

"Remember what?" Fuji questioned looking back at Ryoma.

"Memories…" Ryoma uttered before he looked at Fuji fully again. " Well then, let's get going since you probably have a full day tomorrow right?"

Fuji nodded and followed him out the door.

Fuji was more than a bit worried though, he had stood there long enough to see the anguish and pain appear in Ryo's eyes…he wasn't sure what had happened to his mother but he was pretty sure his mother's state made Ryo remember someone close to him as well if it wasn't his mother. Swallowing the questions, he waved goodbye to his sister and walked silently beside Ryo…it seemed he wanted to think some more and Fuji didn't want to interrupt.

xXx

_**Friday Morning**_

_**Fuji's apartment**_

"Running late?" Nakatsu asked Fuji as he flew out of his apartment with one hand combing his hair and the other clenching his bag.

Fuji merely nodded and went swiftly down the flight of stairs and disappeared down the street.

"Come in," Ryoma invited Nakatsu once they both watched Fuji disappear.

"Did he work late last night?" Nakatsu asked settling on the couch.

"He did and his mother had a close call so we went to the hospital last night too." Ryoma said sitting next to Nakatsu. "How was the paperwork and enrollment?"

"It's going good, your secretary is very efficient in getting everything ready…she's sent me an e-mail saying I can move in by Monday morning and start training by Thursday morning."

Ryoma nodded in approval. " That's why I like Rina…but besides that point…I'll probably be leaving here soon if I want to finish the next phase in my plan. I have to come out of hiding for it and hopefully everything will worked as I planned…" Ryoma said with a small sigh.

"I'm sure you'll be successful…hopefully I can be just as successful and quick when I'm going through the training!" Nakatsu said with a smile.

"I'm not worried about that at all, I have faith that you will catch on quick." Ryoma said with a smile, "Are you quitting your job today?"

Nakatsu nodded and glanced at the clock briefly," Come to think of it I have to leave now so I can get my paycheck." Nakatsu finished standing with a small stretch.

"Then I'll see you out before I go back to bed… I feel a bit tired before I get back to work."  
"You're working through the computer?" Nakatsu asked.

"I am," Ryoma said, " I can't really take a vacation or else the corporation will fall."

Nakatsu nodded, "Then I'll see you later."

"Aa… have a good one!" Ryoma called out and watched him go downstairs before shutting and locking the door. With a sigh, Ryoma ran a hand through his hair tiredly and headed back to the bedroom for a couple more minutes…since when did he get so lazy? Opening the door he was about to collapse back in bed when he saw Fuji's books and homework on the table.

Ryoma groaned as he remembered they came home and he helped Fuji finish his homework that he would need this morning!

"No choice but to bring it to him!" Ryoma said with a sigh as he reached into the nightstand and took out the spare key Fuji had before pulling on clothes. Grabbing the jacket and cap he wore last night; Ryoma headed out with Fuji's books in tow.

* * *

A/N: Before I realized it I exceeded 20 pages so I'm sorry if it's a bit long…I actually had to cut it shorter than I had planned to. This chapter was supposed to show the first week of them together but if I did do that it's be at least 25 pages O.O

So I settled for this and will finish up this chapter next update. Until then can I please see at least 10 reviews for this handiwork? XD


	4. The Plan

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and positive feedback I got! It really got me away from all the things happening around me! This is good! So let me start saying Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and Happy Birthday to Ootari Choutarou!

This mass release didn't include Koori No Ouji because it'll be released by itself before the next mass update since I want to "research" a bit more on Rikkaidai members. I feel I need to know them better so I don't OOC them too much! Anyone want to help me keep them as in character as possible? Just drop me a note on their behavior, attitudes, anything that's not too obvious! I'd love you if you do! It also didn't include The Moon Represents My Heart, because I wanted to release that fic along side Koori No Ouji so it wouldn't be the only one released next week. Don't worry, It'll hopefully be worth the wait as well!

Let's make something very clear right now because a lot of people seem to be confused :)

YES, this is the same Sei that broke up with Fuji

NO this Sei is not Seiichi Yukimura…He is an OC I created who will be in and out of the story quite often.

Now that I cleared that up I just want to mention this chapter will be digging back into Ryoma's plans which means there will be times when I'll write about scenes where Ryoma and Fuji won't be in at all…other than that, go on and read review like usual!

Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Flames not so well since I believe they are a waste of the writer's time to write a pointless review just to criticize and not help and a complete waste of my time to read something that will no doubt bring down my mood and not help me in making the story any better.

* * *

Firey Chronicles- Oh yes Ryoma is well known, but do you think he'd be so careless?

Prima- I see, so you're comparing Fuji and Kanou together? XD I can assure you right now that Ryoma will be no Ayase though…they'll have to fight to see who gets to be Seme in this one. Although the rain scene is a bit like it now that I think about it…but the reasons are a bit different. But like I've mentioned before, this fic won't deal with just them, it'll deal with company stuff a lot and you'll see plenty of my OC's like Rina, Nakatsu, Mizuhuchi-san and of course Sei.

You're absolutely right that he will be revealed…but the way he is revealed…. just read it. XD

allek-k- Wellt hat's good that you didn't think it was too long. When I uploaded it and it read over 10,000 words I was O.O

XD

Of course Ryoma would be very blunt about it since I do try not to make them OOC if I can help it! Actually I felt like I made Fuji a bit OOC in this chapter and I'll have to fix that in the next chapters!

I'm sure Fuji will feel not guilty for playing with Ryo once he realizes Ryo is really Ryoma, the one he fell for anyways.

Tuli-Susi- Hehe, just like Ryoma to have ran away but still stuck working. If he recruits Fuji it'll be for a totally different reason XD

Just kidding… read on to find out

irishKaoru- XD well it's good you think you have an idea… after reading this chapter you can tell me if your prediction was right. I'm glad I inspired you to write as well…I was after all, inspired to write this chapter as well by all the reviews that demanded more.

Melar- Well if he took too long of a break, that just puts Nomorou into the lead that he needs. Ryoma knows best and will he recruit will be explained in this chapter.

That was part of the reason he asked Ryoma to stay. The poor man needs to relax a bit as well with all the drama in his life. What they don't know won't hurt them right?

XD

ThrillPair- Of course Nakatsu will be more developed. He's one of the main OC's so expect a lot more from him coming soon. He plays a big part in Ryoma's grand plans so he'll pop up now and again!

abhorsen3- Well it's good to hear someone likes long chapters! XD Fuji will definitely kick himself when he realized who he actually got! Plus you're right on target for one of the points… you just wouldn't expect the person you're trying to reach to be in dump! What's the fun of a story if it's too smooth sailing? XD of course we'll add in a bit of sweet and spice to the mix because struggling for something will only make it all seem worth it in the end!

It may take some time for these two to actually discover they both knew Sei that way but when they do, I'm sure they'll both kick each other for making the same mistake! XD In this story, you won't be able to avoid Sei, you'll get your fill on him!

It does seem a bit like it but don't worry, Ryoma wasn't an Ayase and Fuji definitely wasn't a Kanou!

Pax Silva- I'm glad you didn't think it was too long or dragging!

NDebN- Yeah… I figured they were a bit OOC…but I did try to stick to their original personality…Fuji's still 'happy' and Ryoma's still blunt as usual. I was hoping the OC's would be okay! People are so against OC's these days so every time I create one I have to hold my breath and hope they are okay for all the readers. After all, these Oc's are here for their purpose only and nothing else… We'll have to refocus back to Ryoga on this chapter so get ready to see a more mature Ryoga in this chapter!

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Well it has been a bit hectic in Ryoma's life but Fuji had already known prior to all this that his mother had lung cancer and his family was financially dying. Ryoma meeting Fuji was a coincidence only since he happened to be coming home while Ryoma was outside.

catmum56- LOL, yes, the irony in that! He thinks he is using Ryo as a replacement for his desire to see Ryoma. XD

Receptive to people is something I figured Ryoma would have. In the manga, he's very receptive to people who are strong, such as the match he caught of Kirihara and Tachibana. I just took that skill and interpreted it into him being receptive to a person who knows what he's talking about since we aren't dealing with tennis in this story.

MARYLOVER- Haha, it'd kind of be impossible for it to be Ryoga…after all he is in Australia and Fuji is in Tokyo. This chapter will go back a bit on what happened with the homework part so don't worry too much about that. Since Fuji is working part-time to keep his family going, it'll take him a longer time since he won't be able to dedicate his time to just studying like Ryoma did.

Atobe will actually make his first appearance in this chapter and continue to appear in almost all the others!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- LOL oh it'll have angst in here but probably not for the reasons you're thinking of XD Tezuka… hmm he actually may not be featured in this story at all. But if he is, he will have no relation to Ryoma or Fuji except maybe being a fellow schoolmate with Fuji. No worries there!

Jv- It is lucky of Ryoma… and yes, he doesn't pay too much attention to what doesn't catch his eye. I wanted to keep that in his personality because I just find it absolutely funny how he can promptly ignore people who he doesn't think are important!

just a gal- I knew someone would realize that subtle hint sooner or later! Yes, the great Atobe will be gracing all of you with multiple appearances in later chapters since the companies will be working closely together.

Selyn- To answer your question, Fuji will explain why he didn't recognize Ryoma right off but it's mostly because it has been a year and although it reminded him of Ryoma, he wasn't able to distinguish all of Ryoma's feature since it was rainy that day and they only met briefly before Ryoma was already gone again. He'll get his wish sooner or later though.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:**_When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Plan**

_**Friday Morning**_

_**Nurata Business Academy**_

Ryoma entered the campus and looked around a bit. It seemed things hadn't changed too much since he attended and graduated 2 years ago. The neat business environment was still in tact as he watched a couple students rush in and out of the main building dressed in elegant business outfit for lecture. Pulling his cap low, he wondered if anyone would be able to recognize him…

"_Shinetsu-san is a great instructor… I enjoy his lectures all the time even if there's a lot homework…"_

"If I remember correctly, Shinetsu-sensei's lecture's should be held in this wing of the school…." Ryoma mumbled walking through the halls. His time at this school had been a blur since he was on the fast-paced program, which sped him through everything he needed to know. Looking at the wide hallway now, he didn't remember that the floor was all carpet and the walls were covered with sleek, plain wallpaper. It had a business feeling to it and Ryoma felt himself automatically straighten and on his guard since that was his normal feeling for a business setting. In business, you always had to be on your guard or you'd get played.

Passing by a couple of people filing in and out of a classroom he stopped by a guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me where Shinetsu-sensei's lecture is going on right now at?" Ryoma asked purposely avoiding the guy's gaze and pulling the jacket up more.

"It's next door actually, they're on break right now." The guy said.

"Thank you," Ryoma said turning to go next door. He was a bit happy when the door opened…that was until he saw Fuji coming out…. unwillingly.

"You think just because Shinetsu-sensei likes you, you don't have to do homework now? How cocky can you get?" a brown-haired guy said with a sneer.

"Well it's not like he'll ever get anywhere at all anyways, he's a nobody while your dad works for the Atobe's!" another jeered as he jabbed Fuji on the arm.

"You think we didn't know that Haji's accident was caused by you? Who do you think you are peasant!" the third voiced.

"Akira, you shouldn't start sounding like Atobe-san before you get hired!" The first said, "I, on the other hand, am guaranteed in since my father's a prominent figure in Atobe-san's corporation!" He boasted loudly.

Unable to stand the sight of Fuji's cerulean eyes staring dangerously at the 3 idiots, Ryoma advanced only to be stopped by the guy who had given him directions.

"Don't…. if you mess with them, they can get you kicked out of the school and give you a hard time finding a job! That brown-haired guy is Katagawa Shuji, his father is a prominent guy at Atobe corp.…the guy next to him is Mitzukochi Akira, from a rich family and the third guy is Nomorou Chiaki's nephew, Nao!"

"So?" Ryoma said irritated that no one, from the crowd that had recently formed, was going to help Syuusuke…better yet, why wasn't Syuusuke rearranging their pretty little faces yet?

"Just wait till we find some solid proof that it was you! I'll have your ass hauled out of here!" The guy, now known as Mitzukochi, said kicking Fuji's pants.

"Akira… what's he going to wear tomorrow if you dirty his clothes?" Nomorou Nao asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot this peasant doesn't have any professional clothes besides this uniform and is too poor to get one!" Akira laughed.

"Let's go…class is starting guys!" Katagawa said turning away, " Heed our warning Fuji! Just because you're so smart doesn't mean you can make it through the business field!"

All three laughed and went inside while everyone dispersed without helping Fuji at all to go to their own classes. Ryoma watched as Fuji brushed his clothes and sighed before entering back into the classroom with a small smile on his face.

He decided there was no point in facing Fuji after that ordeal or even to hand his homework to him. Ryoma was bustling with anger, with irritation at the world that needed to kiss the feet of anyone with the last name of Nomorou or anyone with connections at all! He was mad…mad that those idiots could insult Fuji so! He hadn't been with Fuji long but he knew Fuji was very adept with the ways of business last night when he had minimally helped Fuji on his homework. Despite how tired they were last night, he was quick to catch on and quick to figure things out.

'I'm burdening him even more!' Ryoma thought with a curse as he crossed the busy streets of Tokyo heading back to the apartment a few blocks away. 'I'm freeloading off if him even though I know he's not rich…but how could I have missed the fact that he was so poor he couldn't even afford the mandatory business outfits for lecture?' Ryoma questioned himself angrily. Usually he was one to notice but he hadn't…for the last three days he had been living with Fuji, he had either seen him in pajamas, his business outfit, and waiter outfit…but he hadn't been nosey and went in search of how rich or poor he was either! Ryoma made a decision at the moment, although he hated nosey people and didn't like to do it himself unless it was absolutely necessary; he was going to ask Fuji-san exactly how poor he was when he got home.

xXx

_**Friday Night**_

_**Fuji's Apartment**_

"I'm home," Fuji said with a smile upon entering the apartment.

"Welcome back…" Ryoma said formally from where he sat on the couch going over work he had written out earlier. Putting aside his work, Ryoma frowned a bit at the smile he saw on Fuji's face hadn't decreased at all…could it be he was used to this treatment? How long had he stood by this?

"Bad day?" Fuji asked with the same smile.

"Fuji…can we talk?" Ryoma asked instead. He knew he was putting on his business tone but that was the tone Rina said got answers. Eyeing a slight falter of Fuji's lips he watched as Fuji nodded and sat next to him. He didn't want to make Fuji feel like the naughty third grader facing the principal nor did he want Fuji to look as if he had committed a crime and was being sentenced to life in prison.

"What is it Ryo?"

"I think we haven't been completely honest with each other before we became attracted to each other." Ryoma said never tearing his eyes off Fuji's face. "I think we should get to know each other a bit more than we already do instead of assuming things and jumping too far into this attraction we have for one another."

"Are you saying we moved a bit too fast?" Fuji asked with an amused a smirk. Although he had initiated Wednesday night's blowjob in the shower, he wasn't feeling too guilty at having gone headfirst into a relationship with a man he barely knew.

"In a way, yes." Ryoma confirmed. "Fuji…are you in need of financial help?"

Fuji lifted a brow at the turn the conversation took. Could it be that Ryo had noticed that he was struggling with bills already?

"It's nothing to worry about R-"

"It is something I have to worry about since I'm burdening you." Ryoma insisted.

"As I recall, I asked you to burden me selfishly." Fuji said with a soft smile.

"Are people troubling you overly much?"

"Not at all…what ever happens to me usually gets doubled back when they least expect it…" Fuji said with a soft smile.

"Oh? So you make sure you get your revenge?" Ryoma asked approving slightly of that since he had pulled something similar earlier.

"Of course…I'm not one to sit and take everything…" Fuji said with a mysterious smile now.

"Besides that point though, exactly how well are you doing in the business class you're taking?" Ryoma asked.

"My homework?" Fuji asked spotting his homework on the table in front of Ryo. "I think I do fairly well since I do top the class right now."

"So you're actually a lot faster than the 'fast' class you're taking aren't you?" Ryoma asked with a small smirk, " You're actually good at figuring out problems, dealing in high-risk situations and can calmly think of solutions when needed right?"

"I'd like to think I was that good." Fuji said with spreading smile. "Now what does this have to do with getting to know each other? Measuring my business skills?"

"I-"

DING DONG

"I'll get it," Fuji said and stood to open the door to a Nakatsu who had his hands full of papers and folders. "Fuji! Is Ryo home?" Nakatsu asked.

"He is, come in." Fuji invited holding the door open for his friend.

"Ryo!" Nakatsu said.

"Nakatsu-san…" Ryoma greeted. Although he was a bit disappointed he didn't get to finish Fuji and his talk, he knew for sure what he had to do next though…

"I wanted you to look over these with me to see if I have any hope." Nakatsu said handing a folder to Ryoma who accepted.

Flipping it open, Ryoma scanned the first page and almost smiled. Everything was done precisely right and each stand was well thought out…he was sure he didn't make a mistake now. Although he gambled his chances, Ryoma was pleased that if Nakatsu continued to progress and think like this than he would fit the role Ryoma needed him to fill indefinitely.

"It was done well and thought out." Ryoma applauded, " Although, they're were a couple holes in your plans that I can tell you couldn't fill yourself."

Nakatsu laughed a bit and pinpointed his own hole, a trait Ryoma liked. "I know what you're talking about, I had no idea how to counter what was being asked so I took the neutral stand and thought to build a point from that. Although it wasn't strong as a stand, it didn't make it any weaker than it needed to be as well right?"

Ryoma nodded briefly. Just hearing Nakatsu talk with confidence in his work made Ryoma want to smile. He needed people who were confident and aware of normal schemes… Ryoma was sure with the proper classes that he'd be putting Nakatsu in, he would be able to fill his holes and move on to be stronger in his stands than he already was.

"Is there anything else you want to look at?' Ryoma asked looking at the huge stack of papers Nakatsu had brought with him.

"Not much," Nakatsu admitted. "I just thought I'd come over and do some of my work here so if I get stuck and I can talk about my stands with you."

Ryoma nodded, "Then go on…Fuji…do you have any homework?" Ryoma asked standing to stretch a bit

"I do…do you want to check over it too?" Fuji asked with an amused smile. He had no idea his neighbor and Ryo was this close…it almost made him jealous.

"Perhaps after you're done." Ryoma said. "Until then I'm going to help Nakatsu-san…by the Nakatsu-san…I saw the truck today pick up some of your stuff, you ready to go tomorrow?" Ryoma asked sitting back down to grab his coffee.

"I am," Nakatsu said with a wide smile. "I think I'll make it!"

"Where are you going off to?"

Both turned to look at Fuji who was pulling out paper and book to do his homework. They had forgotten to mention that Nakatsu was leaving to Fuji.

"I…I'll be leaving this place Fuji-san… I'm going to pursue business so I have to live in a dorm kind of thing." Nakatsu said with a small smile. " I haven't had time to tell you since you're always so busy."

"It's fine…I just hope you'll advance faster than I am!" Fuji said with his usual smile. The only one who detected that there was a bit of a difference was Ryoma, who had been staring at him. Seeing the tint of sadness made him decide his next plan of action. This was they guy he liked, this was the guy he was interested in and he wanted to protect and let him grow to his full potential. Ryo can't do it…but Echizen Ryoma sure as hell could!

"Nakatsu…le me borrow your cell." Ryoma said holding his hand out.

"A..aa" Nakatsu said digging into his jacket and handing the sleek cell phone to Ryoma. Excusing himself from the room, Ryoma slid on his shoes and went to talk outside. Just as his irritation grew the ringing finally stopped and a voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Rina…" Ryoma said with his usual commanding tone with her.

"Echizen-san?"

"Tomorrow morning around 8:30, you are to deliver my suit, wallet and work to the same place you had the movers pick up Nakatsu-san's stuff." Ryoma narrated.

"Does that mean-"

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a bitter smirk, "I'm ready to come back."

"Welcome back then."

"Aa…" Ryoma said and hung up without saying goodbye as usual to Rina. He had stressed that everything should be said concisely without unnecessary conversation to get efficient and excellent work when on the phone. In other words, Ryoma didn't believe in saying more or less than he needed to when he called his secretary.

Heading back inside, he decided his secretary needed a life outside work as well…maybe he'd order a vacation for Rina after his plan was set into motion and ran smoothly.

xXx

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**Fuji's Apartment**_

Ryoma rubbed the side of his cheek unconsciously where Fuji had given him a quick kiss as he watched Fuji run down the street towards Nurata Business Campus. It seemed he had lecture today and no work so they were going to get to know each other but Ryoma had a lot planned today as well.

He counted himself very lucky to have been discovered by Fuji and have found Nakatsu and Fuji who were very talented. Through the tragedy of losing his parents, he had found two others that would help him. To everyone, recruiting Nakatsu and now Fuji would seem foolish since they didn't even know of each other's existence save for the last two to three days…but to Ryoma, he was confident in what he saw, he knew talent and potential when he saw it and when it was there, he wasn't about to let the chance go…he'd take it.

Snapping out of his stupor, he saw the familiar silver BMW stop in the apartment complex parking spaces and descended the stairs quickly to greet Rina who was exiting the car.

"Echizen-san," Rina said with a quick bow.

"My stuff?" Ryoma asked and Rina hastened to hand him his suit and business case.

"Have Noto start the car, as soon as I'm dressed and ready we'll head to Nurata Business Academy." Ryoma ordered Rina as he headed back up and she rushed to tell the driver what Ryoma wished.

Opening the door to Fuji's apartment, Ryoma started stripping immediately and slipping into his clean-cut business suit. Hearing the knock on the front door, Ryoma told Rina to come in. He turned to have her clean up the clothes he had taken off and saw her put a new pair of shoes down.

"I didn't think you were human enough to live in a place like this after seeing your penthouse and parent's house." Rina said straightening her own clothes after she finished.

"Don't assume too much Rina." Ryoma merely said as he ushered for her to pick up his case. Placing the spare key in his pocket with his wallet, Ryoma locked up and headed downstairs, not as Ryo, but as the formidable Echizen Ryoma who would change Japan for the better.

xXx

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**Nurata Business Academy**_

"And so business follows a very tentative schedule!" Shinetsu-sensei said looking at his class. " Being on time-"

The class was interrupted when the door slid open and Principal Kurosawa peeked into the class. Opening the door wider he walked in and went towards Shinetsu-sensei.

"Excuse me Shinetsu-sensei…could I have a moment of your class and your time?"

"Of course," Shinetsu-sensei said to principal ushering the class to give the principal their attention.

"Well…good morning." Kurosawa started out. " I am very happy at the dedication you all have to be here this morning to learn business at the fast-pace it's being taught at and I applaud your work so far. I want to say that your dedication won't ever be lost, your dedication will pay off like those of Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji came back to the world of the living when he heard his name. He turned to see a beaming principal staring at him and his classmates' eyes all on him.

"Me?" Fuji voiced out.

Kurosawa nodded. " I'm very proud that one of our former students is willing to take on a trainee and try to raise you to his caliber! Echizen Ryoma, a former student who has went on to save Mizuhuchi corp. and make it the wealthy company we know now has willingly accepted you his secretaries assistant. It'll give you experience, your tuition will be paid and you'll get wages like a normal salary man as long as you do the work."

"Why him?" Katagawa asked standing outraged.

"Yeah!" Nomorou Nao said, " My uncle is a CEO and he doesn't give me special treatment, why does he get a free way into the business world?"

"Because I chose him Nomorou Nao."

The whole class was focused on the door as a beautiful woman opened the door wider for the man that stepped through. His presence commanded attention and the aura definitely screamed authority to its fullest. Whispers began to rise out of the students but Fuji was standing with his cerulean eyes fully opened and focused on Ryoma.

"Ryo?" Fuji breathed out almost in disbelief.

The man he knew as Ryo merely ignored the outraged teens and smiled, "Come Fuji."

xXx

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

_**Fuji's Apartment**_

Fuji collapsed on his couch in confusion at the morning's event. In front of him sat Echizen Ryoma…the same man who made him want to go into the business field, the same mad he wanted to love, and definitely same man he had been living with for the past couple days.

What Fuji couldn't understand was why he didn't recognize right off that Ryo and Ryoma was the same person. His memory had been a bit cloudy since he was angry and hurt at Sei for dumping him, it had been rainy so it distorted his vision a bit but he should've been able to recognize the superior smirk, the golden eyes but…he didn't. He had noted the likeness of Ryo but who in their right mind would think a rich businessman would be sitting in the middle of a park in Tokyo with no money and umbrella? Who would compare a superior smirk to the soft smiles Ryo gave him? Who would see the likeness of amused golden eyes compared to the serious, blank ones Ryo gave?

"Fuji?"

"Yes?" Fuji said refocusing his attention on Ryoma who seemed amused that he couldn't stop staring.

"I asked if you'd accept my terms." Ryoma said with a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I…" Fuji started and stared at the pages that just needed his signature…just his name to achieve what he wanted for a year. " I agree." Fuji said confidently. He had nothing to lose, they deal wasn't bad, he would get to be with the one he liked, he'd get to challenge himself and make enough to pay for the expenses of his mother's treatment and Yuuta's spendy bill.

"Then I'll expect you to move into my penthouse." Ryoma said.

"Your?" Fuji asked.

"Of course, that way it's closer to work and I'll have time to coach you as we go through your lessons." Ryoma said easily. "I'll also have to set a tentative schedule for you since I have a lot of things planned for the next few weeks and you have to adjust your schedule to mine."

"I see," Fuji said watching Ryoma. He had never seen Ryo…er…Ryoma take such control over the situation…this must be what Shinetsu-san means when he said they had to be able to handle anything. Despite how "tentative" Ryoma made it sound though, Fuji knew he'd throw in a little fun here and there to spice life up a bit. What was life if they're weren't a few distractions?

"Noto will be here to pick you up at eight tomorrow morning…I have things to take care of tonight so I will be going home and you need to settle out your business as well.

"Such as?" Fuji asked amused that Ryoma was seemingly already ordering him around and taking care of his life.

"Quitting your job, selling your apartment, that stuff…" Ryoma rattled out as he handed the papers Fuji had recently signed to his secretary and ordered her to have Noto ready the car.

"It seems like you run a busy life…what about us?" Fuji asked curious as to where they're attraction fell in all this.

"It's on hold," Ryoma clarified as if it was a document. "We'll do the test drive and if you, like so many others, can't handle the fact that I'm always gone or out late then we'll both know that we aren't compatible."

"If we are by the end?" Fuji asked pressing to know more.

"Then we are compatible." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"I see…" Fuji said with a small smile, "What if you miss me though?"

"Mada Mada…you'll understand soon that it'll be the other way around… I don't even have time to miss you or anyone else with the type of schedules I run." Ryoma said with a small laugh

"We'll just have to see huh?" Fuji said standing with Ryoma as they headed towards the door where Rina had left through earlier.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said pulling lightly as his tie.

Fuji pressed his lips against Ryoma's quickly before Ryoma bent to grab his shoes.

"I'll make sure the schedule will always have time for that though." Fuji said.

"I thought you didn't want to commit?" Ryoma said with a small frown.

"I do…after I realized I overlooked something I shouldn't have…then again I would've noticed if I wasn't always so tired every night…" Fuji said with a bright smile.

Ryoma didn't say anything more as he opened the door with a small smirk. " Whatever you say then…"

"Aa…" Fuji said and noted that Rina was coming back up the stairs. Walking away from Ryoma, Fuji extended his hand towards the pretty woman and looked her over. From her perfectly fitted business suit to her upswept black hair and piercing black eyes, she looked serious and amazingly beautiful!

"Rina right? It'll be nice working with you."

"You better be ready." She merely said with a hint of amusement in her dark coal eyes before she turned to follow Ryoma downstairs and to the car.

"Have a good day," Fuji said and watched as the car pulled away. It seemed there was some good out of life after all!

xXx

_**Sunday Morning**_

_**Ryoma's penthouse.**_

"Amazing!" Nakatsu said looking at Ryoma's living room. It was spacious, held two sofas and two armchairs directed towards a big screen TV. A table was tucked into one corner to showcase a couple family pictures while artistic paintings were hung on the white walls to enhance the setting of a comfortable room. He turned to his right and awed at the kitchen whose sleek black microwave, oven and fridge was elegant and the small dining table tucked into the little niche of a small but cozy dining room set was relaxing next to the wide windows that overlooked Tokyo and Mizuhuchi corp.

"Are you done awing at my penthouse?" Ryoma asked coming out of his room with a robe and tussled hair.

"Did I wake you?"

"I can't really call it that since I barely closed my eyes before you came by." Ryoma said opening the refrigerator for some juice. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I had breakfast already…I can't believe I'm even living next door to such a place!" Nakatsu said looking around again, how many rooms do you have?

"Four," Ryoma said swallowing the last of his juice and turned to rinse out his cup. "Rina will be here soon to show you around Mizuhuchi corp., the classes you have to take, and of course your own observations will be useful when I enquire."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Rina." Ryoma said collapsing on his sofa.

"Good morning Echizen-san…" Rina said with a bow before walking forward with her arms fully loaded with files and schedules.

"Those are?"

"Your work for today since you said you wouldn't be stepping into the office until Monday morning and these schedules are for Fuji, whose on his way and Nakatsu-san." Rina finished handing Nakatsu's schedule to him. "Shall we go Nakatsu-san? I have a car waiting downstairs to take us to Mizuhuchi corp."

"Aa…see you later Echizen!" Nakatsu said with a grin and wave.

"Aa…" Ryoma only muttered out as he drifted in and out of a hazy world. "I need at least an hour…" Ryoma mumbled as he realized he barely had fifteen minutes of sleep since leaving Fuji's house.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

"Amazing!" Nakatsu said as he viewed the many people at work.

"This is where you'll spend most of your time." Rina said pointing to a small office that had a small window, two armchairs and a table with a computer.

"Why?" Nakatsu asked as he looked around the small office.

"Because," Rina started, "This is where you'll take your online classes from Nurata Business Academy while working on regular work and studies that Echizen-san has added. If needed, the door next to the desk leads to a small room where you can sleep if you don't wish to go home. The staff here at Mizuhuchi corp. operated twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." Rina explained.

"So you don't get to rest either?" Nakatsu asked studying Rina's face for the first time since they met this morning.

"I work whenever Echizen-san works." Rina answered.

"A pretty girl like you should go out to lunch with me," Nakatsu said with a small grin.

"I'm sorry but during the lunch hour I'm usually arranging Echizen-san's schedule." Rina said monotonously.

"So you don't have a life outside of work?" Nakatsu asked.

"I have a brother, but he's also extremely busy as a film director…if I have time I visit my grandmother and father." Rina stated as she turned to leave the room. "Come, I have to show you the important rooms you'll no doubt need to know about."

"Hai!" Nakatsu said as he followed behind. He wondered exactly what kind of woman was under that façade. ' She's such an interesting character….'

xXx

_**Ryoma's penthouse**_

_**Sunday afternoon**_

"Tired huh?" Fuji asked after he let himself in when Noto told him to.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with his eyes closed on the sofa. " Your schedule that Rina made is on the desk but it doesn't start till tomorrow. A spare key is on the table as well; you may choose your room out of the two last doors down that hall.

"But what if I want to sleep in your bed?" Fuji asked with an innocent smile.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to with the schedule I run." Ryoma said with a sigh. "I rarely come home and when I do, I'm cranky when bothered, and a dead log when I sleep."

Fuji chuckled as he sat down and ran a hand through Ryoma's hair softly. "I've yet to see that side of you…"

"Besides that point, everything Rina orders goes understand?" Ryoma said unconsciously leaning into Fuji's gentle touch.

"Aa…" Fuji murmured. " So why don't you tell me why you are so quick to trust me when we still know nothing about each other?"

Ryoma's golden eyes opened slightly and stared at him for a bit before a smirk crossed his face. "Baka, I'm a high-risk gambler, I go by instinct and what I see…it's engrained my head like tennis…"

"Tennis?" Fuji questioned. How did they jump from business to tennis?

"Aa… business is just like tennis, there are rules and there are chance balls, when a chance ball is lobbed at me I take it…if I don't then my opponent may very well score." Ryoma explained before he sat up looking around the living room. He seemed to have lost something since he started to search.

"What are you looking for?"

"Karupin…" Ryoma said before he got up to head to his bedroom yelling "Karupin!"

"Who's Karupin?" Fuji asked standing as well. He was now thoroughly intrigued at whom Ryoma was trying to hard to find in this penthouse.

"If you find her tell me so, she was sleeping with me!" Ryoma yelled back before disappearing behind the corner.

Fuji small smile slowly turned upside down. Now he wanted…no, needed to know who Karupin was. Who was this girl that he could have to compete with now? He had no wish to share Ryoma and that wish hadn't changed since it first formed in his head.

"Found her!" Ryoma said coming back around the corner. On Ryoma's face was a soft, loving smile that could make Fuji drown in jealousy because it wasn't directed towards him but a…. cat…a Himalayan cat.

"A cat?" Fuji asked with a smile, more from relief then amusement at the moment.

"What else?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown. He had come back dressed in a beige casual button up top with the first few buttons opened and a pair of black slacks that were a bit too tight in certain places…. not that Fuji minded!

Fuji didn't bother answering Ryoma's question as his line of vision was definitely placed at the how good the outfit looked on him.

KNOCK KNOCK

The slight knocks at the door woke Fuji up to the business at hand and as he watched Ryoma walk towards the door, he found he was more interested in the smooth movement it took to Ryoma to get there than who was on the other side of the door.

"Mizuhuchi-san…"

Fuji's gaze snapped up to the man that was entering the penthouse. He was definitely well into his 50's since he was gray and balding. A smile was on his lips as he entered, truly enthusiastic about seeing Ryoma.

"It's great to have you back!" Mizuhuchi said happily, " The press is dying for you to make a statement! Did you hear a top executive at Nomorou corp. turned up dead this morning with two other bodies? "

"Is that so…" Ryoma merely said stroking Karupin lightly, "I guess that gives us one less person to worry about…"

"Oh…Ookochi wanted me to tell you you're brother's flying in and will be here at 6:30 tonight, I already inform Noto to pick him up there if you don't mind." Mizuhuchi said good-naturedly.

"Not at all," Ryoma said offering Mizuhuchi a seat with a wave of his hand towards the sofa where Fuji was standing. As if suddenly remembering Fuji was also there, he let Karupin down and pointed at Fuji.

"This is Ookochi's assistant starting on Monday, Fuji Syuusuke." Ryoma introduced.

Fuji bowed respectfully, expecting to be inspected thoroughly, after all was the CEO of Mizuhuchi Corporation; instead the man just nodded and turned to Ryoma.

"I trust your judgment Echizen…I'm here because I want to talk about something very important." Mizuhuchi said instead taking the seat that Ryoma had offered.

"That would be?" Ryoma asked ushering Fuji to sit beside him as he sat across from Mizuhuchi. Unconsciously Fuji arm went around Ryoma's waist as Ryoma sat next to him. It seemed the feeling was indeed mutual since Ryoma made no move to remove his arm nor did Fuji withdraw his arm after realizing what he had did. Besides that point, Mizuhuchi-san didn't seem to notice anyways.

"I want to hand the company over to you." Mizuhuchi said seriously looking at Ryoma, " I'm getting old and I have no wish to try for an heir since I'm not planning to marry my mistress nor do I wish to adopt a total stranger into the company."

"I see," Ryoma said after a while of sinking that information into his brain.

"I want to announce soon that I'm leaving everything to you since you are like my son." Mizuhuchi said with a smile to Ryoma. " I hope you don't disagree…"

"It's not that I don't agree Mizuhuchi-san, it's just that I hope you'll wait." Ryoma said meeting Mizuhuchi's gaze, "Before this is announced, I'd like to accomplish our goal of expanding internationally and getting rid of the threat Nomorou corp. holds first."

"Of course!" Mizuhuchi agreed immediately not opposing Ryoma's decision, " I don't want to pressure you more than you need."

"Thank you for understanding Mizuhuchi-san." Ryoma said with a slight bow.

"Call me Yuu, Ryoma…" Mizuhuchi said with a smile, " after all, am I not like a father to you?"

"Of course Yuu-san…" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Well then, the real purpose for this visit was to tell you that recently Atobe corp. and we have received a hack into our systems." Mizuhuchi said switching back from the fatherly love tone back into a serious tone now. "We've lost a lot but Ookochi told me that you ordered the section to just shut the server off and erase everything?"

"I did order that because information on our databases is just a bunch of junk to look nice, the real data is on my personal computer and backup is in here," Ryoma finished pointing to his brain.

"Amazing! You were able to predict that they'd tried to hack and leave a virus on our systems beforehand?" Mizuhuchi asked clearly astounded by that.

"I've always anticipated that they may do something like this someday so I was ready months ago." Ryoma admitted with a slight smirk.

"I see…you truly are a genius!" Mizuhuchi praised.

"I just take extra precautions…how is Atobe Corp. doing?" Ryoma asked picking up Karupin and setting her on Fuji's lap.

"Well-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sir?" Noto said coming into the living room after the quick knock.

"What is it?' Ryoma asked looking at Noto.

"Atobe-san is here…should I let him in?" Noto asked glancing back at the front door.

"Let him in," Ryoma said with a smile. It seemed the man was here to give him his report anyways!

It didn't take a second later before the door flung open and Atobe walked in as if he owned the whole room and people in it along with his faithful secretary Kabaji.

"Brat! You've been vacationing while Ore-sama had to play the last line of defense and now ore-sama has a hack and virus on his system because of who?" Atobe demanded making himself very comfortable in the armchair he picked.

Fuji noted that the notorious Atobe Keigo was flashy in his expensive suit and the style he sat demanded attention…quite like a diva making their entrance to center stage. Despite the flashy appearance though, the intelligence in his annoyed eyes were very apparent. He wasn't a regular diva, he was a smart one.

"I wasn't quite vacationing, I prefer to say I moved from the front line to the back for a bit monkey king." Ryoma said with a superior smirk.

"Don't call me that brat! Ever since you enter the business world for almost two years now, you've been a thorn in Ore-sama's side." Atobe complained

"You've been one yourself… but as I recall, this thorn has helped you out on more than one occasion."

'Hmph, Ore-sama _never_needs help!" Atobe brushed off with a flick of his silver hair.

"Stressed a bit much?" Ryoma asked knowing the reason he was here was because of the recent hack. Of course, that didn't stop Ryoma from making fun of the fact that _ore-sama's_beautiful hair looked gray when he was in a bad mood.

"It's silver brat! Not white," Atobe said narrowing a glare at Ryoma, "Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji agreed as he usually did.

"Don't you train him to say anything else?" Ryoma asked with a sidelong look towards Kabaji.

"Shut it brat! As we speak I may be losing precious data!" Atobe said angrily, " those incompetent computer nerds are taking forever to block the hacker and virus because they haven't seen this type of hacking before."

"Che!" Ryoma said as he stood from where he sat and went to his bedroom only to return with a disc, which he tossed to Atobe. "Use this, it'll stop the hacker, virus and save your files…after that you may want to grovel at me for protection against that ever happening again right?"

"Ore-sama would never grovel…he'd ask." Atobe added after a pause. Taking the disc, Atobe handed it to Kabaji who stood behind him loyally.

"Good enough," Ryoma said tossing another disc at Atobe.

"You are a cunning brat aren't you?" Atobe said with a frown as he handed that disc to Kabaji as well.

"I have to be to survive with you." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Fuji supposed that meant they both, despite being cocky and insulting each other, had a lot of respect for each other if nothing else.

"You got that right! Now if you'll all excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama has to go save his company from corruption!" Atobe finished standing. Walking towards the door Atobe stopped momentarily and looked back at Ryoma. "Ore-sama WILL see you at my party next week right?"

"Of course," Ryoma said with a bored tone, " I _can't_, as you say, miss it."

Atobe took that answer and turned to leave only staying long enough to snap his fingers to have Kabaji follow.

A slight silence passed the three left in the room before Mizuhuchi cleared his throat slightly.

"I believe I should leave you to your rest as well since you'll need it for tomorrow." Mizuhuchi said standing.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Yuu-san." Ryoma said standing to bow respectfully at Mizuhuchi.

"Aa," Mizuhuchi bowed back. " I believe I'll go see Iname now…"

"Give her my respects as well." Ryoma added walking with Mizuhuchi towards the door.

"I will, she'll be delighted to hear you are okay." Mizuhuchi said nodding to Fuji before he walked out of the door.

"Iname is the mistress he was talking of I suppose?" Fuji asked Ryoma as Ryoma closed the door and headed back towards him.

"Aa…she's a lovely women…who I'm sure would be heartbroken if she found out Mizuhuchi-san isn't marrying her." Ryoma said wearily as he collapsed on the sofa across from Fuji.

"I see…" Fuji said sitting down again. " It's almost five pm…shouldn't you try to sleep before you're brother gets here around 7?"

"Yadda, Atobe just reminded me why you were here in the first place." Ryoma said getting up and disappearing back into his room. He returned this time with a book, which he handed to Fuji.

"What is this?" Fuji asked opening the first page to see a picture of Ryoma.

"That! Would be a book of all the people and their basic information you have to know in time for Atobe's annual party next week. You'll need to be able to distinguish them." Ryoma finished off. "Will you feed Karupin…hopefully she'll like you because I will choose her over you."

"Well…" Fuji said as he bent down to pick up Karupin, " she seems to like me…does that mean I can sleep with you?"

"Karupin sleeps with me." Ryoma said, "Her food's in the drawer, wake me up in thirty minutes or so…until then start studying."

"Your master is a highly respected, commanding master huh?" Fuji questioned the Himalayan cat as he poured her cat food into the little dish he assumed was her bowl.

Karupin only meowed and started to eat.

"Yosh! I better get started…" Fuji muttered as he opened the book. It was quite cute how he was the first man Fuji had to learn how to recognize.

"Although I do need the reminder since I couldn't recognize him for the longest time!" Fuji murmured as he flipped to the next page. " Mizuhuchi Yuu…age fifty-five…."

xXx

_**Ryoma's penthouse**_

_**6:40 PM**_

"Are you getting up now?" Fuji asked a sleeping Ryoma nudging his cheek lightly. Again, just like the first fifteen times he tried, Ryoma merely readjusted, mumbled something and fell back asleep.

"Fine…" Fuji murmured, " It seems I have no choice…"

Gently he bent; covered Ryoma's lips with his own and applied gentle pressure.

A soft groan passed through Ryoma's lips before he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "What the… YOU!" Ryoma said snapping up with wide eyes, "Did I say you could molest me?"

"What else was I suppose to do when, Shaking, nudging, yelling and pulling your blanket didn't wake you?" Fuji asked with an innocent smile. "Your brother will be here very shortly. Noto already called five minutes ago that they were almost here."

Fuji smiled as Ryoma crawled out of the bed unwillingly with a groan.

"I'll never get a decent hour…" Ryoma mumbled before he headed to his personal bathroom to wash his face. " Did Rina call about sending us dinner yet?"

"Aa… it was already delivered right after Noto called." Fuji said before heading back to the kitchen. " Should I set the table?" Fuji yelled out.

"Aa!' Ryoma muffled reply came through before he came out of his room looking more awake than a few minutes ago.

"Otoutou!"

Ryoma groaned as he looked pass the kitchen to see Ryoga bustling in looking almost as superior as Atobe had an hour or so ago.

"You should be proud of me, " Ryoga said tossing his duffel bag on the floor and throwing himself onto the sofa lazily. "I took care of Okaa and Otou-san's funeral all by myself on Wednesday and Thursday. Who's that?"

"That would be Rina's new assistant and I applaud you for finally growing a bit." Ryoma said settling down. "Okaa-san would be proud of how you matured."

"I knew you'd be proud!" Ryoga said with a smile, "Oi, give me a spare key, I haven't had fun since you disappeared so I'm going to go play tonight!" Ryoga said standing to walk to a mirror near the kitchen and smoothed his hair.

"So you won't stay for dinner?" Ryoma asked. "How quick your maturity drops when I'm around…"

"Hey! I have to relax after what…four days acting like you! I'll be mature again tomorrow morning! You have to learn how to loosen up a bit!" Ryoga complained as his cell ring.

"Miko! Of course I'm in town! I'll be right over sweetheart!" Ryoga said before looking at Ryoma. "Let me borrow your car Otoutou!"

Ryoma merely sighed as he pointed to where his keys were and went to sit at the kitchen table to await his dinner.

"I take it he won't be eating with you?" Fuji said setting down Ryoma's bowl while he watched Ryoga waltz out sweet-talking the girl on the other side of the phone.

"He won't be eating with _us_." Ryoma said stressing out the 'us'.

"But-" Fuji started only to be silence when Ryoma looked at him.

"But what?" Ryoma asked. "Is it not okay to eat with me anymore because I'm your boss now? Is it not okay to like me anymore because I'm an 'elite'?"

Fuji shook his head as he sat where Ryoga was supposed to sit. "I just thought maybe…I don't know, you might like to eat alone since it seems your always busy and I left you home alone a lot during the last few days as well."

Ryoma sighed as he watched Fuji gracefully pick up the chopsticks and started maneuvering his way to the tempura vegetables and fish. He suppose he was a bit harsh when he started to assume what Fuji might've thought but it was such a common reaction after people found out who he was. People who had spoken casually with him started speaking formally; Things he used to be able to do with certain people were suddenly taken away when they thought they no longer were 'good' enough to play with him. Everyone had taken class, position and prestige over everything that had been and THAT irritated him! He hoped he had offended Fuji from his outburst…he just didn't want Fuji to see him any differently than he had when they were together in his crowded apartment.

"Ryoma?"

"Hm?" Ryoma said snapping out of his personal thoughts. He looked at Fuji who seemed a bit worried that he wasn't eating.

"Did I upset you?" Fuji asked with a touch of a frown appearing now at the corner of his mouth.

"No, a lot has just happened in the last few days." Ryoma said rubbing his temples lightly before picking up his own chopsticks.

"I…I had no idea your parents died recently…" Fuji finally said breeching the topic he had wanted to talk about since Ryoga had mentioned the funeral. Not only did that small information provide him with a reason as to why he had found Ryoma like that in the park but the sudden sadness and anguish in his eyes when they had visited his mother at the hospital.

"They did…. early Monday morning in Australia while I was here looking over last minute papers for a meeting I had that morning…the same meeting that was interrupted by Rina because their murder was being broadcasted all over TV." Ryoma said bitterly.

"Ryo…ma…" Fuji added softly before looking with saddened eyes. His parents had been murdered! "I-"

"I don't want your pity." Ryoma said with a sadden smile, " My parents wouldn't want it either…after all, their justice has been done!"

"You mean they caught the killers?" Fuji asked.

"I caught them…" Ryoma said with a low voice. " All three of them…"

Fuji's eyes widened at that. How did Ryoma know there were three of them? How did he-….His eyes connected with Ryoma's emotionless gold ones as something Mizuhuchi-san said came back to him.

"_Did you hear a top executive at Nomorou corp. turned up dead this morning with two other bodies?"_

"Ryoma…you…"

"I would never get my hands dirty…I wouldn't…but I would stoop to their level. It's only fair…an eye for an eye." Ryoma said eating as if it was an everyday conversation.

"So how did you find out?" Fuji asked focusing on his food again. He supposed he could understand Ryoma's anguish since he himself hated it when the people close to him were bullied.

"It wasn't too hard when you look past the surface and cover-ups." Ryoma said casually. " They were too careless."

Fuji nodded softly before he felt a poke on his forehead.

"Don't bring down your mood because of this…" Ryoma ordered as he continued to eat. " You should be more concentrated on the task I gave you since your work will double by tomorrow and choose your room since Ryoga will collapse in the one that's not locked."

"Aa…" Fuji said with a small smile. Echizen Ryoma wasn't going to take a blow laying down…he was going to take a blow and deal one.

xXx

_**Ryoma's penthouse**_

_**5:10 AM**_

" Are you awake?" Ryoma asked opening Fuji's room to see him sprawled on the bed. " We have to get to the office now unless you're walking! Fuji! Fuji! Syuusu-"

Ryoma felt himself yanked towards the bed and on it before he could even react.

"Okay master," Fuji said with a lazy smile as he crawled on top of Ryoma.

"Now!" Ryoma barked out.

" I'm getting up," Fuji said amused at Ryoma's energetic self. "Hopefully you're bite isn't as bad as your bark."

"It's worse," Ryoga said rubbing his head as he passed by Fuji's room.

"Why are you up already?" Fuji asked making his bed before heading out to use the bathroom.

"Oujisama ordered me to be up for the press conference this morning!" Ryoga said almost blindly stuffing his legs into a pair of expensive slacks.

"I see…" Fuji chuckled.

" Don't you think you're free either!" Ryoma said walking up to Fuji with a suit fully prepared for Fuji. " As Rina'a assistant you must also look your best on TV."

"Rina and I have to be there?" Fuji asked taking the suit that was all but tossed at him.

"Of course, you won't be interviewed but they will definitely make note of the reason why I appointed you." Ryoma said rushing down the hall to his own room. " You both have fifteen minutes!"

Fuji smiled softly…how cute!

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**Monday Morning**_

"Echizen-san…we heard you didn't attend your parents funeral, why?"

"Are you returning back to work after your leave?"

"Will you be going back into tennis Echizen-san?"

"Have your parents murderer's been found?"

"Was there really a hack on Atobe corp. and your database?"

"People!" Mizuhuchi said into the microphone. " If you will all quiet down, we'll have Echizen Ryoma talk for a bit on his leave of absence for a week and everything else…he'll ask for questions afterwards."

Moving aside, Mizuhuchi sat down and let Ryoma take his turn. During the whole speech as Ryoma talked, Fuji was focused on how he narrowed the main points of everything down, how he reacted when the press got too close to personal issue and how hard Ryoma was trying to stay strong and emotionless.

"We heard you recently went to Nurata Business Academy and allowed a top student to be your secretary's assistant, is that true?"

" It is," Ryoma said. " Students attending that school is the future we are counting on and the ones who work hardest are rewarded by having a position. If Fuji, the student I have chosen, completes his training and schooling under me then he'll be offered a job at the end." Ryoma announced.

"Then will you trust your brother to go back into Tennis?"

" I will allow Ryoga to do anything he wishes to. Just because of this incident, we won't cower but stand." Ryoma said strongly, " My brother and I will make paths in this world and my parents will be watching."

xXx

_**Ryoma's office**_

_**Mid-morning**_

"He was amazing," Fuji murmured to Rina as he typed out a few things Rina had ordered him to do earlier.

"He's always precise and to the point." Rina said as she typed her own things at her desk. " After you finish those, the packet in front of you needs to be copied for twenty members and you'll need to call the front desk for the deliveries to be brought up."

"Okay…" Fuji said speeding up his typing. He never knew how bust he could get. Along with all the new things he had to do, he was still learning the basis of business and having to memorize the face and name of the book Ryoma had given him.

As soon as the press conference was done, Noto, the driver had sent Ryoga home to sleep off the rest of whatever he had last night and Ryoma had ordered Rina and him to follow. Rina obviously was used to the pressure since she flipped out a pen and notebook as she rattled off his tight schedule and took notes on things he mentioned. It wasn't that they were speaking too fast or talking a foreign language, it was the fact that it looked as if Rina's hand was scribbling but the words were beautiful and readable. It wasn't as if Ryoma wasn't human and he could comment so much on one thing to another or the fact that he could fit so much in his memory, it was the fact that no matter how fast he spoke, his smooth voice would reveal if he were annoyed or opinionated. This life was what Fuji had wanted and he wanted to be able to be as good as Rina soon as well.

Entering the top floor, all the workers greeted Ryoma and Fuji's eyes took in the view. Everyone's desk looked neat and concise, everyone had something to do and behind the dark cherry double doors was…another double door! It seemed the first double door led to Rina and his office space while the other led to Ryoma's. His office had been neat, it held a phone, pens, notepads, schedule and computer on the desk while everything he'd ever need surrounded his workplace…which included the Fax machine, printer, stapler, tape, ruler, paper clips…. everything! Rina's desk was even bigger and better across from his…

"Fuji!" Rina said snapping Fuji out of his phase, " These needs to be stapled and brought to Echizen in five minutes, I have to run to the bathroom and check on the incoming workload.

"Aa…" Fuji said finishing on what he was working on. Pressing print, he busied himself stapling and thinking about the packet that needed to be copied for twenty people. As soon as he was done, he knocked accordingly on Ryoma's door and waited until he heard the mumbled 'come in.'

If anyone thought the building was amazing, nothing compared to the masculinity of Ryoma's room. It screamed business, male, and formidable with the black leather furniture, sleek cherry toned desk, and a black computer where he was typing.

"The papers you wanted," Fuji said with a smile as he set it in front of him.

"Aa… take those folders to Rina, she'll know what to do and Fuji…"

"Yes?" Fuji asked picking up all the folders before he looked at Ryoma whose eyes was still glued on the screen.

"Clear lunch for the both of us, I want to go over how much you remember of the people."

"The book?" Fuji questioned.

"Aa…" Ryoma said before he continued typing and ignoring Fuji's presence. With a slight smile, Fuji walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Afterwards, he went on to set the folders on Rina's desk with a note that Ryoma said she knew what to do with it and set off towards the copier to makes copies of the packet…he still had to call the front desk for the deliveries.

xXx

_**12:30pm**_

_**Lunch**_

"So is it killing you yet?" Ryoma asked taking a sip of his tea.

"The schedule or the requirements?" Fuji asked with a quick smile to his love interest and 'boss'.

"Both since you put it that way," Ryoma said pushing the sweet bread past his lips softly.

"Not at all…it's quite interesting how everything moves so smoothly despite the tight deadlines for everything." Fuji said eyeing how sensual Ryoma could be at doing the smallest things while digging into his ramen.

Ryoma nodded and paid no attention to how much he noticed where Fuji's eyes were and continued to push the bread into his mouth while flicking his tongue out once in a while to catch a breadcrumb. Although Ryoma wasn't about to admit it, being with Fuji relaxed him…almost like he was back then when life was leisure activities and everything hard wasn't taken seriously. It somehow felt like Fuji connected him to who he was and who he was now…a joining of the two. Ryoma merely watched Fuji intently for a few seconds before he started talking again. " Then let's go over the first half of the people."

"Are you sure you don't want to look at the book to make sure I know whom I'm talking about?" Fuji asked with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. He held the book temptingly to Ryoma. Obviously Ryoma couldn't remember everything and his work…he'd need a reference for sure! Fuji almost lifted a brow as a smirk crossed Ryoma's face.

"I know them all by heart," Ryoma said with a wave of his hand. "Start at the beginning."

"Well the first is obviously you," Fuji said with a smile. If Ryoma wanted to trst him like a grade-schooler than he was going to teach Ryoma that he wasn't a common guy either…he was a Tensai who hadn't been using his full potential until lately either!"The one after you would be Mizuhuchi Yuu, 55 years old and CEO of Mizuhuchi corp…Atobe Keigo, 28 years old and High executive for Atobe corp."

"Go on," Ryoma urged lowering his head to eat his own ramen.

"Then there's…"

xXx

"You did well," Ryoma said sitting back slightly on the chair before straightening and moving closer to Fuji from across the table. " Already remembering about half of the people in a day… I don't regret appointing you as Rina's assistant at all. You don't disappoint me!" Ryoma said with a small smirk.

"I'd hate to disappoint you," Fuji said with a smile. " I have a knack for remembering if I need to." The truth was that he wanted to awe Ryoma a bit as well. He might not have saved a corporation, hired assassins to kill assassins and accomplished a lot at the age of twenty-six like Ryoma, but he was pretty good at things he wanted to do!

"I see..." Ryoma said looking at Fuji with an amused smile. ' So everything else goes in one way and out the other?"

" If you say so." Fuji said straightening. " Will it be rare to have lunch with you?"

Ryoma nodded almost regretfully. "This may be the hardest part of our relationship if you're the clingy, I-need-attention type."

"I see, but you know I prefer to be the one that reels in the bait." Fuji said with a widening smile.

"Well I won't be that kind at all since I'll be too busy to be reeled in." Ryoma said meeting the challenge headfirst.

"Oh you'll have time," Fuji promised with a smile as he leaned in a bit. " You'll have time to want…"

"Che!" Ryoma said pushing the challenge off a bit, " I'll be too busy…after all this is everyday life for me."

"So you're saying I'll get frustrated and leave first?" Fuji challenged opening his eyes as a hand went under Ryoma's chin to hoist his chin upward till they were at eye level with each other.

"Perhaps…" Ryoma merely answered with a smirk. "After all, didn't you say we were going to fast yet was the one on your knees in front of me last week?"

Fuji merely smiled, "I don't mind moving fast at all since this is a fast-paced life. Who can control when or how to fall in love?"

Ryoma merely stood with a superior smirk that could rival Atobe's yesterday and ran a hand down the side of Fuji's face lightly, "True, although from here on out you might not be able to take it since I won't always be at home or even seeing you at all in one whole day; can you take it?"

Fuji stood and closed the distance between them. Pressing his forehead against Ryoma's lightly, Fuji opened his sharp cerulean eyes until they were eye-to-eye. " Of course…. can _you_take it?" Fuji finished throwing the challenge back without fear of what was to come.

"Mada Mada…" Ryoma uttered to Fuji before he walked away taking the challenge. "We'll see who breaks first…"Fuji whispered watching his seducer walk away towards his own office.

"Fuji?"

Fuji turned around to see who was calling him and he opened his eyes in surprise. "Nakatsu!"

* * *

A/N: All right! That ends chapter because I think I made it a bit too long again XP

But all well, no one seemed to mind last chapter so I'm not going to apologize. Hopefully I'll get another 10 reviews or more for this chapter since a lot did happen in this chapter and knowing me, only more will happen next time! Hopefully you'll all sit tight and wait for it! Review please!


	5. Progressing On

A/N: Happy Birthday to our Tensai today!

Thank you to everyone for such amusing reviews you all took the time to write. Sometimes Reviews are more of a selfish request and I do love all of you that took the extra time to say anything at all! Besides that point though, in honor of that his birthday triggered writing syndromes in my head and allowed me to spill not only so many chapters but adequate chapters to satisfy everyone for the next week or so… check up regularly on my profile for a solid date on the next mass update!

YAY!

So please read and REVIEW for the poor authoress who wrote this in hopes that it'll capture people's interest! Ramble me out a review if you must, I'm just gauging reviewers responses for the next few chapters to see how long I should wait before my next mass release. I usually sit my butt down and write when I know people are expecting the next chapter soon but lately I feel not inspired enough to type out a chapter so give me so inspiration or words of hope. :)

* * *

munkyaround- Twisting plots is my thing after all :) as for who killed his parents are mentioned subtly only. As in this part: 

"_I don't want your pity." Ryoma said with a sadden smile, " My parents wouldn't want it either…after all, their justice has been done!"_

"_You mean they caught the killers?" Fuji asked._

"_I caught them…" Ryoma said with a low voice. " All three of them…"_

_Fuji's eyes widened at that. How did Ryoma know there were three of them? How did he-….His eyes connected with Ryoma's emotionless gold ones as something Mizuhuchi-san said came back to him._

"_Did you hear a top executive at Nomorou corp. turned up dead this morning with two other bodies?"_

"_Ryoma…you…"_

"_I would never get my hands dirty…I wouldn't…but I would stoop to their level. It's only fair…an eye for an eye." Ryoma said eating as if it was an everyday conversation._

irishKaoru- XD Knowing the both of them, they won't fold anytime soon!

Melar- Well Atobe made his flashy entrance all right. XD The first disc did hold stuff to save his files and stop the hacker. The second one held the stuff to stop it from ever happening again. Perhaps re-reading this will make it make sense:

"_after that you may want to grovel at me for protection against that ever happening again right?"_

"_Ore-sama would never grovel…he'd ask." Atobe added after a pause. Taking the disc, Atobe handed it to Kabaji who stood behind him loyally._

"_Good enough," Ryoma said tossing another disc at Atobe._

Syuusuke will have to prove his usefulness if he wants to stay by Ryoma's side. He won't have a bigger role until he proves that he can get a bigger role. Ryoma isn't someone to promote a person for being his lover. They all have to start at the bottom like Nakatsu and Fuji.

ThrillPair- Of course it'll be thrilling! I'm glad the business setting or the OC's does not disturb you!

abhorsen3- Well Ryoma is warning him that this won't be easy but like they are, not one of them will give an inch to the other unless they can close that gap soon. XD I wish I was a genius as well, and then I wouldn't have to stress over everything! This chapter doesn't prove to be any shorter either… XP

RuByMoOn17- I suppose the carefree attitude could compare to the one in Hana-kimi but the field of interest is different. :)

MARYLOVER- Hmm… did it move a bit to fast?

Ryoga gets more time in this chapter because I just went 3 pages over the 20 pages I thought I'd have for the last chapter. I decided I'd spend time on him in this chapter. Ryoga, of course has no real idea what Fuji and Ryoma really are to each other… for now he's going to assume Fuji is just like Rina only live-in.

I always try in keep canon characters as IC as I can since it makes the story more believable if they are the same.

I could've waited for Fuji to finish his studies but Ryoma is very popular and I highly doubt he could hideout for years as Fuji completes his studies. I could have made him end up there but then that would change the overall plot I had going so I didn't put him there. Besides that point, I'm full of surprises anyways.

NDebN- I'm going to have to apologize for not showing Ryoga as much as I wanted to because of the pages just flying pass 23 pages made me realize I better end the chapter and save the rest for next. WOW! You got to be impressed that since the beginning of this fic I have nothing but long chapters to entertain you all though. I promise I'll focus a bit more on Ryoga and his "fun" in this chapter!

What is thrill pair without the baiting and challenging? Ryoma and Fuji would never stand for allowing the other control. XD That little part with Ryoma was meant to show that although he is a highly respected prodigy who is above most people, he isn't inhumane or a snob. Fuji will refer to his attitude a lot in the chapters to come. After all, this is kind of Fuji's story about his love at first sight dealings.

lilgurlanima- The way they're going, anyone can give in first. XD That's the Thrill!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- LOL I don't know where I may have hinted that Nakatsu could turn on Ryoma but I assure you, that won't be happening anytime soon at all. :)

Jv- Well I'm glad no one has complained about the extra reading they have to do then! As for what you were curious about, Atobe doesn't care to acknowledge those he doesn't yet deem worthy. His emergency was to see Ryoma and receive aid, hence that flashy entrance and quick exit afterwards. Mizuhuchi was also there for business and as you will see later on in the story, he trusts Ryoma completely and will never oppose him. If Ryoma chooses to add people then he won't think too much of it.

As for Fuji, yes! He seems pretty normal because he hasn't done anything to significant yet. Kind of like when you meet new people, you don't really expect then to be anything but normal until you get to know them.

Everyone can be incredible but like the saying goes, "There's always someone better than you." Fuji has also never expressed an interest in studies until he met Ryoma in LA. I know it's a bit disappointing but I like to think Ryoma wouldn't assign him to be a top executive just because. Fuji hasn't completed his business schooling and he has no experience whatsoever so the position at the moment is really to help him gain experience on how everything works (what's better than to follow Ryoma and Rina in this case) and to complete his schooling. So really, I wrote/revealed too much in this paragraph and Fuji isn't downgraded if he's never worked in the field before.

just a gal- Will Ryoma crack first though? He's been by himself for quite a while and his busy schedule won't give him much time to think about Fuji. XD

Selyn- Well I hope it satisfied your desire because looking over 23 pages was a bit much for me. XD Like I mentioned before, it's my first attempt at a more mature setting. I started to do that with 'Wet With Tears' but that setting didn't last too long. I'm challenging myself to focus on business dealings and involve the characters. I will of course, not let my main pair lose their precious moments and I'll try not to bore all of you with business talk. Well… I have to check with Rina to see if Ryoma has an hour to spare to have a bit of fun with Fuji. XD

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:**_When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter V: Progressing On  
**

_**Monday Afternoon**_

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

"Nakatsu!"

"I see Echizen-san saw potential in you as well." Nakatsu said taking the seat Ryoma had been sitting in. "He's one amazing guy huh?"

"How…" Fuji started then stopped as Nakatsu smiled at him.

"I was recruited and he offered to pay for everything…for a chance at this, I agreed." Nakatsu said simply. "Same reason as well Fuji?"

"...Aa..." Fuji agreed although he knew he was doing this for more than just that. " So what do you so here?"

"Odd jobs and a lot of studying." Nakatsu said stretching a bit. " I get rotated through a lot so I have a pretty good understanding how the company works and I attended a class yesterday on politics and governmental issues that the current prime minister is dealing with."

"Oh? So using business as a basis are you planning on going into the political field since it's a closely related circle?" Fuji asked focusing now on what Nakatsu was saying.

"Perhaps, it's very interesting and Echizen-san encourages and challenges me continuously so I'm always thinking up something new. Perhaps if I work hard I can be the prime minister's secretary one day!" Nakatsu joked.

"Of course not for this Prime Minister though right?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"If someone doesn't murder him first I may very well do it!" Nakatsu said with a laugh, "he's such a joke to Japan! I'm ashamed to even claim him as the prime minister because he doesn't do anything but burden us."

"I see…" Fuji said with a smile. "At least you get to see all the fields and try them."

"What do you do here?" Nakatsu asked remembering why Fuji was here in the first place.

"I'm Echizen-san's secretary assistant." Fuji admitted with a smile. "I get to work closely with him and work around his hectic schedule."

"I think it's good experience for you though." Nakatsu said with a small smile to Fuji. "Not only do you get to see first-hand how a top executive works, you get to plan out the schedules so if one day you become a top executive, you'll know how it works and manage your time efficiently."

"True, I did think of that and it's also true I have no experience in the field whatsoever so even this job is a bit challenging to me. Learning how to do this in class and actually doing it is two very different things." Fuji admitted.

"Experience is always different from class." Nakatsu said. "I'm taking online courses and it's a lot easier to write out things than say and do it like Ookochi-san is having me do."

"Is that so…." Fuji questioned wondering when he was going to get his full schedule as well since Rina mentioned he would be still taking classes until he got his degree.

"At the rate you were going another year and a half would finally get you into a small business at best, with Echizen-san's help you will be able to speed the rest of the way through and get the degree in less than eight months if you can keep up."

"Thinking?" Nakatsu asked eyeing Fuji.

"Aa…something Rina said gave me a good outlook on how I'll be doing." Fuji answered leaning back a bit to stretch…his break was almost over.

"Oh…so Ookochi-san allows you to call her Rina?" Nakatsu asked with a smile.

"I don't know…" Fuji admitted, "But she answers."

Nakatsu laughed lightly before he adverted his gaze and played with his cell phone.

"Something on_ your_ mind?" Fuji asked analyzing him now.

"Aa…" Nakatsu admitted. "I've been very happy these last couple of days working here but…"

"But?" Fuji pushed a bit.

"I feel I need to do the best I can because Echizen-san is giving me a chance to do what I wanted to do. He did it even though the expense will be costing him and not me, he even paid my parents debts that had been mounting and restricted them from gambling anything else." Nakatsu said with a small smile. "I owe him and I've been thinking that I _can't_ fail him…not after this big gamble to educate me!"

Fuji laughed as he reached over to pat Nakatsu on the shoulder. " I feel exactly the same way Nakatsu-san… he's also saving my siblings and me."

"Did he?" Nakatsu asked before his eyes widened slightly before he turned concerned eyes to Fuji. " How is your mother?"

Fuji smiled at his concern before he answered, "It's positive that she's going to die within the year…the cancer is too far for them to do anything but try to keep her alive for as long as they can…my sister called earlier and told me she can sit and talk a bit now."

Nakatsu nodded and smiled back at Fuji. "I'm sure she'll be okay…"

"Aa…and Yuuta's okay now as well." Fuji said with a smile. " So we should work hard right? Both of us for our families!"

"Aa…" Nakatsu said, "It wouldn't be bad to show my ex that I'm successful either!"

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing much," Nakatsu said with a small laugh, "I just had an ex-girlfriend who dumped me to marry a more successful salary man."

"Was it because you were working to pay off your parents debts?" Fuji asked with a frown.

"Yeah… she didn't like the thought of in-coming money going to bills and a debt that we weren't responsible for in the first place…" Nakatsu said with sigh, "I saw her yesterday…so it brought back memories."

"Where did you see her?" Fuji asked, " Don't tell me she works here as well!"

"No…" Nakatsu said with a small smile, "Her husband does…I worked with him a bit in the official business department yesterday…I can't say I hate him because he's nice but I can't say I like him either when he knew we wad stealing another man's women."

"You mean he knew she was your girlfriend?" Fuji asked shocked.

"Aa…but he didn't know the guy he stole her from was from me." Nakatsu replied. " I just commented how pretty his wife was and he just happened to tell me that he met her at a local bar near where we used to live. She had told him she had a boyfriend but he persisted and in the end he won."

"But you won as well right…" Fuji said with a sympathetic smile. "Because now you have a chance to show everyone you can be someone as well."

"True," Nakatsu with a renewed smile. "I do have a chance at a better life now and I'm going to marry a beautiful, cheerful wife!"

"Aa!" Fuji said with a smile.

"You will too!" Nakatsu said including Fuji in his happiness.

"The one I like may be a bit far though…" Fuji admitted to Nakatsu with a small chuckle, " But let's give it our all and show Echizen-san that he shouldn't regret hitting the chance balls he was lobbed!"

"Huh?" Nakatsu said losing Fuji somewhere in the last lines of his talk. "Lobs? Chance balls?"

"Oh…" Fuji smiled, " It seems Echizen-san likes to refer to meeting us as chance balls as they use in tennis…he thinks by hitting us, we'll benefit him in the future."

"Oh I see… I wasn't a tennis player so I wouldn't have understood." Nakatsu said standing, "My breaks over, time to go back to the books…you?"

"I have to head up to see Rina about work as well…I'll see you around then!" Fuji said with a smile.

"Aa! Don't forget to work hard!" Nakatsu said before he started walking away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Left there, Fuji stood with a sigh and started to head out as well. It seemed things were going well for the most part right now.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**9:30PM**_

"I don't think we should do it here…' The girl giggled, "What if your brother comes home?"

"Trust me, that guy never come home till late!" Ryoga said as he cornered her in the room he was using. "Soo…."

Ryoga pinned her on the bed and started to move his lips against hers gently. Like all the other girls he had ever been with, she accepted him readily despite her weak protest earlier. Ryoga had learned from when he was younger that if he was a gentleman and flashed money, any women would climb in bed with him. This fact probably influenced his fickleness. He was never with a girl more than once unless they benefited him one way or another… this small fry…would be a one-night stand though…

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**11:30PM**_

Fuji sighed as he walked in to collapse on the sofa. It had been a tiring day at work today and he could confirm that Ryoma had not been lying at all when he said Fuji would be extremely busy.

"How wonder business mans gray early and die early." Fuji muttered closing his eyes momentarily. Even at this moment, Ryoma was still at the company working with Rina.

Meow

Fuji opened his eyes to see the Himalayan cat watching him.

"Hungry girl?" Fuji asked sitting up with a stretch.

Karupin merely let out another meow before heading towards the kitchen.

"I suppose that means yes since you're on your way there already." Fuji said standing to walk towards the kitchen as well.

"Aa… you're home."

Fuji glanced up to see Ryoga rubbing his hair sleepily and in a pair of boxers.

"Yes I am-"Fuji said before trailing off as a girl appeared behind him and rushed past with a blush on her face at her mussed appearance. Fuji didn't stop staring at the door until the girl slid on her heels and shut the door.

"I won't ask…" Fuji murmured as he reached for the catnip and Karupin's bowl.

"I wouldn't tell either." Ryoga confided. "Are you my brother's lover?"

"Why do you think that?" Fuji asked setting the bowl down for Karupin before facing Ryoga.

"Because I find it hard to believe he'll let just anyone live with him and as long as I can remember, Ryoma likes guys." Ryoga said grabbing a cup and opening the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Well we're not quite at the lover's stage yet…" Fuji admitted.

"No kidding!" Ryoga asked, "But you guys live with each other?"

"If you haven't noticed we sleep in different bedrooms…" Fuji pointed out.

"That's true…" Ryoga thought back on it while gulping down a large portion of his juice. " I'm gonna go out…"

"Right now? It's almost midnight!" Fuji said.

"So?" Ryoga said with a lop-sides smile, "This is the time to party at clubs!"

"Well I sure do hope you avoid the paparazzi then… I doubt Ryoma would like your picture splashed across the front cover of tomorrow's newspapers screaming with the headlines that you were partying and not mourning over your parents death." Fuji advised.

"Che! I highly doubt my parents would want Ryoma and I to mope around because they left us to fend for ourselves now… besides I trust Ryoma already took care of those involved with their assassination." Ryoga said with a smile as he turned towards his bedroom. "They'd be stupid to target Ryoma or me again."

"True… but the press is harsh these days…"

"If they wanted to be harsh, they should exploit the current prime minister for what a dirty rat he is!" Ryoga yelled out of his bedroom.

"Despite you non-interest in business and such you keep up to date on the happenings huh?" Fuji asked walking down the hall towards Ryoga's bedroom so they wouldn't have to shout to each other just to have a conversation.

"I have top know a couple of things to help out my cute otoutou." Ryoga said glancing at the mirror as he tossed on a wife beater and pulled a beanie onto his head. " besides, some of the girls who can't keep their hands off of me have connections to big lines."

"Oh… yet you're not afraid that they'll come after your ass to marry you?" Fuji asked amused.

Throwing on a jacket and aviator glasses, Ryoga shook his head. "They wouldn't ruin their image just for me…besides I'm not on the top 100 most wanted bachelor, Ryoma is…they'd make a scene with him before me."

"Is he really on there?" Fuji asked vaguely interested now.

"Number 27 on the charts in terms of wealth and looks." Ryoga said pulling on some black socks. "Are you going to give me a curfew as well?"

"Not at all… do I look like your mother?" Fuji asked with a slight smile.

"Of course not…" Ryoga scoffed, "See you tomorrow then…"

'You "Might" see me since I'll be at the office." Fuji said with a wave, "good night!"

"Aa…" Ryoga said with a small grin as he grabbed his brother's keys and slipped out.

"Looks like it's just you and me…" Fuji said to Karupin. Bending down to pick her up, Fuji headed towards his own bedroom. "Want to sleep with me?"

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**12:00AM**_

Ryoma stretched slightly as he looked out the window towards his apartment. Leaning against his chair he wondered if Syuusuke had already gone to bed.

"Are you done sir?" Rina asked walking in with the last of the papers he wanted

"Aa… I was wondering when you were going to get me those," Ryoma said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry… there were a few things that needed to be fixed before given to you." Rina said with a small bow of apology. "Is there anything left for me to do or should I check on Nakatsu-san and head out?"

"Just check on him and go Rina; thank you for your hard work." Ryoma said as he scanned the papers. I'll take care of this last thing then head home myself."

"Then I'll have Noto send you before he retires for the day as well since Ryoga-san has your car."

"Fine… have him get ready in thirty minutes." Ryoma said turning to his computer to get the papers done.

"Understood," Rina said before leaving. Grabbing her belongings she headed towards the elevator. In all the time she had worked for Echizen-san, she had never questioned one of his motives once but she found herself questioning him lately. It was rare of him to recruit two men who were interested in business but knew next to nothing when dealing with it.

'He always has a motive!' Rina thought to herself as she pressed for the ground floor. She had learned that the day she agreed to work as his secretary.

"_Are you kidding me? This company is going down and you want me to work hard for a failing company? I'd rather just do what I usually do until its gone then find a new job." The woman announced to Ryoma rudely._

_The rest of the secretaries started murmuring similar replies and Mizuhuchi-san just shrugged._

"_Face it kid, even with Atobe corp. helping us as a last stand we just aren't going to make it past this month."_

"_I can do it!" Ryoma said strongly. "I just need at least one dedicated person to help me with connections or so and I can defiantly make us last more than a month!"_

_Everyone at that point looked from one to another with no one volunteering. Rina's patience at the moment snapped. She was surprised that not one had tried to save the company when this kid who had no experience was willing to do what it takes to save the company. Although it was a gamble on her part Rina stood._

"_I will help you as your secretary ad guide." Rina said boldly._

"_You will?" Ryoma asked looking at Rina incredulously_

"_Aa… your dedication spurred me to agree since this is a gamble it'll take it with you. If you can make this company last then you have my support." Rina said_

"_Thank you…" Ryoma said with a small smile._

It was from that day forth that Rina experienced just how cunning Echizen-san was and never did she regret helping him. She was at a spot all the other secretaries would die to be in and she was currently highest paid secretary thanks to Echizen-san's generosity. Stepping out of the elevator, Rina walked professionally towards Nakatsu's office.

xXx

_**At a random Club**_

_**12:30AM**_

Ryoga cursed as he left out the back door of the club only to find himself at a dead end and a fence that separated the streets from the back door.

"I swear I saw Echizen Ryoga here…"

"Damn!" Ryoga cursed as he heard the damn paparazzi coming towards the back door. He couldn't go back in now and get caught! Ryoma would have his head and take away the car!

Taking a deep breath, Ryoga got ready to climb the fence.

"I always wanted to try this!" Ryoga uttered as he ran and lifted himself up and over the fence. Just as he landed he heard the back door open and a few people talking but he didn't look back. His night was cut short thanks to them so he might as well call a girl or go home and shower.

"I might as well head home…at least Fuji is better company than Mika-chan… she'll just probably want to go out to a random place and make-out…" Ryoga muttered heading to Ryoma's car unlocking it. What a night!

* * *

A/N: Well that ends This chapter but next chapter will feature more Ryoga and of course he's not with the same girl! XD It'll also feature Atobe's party and an encounter of Nakatsu and his ex. So till then please review! This chapter isn't too long because there's so many releases XP 


	6. The 'Elites'

A/N: Happy White's day! I have some good and bad news for everyone who was awaiting a GREAT update from me.

Good news- I have now finished being busy in my life and can concentrate a bit more on writing now.

Bad news- My spare USB with all my hard written chapter has been stolen :( The only one saved was Fated, which I had saved on my computer at home since I was working on it on that computer. That's why it has been updated. I'm currently hoping that whoever stole my USB will return it soon…and if not I'll have to rewrite it all from scratch. So if you don't see another update from me until April 1st, the next mass update then that means I had to rewrite the chapter and it'll be part of that mass update.

I apologize to the ones who were waiting for a good update and I will make it up in the next update! They'll have long chapters and I may even throw in chapters from my other stories that I shouldn't be continuing. Koori No Ouji will make an appearance as well so look forward to that!

* * *

Melar- LOL well someone had to be born responsible; in this case, it's Ryoma and yes, Ryoga is going through girls as fast as ever but he's lovable anyways. 

munkyaround- Yes, Nakatsu won't hold too much of a grudge… you'll understand when he meets his ex in this chapter :D As for yoga… he had to spice his brothers life a bit from the hectic schedules right XD

abhorsen3- Well it's better late than never :) I appreciate your reviews as always! They are a motivation for me to write XD

I sometimes wish I was a Tensai too… :Sigh: life would be so much easier XP

Ryoga is exactly the opposite of Ryoga… although later you may find that they weren't all too different either. Rina's existence is to serve her purpose as a secretary so anyone who fears she's going to overtake the Thrill pair may now rest their worries. XD Nakatsu and his ex get to meet in this chapter so the smaller details are finally taken cared of.

PheonixShadow- They'll have moments of everything in here… or that at least, was my original plan :)

jajalang- I believe your hinting at me to throw some tennis in XD I always sneak some in but a businessmen tennis match? Haha I'm sure the great Atobe will think up something along those lines XD

MARYLOVER- Hmm… you know…you may be on the dot about conspiracy :D but you'll have to find out how Ryoma will maneuver that into working :)

Ryoga has that natural spark huh? Despite the cockiness in the Echizen's I wanted to show how laid-back he can be with just about anybody. :)

NDebN- Is it that surprising to have a short chapter after two long ones XD I don't know why but you're not the only one among others who has the feelings of pairing Nakatsu with Rina XP

lilgurlanima- Yes he's a playboy but a lovable one at that! Nakatsu and his ex's showdown is included in this chapter so look forward to that… I can guarantee that despite having no time for each other, Fuji will make time [evil thoughts

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- LOL I can assure you Ryoga have his eyes on girls like his father XD then again…. He could discover he likes both XD really… I have no idea how you can all pair Rina to Nakatsu but we'll see if they make a turn towards it or not. XD

Jv- Well I don't have anything planned for this story besides an overall basis of where this is going to anything can still happen at this point… even Fuji changing affections to Ryoga XP

Don't worry about Fuji not getting the full experience, for now Ryoma is leading him a lot but later the experiences at watching Ryoma handle situations and new responsibility will be all on him and his decision-making. For the moment though, Rina takes care of most the decision-making schedule-wise so he can adjust. Nakatsu gets more time in this chapter so you can have a bit of experience on how he's doing as well!

just a gal- Ryoga is exactly that but he will get his chance to explain why he is one and he may end up with someone…or he may not. It could be Fuji [that'd be major drama or it could be someone else.

Selyn- I never thought I'd actually see a couple sad people from a shorter chapter XD I guess that means I should stick to longer chapters :D

Yumiko gets her limelight in this chapter actually… even Yuuta, Atobe and multiple others XD. No one really gets left out in this chapter so look forward to that.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:**_When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter VI: The 'Elites'**

_**12:10AM**_

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

Nakatsu sighed as he leaned back to take a break from all the information he was cramming into his brain. His cell phone had buzzed once again in the last five minutes and he was pretty tired of it buzzing with a new text message. He didn't need to check it to know that it was his parents contacting him. Honestly, he didn't want to even see what it was about, he had learned after five years that his parents never text or called him unless they had messed up and owed someone money.

'They are the number one worst parents!' Nakatsu thought putting his head onto the desk as he stared at the computer screen that was awaiting his attention to the books that were stacked on his desk in disarray. He needed a secretary…after being the company for two days now; he was quite surprised that even the lowest of managers had their own personal secretaries who set their schedule to work. Since he had been here, he had been rotated through the secretarial and security departments. Echizen-san had thought it would benefit him to start at the lowest part of a corporation and learn his way up to be able to see how a corporation works. He was amazed at how efficiently the secretarial department had to run or else chaos would ensue while the security department was in charge of making sure all employees were safe and transportation of all products and such were done safely. Most of all though, Nakatsu realized that most of them were proud of their job and not one of them had anything bad to say about Echizen-san… except for a few who mentioned he could get very bratty and cocky when things doesn't go as he wants… a side Nakatsu had yet to see. He didn't raise his head until he heard a light knock on the door and he straightened telling the person to come in.

Ookochi Rina walked in the door and despite her heavy jacket draped on her shoulder and bag indicating she was going home for the night; she was still a secretary in full business mode.

"Echizen-san asked me to stop by and check on you and your work." Rina informed as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Of course…" Nakatsu said with a small smile, "Would you like to look over some of them?"

"Not at all," Rina said from where she stood. "You have an appointment with Echizen-san in his apartment at six tomorrow morning to go over that, I just wanted to know if you think you need anything after three days of getting settled."

"Well, I was wondering if you could readjust my schedule for the day after tomorrow just a bit… but if you can't its all right as well." Nakatsu said ushering her to sit in the seat across from him.

"Is it for something personal?" Rina asked taking a seat and pulling out a planner swiftly to figure out his schedule for the appointed day.

"Not really… Nomorou Corp. is just going to have a presentation of their company at the business academy and I wanted to check it out…" Nakatsu said with a small smile.

"Oh?" Rina said looking at Nakatsu intently now, "You're interested in knowing about other companies as well?"

"Aa," Nakatsu agreed, "Echizen-san said I should get used to being able to judge the true character and tricks to the business to avoid falling into traps."

"That's true…" Rina said glancing back down at the schedule. "I could arrange that in your schedule actually and if you are interested, Atobe corp. has a presentation for their corporation on Friday afternoon… should I rearrange your day so you can join in that as well?"

"Could you? I suppose Mizuhuchi has one as well?" Nakatsu asked, pleased at how efficient Rina could be.

"Actually we don't," Rina said with a small smile, "Echizen-san believes that potential people and people who deserve to be part of the company will walk-in and apply."

"Oh… then I suppose Echizen-san likes to go and save people like me as well?" Nakatsu asked jokingly.

"I respect Echizen-san very much," Rina said to Nakatsu, "and no, he doesn't save many people…Fuji-san and you are the first to be saved personally by him if you don't count him saving the corporations two years back."

"I see…so he saved your job?" Nakatsu asked Rina who nodded.

'Aa… I owe him my complete loyalty for allowing me to work by his side through everything." Rina said sincerely, "Is there anything else I can do to make everything easier on you?" She finished changing to subject swiftly.

"Aa…" Nakatsu said looking at his messy desk with a sigh.

"Do you need someone to organize your things?" Rina asked following his eyes to all his disorganized, shuffled papers.

"Would it be too much trouble?" Nakatsu questioned.

"Not at all," Rina said looking back at him, "Currently there's no one capable or trustworthy enough to be your secretary so Echizen-san has assigned me to be your secretary for now as well. Currently I'm a bit busy but once Fuji-san is fully trained at running the usual for Echizen-san I can help you out a lot more."

"It's troubling isn't it?" Nakatsu asked.

"Not at all," Rina said glancing up, " As a secretary, it's my duty to make sure your schedule runs as smooth as possible. I'll have someone bring in a filing cabinet tomorrow and organize your papers when I follow you tomorrow after I get back from a meeting with Echizen-san."

"Follow?" Nakatsu questioned.

"I need to plan out the best possible schedule for you and the only way I can get a feel of it is if I follow you a bit to figure out what's most convenient for you."

"You sound very busy…" Nakatsu said with a small smile.

"What did you think secretaries do? File paper, answer the phone and make coffee?" Rina asked.

"No…" Nakatsu said although in his head that was his picture of a secretary. 'It's the dramas fault for programming me to think that way…' Nakatsu thought as he remembered countless dramas and shows he watched where the stereotypical secretary did the easy tasks for her boss.

"Well I assure you we have much to do to make our boss's day easier." Rina concluded with a shut to her planner. " I should get going if I want at least five hours of sleep… you should probably rest soon as well because your appointment with Echizen-san is tomorrow at six sharp in the morning."

" I will," Nakatsu agreed and walked her to the door. " Good night…"

"Aa…" Rina merely said and turned swiftly down the hall to where the elevator would take her the rest of the way down.

"Currently there's no one capable or trustworthy enough to be your secretary…" 

Nakatsu wondered why Rina would say that… why couldn't Echizen even trust some of his own employees was mind boggling… then again, he just couldn't understand what anyone would do with his paperwork… it was just random notes and handouts from the classes he was taking and some other papers to work on from Echizen-san. Shutting the door, Nakatsu leaned against it with a groan when he heard his cell buzz with another text. Walking towards the desk he wondered if there was a way his parents and he could go back to the old days when he was a junior high student. Back then, his mother still made him bento sets and his father went to work…now…they rarely did anything but argue and gamble. Better yet, Nakatsu couldn't remember one recent memory of him sitting down to enjoy a decent meal with his mother or having a random conversation with his father.

'I'll never have kids just to torture them and make them my slave!' Nakatsu thought with a forlorn sigh. He never wanted to have kids unless he knew his wife was going to love them as much as he would…hell! He had a two-year plan! If everything went right in two years, he'd have a stable job in Mizuhuchi Corporation, a bright future, and maybe even a girlfriend he might marry.

'Yosh!" Nakatsu said looking back at his assignments, he needed to have adequate work to show Echizen-san tomorrow that all the money and time he invested in him was worth it.

xXx

Rina walked out of the building as she waved at the night shift receptionists. They had a few more hours to pull before they would be heading out. Waving one of the company drivers over, she waited for him to open the door for her and stepped in.

"Tired Ookochi-san?" The driver asked good-naturedly.

"Aa… it seems the other secretaries hasn't yet decided to give me an easier time as well." Rina said recalling the tiring day she had trying to get all the women's to cooperate. It honestly wasn't her fault they weren't as good as her or wanted to work as hard as her as well. They had lost their chance two years ago when Echizen-san asked for anyone to help…and now they hated on her just because she's a much higher paid secretary and well respected by all who met her.

"I see…" The driver said with a sigh, ' Women's are vicious creatures when it comes to jealousy of their own kind…"

"I'd like it if you didn't refer to me as a creature Kento…" Rina said with a slight frown.

"Of course…" The driver said with a chuckle. " I'll try to remember that."

"Do so…" Rina said as he pulled up to the apartments. " Thank you as usual."

"No problem!" Kento said and drove off back towards the corporation two blocks away. Although Rina could always walk to the apartment and to work, Echizen wanted the best protection for his personal secretary.

"Let's go," Rina uttered to herself as she entered the building, waved at the security guard and headed towards the elevator.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**1:30PM**_

"Aniki…"

Ryoga didn't know if he should be happy or groaning at being caught by his brother. Suppressing a sigh of 'defeat' Ryoga turned around with a smirk to his brother. "Otoutou…"

"Where did you come from?" Ryoma asked monotonously as he nodded his goodnight to Noto and headed towards where Ryoga stood, looking locked out of the apartment.

"I was out…" Ryoga said telling a bit of the truth while waiting impatiently for Ryoma to open the door. It seemed Fuji-san had already gone to bed since no one answered the door for him at all.

"Out doing what?" Ryoma asked pushing open the door for himself before entering to remove his shoes and slip on his slippers.

"Stuff," Ryoga merely said before following his brothers' example and locking the door.

"I don't want you causing me any extra trouble when the world thinks you're diligently training for the French Open in a few months.' Ryoma said bluntly as he headed towards his bedroom with a yawn, "Turn out the lights."

"What makes you think I'm causing trouble?" Ryoga demanded as he turned out the lights and followed his brother down the hall.

"Because the last time you said 'stuff' I was left cleaning up the scandal of you sleeping with the spy from my company's wife." Ryoma said setting his briefcase down on the desk in his room after switching on the lights.

"Che!" Ryoga said leaning against Ryoma's doorframe with a smirk, " At least I rooted out the evil seed for you!'

"For one thing aniki, we already had an eye on him, and secondly, it wasn't necessary to reveal your personal relationship with her to the press since the paparazzi sure does love twisting stories with each information they get." Ryoma said scanning the room.

"What are you looking for? Leftover work?" Ryoga joked watching his brother circle his room.

"Karupin…" Ryoma said with a slight frown. If he had a soft spot, it'd be Karupin, the Himalayan cat his parents and brother had bought him for his tenth birthday.

"I'll check my room chibisuke…" Ryoga said with a soft sigh as he headed to his own room.

"Where did she go?" Ryoma muttered as he searched the living room.

"She's not in my room… Ryoga informed him when he came back to the living room.

"Hmm…" Ryoma merely said and headed to Fuji's bedroom, " Maybe Fuji will know…"

Walking briskly down the hall, Ryoma knocked at Fuji's door briefly before opening it.

"Fuji have you se-" Ryoma stopped in mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him.

"I'm gonna go to bed chibisuke!" Ryoga merely said passing Fuji's room to the room he was using.

Ryoma didn't answer as a small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Fuji shift softly in a deep sleep. The book filled with people he had to remember by Sunday was propped open next to him and Karupin was tucked in his lap.

With a small sigh, Ryoma readjusted Fuji's pillow to a better position and shut the book setting it on his nightstand.

"Night…" Ryoma muttered softly as he pressed a soft kiss to Fuji's head… it was the first day and he had a right to be exhausted. Pulling the blankets a bit to better cover Fuji, he shut off the reading light and shut the door softly behind him. It was only when Ryoma shut his own door down the hall that Fuji rubbed his forehead where Ryoma had kissed him and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. It was for moments like this that he would work hard for…

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**5:45AM**_

Fuji stretched as he looked around his bed to realize Karupin had left him and his door was slightly ajar.

"Ryoma is up already?" Fuji uttered as he slid out of his warm blankets and slid his feet into each slipper by the bed. Grabbing a few essentials, Fuji headed to the bathroom across form his bedroom and began to go about his daily hygiene while wondering which suit he was going to wear out of the fifteen Ryoma had specially tailored to fit him in two days time. To Fuji, it was truly amazing what miracles Ryoma could work when he held out money to people…but it was who Ryoma was that he loved…an intellectual, serious man. Brushing his teeth, he wondered if Ryoma was cooking…for Fuji had vaguely remembered Ryoma telling him he wasn't a good cook.

'Unless you lied about that Ryoma…' Fuji thought with a satisfied smile.

[10 minutes later

"I can see you're already up…" Fuji said eyeing Ryoma who was seated at the dining table with a cup of coffee attached to his right hand and a pen attached to his left as he wrote every once in a while on the papers he was reviewing.

"Good morning Fuji-san…"

"Rina-chan…" Fuji said with a bit of surprise in his voice, " It's awfully early for you to be coming to make breakfast isn't it?"

"Che!" Ryoga said appearing from the hall with bedraggled hair and a smirk, "It's no trouble at all when she just has to walk three doors down."

"Three?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma now.

"Aa…" Ryoga answered for Ryoma. " You really don't know that this spendy apartment building is almost owned by him and his employees?"

" All the people who live here-"

"Are mostly all his employees and the top two stories are for his exclusive people." Ryoga finished taking out a cup for his own cup of coffee."

Fuji only looked at Ryoma who nodded slightly to acknowledge that was all true.

"You are one powerful person Ryoma…" Fuji said sitting in the chair to Ryoma right.

"I have to be or you won't be awed by me…" Ryoma uttered.

Fuji chuckled lightly as he accepted a cup of coffee from Ryoga who sat across from Ryoma. " That doesn't sound like you…"

"It isn't.,.. that was quoted silently from the monkey king himself." Ryoma said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Monkey king?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"That would be Atobe-san…" Rina informed. "Echizen-san…Nakatsu-san is here."

"Nakatsu lives here too?" Fuji asked.

"Next door to Rina," Ryoma confirmed ushering Rina to let him into the apartment.

"Ohayo…" Nakatsu said before his eyes landed on Fuji.

"Fuji!"

"Nakatsu," Fuji greeted with a smile. He noted the nice suit Nakatsu was dressed in and recognized how well tailored it was as well.

'seems like Ryoma waved more money than I thought…' Fuji thought studying Ryoma's concentrated look.

"The papers?" Ryoma asked interrupting the both of them.

"That's right…" Nakatsu said and went to sit to the left of Ryoma while handing over his papers. He sat a bit nervously as Ryoma reviewed his papers for accuracy and thought.

"There's no need to be uptight," Ryoma said with a small smile. " I may be your boss but I want you to be as comfortable as you were when you had no idea who I was."

"Aa…" Nakatsu answered a bit nervously. " It's just that I wasn't quite sure about some things and guessed."

"Well you did a pretty decent job of guessing… it has solid thinking and I'm glad you take strong leadership and show strong opinions of your standpoint." Ryoma said, " I also noticed you didn't quite take the stand I told you to but incorporated only some of my ideas into it."

"That's true," Nakatsu said pointing out the idea he took, "I didn't want to depend on someone, I wanted to think out a way myself so I could be capable as my own person."

Ryoma nodded, " I see… I admire that from you…today Rina will schedule you to work with some business managers and go through a government/political section with some people while Rina and I attend a business meeting."

"Aa…" Nakatsu said with a smile. "I'll do my best to learn from them."

"I hope so… Fuji, your schedule for the day while Rina and I are gone is to take messages for anyone who may call me, finish typing the report Rina will give you when we get to the office, take care of your studies, and attend a seminar on quick-decision making at 5PM. Rina and I will be back by 6 at the latest."

"Okay, I'll do the best I can." Fuji said with a smile.

"You better." Ryoma replied with a smirk.

"Shall we all have breakfast?" Rina asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said setting aside his paperwork. "Let's all eat and get to the office. Ryoga… I made an appointment at 10AM with your trainer at the gym below Mizuhuchi. He'll make sure your practicing and there's a couple minor things I want you to do for me so you'll stay responsible."

"Che!" Ryoga said with a scowl, "Just because the rest of these people let you plan their day doesn't mean you can plan mine!"

"Well I did aniki…so follow through." Ryoma instructed and started to eat what Rina put in front of him.

Although Ryoga wanted to rebuttal that statement, he decided to let it past since he was in the mood to play tennis. Looking at the food in front of him, Ryoga lazily dug in while wondering if he had time to play with a girl or two before 10 AM.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**6:30AM**_

'The meeting is at 1PM so from then till 6PM you'll be unsupervised and capable of being hit on." Rina informed Fuji as she set down the load of work he was to complete for the day.

"Hit on?" Fuji asked amused at that.

"Yes… a lot of secretaries has their eyes on you so be careful who you play with in this company, one wrong move and Echizen-san won't be happy with the outcome." Rina informed moving across the room back to her own desk.

"I see.. the I shall watch my back…"

"No need." Rina said flipping through a couple of papers as she sat down in her own seat before glancing at her computer screen. " They'll attack you face first."

Fuji chuckled at the thought. " I see…"

"Echizen-san wants you to run down to the advertising department to grab a couple reports for him." Rina informed.

"When did he call for that?" Fuji asked knowing he didn't hear the intercom or Ryoma's voice at all.

"He messaged it over." Rina informed as she typed a reply to him.

"He instant messages? Why not just use the intercom?" Fuji asked standing.

"Because you now share a room with me and the intercom is loud enough for people walking near the door to hear…instant messaging is more private as well as it being easier to erase it off the hard drive each day." Rina informed.

"Geez… you almost sound like a hacker…" Fuji informed before he left the office.

' You have no idea…' Rina thought as she opened a new window.

[OokochiR: Noto… Echizen needs you to hack into Nomorou headquarters to see what the latest devices they have against us.

[N: Understood.

Turning away from the screen, Rina started compiling the latest data for Ryoma. She was used to this after two years with Ryoma. She never questioned his motives, she never dug past what he told her…it was trust and loyalty and she played those to the fullest.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**8:00AM**_

Nakatsu was vastly interested in the governmental department that Ryoma was developing underneath Tokyo. He was intrigued that there was a cabinet of people down here always looking at the laws Prime minister Wataku had and will be approving and dissecting what the law would really benefit.

"This is Yukimura Seiichi, the head of our department in governmental issues…" The man introduced a lavender-haired, slender man who was currently overseeing the debate.

"Aren't you also Prime Minister's Wataku's intelligence department head on decision-making?" Nakatsu asked in awe that Yukimura was in front of him.

"I'm honored you know someone who works behind the scenes like me." Yukimura said with a soft smile.

"Why wouldn't I? You are hailed as the child of God himself in handling the messy affairs of the government!" Nakatsu said with a smile.

"He really isn't all that great," A child who looked around the age of fifteen said looking at Yukimura with a stubborn look. Despite his small stature, he was quite cute with dark unreadable eyes and jet-black hair that fell across his forehead.

"Why Kamui-kun… that's awfully rude of you…" Yukimura said with an emotionless face. Although he had said that he was advancing on the boy who refused to back down.

"That's Makashima to you!" The boy said with a slight frown.

"And THAT would be enough." A woman's voice sounded over the fight.

"Nanako-chan…" Yukimura said looking at the women coming over. She walked over with a warm, yet cold aura as she stared at the two of them.

Nakatsu stared in wonderment…no one truly knew what position she had in the company.. they only knew she was a relative to Echizen-san and held a very important position in the company. Most of the time, she took care of the public image of Mizuhuchi corp. and gave it a warm feeling to outsiders.

"Shun wouldn't be too happy that you're picking fights with Yukimura again…" Nanako said running a hand lovingly through Kamui's hair.

"But he's such a pain…" Kamui muttered to his sister-in-law. " Aniki wouldn't scold me…"

"How is Shun… I heard he was a pretty good shot to eliminate three people who did harm to your aunt and uncle…" Yukimura said with a smile.

"My husband is doing well thank you and he was more than pretty good Yukimura-san," Nanako said with a perfect smile, " He was excellent in a giving them a quick and excellent way to repent."

"Is that so…" Yukimura said with his own smile.

Nakatsu had no idea what they were talking about but it was amazing that the aura they carried was so formidable… he expected no less from Mizuhuchi.

"Nakatsu-san… I'm so sorry I haven't been able to greet you on your two days… I was busy throwing the paparazzi something else to keep us out of the headlines. " Nanako said with a bright smile and extended her hand in greeting.

"It's no problem at all," Nakatsu said with his own smile, " I look forward to working with all of you!"

"Except for Yukimura!" Kamui said with a frown, " He's a betrayer…"

"Now Kamui-kun… you know he has to play two-face so they don't catch on…" Nanako said with a smile. " This is my husband's seventeen year old brother Kamui; he's a political prodigy and has a knack for persuasion."

"Aa…" Nakatsu said looking at the pouting boy. It seemed his days here were only going to get more interesting.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**8:37AM**_

Fuji took his fifteen-minute morning break alone with Rina as they both ran to the Deli on the main floor to grab sandwiches for Ryoma and themselves. He had learned from Rina that this thirty-story building that took up two blocks In Tokyo was still expanding. Ryoma had wanted another block so he could add in an entertainment and fashion department tacked with the name Mizuhuchi to help smaller businesses and of course, ass onto the stocks for Mizuhuchi. Out of the thirty-stories, four stories were underground, which consisted of one level as an underground parking garage, another with a gym equipped from having a tennis court to a swimming pool, the governmental department and a unknown department.

"Fuji-san…"

"Hmm?" Fuji asked looking at Rina who seemed to be handing something to him. "What…."

"This cell phone is for your personal use," Rina said dropping it into his hands. "Speed dial one is Echizen-san's cell, two is the apartment, three is mine and four is Noto in case you need a ride anywhere."

"I see…" Fuji said staring at his new cell phone now… he hadn't been able to afford one so he had spent his life without one…

"Come on…" Rina said as the elevator door opened. Following her lead, Fuji hand unconsciously rubbed the cell as he wondered how his family was doing…it had been a while since he had last talked to his brother or sister.

"Fuji-san.."

"Yes?" Fuji asked looking at Rina.

"Why don't you give whoever you're thinking of a call and I'll order the sandwiches." Rina offered.

"I…okay… just get me a regular then…" Fuji said with a smile to Rina. " Thank you… it'll be quick."

"Aa…" Rina merely said and entered the bustling Deli.

xXx

_**Fuji Residence**_

_**8:40AM**_

Yumiko sat at the dining table with a sigh as she looked over the bills that were no longer a struggle to pay. It had been four days since Syuusuke had last contacted her and she was a bit worried that he was working too hard for the sake of their mother and Yuuta. She had received a check from him and a letter stating that he had been given an opportunity to become someone. She had later found out the whole story through her co-workers who watched the live broadcasting of Echizen Ryoma's feelings about his parent's murder. She was truly glad that Syuusuke was getting a jump start into what he had been aiming to do but the huge loan his boss had given him probably was making him work extra hard. The money had more than covered their mother's hospital bills and Yuuta's schooling…it had even covered the house bills, which gave Yumiko a bit of extra money to do as she pleased with it.

'Syuusuke…what are you up to?" Yumiko wondered pouring herself a cup of tea from the pot she had made for herself.

RING RING

Yumiko flipped open her cell phone and didn't recognize the number at all. Without thinking, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Nee-san…"

Yumiko eyes widened as she heard Syuusuke's voice over the line. " Syuu-Syuusuke!"

"Nee-san…how are you? how's mother?"

Yumiko smiled softly at the questions Syuusuke asked. As usual he was more worried about them then himself. " She's too far in…the doctor is giving her the maximum of three more months…that's with a ventilator and constant care though…"

"I see…"

"She spoke the other day… she wanted me to tell you she was very proud of you…" Yumiko said tearing a bit as she reminisced her mother weak voice but strong pride.

"Oh…Onee-san… I'll work hard and keep helping you through the three months… even after wards, I'm sure I can cover Yuuta's bills until he graduates next spring."

"Syuusuke… I want you to care a bit more of yourself as well… wherever you are I hope you're comfortable and eating well.

"I'm doing very well nee-san…Echizen-san has given me only the best so I hope I won't disappoint him!"

"I'm sure you will only make him proud… I tried to read your cards but they are coming up very mysterious… they seem to warn you to be cautious yet reveal that you may be getting into something very big…"

"Thanks onee-san.. I will try to be careful…check up on Yuuta as well."

"I will… Syuusuke… I'd feel a lot better if you called every once in a while as well."

"I will…"

The line went dead and Yumiko tried not to be overly worried that he hadn't said goodbye. She didn't want to be a worrywart but the card were reading so mysterious for Syuusuke future and that disturbed her a bit…

'Usually it's straight forward….' Yumiko thought as she hung up.

xXx

_**Osaka**_

_**Yuuta**_

"What's wrong desu?" Dan asked looking at Yuuta who looked worried. Yuuta was reading a text he had received earlier that morning from his sister and it seemed as if the news wasn't too good judging from his expression.

"It's just that my sister sent a text telling me my mother only had 3 more months max to live." Yuuta said with a sigh.

"That's really bad desu…" Dan said with a frown. "Don't you all think so?"

"Yeah…" Momoshiro said with sigh, " But don't worry… It's best that way… at least her suffering will be over."

Yuuta nodded…he just wondered if his school expenses and the hospital bills were killing his bother and sister…

'_It's okay, Syuusuke and I have it covered!'_

'Are you sure onee-san?" Yuuta wondered. It had been a while but his brother and sister had always said everything was okay and he should be concentrating on his studies….but lately he was wondering how they were holding up…

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**10:00AM**_

_**Ryoga**_

'Che!' Ryoga thought as he stepped into the tennis courts below the well air-conditioned tennis court beneath Mizuhuchi. Nothing had changed overly much in the last few months he spent away from this place.

"It's nice to see you back Ryoga…"

"Nanako…" Ryoga greeted his cousin with a slight smirk, "How's the public image doing?"

"That's exactly why I came to find your Ryo-ga." Nanako said with a sweet but dangerous smile. " The image I was trying to uphold of two responsible brothers working hard to forget their parent's brutal murder was destroyed just a few minutes ago when the paparazzi aired how you spent the last two days in the arms of a rising actress and various other non identifiable women's."

"Oh… I guess that was NOT what I should to be doing…"Ryoga said with a small smile.

"I should think not…" Nanako said closing the small distance in between them before whispering the last part to him. "Keep your balls in your pants or I'll find better use for it ne?"

"Aa…" Ryoga said with a gulp. Sometimes he wondered how women could threaten people with smiles and love-coated hate.

"Now go over there and practice…" Nanako said pointing to where his trainer was waiting. Ryoga didn't dare refuse as he walked towards his trainer. Ryoga knew her orders were just like every other women's…they expected their men to follow through with their orders…like a dog. Hell…women were strange like that! They spoke in code and Ryoga had come up with his own personal translated dictionary or women talk. It usually consisted of:

"I need some space"- translating to 'I need space without you in it.'

"Can't we just be friends?"-translating to 'I don't want to ever become your girlfriend'

"We should go out some other time"-translating to 'I never want to go out with you."

Ryoga sighed, women's were so hard to decipher sometimes…but it was when you could decipher them that you realize how their intelligence could win over the strength of a man.

"Keep walking Ryoga…" Nanako said snapping Ryoga out of his trance.

"Don't you have anyone else to hound today?" Ryoga asked with a frown.

"No dear…Shun is quite busy and I already saw Kamui for the day… perhaps Ryoma would rather hear about your evenings…"

Ryoga bit back a groan as he pictured the lecture he'd be receiving from Ryoma soon. 'Mou! These people and images!'

"It's nice to see you Echizen…" his trainer said with a smile.

"Aa…"

"Let's do some stretching then some power training ne?"

Ryoga merely nodded and set down his tennis bag to begin his stretches…he was in no mood to argue against his trainer about how much he hated power training…he was more worried about the lecture to come.

'Mou! I'm going to kill his ex who made him so responsible!' Ryoga thought as he took a deep breath. I it wasn't for his brother's ex, Ryoma would still be a bratty, snarky little brother that played tennis leisurely with him and worked a normal job. It was that stupid man's fault his chibisuke was now a businessman who cared about 'image' twenty-four seven.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Office**_

_**11:20AM**_

"Rina and I are leaving now so remember your duties and the seminar… if Atobe calls, refer him to Rina's cell phone and if Ryoga calls or comes by tell him ten-thirty tonight sharp."

"Ten-thirty?" Fuji questioned glancing up from the short-handed notes he was writing on last minute things Ryoma was telling him.

"He should know exactly what that means." Ryoma said with a sigh as he bragged his briefcase. "I'm trusting you to do your first big duties…"

Fuji chuckled and brushed Ryoma's cheek slightly with a finger, "You make it sound as if you appointed me the executive director of Mizuhuchi!" Fuji joked.

"You may be one day…" Ryoma said with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to Fuji's cheek. "See you around six."

"Un…" Fuji said watching him rush out his office as if he was running late and nor early. It seemed Rina was used to his earliness since she was stationed at the door ready to go as well. With a small sigh, Fuji headed to his own desk and decided he'd do the report on the company that Rina had left for him to do. He'd worry about the smaller duties and his studies later.

'Yosh!' Fuji thought as he started looking over the report and realized this was the report Ryoma had been looking over during breakfast this morning. He could see Ryoma's masculine handwriting correcting things that needed to be corrected and crossing out things that weren't needed. With a small smile, Fuji began to scan the paper for a quick overview…it was quite interesting at all the different things Mizuhuchi was undertaking this past year…they were expanding quick.

[Fifteen minutes later

RING RING

"Echizen Ryoma's office, how may I help you?" Fuji asked after picking up the phone while he continued to type out the report.

"Where's the brat?"

"Hm?" Fuji asked recognizing this voice…he just couldn't quite place who it was…

"The brat! Are you questioning me or am I questioning you ahn?"

Suddenly flashy diva popped in his head and realized it was Atobe-san calling for Ryoma.

"Echizen-san is going to a business meeting right now and asked that if you called to call Rina's cell phone Atobe-san." Fuji said as he continued to type out the report while searching half his mind to phrase the sentence write.

"Is that what that brat said… fine! Ore-sama will trouble himself by pressing another button to reach that brat!"

"Aa…" Fuji merely said before he heard the dial tone sound. Taking a second to remove the phone from the crook of his neck, Fuji resumed typing and stifled a smile at how cute it was that Atobe and Ryoma had pet names for each other.

'I need to give him one too…' Fuji mussed as his fingers continued to move across the keyboard.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi**_

_**12:09AM**_

Nakatsu sighed as he was dismissed from the governmental section for lunch…he had decided from underground, he'd head straight up to the top floor to se if Fuji wanted to have lunch with him. Honestly he was excited at having met some talented people here. He was thrilled to work along-side Yukimura and even Kamui. Despite his young age, he was a Tensai when he spoke on governmental and political issues…give or take, Nakatsu was sure if he was older, he'd be a great prime minister for Japan.

"_I work for the international communication department in Mizuhuchi corp. while going to school." Kamui said with a sigh. "Echizen-san doesn't want anyone knowing I was recruited for the company or my brother."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because my brother takes care of the dirty business and no one would approve of a "kid" in the business world." Kamui said with a scowl. " So we keep it on the low…most of the staff and everyone else thinks I just like to visit my sister-in-law and brother who supposedly works in the security department. _

_What kind of dirty business does your brother do?" Nakatsu asked intrigued with his situation now._

"_If you don't already know then it's best you don't… he's like a bodyguard to Echizen-san…"_

"_Oh…" Nakatsu said dropping the subject…bodyguard gave him a pretty good job description of what his brother may have to do sometimes to keep Echizen-san safe._

'Geez…the minor things you don't know about this world….' Nakatsu thought staring at his reflection in the elevator beeped to stop on the ground floor…it seemed some people wanted to go up as well.

Glancing up when the doors open, Nakatsu froze slightly as he recognized the brown-haired girl with a bento set heading up. She was probably headed for the 20th floor where her husband was stationed or the 2nd floor where the massive dining hall was.

"Shinji…" She said softly as the surprise in her hazel eyes faded. Stepping in she looked slightly nervous as she didn't know what to say but then again, he hadn't know what to say either.

"Go ahead… I'm heading to the top." Nakatsu offered watching her hesitate slightly before pressing the button for the 20th level.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked after they passed two stories.

"I work here…how are you Mio?" Nakatsu finally asked what he had really wanted to ask since he first saw her again last time.

"I'm doing okay…" Mio answered with a tiny smile at him, " So you finally got a better job then working at the local automotive store huh?"

"Well…government and business was what I always wanted to do so it should be no big surprise I got here…" Nakatsu said adverting his gaze from her.

"That's true… I thought you'd still be fixing cars and such with the amount of debts your parents heaped for you…"

"The debt has been paid and I'm currently working here and going to school only." Nakatsu said a bit angry at the thought of how low she still thought of him. "If everything goes as planned, I'll be a rich stable man in two years."

"I guess I'll marry you then huh?" Mio said with a small smile.

"You're already married…" Nakatsu reminded her, "I'm not like Minamoto…I'm not going to take you if I know you belong to another."

"Shinji…I'm sorry I cheated but…"

"I just misjudged you… that's all… I thought you would be there for me through thick and thin but you weren't…so it's good we didn't get married when you suggested we should." Nakatsu said as indifferently as he could.

"I…"

"There's nothing left between us so let's leave it as it is…" Nakatsu said with a clenched fist. " Your stop…" Nakatsu said as the elevator beeped and open to the 20th floor.

"Shinji…"

"Let's go back Nakatsu okay Minamoto-san?" Nakatsu said with a half-smile. "Congratulations on the life you wanted."

Mio could say nothing more as she stepped off and Nakatsu pressed for the top floor and didn't look back at her once. Although he had clearly told her it was over, Nakatsu couldn't help but feel a bit angered and sad that she had done that to him and now wanted to be familiar again. Yet… though she had done all that to him, he couldn't help but still feel a bit attached to her because they had been together for pretty long as well.

They had a pretty long history if he thought about how they were high school sweethearts and spent two years after that together before she had cheated. He had five wonderful years with her and he should cherish it rather than hate her.

'No need to get depressed over this!' Nakatsu thought with a small smile to his reflection. He was going to become someone great one day and he needed to be thinking future-oriented! He was sure there would be another girl out there for him and he wasn't going to sit and mope around for something that would never be. As the elevator came to a stop at the top story, Nakatsu stepped off feeling a bit better actually. He had wanted some sort of closure between the two of them and if this was as close of a closure as he was going to get with Mio then he was feeling good.

Walking pass the many cubicles where staff was working, Nakatsu wondered exactly where Fuji's desk would be if he were Rina's assistant…

"Excuse me," he said to a group of secretaries heading down for their lunch break. " Do you know where I can find Fuji-san?"

"Through those two double doors," one of the girls said, "you two should join us in the dining hall…"

"We'll see," Nakatsu said with a polite smile. She was pretty but the suggestive looks were a bit much right after seeing Mio. " Thank you."

Walking through the doors, he saw Fuji hole punching a packet into a folder.

"What's that?" Nakatsu asked closing the distance between them. Fuji glanced up and smiled at his friend.

"This is the first of a lot of parts of a report I have to type up for Ry- I mean Echizen-san." Fuji said. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch with me for thirty minutes or so." Nakatsu said sitting on the sofa. " This is like a waiting room slash office huh?"

"It is," Fuji said with a small smile. "Behind Rina's desk leads to a small kitchen where she makes coffee and people waiting to see Echizen-san can sit here and stare at us work while they wait."

"Interesting… have you seen the meeting room here? It's huge!" Nakatsu said. It has a projector, computer and everything all hooked up for presentations and such!"

"Then I'll have to see that when I have time." Fuji stated before closing the rest of the papers in the folder before standing. "Let's go then."

"Aa…" Nakatsu said rising from the sofa he had made himself almost comfortable in.

xXx

"So how's work and school?" Nakatsu asked Fuji as he started unwrapping his sandwich.

"He's really starting to challenge me." Fuji said with a small smile. "It's only the second day of me working and he already leaves on a six hour business meeting leaving everything to me."

Nakatsu laughed lightly, "I will never know what he was thinking when he hired us on a whim."

"There's a lot I don't know about…" Fuji mussed lightly as he wondered exactly what grand plan did Ryoma have in that head of his to hire a mechanic with an interest in government and a student who had no experience besides what he had learned in class.

"There's a lot we both don't know about" Nakatsu stated. "The only thing we do know is if we don't mess up now, we're going to be living a good life later."

"True…but my goal is to get inside his head as well…" Fuji said to Nakatsu.

"Why?"

"Because it's so interesting…" Fuji said taking a drink from his water bottle. "How did he come up with ways to solve problems, what is he thinking of, what is he searching for…all that stuff…I want to know it all."

Nakatsu merely sighed, " Well good luck on that… he's so random with how he teaches me."

"How so?" Fuji asked directing his attention back to Nakatsu.

"Well he is a businessman with a pretty good understanding on government and political issues but isn't it more likely that he's direct me towards being a good businessman instead of setting me up in governmental issues and political problems with the Prime minister's rule?"

"Saa… that does sound like a trivial thing but knowing him, he probably wants to expand and influence the government as well…maybe he's training you into becoming that movement."

"Perhaps…he wants me to attend Atobe's party with the both of you on Sunday as well." Nakatsu said biting into his sandwich. " I wonder why…" He uttered after swallowing.

"Perhaps it's to teach us about connections…he was mentioning something like that to me when he insisted I needed to know important people by face and name."

"He's an amazing guy…" Nakatsu said with a smile. "I'll probably never understand why he's training up this way and not the regular way but I think it'll benefit us in the end huh?"

"I don't know… usually it benefits the person who invests in the end doesn't it?" Fuji asked with a mysterious smile to Nakatsu.

"True…in the long run, it'll benefit our future and his business if we turn out right…so he is reaping the profits as well in the end."

"Aa…but something tells me this is all just one step of a bigger plan in his head." Fuji said. " He could have world domination soon…I heard he just established many good connections in the US and has his own corporation there now."

"Really? He is one busy man! To think he could do so much in what… three years that he started getting popular among the people and pissing off Nomorou?"

"Aa… he really is amazing…" Fuji decided. Two years ago, when they had met in LA, he was sure he may never see him again unless he entered the high-pace world of business…two years later he was sitting here eating with his friend and working for the man he fell for.

"Earlier a couple of secretaries asked if e would eat with them." Nakatsu said on the spur of a moment.

"Oh… it's too bad I'm not interested in them." Fuji said softly.

"I wasn't too much either… I met my ex in the elevator on my way up."

"Oh?" Fuji asked unwrapping his own sandwich now. " How is she and hr husband."

"Like I want to know!" Nakatsu said with a small smile, " I just asked she was…"

"But you've worked with her husband before right? What is he a department manager of a section?" Fuji asked taking his own bite of his sandwich.

"Aa…he takes care on in-coming things in a section of the secretarial department." Nakatsu confirmed. " He doesn't do much…. Just oversees things to make sure it's all right."

"She's going to regret leaving you when you get a higher position than her husband." Fuji said with a smile.

"Even if she does, I won't be as low as to steal her back… I'll find someone new." Nakatsu said taking a sip of his tea.

"Saa…. how about Rina?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Nakatsu choked a bit on the piece of sandwich he was in the process of swallowing. Grabbing his tea, he took a sip to help it down before staring at Fuji incredulously. "Where did you even get that thought?"

"Well…I just thought you two would make an interesting couple… you're so easy-going and she seems so uptight…" Fuji chuckled lightly thinking of the awkward pair.

"That's not funny!" Nakatsu said with a playful frown, " I respect her! Besides, she doesn't talk about anything else so I don't even know if I like her."

"Think abut how people use to date in high school." Fuji suggested with a smile.

"We dated for status, looks, or love." Nakatsu said after a moment.

"Exactly…she's pretty isn't she?" Fuji pressed.

"We're not in high school anymore." Nakatsu argued, "Besides that point, I have to go work on my schoolwork…what about you?"

"I have to finish on the rest of the report, run a few small errands then attend a seminar about quick-decision making at five pm."

"I'm going to that too!" Nakatsu said with a small smile, "I'm looking forward to meeting Echizen-san's most trusted executive."

"Yagyuu-san isn't it?" Fuji asked remembering the briefing that Rina gave him earlier.

"Aa…otherwise known as the Gentleman in 'elite' circles." Nakatsu said excitedly.

"He's preferred compared to Niou-san right?" Fuji asked.

"To some…Niou-san is more tricky in getting his way but Yagyuu-san goes about it in a more "gentlemanly way". Nakatsu said with a smile. "When I heard that Tezuka-san and Sanada-san would be present during the Atobe corporation presentation at Nurata Business academy, I was happy Rina rearranged my schedule!"

"Those names ring a bell but who are those two?" Fuji asked totally lost to these business and governmental people.

"They are Atobe-san's top executives." Nakatsu said with a small smile. " Despite their stoic look, they are extremely talented in the business and political circles."

"Really?" Fuji asked, " Would Tezuka-san be Tezuka Kunimitsu by chance?"

"Yes! That's him." Nakatsu confirmed, "Why?"

"So it is him!" Fuji murmured to himself with a smile.

"Do you know him?" Nakatsu asked looking at Fuji's amused face in suspicion.

"As a matter of fact I do know him…he and I attended and graduated high school together." Fuji confirmed.

"Serious? He was a classmate!" Nakatsu said in awe. " You younger kids are so much smarter than I was back in the days!"

"Nakatsu-san you're only thirty… you make it sound as if you were from my grandparents time." Fuji said with a smile.

"Well… with you being twenty-eight, I feel a bit old…"Nakatsu said with a smile. "But enough about these people, we have to get going!"

Fuji glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost one in the afternoon. " I had better get started on things as well so I'll see you at the seminar?"

"Aa…work hard!" Nakatsu teased.

"We'll see who can last the week!" Fuji said with a smile.

"Fine! If you're beat by Sunday you definitely have to introduce me to Tezuka-san." Nakatsu said with a smile.

"But what if I win?" Fuji asked standing with Nakatsu to go to a nearby trashcan.

"Think of something you want." Nakatsu said with a grin as he dumped the wrapper of the sandwich and can of tea he had for lunch.

"You date Rina…" Fuji said.

"What kind of request is that?" Nakatsu asked with slightly widened eyes.

"I just think it'd be interesting to see you two dating!"

"You just better get ready to introduce me to Tezuka-san!" Nakatsu said as he headed for the stairs down.

"We'll see…" Fuji merely said as he walked towards the elevators.

xXx

_**5:50PM**_

Fuji sighed as he collapsed on the sofa staring at his desk. He had completed his homework, memorized at least another ten people from the 'book of people he needed to know', took notes and messages for people who called, finished the report and the minor errands and just returned from the interesting seminar Yagyuu-san had just given them.

"Tired?"

Fuji sat up to see Ryoga walking into the 'inner office' as Rina calls it. He looked well worked out with a pair of sweats on and a towel around his neck.

"Just a bit… then again I have another six or so hours to go, did you just finish your training?"

"Che! More like torture! I don't need timed runs to do well in tennis!" Ryoga scoffed taking a seat on the other sofa.

"Saa…Ryoma told me to tell you ten-thirty…" Fuji said recalling Ryoma's messages.

Ryoga groaned, "damn…"

"Why do you say that?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma's pissed expression.

"Because that means I'm not going out, he's coming home early, and I get a full lecture on 'image'" Ryoga groaned.

"Why Ryoga…I didn't think you knew the routine that well yet."

Fuji and Ryoga turned to see Ryoma walking in with an amused smirk and an expressionless Rina following behind him.

"Chibisuke…" Ryoga said standing.

"As much as I would love to tear into you right now, I'll be quite busy." Ryoma stated opening the doors to his own office. " Rina… bring in the new papers and did Noto report anything yet?"

"I will check," Rina said going to her desk to start up her computer before grabbing a folder to follow Ryoma.

"Chibisuke… can we not talk about it, Megu-"

"Mitakawa Megumi is exactly one of those reasons we have to have a 'talk'." Ryoma said not looking up once from his papers at his brother.

"But you already know my excuses…" Ryoga said with a sigh.

"Fine then," Ryoma said finally looking up. "Since I already know what you're going to say and you already know what I will lecture about we'll settle this right now."

"We will?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma nodded, " No car, no partying, and no woman's."

"That's a bit harsh Otoutou." Ryoga said with a frown.

"Of course it isn't at all considering what Nanako had to do to fix the articles written on your rendezvous." Ryoma said with no sympathy in his voice at all.

"Ryoma!" Ryoga said between his teeth.

"It's only till Sunday…after Sunday you can act immature again."

"Why? It's only Tuesday!" Ryoga protested.

"We need you to keep it down because the Monkey-king wants himself to be on the front page for a couple days." Ryoma said handing a paper back to Rina.

"Why does he want my spot?" Ryoga demanded.

"Because his party has to be B-I-G" Ryoma said with a sigh, "any news Rina?"

"None yet," Rina confirmed.

"Then what will I do for the next four to five days?" Ryoga demanded.

"Train and if that's not enough, act mature and help me run the company for a while." Ryoma suggested.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang out with Masaharu." Ryoga said with a frown.

"Well it must suck to be you since Niou won't be in Tokyo for the next few days."

"Where are you sending him off to this time?" Ryoga asked, "Having him corrupt the black market now?"

"How could you think so low of me?" Ryoma asked his brother with a smirk, " Do I look like I'd manipulate everything to get what I want?"

"Yes," Ryoga answered without even having to think. " Fine, I'll keep it on the down low but you better entertain me."

"Echizen-san…" Rina said stepping back into the room.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"The news reporters want to speak to you and Nanako isn't in." Rina said.

"Damn…" Ryoma said and looked at Ryoga. "Why don't you do the interview about how much we miss our parents and I'll overlook the repossession of my car."

"Done…"Ryoga said turning to leave, " Where are they Rina?"

"Rina… bring me a cappuccino on your way back up." Ryoma said

"Aa…" Rina merely said before leading Ryoga out.

xXx

"How was the meeting?" Fuji asked stepping into Ryoma office with the finished report.

"Bothersome," Ryoma replied taking the report and skimmed the first few pages, " finish everything."

"Aa…I even finished my homework sensei, did you want to check and give me a smiley face?" Fuji teased.

"Baka… I give pluses," Ryoma said with a smirk.

Fuji merely smiled and handed his papers to Ryoma as well.

"How was the seminar?" Ryoma asked not looking at Fuji at all.

"It was interesting, I learned quite a bit from Yagyuu-san." Fuji said.

"Don't let him fool you with his smooth talking, he's a killer in a business suit." Ryoma said setting the report aside now.

"Then you must be a conquering prince." Fuji.

"Sure…" Ryoma merely smirked, "Good job."

Fuji merely leaned forward until they were face to face before he spoke. "If you were truly sincere you'd give me kiss."

Before Fuji even had time to smile about his challenge, Ryoma had already pressed his lips against Fuji's and was giving him a sweet kiss. Not wanting to break the kiss, Fuji parted his lips first and invited Ryoma to continue…sadly Ryoma pulled away with a smile. " Happy?"

Fuji merely smiled before pressing his head against Ryoma's. " Immensely…"

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Lounge**_

_**7:30PM**_

"Ca-can you te-tell everyone a-ab-about how yo-your parent's de-death af-affect-ed you?"

Ryoga suppressed a sigh as he tried not to regret doing this for use of the car, but in truth, he had already regretted it dearly. The amber-eyed, brown haired reporter couldn't even speak a coherent sentence to ask him a simple question. To make it worse the other reporter was so enthusiastic, she practically yelled the questions to him.

"Ryoga-sama, what Sakuno wanted to ask you was-"

Ryoga zoned out the rest of her sentence. When did he give her free-use of his given name? He seriously was regretting it now. Why couldn't his brother understand he only made the front page everyday to make his brother human? Why couldn't that chibisuke just snap out of his stupor and return to being Echizen Ryoma…a normal boy who loved tennis not a superior businessman who any woman would marry for fame and money.

xXx

_**Atobe's Party**_

_**Sunday Night**_

"Brat! It's about time you showed up!" Atobe said with a wave to express his impatience. "You're always the last of the elites to show!"

"Che! I learned how to make grand entrances from you." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"So your finally learning something ahn?" Atobe said with a smirk. " Ore-sama is glad you're finally learning the business ne Kabaji?"

"Usu…" the towering silent guy said. Atobe was of course, appealing in his classy clothes while Kabaji tended to blend in the back with his black tuxedo.

"Eh? Where's Rina?" Atobe asked searching Ryoma's back for his secretary.

"She has the night off, for tonight I have my secretary in training and a potential 'elite' with me." Ryoma said pointing to Nakatsu and Fuji who followed closely behind.

"Oh…Ore-sama supposes you've never seen something as magnificent as this huh?"

"Atobe-san gives lavishing parties," Nakatsu said with a smile, " I'm sure no one could throw a better one!"

Atobe smiled and brushed his hair back in a little with PRIDE written in huge, bold letters around him. It seemed his already huge ego had jumped another few levels. "Ore-sama only gives the best!"

Fuji, on the other hand hoped he knew everyone. He had gone through the whole book but there were some that he had to think about. He had thought he'd have Rina to help him but at the last minute Ryoma informed him that I'd be just him. Fuji knew this was another of Ryoma's tests just to see if he could last the evening but he was more concerned about how good Ryoma was looking tonight…

"Nakatsu… you should cheer up a bit and be lively." Fuji said with a smile.

"I AM lively," Nakatsu said with a slight frown. He began to tidy his black tuxedo slightly as Fuji looked at him in amusement.

"Come now…just because you lost the bet and now have to start making moves on Rina, you could at least be happier… I'll still introduce you to Tezuka." Fuji promised.

"Fuji…" Ryoma's voice cut through their conversation. "Meet the most important of the elites."

Fuji looked up and saw the elites gathering…with a deep breath he put a smile on his face and knew this is where the test started, how many he remembered would determine if he got to advance.

'_Depending on how well you do, I'll let you sleep next to me.." Ryoma said with a smile._

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's enough for this chapter, the next chapter will go further in depth about everyone at the party, Nakatsu trying to get close to Rina and of course Thrillness! Review as usual! 


	7. Decisions

A/N: Has anyone played the Seigaku game? XP it gets hard after a while having to remember all the hand motions, what to say and who's being pointed to!

Also, to address a question almost everyone asked. The 'Elites' will be named and briefly introduced through this chapter. I'm sure everyone will recognize them save for a few OC's. I tried to put in as many familiar faces as I could and if the person doesn't ring a bell in your head then I'm sure some part of the description hopefully will…if not just ask in your review. :) If you really do pay attention, you'll note that all the buchou's are present. Sorry for the short chapter… this is probably the shortest chapter in this story that you'll ever read…besides the first chapter of course XD.

Review to revive dying muses!

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga had finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Plus I have that bet with a fellow friend that I can rack up 100 reviews from all my releases! Help me prove her to her that readers are reviewers, not just readers!**

* * *

Melar- LOL you might be surprised what else Ryoma can do even if he's running things at full speed. Ryoga and Ryoma's brotherly love has just started as well… there still more to come!

abhorsen3- Yes Ryoma's not jumping too fast on that…he's proceeding cautiously so Fuji will still have to try his best and earn it. Tezuka and Sanada are just other executives he respects… nothing more nothing less… for now XD

ThrillPair- I'm glad you are enjoying the OC's POV because even if they play small parts it's still important to the overall plot!

flying jade- Honestly, I haven't answered that yet. Fuji's past will open a bit more as the story progresses… the secrets and information are never fully reveled at the same time:D I also thought everyone deserved a chance to be put into the story! It'll be fun to see most of the cast mixing wouldn't it?

MARYLOVER- I'm one to go forward! :) What's done is done so no use moping over that! I see it seems you're very interested on how Tezuka will turn out… and let me tell you….in this chapter XD

Nakatsu is getting his five minutes of fame for now but Ryoga will get his as well and from here it may split even more and give everyone at least one chance to tell their side of the story. We don't get a lot of Rina so I'll be showing more of that soon as well.

NDebN- Well now, thanks to Fuji, everyone will get to see Nakatsu go about trying to catch Rina XD You should be used to me sneaking in Thrill here and there… even if the majority of a chapter won't focus too directly on them. Ryoga is just lovable so he'll do his part in interrupting Ryoma's life and stirring in more spice into all the characters lives.

lilgurlanima- Well you know Fuji would never pass up a chance t crawl in bed with Ryoma… even if it is sharing the same bed only XD

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Hehe, I'm glad you like it!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- LOL I'm not sure if anyone else will get a pairing or even hints of it… depends how they fit into the story in the long run.

irishKaoru- Well I try my best not to bore anyone too much with business, it's really the under dealings that I'm talking about anyways XD

just a gal- Actually, the story doesn't have any solid pairing besides Thrill Pair so far :) Maybe there will be more pairings later.

Selyn- I want a capable secretary too XD just to make life easier! No, Fuji wasn't really asleep at all so he got to see Ryoma unguarded and loving him :) Ryoma always stealing moves in the manga so I thought 'Why not let him steal a line'. You shouldn't fear for Ryoga either, he's a lot smarter than what I'm giving him credit for at the moment…he just likes to play a lot more like his dad though XP As for Yukimura… you should know I always slip in subtle hints of originality in there….just like tennis XD. Nanako can be fearsome…and she gets a bit more spotlight as well since her family and her will be playing big roles in chapters to come. Before Rina and Nakatsu's blind date though… he'll have to ask her XD look forward to Nakatsu blunders! I'll be weaving in many canon characters so look for them as they come as well.

DemonGirl13- The elites will be revealed here!

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** _When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?_

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Decisions**

_**Atobe's Party**_

_**Sunday Night**_

Fuji's glanced at all the elites as they gathered and recognized most of them by look right off. There were approximately nineteen elites that circled the close 'Elite' circle and they were all important for the future.

"These are…" Ryoma started pointing to Atobe first.

"Atobe Keigo, the CEO of Atobe corp." Fuji said greeting Atobe appropriately.

"Eh? It seems you do get respectful people who know me ahn…" Atobe said looking at Ryoma who continued to ignore his existence.

"You must be Akazawa Yushirou, a major stockholder to both Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp." Fuji continued not waiting for any prompting from Ryoma. He has recited most of these people and he was sure of his memory. Akazawa merely nodded at him in recognition and Fuji continued on to name Marui Bunta, a self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks, Mukahi Gakuto, from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks, Niou Masaharu, the 'Trickster' in elite circles and one of Mizuhuchi's top executives that Ryoma had hired two years ago. Next came Oshitari Kenya and Yuushi who had influential family in politics, government and business. They frequented Mizuhuchi but there status is unknown. Sengoku Kiyosumi, a powerful, lucky man who owned the biggest publicity company chain in Japan appeared with Tachibana Kippei who owned the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. Yagyuu Hiroshi, another top executive from Mizuhuchi conversed with Yanagi Renji, a major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. Sanada and Tezuka seemed to be whispering about business since their voices were lowered and they were eyeing the group coming towards all of them.

"Well it's nice to see all of you gathered here!"

Fuji recognized Nomorou Chiaki, the thirty-five year old who was the opposition. His sharp brown eyes scanned through the group as he stood "superiorly" in front of all of them. Behind him followed Kite Eishirou, a publicity face for Nomorou and Kiraku Yasuyuki, Nomorou's favorite top executive.

"Sorry for being a bit late…"

Fuji turned to see Yukimura Seiichi, a head of Prime Minister Wataku intelligence department and his companion Shiraishi Kuranosuke, a strong influencer in the political and business world.

"Good evening Echizen-san…" a pretty woman standing next to Shiraishi said with a small bow.

"It's good to see you here as well Ayumi-san." Ryoma greeted back, " I trust to see the papers tomorrow with Rina."

"Of course," She agreed with a smile.

"She is a negotiator for Mizuhuchi and works under the publicity section there as well." Ryoma uttered to Fuji with a smile knowing he hadn't known her.

"Is she important?" Fuji asked knowing this mark would hurt his chances if she were.

"She is…she's Shiraishi Kuranosuke's wife." Ryoma said widening his smile. "She's a major asset to us because he is a powerful man in upper circles… nicknamed 'Bible' because he is flawless at whatever he pursues."

"I take it that's a strike."

"Of course," Ryoma said adverting his attention to Niou who had moved forward to talk to him.

"Isn't that the one you picked up?" Niou asked viewing Fuji slightly.

"Aa… Fuji, I'm sure you know Niou." Ryoma said with a tiny smile.

"Of course… no one can ignore the stunning feats he pulled for Mizuhuchi corp." Fuji praised.

"Well someone appreciates me!" Niou said looking at Ryoma pointedly.

"I do appreciate you," Ryoma said with a slight frown. "I just don't appreciate your comments about my personal life."

"Hn…it would do you some good to take a few days off anyways… we're doing very well now."

"There's more I need to do to hold Nomorou back from even thinking there might be an opening." Ryoma said staring at Nomorou who had Sei at his side now.

"He brought the ugly pet as well!" Niou groaned, " I was thoroughly disgusted he wanted in my bed!"

'Who?" Fuji asked scanning the crowd for whom they were speaking of.

"Toshiro Sei,' Niou all but spat out. " A slut if you ask me… no one you need to know, he has no brains for the life we live."

"Toshiro?" Fuji asked feeling himself unable to breathe after catching sight of said male clinging to the oppositions arm.

"Do you know him?" Ryoma asked scanning Fuji's frozen face.

"I…" Fuji didn't know what he should say to Ryoma.

"Echizen-san…" Nakatsu intervened instead. "Higashikata-san would like to speak with you along with Minami-san"

"Oh…" Ryoma said as he moved that way. " Come with me you two… it's essential you know these two since they are exclusive bankers for Mizuhuchi corp. from Tachibana bank."

"So I suppose Atobe and Nomorou has some as well?" Nakatsu asked following Ryoma closely as well as Fuji.

"Aa… you should remember them as well." Ryoma said pointing out a girl next to a guy. " Those two are Chitose Miyuki and Senri. Miyuki is an exclusive banker for Atobe and Senri is the head of the intelligence department in Atobe corp. The one on the other side of Miyuki is the negotiator for Atobe corp, Saeki Koijirou."

"Where's Nomorou's?" Fuji questioned.

"Every other banker I didn't mention." Ryoma said. "Unless it's the two appointed to us, talk of funds will not be conducted with any other banker… except if Tachibana himself or his sister talks of it."

"Nomorou's quite powerful huh…." Nakatsu said with a small frown.

"That is why you two must work hard and help me." Ryoma stated before reaching Minami and Higashikata.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"A slight mishap…" Minami confided. "One of the lower new bankers told me that Nomorou's bankers are running low and money and are trying to hack into Atobe and Mizuhuchi accounts for funds."

"They haven't succeeded have they?" Ryoma asked as his eyes narrowed at Nomorou's back.

"Not yet… but Higashikata and I have took the precautions and put up extra security as well as removing parts of the funds into Tachibana's special database."

Ryoma nodded. "Thank you for acting quickly…and for informing me…it seems we may have to act soon."

"Your welcome." Minami and Higashikata said before joining Tachibana and his crowd.

" That sound like trouble and corruption…" Nakatsu commented.

"More like theft…" Fuji said with a frown. " if found guilty-"

"He'll kill them off or say they acted on their own." Ryoma said disgustedly. " With Wataku backing him up, we can't do anything without solid evidence they can't cover."

"Those bastards..." Nakatsu muttered.

"That's why I need to put more distance between us." Ryoma said turning to face the both of them.

"I want you two to become capable fast so I can concentrate on expansion overseas… Nakatsu-san… you shall be working more closely with Yukimura-san because I think I want you working more governmental issue that business while Fuji will be getting experience from helping me and the other top executives to see how to go about everything."

"Are you saying…" Fuji started.

"I'm trusting you two to be more capable now." Ryoma acknowledged. "That and Fuji… from now on Rina will be helping to develop other sections so you'll have your first meeting with me this coming Wednesday…be prepared."

"Hai!' Fuji said with a smile.

"Now enough serious talk!" Ryoma said with a small smirk, "enjoy the party…as I'm sure Ryoga is!"

"Aa…" The both said following Ryoma back towards where Atobe stood.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Ryoga smiled as he flirted shamelessly with the wives and daughters of important people attending Atobe's party. Although he seemed very into it, his eyes were centered towards the "Elites" circle where enemies were throwing "polite" bait at each other. He wasn't an expert on the business field but he knew his brother was working hard for the sake of everyone's future. Ryoga knew himself that Nomorou had once tried to get Mizuhuchi to team with him but Ryoma had stood firm and refused. Because of his strong character, people who followed and trusted him still do.

'otoutou… you have no idea what power you could have if you ran for Prime Minister…' Ryoga thought silently.

"Horrible! You weren't listening were you Ryoga-san?"

" Of course I was," Ryoga said flashing a smile to the girl with the frown. " I was just thinking how good a diamond necklace might look with that pretty dress your wearing…"

"Really?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Aa…" Ryoga said as he took another glass of champagne from the waiter running around with glasses for the guests.

xXx

_**The Elite Circle.**_

"So these two is what made you not attend your own parents funeral…" Katagawa said with a slight smile.

"Aa…" Ryoma shot back with a smirk to Atobe's executive. "Although Atobe…"

"What?" Atobe asked facing Ryoma although Ryoma's eyes were on Katagawa's son.

"I never knew that you'd make it so easy for a son to enter your company just because his father worked there…"

"Me? I would never!" Atobe said indignantly looking at Katagawa's son. "I wouldn't take him if he wasn't capable…better yet Brat…I'm thinking of dropping his father back to being a manager because Sanada and Tezuka are doing fine as executives to cover the bulk."

"Then you should so it before your company fails…" Ryoma said not sparing the seething father or son another look. "One day Fuji, you'll probably sit farther then your schoolmate."

"I already do," Fuji said ignoring Katagawa Shuji's glare.

Fuji decided he didn't mind this boring party much since Ryoma had obviously said that to defend him. He only wondered how Ryoma knew Katagawa at the business school was bullying him.

"Ne Ryoma…" Fuji asked in a lower voice. "Since I only got one strike can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Perhaps…" Ryoma merely said although he purposely brushed his hand by Fuji's.

Fuji merely smiled and turned back to the talk to all the Elites…he was right where he wanted to be.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

Rina smiled as she read the report…Echizen-san would be happy that he had gotten what he needed.

'All the pieces are almost here…' Rina thought as she began to look at Nakatsu's progress. Her boss was never wrong and he wasn't now either. Both Nakatsu and Fuji-san worked very hard and progressed at a exceptional rate…wherever Echizen-san decided to place them, they'd make a wonderful addition to Mizuhuchi.

"Rina-san?"

Rina glanced up to see Makashima Kamui.

"Kamui-kun…what can I do for you?" Rina asked clearing her computer screen.

"I just wanted to know if there's any more I can do for Echizen-san…it seems that I can't do much at all!"

"That's not true…" Rina said with a sigh. " You are one of our youngest and brightest specialists in the governmental field and do you know why you were placed there?"

"Because no one but a selected few knows it exists in Mizuhuchi?" Kamui asked with a frown.

'No, because Echizen-san wants to defy age and place you in government and politics." Rina said with a smile. " He thinks the extra experience you get here will help you advance and who knows…one day you might be Prime minister."

"You think so?" Kamui asked.

"If she doesn't think so, I do."

Both Rina and Kamui turned to see a dark-eyed handsome man leaning against the door.

"Aniki…"

"Shun-san…" Rina greeted.

"Thank you for listening to him Rina…"

"No problem…is there something wrong? Why are you up here?" Rina asked.

"Actually there are… two of our spies in Nomorou corp. was caught and we caught a couple employees spilling out information that led up to losing our two spies." Shun said with a frown. "Department X is having trouble recuperating from those two losses of our good spies."

"Is Akaya-kun looking for replacements?"

"Aa…"

"I'll look into for you guys." Rina confirmed. " I'll inform the boss tomorrow morning."

"Aa." Shun said and escorted himself and his brother out of the room.

Rina sighed as she sat back to work her schedule. The boss wasn't going to be happy that spies infiltrated them…

* * *

A/N: Now didn't that was a lot of characters in one chapter! XD

Anyways, this is just for reference for people who get easily confused by so many characters. This was requested by some reviewers so if you have don't have problems with characters then go on and review. But if you do, here is the list of the ones that appeared with a quick intro as well as whom they really are in the manga/anime in parenthesis. As more characters are introduced, I'll add on to the list. I'll do this for the next few chapters to introduce them easier. THESE LISTED ARE CHARCTERS AND OC'S ALREADY INTRODUCED IN THE FIRST SIX CHAPTERS, when I add or mention new ones characters in forthcoming chapters I'll bold it from the list to help distinguish them

**Echizen Ryoma- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)**

**Fuji Syuusuke- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)**

**Atobe Keigo- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)**

**Akazawa Yushirou- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)**

**Chitose Miyuki- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)**

**Chitose Senri- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)**

**DanTaichi- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)**

**Echzen Ryoga- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)**

**Echizen Rinko- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)**

**Echizen Nanjiroh- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)**

**Fuji Yoshiko- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)**

**Fuji Yumiko- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)**

**Fuji Yuuta- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's " Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)**

**Higashikata Masami- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)**

**Kabaji Munehiko- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)**

**Kai Yuujirou- Nomorou corp. regular executive. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)**

**Katagawa Shuji- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)**

**Katagawa Shujistu- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)**

**Kiraku Yasuyuki- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)**

**Kite Eishirou- An Elite, Publicity manager in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)**

**Makashima Kamui- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)**

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))**

**Makashima Shun- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)**

**Marui Bunta, An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)**

**Minamoto Tatsu- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)**

**Minamoto Mio- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)**

**Minami Kentarou- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)**

**Mizuhuchi Yuu- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)**

**Momoshiro Takeshi- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)**

**Mukahi Gakuto- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)**

**Nakatsu Shinji- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)**

**Niou Masaharu- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)**

**Nomorou Chiaki- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)**

**Nomorou Nao- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.**

**Noto- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)**

**Ookochi Rina- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)**

**Ootori Choutarou- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)**

**Osakada Tomoka- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)**

**Oshitari Kenya- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)**

**Oshitari Yuushi- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)**

**Saeki Kojirou- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)**

**Sanada Genichirou- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)**

**Shiraishi Ayumi- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)**

**Shishido Ryou- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)**

**Tachibana Kippei- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)**

**Toshiro Sei- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)**

**Wataku Kira- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)**

**Yagyuu Hiroshi- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")**

**Yanagi Renji- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")**

**Yukimura Seiichi- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")**


	8. Responsibility

A/N: Once more, new characters are added and will be in bold on the character list at the end. Look forward to a LONG chapter and lots of new things happening! It hasn't even been a full month since Fuji and Nakatsu has joined either. Do drop me a note if you want to see more of a certain character because their popularity is what's going to assure their frequent appearance in this story. :) without further musings please enjoy and do review because I may shorten the chapters since reviews don't come in for this story...so I might focus longer chapter on other stories instead.

**(IN BOLD IS A MESSAGE FOUND IN ALL MY LATEST CHAPTERS THAT GOT UPDATED, OTHERWISE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER)**

**Happy Birthday to Sanada and hello to everyone else! I have gone missing for a week and have found my way back! XD**

**Well, hopefully these releases will keep you all satisfied with your Thrill cravings and at bay from killing me because I have to admit now that I will be go 'missing' again after this update...perhaps even long enough to be called a mild hiatus. But to not spoil the mood or anything, I will PROMISE, despite how busy I am or whatever, I will be back sometime in June to spoil everyone with new chapters. Do review for me and if you must pester me to release or ask about anything, e-mail me because most likely I'll reply with an answer or maybe even a release date for my next mass release.**

**Well, enough of that, on with the story and you all know I love you! **

**Till next time**

**MoonExpressions**

* * *

Melar- True true... depending when Rina mentions it, Ryoma will be working his butt off to cover some messy affairs. But then again, Ryoma warned him that their relationship might not get anywhere with the schedule they'll both be running. Knowing me, Ryoga will always be doing something that catches people's attention. The fun I have writing this story is that I can play a lot of mind games and such with readers and everything that may seem to be may never be XD

Firetender- Thank you for the tip and I do try to give my OC's a reason to exists. Character depth is just something that I thought would make readers see why they are even needed so I'm glad someone likes my OC's... after all OC's are one of the biggest reasons why readers won't pick up a fic.

abhorsen3- Yes, you never know who's plotting behind you and who is going to help you. But Ryoma has built himself a stable name and position so there will be many trying to take him down. The next chapter may just have an encounter with Toshiro so they'll eventually have to talk about that problem XD

Development for Fuji and Ryoma will always be happening... even subtly. But yes, they get scenes together in this chapter that will hopefully be deemed worthy of readers as progress.

PheonixShadow- I was very successful with getting my reviews thanks to you and every one else who took the time to write a little congrats and encouragement. So thank you for that!

ThrillPair- I'm always setting up something big aren't I? LOL but please enjoy the drama!

MARYLOVER- I don't expect any of you to memorize them or their occupations XD that's why the table at the end of the story will exist. In case you come upon a name you just don't know at all or can't remember why they even exist in the story, the lists is there to help. I always try to put my best into every chapter and story I do so that it doesn't lack too much and seems all the more believable for everyone. There will be a lot of corruption and conspiracies so get ready for some drama all right XD The great thing about me is, I'll design a fancy plot but I'll stuff in fluff and hot stuff as well to keep everyone well occupied.

Ryoma could be that ambitious but we'll see as his plan takes action. I appreciate the constant support I get from you though :D

Skryrssb- Yes there's a lot but I wanted to be nice and feature Konomi's characters as much as OC's. After all, they are canon characters and they already have a personality to follow through with. XD Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be a soap opera completely...the foundations I'm plotting are more towards drama.

NDebN- Well it's great that a wish was granted XD I'm just glad to be able to bring you many different stories that you can enjoy sometime during each month :)

CrystalKitteN-MeW- No there wasn't much action or depth but I wanted everyone to get an understanding of all the characters and the current situations so I didn't want to overkill anyone yet. The list of characters is already long enough and the worst part is that's not all the characters. XP there's still more to appear as time goes on and thank you for pointing that last point out.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Being under a certain company doesn't necessarily mean you're bad or good so certain events may just change how you see things.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Responsibility**

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

**_Sunday Night_**

**_12:00am_**

Rina sighed as she finished the minor details for the major meeting tomorrow. She was a bit worried that they were sending Fuji out on a limb way to fast but Echizen-san had insisted he'd adapt quicker if they put him in a situation where he had to learn quickly and adapt as soon as possible.

Rina made it a rule for herself never to question Echizen-san but this time she felt herself worrying if Fuji could handle the pace without her.

Pushing away from her desk, Rina sighed as she looked at her list of 'To Do'. It seemed all that was left to do was inform Echizen about their loss of the spy.

'Tomorrow...' Rina decided as she saved her work and started to shut off her computer. She was getting out a bit earlier than usual but that was usually how her evenings were if Echizen-san was away from the building. Looking over Nakatsu schedule she made for him, she had to admit Fuji and he advanced pretty fast.

'They seem to fit right in...a place where miracles can happen...' Rina thought with a small smile. She stretched and stood as she gathered some things for morning and got ready to leave.

Yawning slightly, Rina slipped on her jacket and grabbed her stuff as she pressed the button to let security downstairs know she was ready to leave. Turning out the lights, she reached in her purse and pressed another button. The slightest light shifted in the room and Rina knew top floor would be protected.

xXx

_**Atobe's Party**_

_**1:45 AM**_

"You look exhausted." Fuji said to Ryoma who had done nothing but talk constantly too many...many people.

"It's a usual thing at parties like these...Atobe invites me on purpose to give me a "social life" as he calls it." Ryoma said with a slight yawn. " But I think we can get out now."

"Un..." Fuji said looking forward to the morning already... he could even ignore the fact that people kept bothering them right now.

"I'm ready to hit the bed too..." Nakatsu said through a yawn. Despite the many faces both Fuji and he recognized, no one outside of the company acknowledged them personally.

'Of course one day they'll want to talk to me too!' Nakatsu thought with a slight smile as girls smiled and laughed and men's joked and criticized each other "professionally".

"Let's say our goodbye to Atobe and be on our way." Ryoma said signaling Noto who was watching them to get the car. Immediately spotting the flashy host, Atobe broke through the crowd to tap Atobe on the shoulder.

"Yes brat?" Atobe said when he realized who had touched him.

"I'm leaving..." Ryoma said softly as he nodded to the couple that Atobe had been talking to.

"I see... although you need another few hours to have a better social life." Atobe complained.

"I have a perfectly, stable social life monkey king!" Ryoma said with a slight frown.

"Talking to your cat?" Atobe asked.

"Well I seem to have a knack for collecting animals to talk to huh monkey-king " Ryoma taunted.

"And I seem to be a magnet for little brats!" Atobe shot back.

"Tezuka would be heartbroken to hear he is a brat." Ryoma countered using Atobe's weakness.

"You're lucky you don't have a lover to hold you down." Atobe said with murder-laced sweetness.

"But I do have a lover Kei-go" Ryoma said with a superior smirk..." it's too bad your not close to him at all ne?"

"Who is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ryoma asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"You-"

"Let's go home Fuji..." Ryoma said turning away from Atobe abruptly.

'Fuji huh...' Atobe thought with a smirk. There were two people behind Ryoma and 'Fuji' must be his lover of course!

"You and I are going to be best friends Fuji!" Atobe called after all three of them making everyone wonder which of the two behind Ryoma had caught the Diva's interest.

"What did you do to deserve to be best friends with Atobe?" Nakatsu leaned over and asked.

"I don't know..." Fuji said thoroughly confused as well... he had no idea how he suddenly got added on an elite's friend list at all.

"Echizen-san..." Fuji started. Perhaps Ryoma would know since they had been talking before the Diva announced that.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked signaling to his brother that he was leaving and led both Nakatsu and Fuji towards the exit where their jackets were.

"It's just-"

"What's the hurry Echizen? Not confident about tomorrow's meeting?"

All three turned around to face Nomorou and Sei standing near the door with "smiles" on their face. Although Ryoma seriously just wanted to punch the both of them, He took the time to turn around and give them a few moments of his time.

"I'm always confident Nomorou-san...if I haven't displayed that in the year that I helped run Mizuhuchi corp. then I hope I'll display it when we expand even more than we have already." Ryoma said bluntly although his eyes could cut Nomorou dead.

"I'm sure you'll continue to be a thorn and fight the wave like Atobe corp. ne?" Nomorou said.

"And I'm positive you'll continue to try to corner us although you've failed relentlessly?" Ryoma said exchanging even blows with the old man.

Fuji was in a state of shock...he hadn't planned to ever see Sei again...yet here he was...clinging onto the arm of Nomorou Chiaki! His whole body froze and no words came out of his mouth as the scenes of his pathetic state after being dumped and how to explain to Ryoma about Sei stunned him. His eyes never left Sei's even as he was paid Fuji no heed but sneered at Ryoma ... if only...if only he could disappear and not tell Ryoma about Sei and him... or what if Sei didn't even recognize him? Then...

"Eh..." Sei said all of a sudden as if finally realizing who stood behind Ryoma. "You! Did you enter this world to get close to me too?" Sei turned away from Fuji and gave him a disgusted look as he finished talking. "What a stalker!"

Fuji swallowed the shame, as he felt unable to defend himself under Ryoma's cool look when Sei singled him out while clenching his fist in anger.

"I didn't think I'd see you here either bastard!" Nakatsu said with angry eyes at Sei. He attempted to move forward and beat Sei but Fuji found enough strength to grab Nakatsu's suit firm enough to gain his attention. Nakatsu turned to Fuji who shook his head softly for him not to create a scene.

Nakatsu didn't look like her was gong to give up but Nomorou started

"What are you talking about my sweet? Are you saying this scholar-boy that Echizen picked up also stalks you like Echizen?" Nomorou asked eyeing Fuji with a raised brow now.

"Aa..." Sei said with a look of disgust crossing his face. "He's a nasty admirer like Echizen is." Sei said wrapping an arm around the ugly old guy in "fear".

Although Fuji wanted to deny it, he was quite surprised that Ryoma's name and "crime" was under the same category as his...exactly how was Sei and Ryoma connected?

xXx

Ryoma had to admit, Sei recognizing and naming Fuji really got his attention. It was surprising to know his latest love interest may have known his ex as well...actually he was pretty sure Syuusuke may have gotten to know Sei in the same way he had known him...then again; he hoped he was wrong. Without another look at Nomorou or Sei he accepted his jacket from the steward and turned to leave as he spotted Noto with the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Echizen."

"Aa...I hope you'll do well without your executive... I heard he was unfortunately murdered on his residence." Ryoma said with an emotionless mask.

"I'm recovering from that loss... as I hope you are recovering from yours." Nomorou announced with a composed look although his brow twitched in irritation at the personal blow. Ryoma didn't seem to take the personal blow so well either as he gave a stiff nod and ushered Nakatsu and Fuji to follow wordlessly.

It wasn't until they were in the car that Nakatsu spoke first. "That bastard-"

"Let's not think about him for the moment..." Ryoma cut in as he buckled himself in and signaled for Noto to go.

"Was it okay when you went to get the car?" Ryoma asked Noto.

"Aa..." Noto replied and Ryoma nodded briefly.

"How many with Ryoga?"

"Three." Noto replied.

To Fuji and Nakatsu it was as if they were speaking a different language since neither understood what they were talking about.

Fuji watched Ryoma nod once more briefly before he turned to look out the window.

"Were you two talking business?" Nakatsu asked. In what he read, some business talk was very vague when talked about to avoid a leak in information...but usually that kind of talk was in governmental or political issues.

"Something like that..." Ryoma answered.

"Oh... it really sounded like a different language to me..." Nakatsu laughed.

"Talking about foreign languages, Does Fuji or you know any other besides Japanese?" Ryoma asked looking at Nakatsu through the mirror since Nakatsu sat in front beside Noto while Fuji and he had sat in the back.

"I know a bit of English and some Chinese..." Nakatsu said as he stared at the roof of the car. " I believe that's it though..."

"I'm adept in English, a perfectionist in Japanese and no background on any other language." Fuji replied.

"Then I prefer you fully learn your English Nakatsu because that is a universal language and Fuji... we'll start you on Chinese if you have conquered English."

"Why Chinese?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Because we have a lot of dealings with China and it'd be nice if I didn't have to hire a translator for you." Ryoma said with a sigh. " Besides... it's hard to trust anyone these days."

"Oh... then I suppose Rina excels in Chinese since she IS your secretary right?" Fuji teased.

"Actually she does." Ryoma said bluntly, " Rina excels in English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and French."

"Serious?" Nakatsu said turning to face Ryoma with wide-eyes.

"Aa..." Ryoma replied, "She learned French due to my insistence since I have quite a couple French contacts and if it were up to me, I'd like her to know much more."

"You really expect a lot huh?" Nakatsu said.

"I do... because I hate having to find someone to do a little job for me when one can do it all for me... I have a lot of dealings with trust as well." Ryoma said turning to look at the both of them.

"Then what do you do when you have a Thai associate? A German associate?" Fuji questioned.

"Niou and Yagyuu excel where Rina doesn't... does that explain how much I trust my secretary and executives now?" Ryoma asked with an amused smirk.

"I see..." Fuji merely said.

"I'd like to bring you two in as well but before that...we need to do a lot of brushing before that, we have to do a lot of brushing up."

"What's the time limit you have on us?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"What makes you think there's a time limit?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

"Because I'd like to challenge myself to meet the bottom of your criteria by this time next year." Fuji said with a smile.

"Just the bottom?" Ryoma asked with a smile.

"Excel it if I could." Fuji confirmed with his own smile.

"Well then... I hope you'll work hard... because by this time next year, I want to have you graduated from being Rina's assistant to her superior and Nakatsu well endowed with skills to trust the right people, make the right deals, and with everyone's best interest at heart; help me lead Japan and Mizuhuchi to be much more." Ryoma said with trust towards Nakatsu and Fuji. Both didn't speak... they merely took to heart those words and try to snap out of their stupor. They couldn't believe he had so much hope and trust for them in the future... he was, giving them a way to live, a way to rise, and a place to grow despite their amateur background and weaknesses.

" I trust the both of you won't fail me?" Ryoma stated more than asked.

"We'll try not to..." Nakatsu said with a smile. "I...it's been a long time since someone have opened up a way for me to succeed."

" and I'll continue to give you new roads if you're willing to put your all into it." Ryoma said with a small smile. " Now... Did you enjoy the party Nakatsu?" Ryoma asked switching topics with ease.

"It was definitely an experience." Nakatsu said. "Although many of the people you introduced to us were either 'elites' or shareholders to the companies, I could sense that they didn't seem to care much about Fuji or me."

'That's because they haven't seen your potential yet." Ryoma said. " In this world, no one acknowledges you unless you have, with your own hands, shifted a place for you."

"Like you Echizen-san?' Nakatsu asked

"Perhaps... although." Ryoma said with a smile. "I'm not quite done filling my legacy yet."

" Oh?" Fuji asked with piqued interest now. "What will finish your legacy then?"

"Hopefully you two and a couple others." Ryoma confided. "I have big plans for the next three years and in those three years, I'd like to see the downfall of a certain individual."

"And if he doesn't fall?" Fuji asked, vaguely aware that 'He' was Nomorou-san.

"Then I would've failed right?" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Saa..." Fuji merely muttered.

xXx

**_Atobe's Party_**

"Still haven't left yet?" Sanada asked going up to Ryoga who, was strangely standing by himself at the refreshment table.

"Of course not... with free food and ladies? I'd spend Atobe out of it all tonight..." Ryoga said "enthusiastically".

"Yet you're not fooling me... what's wrong?" Sanada asked reaching past Ryoga to grab an appetizer.

"Am I that transparent to you Sanada-san?" Ryoga asked twirling his drink with a twist of his wrist.

"You are at the moment... "Sanada confided.

"It seems security has been tightened at Mizuhuchi..." Ryoga said after a long pause.

"It has been at Atobe corp. as well since the hack." Sanada said as if it was a normal occurrence.

"A letter was received by the security department today... it stated the death of Ryoma before the end of the year." Ryoga said.

"So you being big brother is generally concerned for him huh?" Sanada asked, "It seems your parents death has made you realize how short life can be huh?"

"Perhaps... it's has just made me realize that all I have left is him and Nanako..."

"Plus some other relatives." Sanada mentioned remembering that Ryoga had family past Ryoma and Nanako at the funeral.

"Can't really call those money hungry people true family..." Ryoga said through a smirk.

"I guess your right... I recall that they latter was disappointed Mister 100 most wanted wealthy bachelor didn't show huh?" Sanada said remembering that one fourth of the people at the funeral had been "accomplished" unwed daughters.

"They were absolutely devastated..." Ryoga said through a light laugh. "But it wouldn't have been proper to leave without leaving a few condolences as well.

"True..."Sanada said with a sigh. "Don't you envy your brother sometimes?"

"not at all... I rather like my life without being a business snacking zombie." Ryoga said with a tint of amusement in his smirk. "although that's what is keeping us in the upper circles."

'You've done fairly well yourself as a professional though..." Sanada commented on his success as a Grand slam holder.

"Yeah... but I think I'd be a while before I can go back to the Australian open without feeling like I did that day." Ryoga said setting his drink on the passing waiter's tray.

"You'll be okay..."

"I know... so how's the love life?"

"What love life?" Sanada asked with a raised brow.

"I forgot..." Ryoga said with a grin, "Sanada can't catch a women in bed with such an attitude huh?"

"Shut it Echizen!" Sanada said as his eyes flashed angrily at the older Echizen.

"Hey... if Tezuka could do it, you can to!" Ryoga said with a sympathetic pat to Sanada's back.

"I said-"

"I know!" Ryoga said with a smile.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

"It's been a long day...Can't believe we'll be at the company in four hours...' Fuji said glancing at the clock.

"That's life to me though..." Ryoma said as he tugged his tie loose and pushed a hand through his hair roughly.

'So good-looking...' Fuji thought watching Ryoma stretch and head towards his bedroom.

"Coming?" Ryoma asked glancing back momentarily. "We only have four hours to sleep after all."

'Aa..." Fuji said turning off the lights and headed towards Ryoma's bedroom.

He came to a halt when he watched Ryoma shrug out of his suit and carelessly toss it towards the dry-clean laundry hamper. God...he couldn't remember the last time he saw him half naked like this... a couple of weeks ago?

"You're such a little boy huh?"

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts and saw Ryoma directly in front of him undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt already.

"I could do it myself..." Fuji uttered brushing a lock of Ryoma's hair back on his forehead.

"But you were so bust being a statue..." Ryoma said with a smirk as he tugged Fuji's suit off to throw with his. "why don't you go get your pajamas while I get mine."

'Fine..." Fuji said with a smile, " but I'll be back."

"Che! It's not like I'm going to lock you out!" Ryoma said as he walked towards his closet.

"Saa..." Fuji merely said before taking long strides to his room in search of his pajama bottom... Screw the top. If he had his way, they wouldn't even need pajamas... but then Ryoma had insisted they take their relationship step by step.

Fuji sighed as he stripped out of his suit pants and into his pajama pants. In his opinion, they were taking it step by step . They knew each other by name, they kissed, they hugged, they worked together so wasn't it about time they got in the same bed?

Without further thought, Fuji closed his door and went back to Ryoma's room to see him just coming out of the closet with his own pajama pants on.

"It seems we have the same thoughts...' Fuji said noting that Ryoma also wore no shirt.

"Baka... I usually sleep like this." Ryoma said through a yawn. He crawled into his bed and Fuji took the cue to climb in on the other side.

"Turn off the light..." Ryoma said as he pulled the blanket and sheets over him. Fuji sighed as he reached to turn off the lights. This wasn't quite the night he wanted...

"Hurry up..." Ryoma said commandingly as he wrapped an arm around Fuji's waist.

Then again it could get better...

"I want to talk about something first..." Ryoma said just as Fuji had turned to pull Ryoma into his embrace as well.

"What is it?" Fuji asked already making out Ryoma's lips in the semi-darkness of the room.

"How do you know Toshiro Sei?" Ryoma asked seriously all of a sudden.

Fuji sighed as he lay back on the fluffy pillows. He felt Ryoma shift his head onto his shoulders and unconsciously brushed his hands through Ryoma's soft locks as he unwillingly remembered Sei.

"He and I... we use to be lovers..."

"Oh..." Ryoma merely said.

Fuji, on the other hand, wondered how his expression was at the moment. Was it emotionless, pained, angry... the tone of his voice didn't reveal his emotion at all...

"Why did it end?" Ryoma asked.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Fuji asked shifting to look at the outline of Ryoma's face in the dark.

"When we met?"

'Aa..." Fuji said with a small smile.

"You mean when I was rather pathetic looking with no money and sitting in the rain?" Ryoma asked

"No... I mean when we were in LA..."

"We met in LA?" Ryoma asked turning to look at Fuji in surprise. "When?"

Fuji chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Ryoma's head. " And here I was, worrying that you would remember the pathetic state YOU saw me in."

"Were you? I can't remember at all..." Ryoma said with a frown forming on his lips as he tried to remember.

"It was a couple years back... Sei and I decided to do a bit of traveling and LA was where we went... Sadly the trip was just to break up and we happened to meet."

"Really..." Ryoma said trying to pull the memory.

"You gave me your umbrella as I was sulking in the rain outside the hotel you were having a meeting in." Fuji said with a soft smile as he remembered clearly being struck with love at first sight.

"You! you were that person?" Ryoma asked after a while looking at him with bugling eyes.

Fuji nodded with a smile. "I was... although what you said back there really helped me move afterwards."

"Hn... it did huh?" Ryoma said with a small frown, "I'm no wise guy though, I just said what I thought I should say."

"Do you remember what you told me?" Fuji asked slightly curious if he truly remembered that day as he had.

"No I don't," Ryoma admitted, " but I'm pretty sure it was short, blunt and to the point."

Fuji chuckled as he placed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead. "Well... it was like that..."

_At that moment, I understood what it truly meant to fall in love...it was as if my heart had ceased to beat yet was rapidly beating, as if time had stopped but kept ticking. But what would Ryoma think if I told him such a silly thing? How did he fall for me? What did I like about him? What did he like about me?_

_So many things were unanswered in my head, in my heart yet my heart was convinced he was the one since that moment in LA._

_'Keep the umbrella, you'll need it for other rainy days you have.'_

_At the time he had told me that... but would he laugh now if I told him I still had that umbrella? Would he care if I had told him that it was the same umbrella that was over my head that day I met him in the park? Would the next rainy day I have be because of Ryoma? Would that worn umbrella continue to cover my head in the heaviest of storms?_

"Don't tell me I said something sappy as well?"

"Hm?" Fuji asked snapping back to the man in his arms.

"I said I didn't say something sappy as well did I?"

"What makes you think that?" Fuji asked

"Well, you happened to have drifted off into your own world and started changing expressions so much I feared I said something I shouldn't have that day." Ryoma said with a quick frown.

"Actually all you told me was that getting sick wasn't going to help my situation and gave me your umbrella saying that I could have it for other rainy days I might have." Fuji said with a smile. " What were you doing in LA that day?"

"Proving my competence." Ryoma stated almost coldly.

When Fuji had started his tale of how they met, it all flooded back to him. On that particular day in LA, he had just become an executive for Mizuhuchi and Rina and he were just beginning to fix up the company. The meeting had been an international business meeting and Mizuhuchi was really invited by Nomorou corp. to be humiliated. He remembered clearly that he had flew to LA a week early and prepared everything to make sure their was no mistakes... he couldn't trust anyone at that time. There were spies everywhere within the company, people who savaged his work...hell, at the time he was even suspicious of Rina. It was hard having only Mizuhuchi, who didn't really help much, and Rina working with him but he was determined... determine to create a better place for everyone and his revenge of course. On that particular day, Rina, he and some of Mizuhuchi's bodyguards were waiting for Mizuhuchi's arrival from Japan. Tired of waiting inside the lobby, he had grabbed an umbrella and told Rina he was going to walk off some extra energy he had even if it was pouring hard. Although Rina had suggested he have one of the guards accompany him, he had snuck out and was going to start walking a bit when he heard the chatter of a crazy person.

In truth, he had nothing better to do so he glanced over to see a young man pathetically kneeling in the rain. The haze of sadness and darkness was around him and seeing the people walk around him and pretend he didn't even exist pulled at his heart. He had been compassionate because of similar treatment in the company, he had walked up and offered his umbrella because he felt the man had potential to stand... but never...never did he think that same boy he had shown compassion to would be the same one he'd eventually come to like.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked breaking through Ryoma's thoughts.

"I had newly entered the company and the meeting we met at was suppose to humiliate us in front of lots of company." Ryoma said with a frown at remembering Nomorou's knowing smirk and Atobe's silence.

"Did it?" Fuji asked.

"Do you think I'd let them?" Ryoma countered.

"Not at all... if you are anything like the man you are now, you'd have use the blow to your advantage."

"You may know me more than you think..." Ryoma said with a small smile. "I did use that meeting to gain ground...and ever since Nomorou has regretted giving me that chance to shine."

'His mistake, your gain ne?" Fuji said pressing his lips against Ryoma's cheek gently.

"Hn..."

"But the way.." Fuji asked trailed a finger down Ryoma's chest lightly. "I was quite curious at to why we were classified together with Sei..."

"That," Ryoma said with a frown, " is because I made the same mistake you did... only before you."

"You mean you and him..."

"Yes...we were lovers." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"So... what happened?" Fuji asked with a sigh... he couldn't believe they dated the same man...

" We met, dated, lived with each other, pretty much settled life." Ryoma said bluntly.

"But what happened?" Fuji asked.

"He got a taste of money when Nomorou started liking him." Ryoma stated with a sigh. "At that time, my family was a rather normal middle-class family if you ignore my father's professional tennis record. I couldn't compare to a man who practically owned Japan so I lost."

"So he wanted money and power?"

"Aa... Who would've thought fate led us two into meeting thanks to that bastard." Ryoma mumbled out.

"But I don't regret getting dumped." Fuji said after a slight chuckle. " Although...revenge would be nice..."

"Hn... I'm still working on mine." Ryoma stated studying Fuji's face through the dark. By now his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could almost see Fuji clearly.

"I see..." Fuji said as he shifted and pushed his lips against Ryoma.

"Un..." Ryoma merely muttered before opening his mouth to accompany Fuji.

Both didn't speak again as they deepened the kiss and cuddled closer, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep when they finished the kiss….IF they ever finished it.

xXx

Fuji yawned as he stretched lazily to get out of bed. He knew without turning around that the bed was empty since his hand had reached out to cold sheets just a few minutes earlier. Although he was thankful Ryoma had let him sleep in a bit, he was disappointed Ryoma didn't accompany him.

'He is a workaholic!' Fuji reminded himself as he went to his room and slid his pajama shirt on. He'd go see where his precious was before getting fully dressed. Walking down the hall and peeking into the kitchen, he saw Ryoma sitting at the dinner table with a pissed expression as he spoke in rapid French to whoever was on the other side. Fuji merely shook his head at imagining what the poor fool was feeling and turned to grab coffee when he smelled it. Instead he ran into a Rina making breakfast in her business attire and apron.

"Rina-chan... I didn't think this..." Fuji indicated the food with a finger " was included in your resume or list of duties as a secretary."

"Well Fuji-san..." Rina said without looking up at him as she handed him a coffee mug with his coffee just the way he liked it. "I do what is necessary to make Echizen-san life and schedule run more smoothly."

"One would think you were his wife..." Fuji said accepting the cup from her.

"I prefer to think of you as the wife of Echizen-san at the moment while I'm his wife at work." Rina said without changing her soothing but firm tone.

"I would think the same as well..." Fuji conceded. He liked the thought of him being like a wife to Ryoma. In truth, he didn't care to know each other better at all as Ryoma suggested, because he had been smitten the first time they met and Ryoma only continue to make him fall more In love with him as time passed.

"Geez!" Ryoma said as he hung up and tossed his phone onto the table a bit hard since he was clearly irritated.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked walking away from Rina to wrap an arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"Expansion for the company is slowing thanks to a couple leaks of information... I wonder why..." Ryoma muttered placing his own hand atop Fuji's.

"Allow me to inform you Echizen-san..." Rina said walking over with the food.

"Go on..." Ryoma said taking a gulp of his coffee since he suddenly felt he needed it for whatever Rina was going to say.

"Your schedule for the day is just the meeting and the usual at the company." Rina said pulling a planner from her purse on the table. " And the current events of the company besides late expansion is the fact that we lost a person from Department X who was leaked out of his position by certain individuals in the company that we've disposed of...I'm afraid they may be the same reason for the leaks in expansion as well."

"Damn..." Ryoma said before starting a string of curses.

Fuji frowned a bit. Even after being successful, Ryoma still had to watch his back for people taking bribes.

"Arrange me a meeting with department x tonight." Ryoma stated after he finished his angry rant.

"Of course..." Rina agreed whipping out a pen as she jotted down the note and returned the planner to her purse as she went back to bring the rest of the breakfast plates in. Meanwhile Fuji wondered what department X was to Ryoma and Mizuhuchi...were they the expansion group?

"Will Ryoga-san be joining us for breakfast despite him coming in really late last night?" Rina asked Ryoma specifically.

"I will and I didn't come in THAT late." Ryoga said stumbling his way over to his seat at the breakfast table. " Morning sweetheart..." Ryoga finished with a handsome, lazy smile towards Rina.

Rina didn't answer as she set his plate in front of him and seated herself across from Ryoma with a small portion as she pulled out some papers to glance over.

"Fuji... did Rina mention to you about your duties today?" Ryoma asked as he set his paperwork aside to eat properly.

"Not yet...why?" Fuji asked taking a bite out of the scrambled eggs they were having for breakfast.

"I'm sorry I haven't informed him yet..." Rina apologized.

"No need Rina... you have enough on your hands." Ryoma said before turning back to Fuji. " Today I have a meeting with all the big companies and a few minor ones that are functional to the big 3."

(A/N: Big 3 refers to the 3 biggest companies, which would be Mizuhuchi, Atobe, and Nomorou corp.)

"I see..." Fuji said remembering how easy it was to play secretary last week when Rina and Ryoma had left for a meeting.

"You will be attending with me instead of Rina." Ryoma stated bluntly.

" Really?" Fuji asked. He was surprised Ryoma would let him after only two weeks of working under Rina!

"Are you not confident enough?" Ryoma questioned with challenge-written eyes.

"Of course I am." Fuji said taking up the challenge, " I wouldn't fail you now after following Rina so closely in duties."

"I hope you won't." Ryoma stated. " This will give you experience on the setting, the people, the competition and stands the company will take."

"In other words it's war." Ryoga said with a grin at Fuji.

"It doesn't mater if it is... I will be ready." Fuji said confidently. He was being trusted to take another step with Ryoma and he had made a decision last night. No matter what, he wanted to be a part of Ryoma's life and help him do whatever he was aiming for.

xXx

**_Kirasawa Residence_**

" I can't believe he humiliated me last night! The guts of that boy!" Kirasawa ranted to his son who wasn't answering to his rants at all. ' Not only will I probably get demoted because of his "suggestion"; to Atobe-san, he insulted you!" Kirasawa said looking at his son.

"I can't believe he had the guts... after only a year when you have been in the business for fifteen father!' His son said with a frown.

"I know... To lose to a fresh face will affect our status!" Kirasawa said pulling his cell phone out. He hadn't planned on using this plan but Echizen Ryoma had chosen the wrong family to insult last night!

"Yes?"

"Get rid of Echizen Ryoma by tonight!"

xXx

**_Murosato Hospital_**

Yumiko and her mother Yoshiko listened as the doctor talked about the sickness and the stage she was at.

"We can't guarantee anymore than four months to a max." The doctor said a bit regretfully.

"I see..." Yumiko answered calmly although her hand gripped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we can't do more…."

"No… you've done as much as you could…" Yumiko said, " We… my family and I are very thankful for what you've done already with the small amount of money we've paid… I'm sure we'll get the full amount to you since my brother is now working full time with me."

"There's no need to worry about payment Fuji-san." The doctor said with a smile. "The bills have been paid."

"They…they have?" Yumiko asked with widened eyes, " I thought my brother just paid the bit we owed this month."

"Echizen-san, I presume is your brother's boss, paid the amount in full plus interest."

"He did?" Yumiko asked with wide eyes at the news.

"He did," the doctor said with a warm smile. "I must be going to see my other patients now…"

"Aa…" Yumiko said standing awkwardly up to give him a small bow. " Th-thank you for all you've done."

'No problem…" the doctor said as he left the room and shut the door softly behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Yumiko shifted her gaze back to her pale mother who seemed to be using all her strength to smile at her.

"Okaa-san…" Yumiko started as fresh tears formed at her tear ducts.

"Now Yumiko…I'm given more than enough time to see the success of all my children…" Yoshiko said placing her hand softly on top of her daughter's.

"But…"

"Yuuta will be graduating in April and I look forward to that Yumiko… I count myself lucky all the time to have three wonderful kids…"

"Then you must know how dearly we love all love you so much…" Yumiko said with a weak smile.

Yoshiko nodded, " I do…"

xXx

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Yuuta**_

"Senpai!"

Yuuta snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at his kohai. " Did you say something Kentarou?"

"I said you only have a month till graduation right?"

"Aa…" Yuuta said absently.

"Are you worrying about your mother senpai?" Katou asked.

"Don't worry senpai!" Horio broke in pushing the bowl-cut hair boy away from the center of attention. " Your brother is working for one of the Big Three and your onee-san is taking care of her right?"

"That's rude to assume they don't have a life outside working and caring for their mother." Mizuno said with a frown to Horio.

"It's their responsibility as older siblings Katsuo-kun!" Horio scoffed ruffling his buzz cut hair friend's head.

"But I'm sure you're worried anyways aren't you Yuuta?" Momoshiro said walking over dressed in a suit.

"Momo-senpai…" Katou and Mizuno said at the same time "Are you and Kaidoh-senpai finished with your class?"

"Aa!" Momoshiro said happily.

"Ne Yuuta…" Momoshiro said with a smile, "Why don't you ask your brother to help you look for a job after graduation? He's making the big bucks at Mizuhuchi ne?"

"The high executive at Mizuhuchi is so cool!" Horio announced to everyone. "I know him personally!"

"Are you sure you do? I don't think so desu…" Dan said walking up to the group gathered at the round table.

"I do!" Horio boasted, " Echizen and I went to the same high school!"

"I must know him personally as well then since I went to that same school desu…" Dan said with a smile.

"Baka!" Horio said, " I had the same class as him… after we graduated, he didn't attend college."

"The how did he end up as a top 100 most wealthy and wanted bachelor?" Katou asked with a small frown. "He used to stop by the tennis club dad works at…I saw him a couple of times… he has amazing tennis skills!"

"I don't want to depend on my nee and nii-chan anymore after this…" Yuuta interrupted. " I have to stand on my own as well…just like Echizen."

"He's only twenty-six isn't he?" Mizuno said excitedly. "I changed majors and had to go to school longer so I haven't accomplished anything compared to Echizen-san yet."

"Isn't that why we are all going to school here?" Dan said with a stupid-cute look. "Because we all changed majors."

"True…" Katou said a bit sadly. " If we would've stuck to what we wanted to do them we wouldn't still be in school when everyone else graduated when they were twenty-two."

"And now we are all twenty-six and graduating finally next year." Mizuno finished. " But it's okay since I double majored and now will have two degrees in business and mechanics."

"He's younger than us isn't he?" Momoshiro wondered.

"Of course he is!" Kaidoh snapped at the stupidity of Momoshiro irritably. " He's an accomplished youth unlike you who can't even be a teacher."  
"Oi… you're still a teacher in training too mamushi…" Momoshiro said turning to get on Kaidoh's case.

Yuuta merely sighed loudly. " I feel the oldest out of all of you… I'm the oldest to graduate this year…"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" Kaidoh said gruffly.

"But both of you are my age and you both were my teacher… can you believe I'm as old as my teacher?"

"I'm not old!" Momoshiro scoffed out. "There's no need to be ashamed Yuuta… after all you went to study abroad for three years so you could subtract three years off and really you spent six years in school here only."

"Besides… It's hard work being a doctor…" Kaidoh praised lightly.

"I guess…" Yuuta said with a sigh. "I should be concentrating on finishing last minute things to graduate ne?"

"Yup!" Dan said happily. " That's all you need to concentrate on."

"What about you Dan?" Mizuno asked. "When will you graduate?"

"This year with senpai of course…" Dan said with a smile before leaving all of them stunned there.

"He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for ne?" Momoshiro said with a smile.

"Aa…" Aoi said with a wide smile. " You're looking at next years, associate professor for Tokyo U."

"What!" Mizuno said with wide eyes.

"He's going to get to work near Tomoka and Sakuno is working?" Horio said with a frown.

"You still keep in contact with your ex-girlfriend and her friend?" Katou asked. " I thought she wanted nothing to do with you since she graduated ages ago to be a reporter and you're still here."

"Baka! We're back together… Tomoka understand how many years of experience I need before being talented in being a good salary man for Mizuhuchi!"

"Mizuhuchi?" Mizuno said with widened eyes. " Don't you think you're dreaming a bit too far Horio?"

"I can make it in there!" Horio boasted. " Echizen will be awed at my eight years of experience in learning business."

"I highly doubt it…" Katou said with a sigh.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

"Na-Ka-Tsu!" Fuji sang out as he grabbed Nakatsu on the shoulder softly.

"Fu-fuji!" Nakatsu said hoping his surprise sounded more like happiness at seeing his friend instead.

"I was looking for you…" Fuji said with an all-knowing smile.

"Were you?" Nakatsu asked with a nervous smile.

Fuji nodded happily as he climbed the stairs with Nakatsu.

He knew why Fuji was looking for him and that was why he avoided him all morning... why...why did he choose to take the stairs instead of the elevator?

"Exercising as well Fuji?" Nakatsu asked casually hoping to avoid the topic at hand.

"Actually I haven't been able to find you all morning…"

'That's because I was avoiding you like the plague…' Nakatsu thought.

"…So as I was on my way up the glass elevator, I saw you hurrying up the stairs and decided to get off and walk with you." Fuji said casually as Nakatsu tried to withhold his groan of frustration.

He had saw Fuji taking the elevator… that's why he took the stairs to avoid the confrontation…how could he forget the elevator was glass AND it was faced towards the stairs if you were looking opposite of the elevator door?

"I had fun on the elevator…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Aa… I decided to see if I could influence the people in the elevator with me so I had two people face towards the back with me and everyone seemed to enjoy the view from the back as well since they conformed to that position as well. But I must admit it was that idea that made me spot you going up the stairs as well."

"Oh…"Nakatsu said as calmly as he could.

"So… how is Plan Rina?" Fuji asked finally breeching the topic Nakatsu had prayed this morning that Fuji wouldn't remember to ask about.

"Oh that…" Nakatsu said with a small laugh.

"Un hm…" Fuji said with a smile facing Nakatsu, " want me to help?"

"No! No….I'm starting to get to know her personally first… it'll take TIME but I'm sure I can do it…ALONE." Nakatsu said emphasizing some words.

"Fine…" Fuji said with a usual smile. "but by the end of the year you have to officially be acknowledged as a couple and date."

"Fine… it's only late February…" Nakatsu said.

"Aa… that should give you more than enough time right?"

Nakatsu merely nodded and continued to walk beside Fuji.

"It must be destiny!" Fuji said stopping all of a sudden to face Nakatsu with a wide, mischievous smile. "Here's your chance!"

To Nakatsu's "good" luck Rina had just walked out of the secretarial department and was walking towards the elevator.

"Go for it…" Fuji said with a smile, "Unless you need me to prompt the situation in the elevator…"

"That's fine!" Nakatsu said hurrying past Fuji. " You take the stairs."

Fuji merely chuckled and watched Nakatsu fly towards Rina. "I'll meddle if I have to later…"

xXx

_**Katsuo Convention Center**_

_**10:00AM**_

"Ready? Ryoma asked Fuji as they arrived at the place the meeting was taking place at.

"Aa…"Fuji said with confidence as he reviewed the things Rina mentioned this morning to little hints and tips Ryoma had just gone over with him in the car ride to the meeting.

"Noto… come in after you've parked." Ryoma ordered before opening his own door and leading the way for Fuji to follow. Shutting the car door behind himself, Fuji followed Ryoma professionally and was surprised to see Niou-san waiting at the entrance for Ryoma.

"It's unusual for you to be earlier than me Niou…" Ryoma said with a slight smirk.

"Hn… where's Rina-chan?" Niou asked noting that the only person behind Ryoma was Fuji.

"Training Nakatsu today so Fuji will take her place today."

"You trust him?" Niou asked.

"I do." Ryoma immediately agreed. " Atobe here yet?"

"Arrived with Kabaji, Tezuka, and his bodyguard a few seconds earlier than you… he's already headed towards the room."

"Then let's go…" Ryoma said leading the both of them towards the meeting room.

"Nomorou hasn't showed yet…" Niou commented to Ryoma.

"He'll be here… rather, he better be here after this morning…."

"Atobe's party? Did he say something?" Niou asked taking ground covering steps as Ryoma was.

"More or less…" Ryoma merely said as he spotted Atobe up ahead."

"Brat!" Atobe greeted.

"Monkey-king…" Ryoma said as casually as he could as well.

"Gentleman… are you going to socialize all day or go in?" A voice boomed from behind Fuji and Niou.

"Of course not…" Ryoma said with an attempt to smile at Nomorou advancing with Yasuyuki, his favorite executive, Sei and Tanaishi, his fat bodyguard that could probably squish Nomorou should he fall on top of the fool'.

"Then let's go…" .Nomorou said as he entered the room first. It was already filled with the bosses of smaller businesses in Japan. Fuji was amazed at the spacious room with many seats as he also noted the chatter had stopped an a silence entered with Nomorou, Atobe and Ryoma. The aura from the Big Three could definitely stop everyone in their track and Fuji finally realized….if he wanted to be a part of this circle, he needed to exert just as much of an aura as Niou and Ryoma were giving off. He needed to get serious and formidable.

"I see you brought your driver instead of a bodyguard again…" Atobe said noting that Noto had walked in behind them to stand beside Atobe's tall and scary looking bodyguard Akutsu.

"At least I didn't bring a balloon…" Ryoma said indicating Nomorou's bodyguard Tanaishi who gad moved to stand next to Akutsu and Noto. "Besides, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need one?"

Atobe snorted softly as he sat next to Niou. "I think I can name a handful of people who would like to see you dead brat….ne Kabaji."

"Usu…" Kabaji merely said as he took a seat between Tezuka and Atobe.

Ryoma merely smirked and looked at the people sitting around the table "Is that so…"

xXx

_**Local Tennis Court**_

_**12:30PM**_

Catching the ball with his racquet Ryoga walked towards the bench with his water bottle and took a couple gulps. He had been here for two hours practicing non-stop while he assessed Ryoma and his position in this fragile world that wanted Ryoma dead.

'I really have to become a strength and not a weakness in his life….' Ryoga thought as he swung his towel around his neck. Fooling around wasn't going to protect his baby brother and it definitely wasn't going to save him from being used against Ryoma.

A group of loud laughing snapped him out of his thoughts and directed his attention to a group of college-looking kids as they played tennis and became rowdy as hell.

'Baka!' Ryoga thought as he stood, placed his visor back on his head and continued his practice if hitting the tennis ball against the wall, aiming at the same spot over and over again.

Another round of laughter and yelling erupted and Ryoga concentration snapped once more as the ball skimmed the side of his head from him missing.

'Damn brats….' Ryoga thought as he picked his spare ball from his pocket and hit it extra hard against the wall. To Ryoga's irritation, he missed the ball and it flew towards the group… Sadly it didn't hit anyone but rolled to a stop at one of the 'kids' feet. With a sigh, Ryoga walked towards the group to get his ball. Usually he wouldn't care if they stole a ball since Ryoma could supply him with a lifetime of balls without going bankrupt but the thought of those 'kids' taking his ball irritated him. Not bothering acknowledge then, Ryoga bent behind the girl to pick up his ball. One minute his hand was closing over his ball and the next a foot landed on his face jerking him backwards to lie sprawling on the tennis court. He felt dazed but the sting of kick to his face was the least of his worries as fury ripped through his head.

"Fuckin pervert looking up my skirt!" She yelled, "Go look up girls you own age you ugly man!"

Ryoga held back his rage once more as he repeated to himself that SHE was GIRL and he was a GENTLEman…

" I'd like an apology for you kicking me when all I did was pick up my ball miss…" Ryoga said sitting up to look at the guys who had come to see what was wrong with the girls. Ryoga clear vision hit the angered violet eyed girl who had accused him of looking up her skirt.

"Hiromi…forget about that old man…"

"Get away from Hiromi!" The guys all said pushing her behind then. " Don't you know who she is?"

Ryoga stood up rubbing his forehead slightly. " I'm afraid I don't know '_children."_" Ryoga stated with angry eyes at all of them. " Are you going to apologize or not?"

"Why should Hiromi apologize to you pervert!" The other girl defended.

"Because I have no reason to look up a school girl's skirt when I can have any women I damn well want!" Ryoga said losing his patience.

"How dare you tell Katsurugi-san that she should apologize?" Another guy said. " Don't you know you're messing with Katsurugi Law Firm's heir?"

"Do I care about that small fry company? Ryoga asked angrily, "Do I get my apology or what?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hiromi asked.

"Who the fuck am I? WHO THE FUCK AM I?" Ryoga asked whipping his visor off and marched over angrily. " Why don't you come with me to your father and we'll decide who the fuck I am because at this minute I'm pissed, your god and irritated beyond hell of your ruckus here!!"

"E-Echizen…..Ryoga…." One the girls squealed. " That's Echizen Ryoga!"

"We…we're so sorry!" all the boys and most of the girls said bowing low in respect…all but Hiromi.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you as a pervert…" She merely said.

Everyone knew what he said earlier was true…. any women who gladly date the professional tennis player who happened to be rich as hell and has status plus internationally.

"It's fine…."Ryoga merely said not wishing to deal with any more of the kids. He merely took his ball and racquet and stood to go back to grab his stuff. He had enough of tennis practice today. Grabbing his things, he headed to the street where he parked Ryoma car and pressed the button to unlock the car…. only he didn't hear the car beep at all to unlock.

Glancing up, Ryoga cursed heavily as he realized the car was gone.

'How much unluckier can you get Ryoga?' Ryoga questioned himself as he sat on a nearby bench and pulled out his cell phone instead. How was he going to explain this to Ryoma…

_**xXx**_

_**Prime Minister's Quarters **_

_**Yukimura**_

_**12:30PM**_

"Working hard boys?" Yukimura teased as he saw Ootori and Shishido doing nothing but talking to each other.

"Yukimura…" Shishido acknowledged.

"How's the comp (Company) boys?" Yukimura asked.

"Fine…" Shishido said looking at the rest of the cabinet members doing their own things.

"Is MC (Mizuhuchi corp) recovering from your loss as well?" Ootori asked.

"He's called a meeting to discuss that later…the bribes are getting better ne?" Yukimura said with a small smile to Shishido and Ootori.  
In the minister's cabinet, it wasn't safe to trust anyone fully… Yukimura didn't even trust Shishido and Ootori completely even if they were from Atobe corp.

"What are you whispering about over here?" Kai asked walking over.

Nothing at all Kai…" Yukimura said reinforcing his smile. For sure he'd have to watch his back with Kai Yuujirou…he was the main connection of Nomorou corp. to the prime minister…like Atobe and Mizuhuchi corp. had methodically place Shishido, Ootori and himself in here. As far as Yukimura knew though, only Ootori and Shishido knew that he was from Mizuhuchi…everyone else thought he was a normal wise prodigy that faithfully served Wataku.

'Hmm…' Yukimura thought as Kai came to "guard" Ootori and Shishido like he normally did. ' I wonder if I should visit Aka-chan in department X…'

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**1:00PM**_

Nakatsu followed Rina blindly as she explained some things. Today was the first day she had left her hair down and DID he just realize how pretty she was with her hair down…it was as if she let the wilder side out besides the no nonsense, strict secretarial look.

'She can be pretty if she let up a bit once in a while…'

"Nakatsu-san?"

"Hm?" Nakatsu asked staring at her again.

"I asked it you want me to help you?"

"Help me?" Nakatsu repeated a bit confused.

"Yes help you…" Rina said looking at him a bit weird.

"With what?" Nakatsu asked confused as to what she wanted to help him with.

Rina merely sighed and bent down to pick up the papers on the floor. Suddenly it hit Nakatsu that those papers on the ground were the same one he had been holding earlier.

"Baka!' Nakatsu thought with a soft groan. He bent and started helping Rina pick up the papers. "Sorry about that.. I got distracted."

"I thought so…" Rina said as she grabbed the same paper as Nakatsu.

"Sorry… " Nakatsu said letting her take the paper. " How'd you know I was distracted?"

"Because you are usually enthusiastic and attentive." Rina said with a smile.

"Kirei (pretty)" Nakatsu mumbled looking at Rina again.

"What?" Rina asked.

"I mean…. Will you… will you have lunch with me?" Nakatsu asked.

"I…" Rina started a bit startled from the invitation.

"If you're busy I understand…" Nakatsu said with a quick smile trying not to pressure her into it.

"No… I'm not to busy today… "

"So…" Nakatsu said trying to make sense of what that could mean.

"Why not…" Rina replied with a small smile.

"Great!" Nakatsu said with a smile. Suddenly his day started to look brighter than it had been…

xXx

_**Katsuo Convention Center**_

_**1:30PM**_

Fuji was absolutely amazed at the "polite" criticism that Atobe, Ryoma and Nomorou could toss at each other through the span of the meeting…. Not that he had a lot of time to awe at the cleverness of all of them since he was always busy taking short-handed notes for Ryoma or shuffling through papers for Niou and Ryoma's sake of arguing and conceding.

"But security is so much better at my place so I should take care of that field right _Echizen-san_?" Nomorou said stabbing at Ryoma.

"I could say it's about the same in all three of our company… although you definitely might need to work on proposals that will actually benefit the people rather than just yourself." Ryoma shot back.

It seemed Nomorou was mocking Ryoma about the latest leak in expansion and Ryoma, in return mocked Nomorou's proposals that rarely anyone but his own companies vote for. Of course this didn't sit too well with Nomorou, as he hated it when Ryoma ruthlessly time and time again suggested he was monopolizing Japan's business and governmental world for himself.

"Let's take fifteen?" Nomorou said glaring at Ryoma.

"If you wish…" Ryoma merely replied back as everyone got up to stretch and wander for fifteen minutes or so.

"Learn anything?" Ryoma asked Fuji.

"How to stab a person politely…" Fuji replied with a smile.

"Good… how about the enviroment…"

"A bit uncomfortable since there always seems to be tension." Fuji noted

"Get used to it… in these meetings it's every company for themselves…"Ryoma said bluntly looking at all the people in the room. " I have to talk to Atobe… I'll be right back."

"Aa…"

"Fuji…"

Fuji glanced up and saw Tezuka standing by his chair.

"It's been a while Tezuka." Fuji greeted Tezuka. " How has life been treating you since graduation?"

"Okay I guess." Tezuka said sitting in Ryoma's chair to talk to Fuji. "College and working for Atobe has taken up most of my time." Tezuka said. " and you? I remember you saying you had no interest in college."

"I didn't…" Fuji said. "I dawdled with life a bit, entered Nurata and here I am, working under Ry-Echizen-san."

"It's not too bad considering that you dawdled." Tezuka said with a nod. "If you haven't I'm sure you would have made a wonderful executive as well now."

"I'll get there Tezuka," Fuji said with a small smile, " it seems the years of being a high executive has given you the critical eye as well."

"I suppose you could say that… it's not fun and games like high school anymore."

"I don't think we could call captain of the tennis team and student council president fun and games Tezuka…" Fuji chuckled.

"Judging from that line I assume you haven't changed from using others weakness to your pleasure."

"If you haven't changed much then you shouldn't expect too much change form me as well right Tezuka."

"I've matured Fuji." Tezuka stated.

"You've always been mature ever since I've known you…" Fuji stated with a smile. " You've merely aged."

"I could say the same to you…" Tezuka said with a sigh.

"I can't say the same as you since one thing has changed for me…"

"What is that?" Tezuka asked.

"Dedication…" Fuji said staring at Ryoma who stood by the door talking to Atobe.

"Dedication?" Tezuka questioned.

"Aa…I find I'm very dedicated to someone." Fuji said looking back at Tezuka.

"So I suppose that means you've finally stopped playing with people's hearts?"

"Somewhat…" Fuji admitted. "How's your romance coming along?"

"What romance?" Tezuka stated emotionlessly.

"You can't hide Sanada and your relationship from me Tezuka… yesterday's party revealed it all."

"….was it really that obvious?" Tezuka asked after a long pause.

'Bingo!' Fuji thought. He had guess and it hit home. "Why yes it was…"

" What are you two talking about?" Niou asked coming back from wherever he had gone.

"High school… we went to high school together." Fuji informed Niou.

"No kidding! So how was Tezuka then?"

'The very man you see in front of you." Fuji answered truthfully.

"You mean you lived boring all your life?" Niou asked in shock at Tezuka.

"Niou….you should mature a lot more than you've already." Tezuka stated before walking off.

"I don't think he took that too well…" Fuji said with a smile to Niou.

"He never does… that's why business with him is fun… it's absolutely thrilling when I have business with Sanada and him though!"

"What a riveting thought…" Fuji agreed. It is always best to tease lovers when they were together… especially if no one knew they were together.

'I wonder if he tops?" Fuji wondered. ' A better thought might be would I top Ryoma although I was bottom with Sei….I wonder what he was with Sei…"

"Why are you staring at me like that? What Did Tezuka want with you?" Ryoma asked after sitting back down in his seat next to Fuji.

" Tezuka and I were schoolmates so we reminisced together for a bit…as for why I'm staring…can't I look?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"It seemed more like you were questioning something rather than undressing me mentally." Ryoma stated bluntly.

Fuji merely sighed a bit. " I really wondered if I should top you…"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryoma bit out softly as to not attract attention. "I top of course!"

"Could it be you're a virgin?" Fuji asked studying the blush that seem to rise a lot faster as he said the last sentence.

"Of course you baka!" Ryoma said with a frown. " I topped Sei… didn't you?"

"I…" Fuji started and found it a bit irritating when Ryoma realized what role he played as his golden eyes flashed with amusement and a smirk broke across his face.

"You were bottom weren't you?" Ryoma stated more than asked.

"And if I was?" Fuji asked.

"Then I top of course…" Ryoma said solving Fuji's mystery.

"What if I want top?" Fuji asked

"That's too bad…" Ryoma said with a smirk. "You'll like it under me if you liked Sei on top of you since I taught him all he knew."

"Oh really?" Fuji said with a small smile.

"Aa…" Ryoma said confidently.

"Then I expect you to be comparable to him or else you might disappoint me…"

"Why you…" Ryoma said as the smirk disappeared and a smile graced Fuji's face.

Without another word Ryoma dragged Fuji out of the room not caring who was watching.

"Where do you think they are going?" Nomorou asked Sei.

"I don't know and I wouldn't care… they were probably fighting about me…" Sei said confidently.

"Hmmm.. I've decided." Nomorou said with a smile.

"Decided what honey?" Sei asked, placing a hand on Nomorou's thigh lovingly.

"Taking a trainee seems fun… I think I shall get one as well!"

xXx

_**Hyoutei Gakuen**_

_**1:35PM**_

Kamui walked past the squealing girls and made his way into his classroom. He had wanted to spend more time looking at the latest things he needed to work on but the rooftop was occupied. Sitting down, he ignored the chatter and went through the puzzles in his head. It was expected that not many spoke to him since he was smart and was always busy.

'Why should I care anyways?' Kamui thought. He was a 3rd year anyways and if everything went on plan and he entered Seigaku High, he wouldn't have to see most of these idiots anyways.

"Kamui!"

Kamui looked up to see his only friend Akiho looking at him.

"what is it Akiho?" Kamui asked.

"I know you'll probably say no but a couple of guys and me are going to hit the clubs with girls…want to come?"

"Well I…"

"You always say no Kamui…" Akiho said with a sad sigh.

Kamui sighed as well… it WAS his 3d year in middle school and clubs were so forbidden.

'_Kamui-kun should stop hanging onto Shun and grow up ne?'_

'Damn that infuriating Yukimura!' Kamui thought.

"I'll go." Kamui agreed.

"Serious?" Akiho said with a smile " Yeah!!"

xXx

_**Local Tennis Court**_

_**1:30PM**_

"I'll look into the location of the car Ryoga, but it's up to you to tell Ryoma about his lost car." Nanako said after picking up Ryoga.

Ryoga groaned but nodded. Ryoma was not only going to get mad but with his damaged face, he sure as hell probably wasn't going clubbing tonight!

"Ryoga…"

"Hm?" Ryoga answered looking at his cousin questioningly.

"I think I'm only going to tell family members this news…" Nanako said with a small sigh.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked now more concerned than ever.

"I'm pregnant…" Nanako said with a soft smile although her eyes were focused on traffic.

"Serious? Does Ryoma know? Shun?" Ryoga asked excitedly.

"Only Shun…" Nanako said with a smile.

"How far?" Ryoga said staring at Nanako's flat tummy now.

"Three months."

"Congrats Nanako…" Ryoga said wrapping an arm around Nanako lovingly.

"Aa…"

xXx

**_Katsuo Convention Center_**

_**1:40PM**_

"Why are we over here?" Fuji asked as Ryoma had shoved him next door to the room the meeting was being held.

"To talk," Ryoma snapped. " What else did you learn?"

" Nomorou's a little bastard and seems to have a lot of support from the others." Fuji said

"Bribing works all the time with those fries!" Ryoma muttered out. " And?"

'You are one sexy guy when provoked…" Fuji said with a smile as he remembered the fire burning golden eyes that set a glare on the enemy while a sexy smirk touched his lips as he threatened so sexily….

"Oh…"

"Un…" Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma didn't speak again as he closed the distance between them and pulled Fuji into a kiss. Quickly, each sought for control over the kiss until they had somehow blindly found their way to the sofa in the room and Ryoma managed to pin Fuji on bottom. Slowly, they slowed their pace and brought the hard kiss into a slow, sensuous one of exploring the depths…. that was until Fuji's hand found itself fondling a certain hardening in Ryoma's pants. Letting out a sexy moan, Ryoma pushed insistently against his hand and moved to nibbling on Fuji's neck as Fuji breath quicken against Ryoma's head. One hand found its way into Ryoma's hair as the other continued it's early ministrations. For every inch Fuji didn't cave, Ryoma didn't as well as he continued to claim top and slow the pace. Fuji almost caved in to begging for more…thankfully Atobe who opened the door wide looking for Ryoma saved him from that

"Brat you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Atobe said horrified at the scene before him.

"What does it look like I'm in the middle of doing?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed bratty tone. " I was just about to get my way monkey-king."

"For Ore-sama's sake, take care of the nasty after the meeting because Ore-sama would like to leave."

"Has it already been fifteen minutes…" Fuji asked looking at the clock.

"It has…" Atobe said impatiently. " Now come with ore-sama!"

"Ike…" Ryoma said following Atobe out with a sigh. " We can finish THAT later."

"Fine…" Fuji said with a smile and straightened his suit before following them back to the meeting…. he was thrilled at the prospect of getting to finish later… so much that he didn't care for the stares everyone else gave them.

"As I was saying…everyone should encourage their employees to vote for our Prime Minister Wataku for another term next year." Nomorou said with a smile to everyone.

"Aren't you starting the campaigning early?" Ryoma questioned dryly to Nomorou.

"It's never to early Echizen-san…" Nomorou said with a small smile. "I hope you aren't insulting Wataku-san…"

"Of course he isn't" Atobe said sarcastically, " he's such a reliable Prime Minister who cares for the people more than his multi mistresses and frequent visits to back ally dealings."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said before shifting the attention back to the rise and fall of stocks.

**_Later_**

"The bigger issues we'll leave until next time…" Ryoma said, as he stood followed by Nomorou and Atobe.

"Meeting adjourned then…" Atobe said as he snapped for Kabaji to follow while conversing with Tezuka.

"Come Fuji…Niou!" Ryoma said as he followed after Nomorou's group. Both followed with Noto as they walked down the hall and out to the where Noto had parked the car and many other drivers were waiting for their own bosses.

BANG BANG

Two consecutive shots rang out and chaos happened. Everyone behind Atobe's group scattered back inside while Kabaji and Akutsu pulled out gun covering Tezuka and Atobe completely. Nomorou, who was already in the car, drove off in fear leaving Ryoma, Niou and Fuji wide open for any shots. Surprisingly to Fuji, Ryoma doesn't duck or cover at all and neither does Niou as the both scanned the area for where the shots were coming from. They didn't have to wait long as Atobe started yelling for them to get behind Kabaji and Akutsu and the culprits jumped out of the bushes with Ryoma in full aim….Fuji panicked…Ryoma smiled. To the surprise of Fuji, Noto pulled out a sniper gun and emotionlessly shot both killers … not killing them but injuring them enough to drop their guns….he didn't even flinch as a one of the killers had shot quickly at Noto before Not shot him. It scraped by the side of his forehead…but he still didn't flinch or shot a sign of hurt.

Silence followed as Atobe stepped forward when he was sure it was absolutely safe.

"So he's not a normal driver ahn?" Atobe said with a smirk.

"Che!" Ryoma replied as he examined the two that were on the floor groaning while Niou made a call. "A handful wants me dead huh?"

* * *

A/N: THESE LISTED ARE CHARCTERS AND OC'S ALREADY INTRODUCED IN THE FIRST SEVEN CHAPTERS, when I add or mention new ones characters in forthcoming chapters I'll bold it from the list to help distinguish them

Echizen Ryoma- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

Fuji Syuusuke- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Aoi Kentarou- Student at Yuuta's school (Rokkaku's buchou)**

**Akutsu Jin- Atobe's bodyguard (Yamabuki ex-regular)**

Atobe Keigo- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

Akazawa Yushirou- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

Chitose Miyuki- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

Chitose Senri- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Dan Taichi- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)**

Echizen Ryoga- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

Echizen Rinko- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)

Echizen Nanjiroh- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)

Fuji Yoshiko- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)

Fuji Yumiko- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

Fuji Yuuta- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's " Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

Higashikata Masami- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Horio Satoshi- Student at Yuuta's school (Most annoying out of the IchinenTrio with 2 yrs of experience in tennis)**

Kabaji Munehiko- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copycat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou- Nomorou corp. "Spy" in the Prime Minister cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)**

**Kaidoh Kaoru- A student teacher at Yuuta's School. (Seigaku's endurance, 'snake' player)**

Katagawa Shuji- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

Katagawa Shujistu- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

Kiraku Yasuyuki- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Katou Kaichirou- Student at Yuuta's school. (The bowl-hair kid out of the Ichinen trio.)**

Kite Eishirou- An Elite, Publicity manager in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

Makashima Kamui- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

Makashima (Mieno) Nanako- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi's publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

Makashima Shun- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp. but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

Marui Bunta, An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

Minamoto Tatsu- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

Minamoto Mio- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

Minami Kentarou- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" doubles from Yamabuki)

Mizuhuchi Yuu- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo- Student at yuuta's school (The bald kid out of the Ichinen trio.)**

**Momoshiro Takeshi- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)**

Mukahi Gakuto- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

Nakatsu Shinji- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp. and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

Niou Masaharu- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

Nomorou Chiaki- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

Nomorou Nao- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

Noto- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

Ookochi Rina- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

Ootori Choutarou- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

Osakada Tomoka- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fan club.)

Oshitari Kenya- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)

Oshitari Yuushi- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

Ryuzaki Sakuno- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls' tennis team.)

Saeki Kojirou- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

Sanada Genichirou- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

Sengoku Kiyosumi- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

Shiraishi Kuranosuke- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

Shiraishi Ayumi- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

Shishido Ryou- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

Tachibana Kippei- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei- Nomorou's bodyguard (The fat Higa chuu regular)**

Tezuka Kunimitsu- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's Buchou)

Toshiro Sei- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

Wataku Kira- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

Yagyuu Hiroshi- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

Yanagi Renji- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Yukimura Seiichi- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	9. Every Little Thing

A/N: Ugh! I feel so bad that I didn't update the whole summer really… so I'll work really hard again once school starts because I'm pretty sure I'd rather write fanfics in-between homework and studying.

Because many people have asked where everything in Mizuhuchi corp is, I decided to just say that Ryoga and Yukimura usually hang out underground where there's a tennis court and the governmental problems and analysis is done. Ground floor has entrance, receptionist, one level of the security department and the public image department. Rina varies between top floor (16th floor- Ryoma's office, Mizuhuchi office and a couple minor people offices who are important), 14th floor (Niou office), 13th floor (Yagyuu office), 12th floor (Department X), 8th floor (Secretary department) and 2nd floor (Where interns and misc. people work, i.e. Nakatsu). Nanako will pop up usually underground, ground floor and 12th floor a lot.

There are** 8 new canon character appearances** that play minor roles and lots reappearing for their second, third and even fourth time! Atobe seems to be a very popular character so with every mention of your reviews towards him gives him more scene time. Ryoga, Tezuka and Sanada also got their handful of mentions so they'll be in this chapter as well. **A slight new change to the list of characters as well. The new characters listed will still be in bold but I will now only be including character names of the characters that appeared and/or mentioned in the chapter at the end.Read and review as usual and enjoy!**

* * *

Melar- Well Ryoma knows how to stay alive… even if his driver is a sniper…who'd suspect him huh? XD Nakatsu and Rina will have more of a chance to get to know each other from here.

Tsuki no Akebono- LOL… what do you expect from Atobe… he's a rich guy with a wide vocabulary to describe things.

Heart- Well this story does take time to plot because I don't want any holes in my plot…. The scary thing is that the plot is nowhere halfway being revealed yet and there's a lot more to come….even if this is chapter 9 XP

PheonixShadow- Well, the constant stream of events haven't been flexible for both of them and there only chance is now ruined by Atobe XD

MARYLOVER- LOL, it's almost as if we took a hiatus together than XD

Atobe, like I mention to others, just likes playing the field. He's not solid on anyone but between Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe…they will be further developed and then everyone can make a guess as to which way it'll turn.

The scene was meant to be double-sided and has meaning to their overall relationship so I may refer back to their '1st' encounters with each other. Ryoga is one of my favorite characters to write on in this fic. He's just the type to let things flow and bring a smile to your face at whatever nonsense he's saying. There are lots more moments with him coming up in this fic.

I don't have a solid seme/uke for Ryoma and Fuji yet so I might let them fight this one out and see how it turns out in the end… but a Seme Ryoma might be a nice change for me flow :) Otherwise you may know me a bit too well since I may very well let them take turns then decide a final outcome.  
Ryoma, for as long as the series ran, has always been too confident and that was something I had to showcase to stay true to his personality. He always played with fire and who knows… maybe it'll light him soon. Thank you for always reviewing as usual and recharging my batteries to continue!

irishKaoru- Atobe has wonderful timing doesn't he… even when nothing else can happen, it does. I love to develop all my characters so do expect more from all of them because I hate sticking in characters for no purpose. It also diverts everyone's attention to focus on smaller matters that eventually connect to the big problem. It may be a while more before these two can get into each other's pants but it'll happen. :)

lilgurlanima- Well, I would, in that scene, really rather be Atobe but the snarky brat never did fear anything even at its worse.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- No… I'm not quite that cruel to have Ryoma gone…yet! :) He's used to the assassinations so he's well prepared.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Don't worry, Atobe just loves playing the field…he loves Tezuka as much as he loves Ryoma. Sei will get what's coming to him…sometime in the story for sure… I'm just surprised I've written eight long chapter and not even one month has passed since they met each other again XP

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Every Little Thing**

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

**Monday**

**5:00pm**

Fuji hand shook slightly as he remembered the events that transpired less than three hours ago at Katsuo Convention Center. Ryoma had almost been assassinated and that same man was now talking calmly to Niou as if an attempt on his life was another obstacle he climbed over every day.

Fuji wanted to know why they were not reacting to the situation…. Or perhaps he was over reacting… he couldn't tell anymore!

"Get used to it." Niou said simply.

"Huh?" Fuji asked looking at Niou who was looking very close to laughing at the state Fuji was in at the moment.

"I said get used to these attempts… it's normal once you've been around Ryoma as long as I have."

"And how long would that be?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"Almost eight months." Niou said shrugging his shoulder. "Most of us were recruited after Ryoma came into the company and into a power of standing."

"In other words seniority doesn't matter to Ryoma?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Why would it? I'd appreciate you two to stop talking about me as if I wasn't next to the both of you." Ryoma's annoyed voice sounded, breaking through their conversation. "It's a normal occurrence after the third or fourth try Syuu."

"I suppose Noto takes care of it like that usually too?" Fuji asked shifting his eyes to the driver of the limo who was driving them back to Mizuhuchi corp.

"Aa… Noto takes care of these small things when my life is threatened of one of my top people such as Niou." Ryoma said not looking up from the stack of papers he had pulled out as soon as the 'clean-up' crew gave them permission to leave less than ten minutes ago.

"I see…" Fuji merely uttered as Niou and Ryoma entered another discussion about the details Ryoma was reviewing on the papers. It was his first experience at a situation like this… and according to Ryoma and Niou; it wouldn't be his last.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**Lunch room**_

"Anything else I can get you Nakatsu-san?" Kawamura asked as he pushed a quick bento over the counter to Nakatsu.

"Not today Kawamura-san." Nakatsu said to the cook. He was always amazed at the speed and enthusiasm Mizuhuchi's top chef always seemed to have.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow or maybe even later for dinner!" Kawamura said and he went back into 'burning' mode to finish some Onigiri for the next bento.

Tearing away with his food, he waited as Rina walked into the cafeteria and searched for him.

"Rina-san!" Nakatsu said raising a hand to distinguish himself from the rest of the crowd. It seemed awkward to be meeting Rina so casually but he had to brave up eventually!

"Nakatsu-san…" Rina greeted, "I'm not so used to eating in the cafeteria…."

"Where do you usually eat then?" Nakatsu asked with a small smile.

"In my office or in-between looking over documents." Rina admitted as she glanced unconsciously around at the people having their lunch break.

"Well it'll be your first experience then right?" Nakatsu said offering the seat next to him to Rina.

"I suppose so… I've been rather busy since working under Echizen-san so I haven't had lunch with anyone other than him and other executives." Rina admitted as she sat down.

"Not even the other secretaries?" Nakatsu asked a bit surprised.

"Well we used to eat together before I-"

"Got promoted?" Nakatsu asked with a small frown.

"Aa…" Rina said as she busied herself getting her neat bento out.

"That looks good."

"I used to make my brother's bento and mine-" Rina stopped and looked up placing her unreadable secretary mask back on. " I'm sorry I'm blabbering all about myself to-"

"Don't stop." Nakatsu said with a grin. "I like a girl who speaks her mind and trust me, I'm very interested in knowing more about you."

"Oh…" Rina said searching Nakatsu's face. " It's just that I don't mix personal matters with business."

"I don't either." Nakatsu said with another quick smile. "Tell you what… I'll be totally honest with my reactions and you can talk to me about anything."

"That's very thoughtful of you but I don't reveal too much information about myself either…" Rina countered picking up her chopsticks.

"I don't think telling me you used to make bentos is all too revealing… after all you make Echizen-san's breakfast." Nakatsu reminded her with a gentle smile.

"Well… yes… I do that too…" Rina acknowledged.

"I hope you'll let me taste your cooking sometime then." Nakatsu said wistfully. "I'd be happy if someone would cook for me."

"If you don't mind I could make you a bento sometime… although I might be a bit rusty since I haven't made a bento for anyone in so long… I've been all about planners, meetings and schedules for the last year or so."

"I don't mind… after all, " Nakatsu said swallowing a onigiri, " Yours look perfectly fine."

Nakatsu was happy that the ice was slowly breaking between them. He was extremely happy that it hadn't been as awkward as he had originally thought it'd be. Even if it was only a little, he now felt that Rina was human and not a robotic, straight-laced secretary, as he perceived her to be. She had been beautiful but not approachable before… now that he saw this side of her she was even more beautiful… because she was attainable now.

'I like her relaxed…'

Beyond their table though, the lunchroom full of people were very aware of 'perfect' Rina having lunch with the new intern. It had, just become the hottest topic that even Rina could fall in love and talk normally to a guy… let alone smile such a free, natural smile… not that she hadn't had natural-looking smiles before!

The people on their lunch break though, would miss the news that hit the public image department… the failed assassination of their pillar to the corporation.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Ground Floor**_

_**5:30PM**_

Yukimura couldn't help but wonder what the fuss was about as he entered the public image department on ground floor to locate Nanako. People were rushing left and right, in and out of the department as if Satan was on their heels.

"Get the guards posted as soon as possible, sources say the press is practically jamming traffic here!" The woman shouted as she directed the others without a moment to breathe. Yukimura smiled as he approached her and noted that her hair was stuffed messily into a bun while her black-rimmed glasses sat pert on her nose to make her look more professional.

"Ayu-chan!" Yukimura greeted placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukimura-san!" Ayumi said turning her dark eyes towards him. "What are you doing here so casually during such a time of chaos?"

"Shiraishi-san… may I ask what's wrong?" Yukimura asked mockingly at how formal she had addressed him.

"Stop Sei-kun!" Ayumi said catching on why he was mocking her. "This isn't the time to play around."

"So tell me what's causing all this?" Yukimura asked indicating the ringing phones that didn't seem to cease, the constant people practically flying about and shouts of people trying to locate people.

"You haven't heard?" Ayumi asked opening the cabinet to reveal a vanity mirror while she shuffled through her purse for powder. Turning slightly, she caught sight of Amane, the supervisor of the department and waved him over.

"What is it?" Amane asked.

"Nanako should be in very soon from picking up Ryoga. I need you to catch her as soon as you can so wait at the back door for her."

"Understood." Amane said with a serious face.

"Haven't heard what?" Yukimura cut in as he casually leaned against someone's desk to listen and watch as Ayumi returned to expertly appliying her modest make-up even if she didn't really need any to enhance what Kuranosuke claimed to be 'beauty at its perfection'.

"There was an assassination attempt on Echizen again." Ayumi said putting on her blush and record speed. "Our department has to do a press conference in a few minutes to satisfy the reporters-"

Ayumi whirled around as she caught sight of Yukimura's ominous look in the mirror. All light heartedness faded from Yukimura's face as he straightened.

"Who's the culprit?" Yukimura asked in a calm tone despite his look. In Ayumi's opinion, it was all the scarier….

"Shun's taking care of it as we speak." Ayumi confirmed. " The injured guys were willing to speak in exchange for something more valuable than a few million yens."

"What would that be?' Yukimura asked still not satisfied that it hadn't been him taking care of the bastards

Ayumi merely twisted her lips up in a half-smirk as she picked up her things and shut the cabinet door. "There lives."

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Ground Floor**_

"What is up with this?" Nanako wondered out loud as Ryoga and her entered the building to see people running around and reporters being directed towards the conference room.

"Makashima-san!" Amane said as soon as he spotted her and Ryoga from where he seemed to be stationed.

"What is it?" Nanako asked looking at his serious face with a bit of concern.

"You must come with me immediately to the department to meet up with Shiraishi-san as well as we prepare for the press conference."

"Press conference?" Nanako asked as she waved Ryoga to follow them both towards the department passing by the press just a few feet away.

Amane lowered his voice as he started briefing them on the assassination attempt.

"Is he okay?" Ryoga asked almost jumping Amane in his hurry to hear the news of his baby brother.

"He's fine, Noto finished them all of easily." Amane confirmed.

Nanako reached over unconsciously to squeeze Ryoga's hand in happiness at the news before her professional mask covered her personal happiness.

"Ayumi-chan…"

"Hurry Nanako!" Ayumi urged as she ignored the multiple flashes of reporters taking pictures of their brief exchange. " We have to clear this up as soon as possible!"

"Aa… Yukimura-san!" Nanako greeted with a curt nod.

"You're forgiven for being so formal under this situation." Yukimura said with a tiny smile. "It's good to see you as well."

"Sei-kun… do me a favor and watch Ryoga ne?"

"Oi! Nanako! " Ryoga said with a fierce frown. " I'm older than him!"

"But you're more reckless so keep close to Sei!" Nanako said before turning to follow Ayumi.

"Geez!" Ryoga uttered.

"I don't particularly want to play babysitter either so I won't." Yukimura promised.

Ryoga sighed and face him. He knew being here would just stress everyone and him more so he ushered Yukimura towards the back lounge.

"What is it Ryoga?" Yukimura asked noting the distracted look on Ryoga's face.

"I need your help." Ryoga said collapsing on the nearest chair.

"On what?" Yukimura asked. It wasn't a everyday occurrence when Ryoga asked for assistance from him.

"Someone stole Ryoma's car and I need to get it back before my cute baby brother turns ferocious!"

"I see…." Yukimura said feeling a bit of the tension leave him. Partly because it wasn't too big of a deal and partly because Ryoga's situations always lightened the mood rather than darken it.

xXx

_**Atobe corp.**_

_**Ground Floor**_

_**5:45PM**_

"That brat came so close to dying!" Atobe muttered out as the chauffeur opened the limo door for Tezuka, Kabaji and himself.

"But he's a lucky one isn't he?" Tezuka sighed out as he stepped out of the car to follow Atobe inside as well.

"Well… luck knows how to run out too… right Kabaji?"

"Usu!" the big, silent man answered as he faithfully trailed Atobe.

"But he seemed so confident didn't he?" Tezuka mussed out as he nodded to the attendants in the front respectfully before following Atobe into the elevator.

"Isn't he always?" Atobe said with a hint of a smirk behind the scowl.

"As far as we know." Sanada answered as he stepped into the elevator as well. " I gather something big happened from the incident everyone is talking about."

"It's nothing big if you're the brat!" Atobe scoffed.

"You're very concerned for him aren't you?" Tezuka assessed.

"Me?" Atobe asked with a lift of his eyebrow slightly. "Ore-sama is only concerned for his own safety… do you dare think otherwise ahn?"

"I was just saying…" Tezuka said without so much as a change to his stoic face.

"Despite all that… that brat's in danger…" Atobe said stepping out as the elevator door opened to his office on the top floor. "The more powerful he gets, the more he'll need to be eliminated."

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Ground Floor**_

_**Press Conference room/ lobby**_

"Waahhhh! Sakuno! There are so many reporters from Sengoku Broadcast Inc. ne?" Tomoka said loudly as she scanned the area where cameras were being set up, reporters chatted with each other or through cell phones and others just wait anxiously for a representative of Mizuhuchi corp. to report and brief everyone on the incident that took place a few hours earlier.

"I… guess!" Sakuno said a bit unsure of the tense atmosphere. They were merely here as assistants to their senpai's who would be the one asking questions and getting credit but the experience would be helpful when Tomoka and she could become confident reporters.

There were many reporters sent from their company, Sengoku Broadcast because their company was the main publicity company for Japan with headquarters based right in Tokyo. The data gathered from each reporter would be combined and of course make the best result.

"Oi Sakuno! It's Ryoga-sama!" Tomoka said standing as she pulled Sakuno up as well to see Ryoga talking with a guy who seemed to very soft and gentle with his slender build and faint smile.

"Um… Tomoka…" Sakuno said with uncertainty as many reporters turned to see why two assistants were gushing over the professional tennis player.

"RYOGA-SAMA!!" Tomoka yelled at the top of her lungs, "HI!!"

Sakuno shrunk as she noted the crowd of stares they were getting and the lost look Ryoga had emitted as he looked at the waving girl as if she was crazy.

'What am I thinking? She IS crazy!' Sakuno thought as she sat down and hoped that no one associated her with Tomoka.

xXx

_**Katagawa Residence**_

_**5:49PM**_

Katagawa Shujistu felt a bit of happiness settle in his stomach as he closed the door to his house and entered his car. He was very happy that by tomorrow morning Ryoma's death would be all over the news and he would be living a very happy life as a EXECUTIVE for Atobe corp.

He had no idea how he might've offended Echizen to be so harshly criticized at Atobe's party but Echizen should know better than to put him down! Him who was more experience in years compared to a noob like him in the business world!

" I shall celebrate when I come home…" Katagawa decided as he bent his head to find the keyhole to start the engine of his car with a smile. He leaned back up only to feel the jut of a gun pointed at his head…he could feel the cold rim as it pressed closer to his head and he head the faint sound of a finger touching the trigger.

His blood ran cold as his heartbeat sped up in fear…how had he not notice someone was in hi s backseat… how could this have happened when he was so close to a personal victory?

"Please don't kill me…" Katagawa managed to say as he tried to inch away from the gun by slouching forward slowly.

"Sayonara…" A voiced merely answered him back as the gun was nailed firmly back on his head once more.

"Please… I'll give you all my money…"

He heard the finger adjust to accommodate the pulling of the trigger.

"I'll give you anything you want just spare me…"

He felt the person shift the gun to a better spot on his head.

"At least tell me why you're doing this…. Who sent you?" Katagawa asked angrily as he came to terms that this murderer was not intimidated by money… his only chance was to open the door fast enough and get his guards attention by the front gate or inside the house.

"Echizen…"

"He-"

A slight sound of the bullet tearing through brain tissue and skin could be heard as the bullet whizzed out of the windshield and away as well. A few gasp were heard as Katagawa took his last breaths and wondered why Echizen knew he'd tried something like this while the back door opened and shut quietly as if the person who has been in the back had never been there.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Conference Room**_

_**5:53PM**_

Kirihara watched patiently as the press settled while Nanako, Amane, Kurobane and Ayumi was preparing to answer and settle the briefing. They were all waiting for some solid good news first since-

BEEP

Kirihara smiled as he pulled out a handheld device from his pocket that flashed a solid 'MC' with each beep. Turning it off, Kirihara looked up and signaled for Nanako and Ayumi to begin. The relief on their face made even more tension drop off his shoulders as he headed upstairs… if he was right, Echizen would be back soon and expect a couple answers…

'Mission complete hn…' Kirihara thought as he passed by a dumbfounded Ryoga who was looking a bit irritated at a certain girl waving at him whereas Yukimura was enjoying the display immensely. Giving Yukimura a thumb up to indicate a successful mission, he continued on upstairs to department X.

xXx

"Do you know her?" Yukimura asked as he withheld a laugh at how enthusiastic the girl was being to the irritation and lost look in Ryoga's eyes.

"I don't even know…."

Silence filled the air as Ryoga scrunched his brows together and started thinking hard.

"Did you find her in your thoughts?"

"Aa…" Ryoga said as he was extremely glad the press conference was beginning and began to walk away towards the back with Yukimura.

"Who is she?" Yukimura asked out of curiosity although he was already thumbing his way down his list of contacts on his cell phone to help out Ryoga's dilemma.

"The most annoying reporter I've ever met…" Ryoga said with a small shutter, " What's worse is that she came with a girl who couldn't say more than two words without stuttering…" Ryoga sighed out as he brushed a hand through his dark green locks.

" I see…" Yukimura said although his focus was on the phone call he was making.

"Aa…." Ryoga said as he dragged Yukimura back to the back lounge they were originally in before they had returned to the conference room to see how Nanako and Ayumi was going to handle it.

"Jackal!" Yukimura said as he obediently followed Ryoga's lead back to the lounge. " I need a little help from you."

Yukimura let out a light laugh as he continued to listen to the person on the other line. A few minutes passed before he started to talk again.

"Echizen Ryoma's car has been stolen and I need you to locate it as soon as possible."

Ryoga watched wearily as Yukimura continued to listen and answer a few questions about the car before he hung up and looked at Ryoga rather happily.

"Jackal's working on it right away… he'll get back to me by the end of the day."

"Is that so? I shouldn't underestimate the power of the government's intelligence team huh?"

"You shouldn't." Yukimura agreed as he shifted his eyes to the door that was opening from the underground garage. " Ryoma…"

Ryoga turned and to his relief, Ryoma walked into the lobby without so much as a battle scar on him. Trailing him was Niou and Fuji as each came into the lobby in different states. Ryoma was clearly irritated, Niou amused. And Fuji troubled by something on his mind.

Yukimura approached the group first as he examined Ryoma's state. " You look like nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Well nothing did." Ryoma confirmed lifting a brow towards Yukimura as Ishida Gin and Tetsu rushed to his side upon seeing him.

"Well they are your bodyguards for some reason." Yukimura said with a smile. " It seems Mizuhuchi quite worried about his best asset if he's sending out department X and the Ishida brothers right?"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said.

"Department X requests your presence Noto." Ishida Tetsu said as the chauffeur entered after the three.

"Aa…"

"Leave Echizen's protection to us."

Noto didn't say more as he took the side stairs up and Ryoma led the group towards the front.

"Not over there little bro." Ryoga said with a smirk. " not unless you'd like to get mobbed by the press."

"It's good to see you in one piece for the day as well." Ryoma said to his brother as he took a detour to the elevator instead. Waving Niou to press for the elevator he assured the receptionists he passed of his safety while Yukimura happily chatted away about the uproar.

Waiting patiently for the elevator, Fuji took a peek at the press conference as Shiraishi Ayumi and Makashima Nanako handled the questions with expertise… Ryoma's bodyguards blocked Ryoma from being seen from the press at this distance so they were not getting notice as they waited to sneak away. Fuji attention was again drawn to Ryoma when a man passed by Ryoma and handed him a discreet note to him. Whatever it said on the little piece of paper was enough to bring a smile on Ryoma's face and had him courteous enough to dismiss Yukimura and his brother's presence without a single scowl. The elevator door slid open and Ryoma stepped in first, followed closely by himself and Niou while the guards trailed in behind.

"Niou…find Rina and have department X ready to meet with me as soon as possible." Ryoma ordered. "Aa!" Niou confirmed as he pressed the button to stop on the 8th level.

"Why are you going there?" Ryoma asked eyeing Niou.

"Intuition tells me I can locate Rina better if I ask the ladies." Niou said as the elevator beeped open to the secretarial department.

"Suit yourself." Ryoma said with a sigh.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Lunchroom floor**_

"Mou!" A receptionist said busting into the lunchroom with widened eyes. "Just look at the press downstairs!"

Most everyone gripped the railing and looked four stories down at ground floor where they could barely visibly see the press conference door wide open with press taking pictures and making a racquet.

"What's happening?"

"Haven't you heard…"

On the other side of the lunchroom though Rina and Nakatsu was ignoring everyone as they continued talking about hard childhood's and where they are in terms of life right now.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**16**__**th**__** floor- Top Floor**_

"Wait out here!" Ryoma ordered his two guards as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

They both complied as they positioned themselves outside of Rina's office, which led into Ryoma's office. Fuji noted that the workers working in the few cubicles outside Rina's office was curious as to why Ryoma was being so closely protected today. He tore his gaze away from the stares and followed Ryoma into the office only stopping long enough to close the door to Rina and his office before following Ryoma into his own office. Fuji stayed quiet as he shut Ryoma's door as well and heard Ryoma drop his briefcase before a silence filled the room. Wondering what Ryoma was up to, Fuji turned around only to be yanked into a warm embrace as warm lips covered his. All thoughts flew from his mind as he responded with the same urgency sliding a hand through Ryoma's hair and letting the other rest at Ryoma's waist loosely.

He wasn't quite sure exactly how long they dueled for dominance or forgot to breathe, but when they finally pulled apart a lazy smile pulled the corner of Ryoma's mouth up as he tilted Fuji's face to look at him fully.

"What was that for?" Fuji finally asked as he pressed his lips against Ryoma's forehead.

"I was under the impression that you needed to know I was very much alive." Ryoma answered with a hint of laughter behind the sentence.

"Oh…" Fuji said looking into the golden eyes he had fallen for since the beginning.

'_During that time, I had no idea what the future wa going to hold… but looking at him like that reassured me that day that he was there… right next to me…'_

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Garage.**_

"So you just want to be dropped off at home?" Yukimura asked starting his engine.

"Aa… it's not like I'll have anything else to do without a car…" Ryoga muttered out putting on his seatbelt.

"Were you planning on doing something tonight?" Yukimura asked backing out of his parking spot.

"I was…" Ryoga said stretching a bit.

"Like?" Yukimura asked signaling to get back out.

"Do you want to go with me tonight?" Ryoga asked looking at Yukimura.

"Hm… it has been a while since I relaxed like that… why not!" Yukimura said pulling into traffic to drive a block down and dropped off Ryoga in front of the apartment building.

"Then I'll see you tonight at eight?" Ryoga asked taking off his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

"Aa… I'll pick you up." Yukimura confirmed with a small smile before he watched Ryoga disappear into the building. Signaling to go back into traffic, Yukimura wondered how much longer it'd be before Ryoma made another big move against Nomorou.

xXx

_**Kamui**_

_**6:00PM**_

Kamui suppressed yet another sigh as he tried not die from his friends ogling the girls from L middle school. He had an inkling they had used him to attract girls since he was positive most of his friends would not know girls like the ones across from him on a everyday basis.

"Ne Kamui-kun… would you go see a movie with us?" one of the girls asked batting her eyes at Kamui.

"He'd go if we did!" Akiho answered for Kamui as his eyes were all for the girl sitting next to the one who couldn't stop batting her lashes at Kamui.

"Then we should go!" All the girls confirmed.

"We should!" The boys agreed as well. Well... everyone but Kamui who was much more interested in going home after this boring karaoke the hitting the clubs with the boys after this.

'I hate this….' Kamui thought as he attempted to smile at Akiho who turned to see if he was having as much fun as he was.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Lunchroom**_

"I wonder what everyone seems so into down there..." Nakatsu mussed out looking at the huge crowd whispering and pointing at the floor below.

"What is it?" Rina said as well as she stood packing her stuff immediately. " Shall we go see as well?"

"Why not?" Nakatsu said dropping the rest of his lunch into the trashcan before following Rina towards the crowd.

"RINA!"

Rina turned around immediately along with Nakatsu and the whole crowd. Niou lifted a brow at the attraction he caused but he immediately focused back on Rina and waved her towards the open elevator.

"Code M!"

Nakatsu saw perfect Rina actually break out into a run at that and ran after her as well as all three left a confused group behind and headed up immediately as Rina took control of a hand held device and typed in a few letters while concentrating solely on the responses. Nakatsu wasn't sure what had happened but he was sure code 'M' must be very important.

xXx

_**Atobe Corp**_

_**6:00PM**_

"So it seems it was an assassination then…" Sanada confirmed with Tezuka after following his fellow partner into his office.

"It was… I'm surprised he wasn't the least bit scared." Tezuka sighed out as he dropped his briefcase and pressed on a button as the cabinet on the side opened and revealed a TV screen. " I'm pretty sure that it'll be released on TV very soon."

"Tezuka!"

Both man turned to see Atobe walk in trailed by Hiyoshi Wakashi, Atobe corps General manager.

"What is it?"

"Hiyoshi has just informed me that this minor incident might be a drawback on Mizuhuchi corp…. what do you think? Should we forge ahead and past?" Atobe asked taking a seat next to Sanada across from Tezuka.

"It's not a bad time to make a move for dominance but it'd be a rather cheap blow right?"

"Ore-sama doesn't need cheap blows!" Atobe scoffed. "This is definitely a sign of weakness from Mizuhuchi and Nomorou so we should take a stand and chance right Sanada?"

"Perhaps we should…"

"Sir!" Tezuka's secretary ran in, as she looked at all the men's in the room with widened eyes.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked focusing on her now.

"We just received a phone call that Katagawa-san has been found murdered!"

Sanada, Tezuka and Atobe looked at each other a bit grim-faced.

"Perhaps we shouldn't try to take advantage of the situation…" Hiyoshi uttered as swallowed hard at the thought that one of Atobe's top executive was now dead.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Top Floor**_

"So was it scary?" Nakatsu asked as Fuji continued to type the report Rina had handed him to do while Ryoma and she attended a meeting on the fifteenth floor.

Nakatsu noticed he didn't answer and turned to look at Fuji… only to find his expression a million miles away as his fingers continued to type away on the computer. Nakatsu shook his head slightly as he wondered exactly what else had gone on besides the attempted assassin to make everyone more jumpy then usual… unless all these precautions were taken each time there was an assassin.

Fuji, on the other hand was more than mildly distracted as he read and typed what he saw in front of him but couldn't comprehend anything but the mind-blowing kiss Ryoma and he had shared earlier. It happened to be re-playing over and over in his head and each time he thought longer about it, the more he remembered of the soft, yet insistent lips on his.

"_I was under the impression that you needed to know I was very much alive." Ryoma answered with a hint of laughter behind the sentence._

"_Oh…" Fuji said looking into the golden eyes he had fallen for since the beginning. "Could we go home early today?"_

_Ryoma smiled and shook his head. "I can't… too much to do tonight but I'll definitely have time for breakfast with you tomorrow."_

Fuji sighed out loud and vented his frustration by hitting the space bar harder than usual as he continued to recollect his memories of a few minutes before.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Meeting Room- 15**__**th**__** floor**_

_**6:50PM**_

"Yamada Kano was alone in the capture?" Ryoma asked

"Aa.." Kirihara answered.

The meeting had begun a few minutes before but like always, the meeting was done privately with only minimal people involved and straight to the point since Ryoma was a blunt and straightforward person who didn't take the time to beat around the bush.

Rina sat silently as usual as Ryoma asked questions and was answered promptly by Kirihara Akaya, the Head of Department X. Others in the sitting was Ibu Shinji, Muzuka Shinji and Makashima Shun who were leaders appointed with trust in department X.

"Nomorou probably had his guard up now that someone slipped on Yamada's existence in his company." Kirihara confirmed. "But Shun has mentioned to me earlier that it seems Katagawa seemed to have some dealings with Nomorou but it has nothing to do with today's assassination attempt against you."

"I see… Good work for acting fast though Shun."

"Aa…" Shun answered with a quick smile.

"Rina…" Ryoma said not looking behind him to even make sure she was there.

"Yes?"

"My preparations for tomorrow's meetings has to be handed to me tonight and do have the assassination kept off the gossip list within the company."

"I will." Rina answered before Ryoma turned back to look at the other three sitting at the table with him.

"Department x should lay low for a while until Nomorou lets his guard down a bit. I have to need for any more losses then Yamada and the others that are already planted within companies should be extra cautious of their contact with headquarters for a while."

"Aa…" Kirihara said writing that down as Ryoma spoke. " I will inform them of that immediately."

"Shinji…" Ryoma said turning to face the emotionless guy across from him. "Go underground and check on Noto's injury. Tell him to take a few days off and you'll resume his duties guarding me for the next few days.

"Aa…" Shinji said as he stood to leave with a nod to each of the men.

"I want everything else in order since I won't be here after March 20th… I trust the three of you can take care of everything?" Ryoma asked as he stood as well glancing at all of them.

"Aa!" They all said as the stood as well and waited till Ryoma left the room with Rina to shuffle about

"Rina…" Ryoma said as he pressed the elevator button to head up.

"What is it sir?"

"I want everything perfect before my leave."

"When should I prepare to leave with you sir?" Rina asked walking into the elevator with Ryoma.

"I'm taking Fuji with me this time." Ryoma confirmed as he glanced at Rina. "I need you here to over see everything else that department X , Ayumi and Nanako can't handle during my absence."

"I see." Rina said with widened eyes. She had known for a long time that he trusted her without any questions to her loyalty but she had no idea that he trusted her enough to lay the entire company to her.

"Echizen-san… you- do you believe I can do it?" Rina asked with a questioning look.

"I can't trust anyone else more at the moment." Ryoma said with a small smile. "I trust your judgemet all the time and I know you'll follow my directions to the best of your ability."

"I hope I don't fail you then."

"You won't." Ryoma said with confidence. " I trusty you won't."

"Aa…" Rina said with a firm nod. With all the trust and hope the boss had placed on her, she hoped to only give her best.

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

_**Conference Room**_

_**7:00PM**_

"No more questions." Ayumi finally said as she noted the change of the questions being directed towards Mizuhuchi's goals then the incident now. She could tell that Nanako was tired out and the press conference had already taken longer than she and Amane had predicted earlier.

"We have nothing more to comment on." Nanako also finished out and ushered the guards waiting at all the exits to escort everyone out.

"All right!" One of the guards yelled out, "File out slowly towards the door and straight pass the receptionist desk to the entrance…"

A commotion arose as everybody started to bunch and head out while others gathered their equipment that no one noticed that one of the reporters had taken out a small handgun and aimed it at Shiraishi Ayumi who was closest to her side but Amane who had been observing the crowd leaving.

"Shiraishi-san!" Amane called out as he dived for her the same time the loud bangs went off. The screams and panic of everyone was suddenly intensified as guards tried to figure out who the guy shooting was and everyone ran or ducked in fear of getting hit as multiple shots continued to ring out. Nanako thought of her child as Kurobane covered her completely with himself as she peeked past him to see at least six men's shooting down all five guards that were posted to watch the door. She only hoped the receptionist were all calm enough to press the emergency button….

'Shun…'

Ayumi on the other hand felt the trickle of blood on her arm from Amane who refused to budge from where he covered her.

"Stay still…" Amane managed to say with a tiny smile.

"But you're…"

"FINE!" Amane confirmed.

She knew that was far from the truth but she didn't have time to retort since her mind was more on the fact that they were now at the mercy of the six guys yelling for everyone to shut up or get shot as they headed up towards them…. They were quite smart to stage it at the last minute when everyone would be leaving in a group and everyone had their guard down.

"Kura-kun…" Ayumi whispered as she thought of her husband who had lovingly sent her off to work that day not knowing this would be happening.

A blood-curling scream louder than the squeals and mutters of the reporters broke through as everyone watch three of the men fall grasping their arm in pain as blood spilled on nearby reporters from their wounds. Nanako had never been more relieved to see Noto and Shinji shooting down the attackers as she had been now. Both men kept their guard up as they removed the guns from the fallen men and searched for other suspicious movements. A few seconds later the whole ground floor was covered with security guards who were ready for any attacks should someone pull one.

"NANAKO!"

Nanako sat up and searched for her husband. She was sure he was the one who had called for her.

"I'm here Shun!" Nanako called back seeing her husband race to her side.

"Are you okay?' Shun asked searching her for any wounds.

"I'm fine," Nanako confirmed.

Shun nodded after and thanked Kurobane for shielding her in case the worse should happen before he ordered everyone to be checked as they left for any accomplices.

On the other side Noto and Shinji was helping Amane off of Ayumi as they checked his wounds.

"Two…" Shinji muttered to Noto who confirmed it.

"Back and arm… it's embedded in there…" Noto confirmed.

"That's good!" Amane said with a brave smile. " if it went through, Shiraishi-san would've been hit as well."

"Worry more for yourself!" Ayumi chided with tears in her eyes as she looked at his blood-soaked suit.

"Are you okay Shiraishi-san?" Shun asked coming over.

"I am…. But I'd love to go home and forget this ordeal since I'm probably looking horrible right now." Ayumi said with a weak smile to Shun.

He nodded and ordered a nearby guard to escort Ayumi and Nanako to the back and contact Shiraishi Kuranosuke about the incident. He worked quickly as he left the women's to the guards and talked to Noto and Shinji about the six men they had to take down.

The chaos was slowly winding down as department X flooded the ground floor and did a clean sweep over the situation.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**7:50PM**_

"So only one major casualty?" Ryoga questioned his haggard brother.

"Two security guards died from those bastards out of the five that were shot." Ryoma said with a frown. "The other three suffered minor injuries along with Amane-san who protected Ayumi-chan."

"I see…"

" I have to head back to the office now… there needs to be some clearing up to do tonight and lots of paperwork I withheld due to that incident."

"Then I think I'll tell you something later…" Ryoga said with a sigh.

"What?" Ryoma asked turning back to face his brother. The same guilty look passed his brother's face like it usually did when he did something irreversible in the newspaper. He stepped closer to Ryoga with a set look as his brother backed up a step.

"Nothing too important…" Ryoga assured.

"If it wasn't too important, I highly doubt that look would be on your face…" Ryoma said with a deep frown now.

"I always look like this!" Ryoga tried to push off playfully. " It's nothing really… I'll just tell you when everything settles down."

"I prefer you tell me now so I can finish off your punishment while I'm in this mood."

"Baby brother."

"Don't use the age lecture on me!" Ryoma growled out. " I may be the younger one but mentality is definitely on different levels between us."

"Ryoma!" Ryoga protested with his own frown now. "I just got your car stolen… no big thing! Yukimura is already tracking it down!"

"MY car?" Ryoma asked calmly although a vein was becoming very apparent on his forehead.

"Aa…" Ryoga said brushing it off as if it was nothing. " It'll be back in no time!"

"But will it be whole and in the same condition it left in?" Ryoma demanded.

"Well…"

"You're attending the next business meeting I have to go to in a couple days as punishment!" Ryoma said as his phone rang insistently.

"But-"

"Want a worse punishment?" Ryoma challenged before he looked at the phone number. " Shit!"

"Is it Rina?" Fuji asked coming from the hall with his shirt open and hair mussed. It seemed he had come back to send Ryoma back to work before he finished undressing for bed.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a deeper frown. "I'll see you tomorrow morning…"

Fuji nodded as Ryoma ignored his brother and pressed a quick kiss to Fuji's lips despite Ryoga's frown.

In a flash, Ryoma was out the door and on the phone as he headed towards the elevator with Noto hot on his tail.

"What?"

'_Minami and Higashikata-san are here to see you Echizen-san.'_

"I'm on my way back Rina… keep them occupied for five minutes!" Ryoma ordered as he shut his cell phone and turned to Noto.

"Leave me here!" Ryoma ordered as the elevator door opened. "Shinji's in the car ready to take me back so rest."

"It's only a scratch on the side of my face Echizen-san." Noto said with a hint of amusement behind his emotionless mask.

"I know but you've been needing a few days off anyways." Ryoma said as he stepped into the elevator. As the elevator door shut, Ryoma wondered if tomorrow would go as planned since there seemed to be a nice pile up of problems for him to deal with.

xXx

"Well I'm off!" Ryoga said with a sigh at his punishment.

"Off?" Fuji asked facing Ryoga who, now that he got a good look, looked ready to go out.

"Aa… punished and sitting at home is that last thing I want to be doing. Want to come along to a club?" Ryoga asked turning back to face Fuji.

"Didn't you get Ryoma's car stolen?" Fuji asked with a look of slight confusion.

"Yukimura is picking me up." Ryoga clarified.

"You two go on ahead then." Fuji said with a small smile. " I have some things to finish before I get to sleep."

"Suit yourself!" Ryoga said as his phone went off and a text to get his ass downstairs appeared.

"I'll probably be home late so-"

"Here." Fuji said throwing the house key at Ryoga.

"Thanks!" Ryoga said with a smile.

"Have a good one." Fuji merely said and turned to go back to his room. It was going to be a bit lonely staying home alone but-

Meow…

"Eh…Karupin." Fuji murmured as the cat was following him into his room.

"Hey girl…. How was your day?" Fuji asked picking up Karupin and heading the rest of the way into his room. As expected of a cat, she didn't answer… instead she purred as Fuji caressed her back and was quick to settle on the bed.

xXx

_**Nomorou corp.**_

_**7:50PM**_

"Otooji (Uncle)"

Nomorou glanced up as his frowning nephew came storming into the room. It was rare for his brother's son to look so heated unless something was wrong with him personally.

"What is it?" Nomorou asked not bothering to look up at him anymore. He was in an exceptional mood after hearing about Mizuhuchi's weakening and Atobe corps loss.

"Why did you get an intern to follow you around like that Echizen person?!" Nomorou Nao demanded.

"It looked fun…" Nomorou said finally looking up fully with a laugh. " Might I introduce you to Tooyama Kentarou!"

"Hey Hey!" Tooyama said with a bright smile. "You must be the little one!"

Nomorou Nao merely clenched his fist in frustration. IF this KID turned out better results than him, it was definite that he wouldn't be inheriting Nomorou corp. as originally planned!

xXx

_**Shiraishi**_

_**7:50PM**_

"Ayu-chan!"

"I'm fine." Ayumi said with a smile as he husband looked at the condition of her business suit. " It wasn't my blood, it was my savior's."

"I'm just glad your okay." Kuranosuke said with a smile. "I never thought the business field was a real battlefield until today."

"Well it is…." Ayumi said wrapping an arm around her husband's neck. "How was your golf session with Nomorou and Wataku while I was nearly dying?"

"Confident that Wataku will again be winning as prime minister with my support." Kuranosuke said before pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

"But we don't even know his opponents is yet." Ayumi said pulling away from the kiss.

" It seems that Morisana might make a move to be prime minister before the end of this year and challenge Wataku." Kuranosuke said turning to lead his wife into their room.

"You didn't promise any support did you?" Ayumi asked as she let herself be pulled into the bedroom.

"I said I'll think about it after I've seen the candidates."

"And they said?" Ayumi asked.

"they said 'IF there's any other candidates'."

xXx

_**Club Zero**_

_**8:00 PM**_

Kamui watched as each of his friends freely hit on older girls. In his bag, his school uniform was neatly folded in there. It would've been a problem if the guards knew they had fake ID, bought normal clothes and snuck into the club. Older high school girls had surrounded him earlier but he had clearly told them he wasn't interested so they had wandered off. He wondered if he could tell then he was headed home now….

CRASH

Kamui turned to see one of his friends on the ground at his feet. Bending down with Akiho, they managed to lift him up and survey his damage…. A clear hit to the side of his cheek.

"What happened?" Kamui asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" A guy said with a sneer. " That little boy was hitting on my girlfriend right here!"

Kamui shifted his gaze to a girl who looked slightly worried in a short dress that was just begging for everyone's attention.

"I didn't know…"

"The hell you didn't! I know you know that she was taken you little piece of shit!" The guy said rushing forward to attack again. Kamui managed to kick the incoming fist and subdue the man slightly.

"I think you need to calm down." Kamui said with a slight frown. " You've hit him now get out of here."

"You bastard!" The man said rubbing his fist. "That hurt!"

"Then don't attack so suddenly." Kamui said turning away from the guy. "Let's get out of here."

Akiho and the rest agreed and helped their buddy towards the entrance only to be blocked halfway there by the same man and a whole gang more of guys who looked ready to kick ass.

"What do we do…" Akiho whispered to Kamui.

"I'll take care of it." Kamui said.

"They'll beat you!" The others protested.

"So should they beat all of us?" Kamui asked as he stepped forward and was suddenly attacked by two guys. Dodging the first blow. Kamui managed to knock one in the face and kick the other in the stomach.

"Let's all attack!" All the guys said as they surrounded Kamui and team up on him.

Kamui knew he wasn't going to go unscathed from this fight but he wasn't going to bend his pride and beg for his life either. He braced himself for the attacks that never came.

He felt someone jerk him out of the circle and watched all the guys attacking attack nothing.

"You really cause trouble…"

Kamui turned his head quickly when that soft voice reached him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or angrier to see Yukimura Seiichi holding him by his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Kamui demanded.

"That's something I should be asking you." Yukimura said more seriously now.

"There he is!" his attackers called out spotting him.

"Calm down boys!" Ryoga said stepping in front of Kamui. Even though he had on a jacket and sunglasses to hide his identity, Kamui could tell by his voice.

"Never! You're our enemy as well if you stand for him."

Ryoga merely sighed as they all attacked and he pummeled the first with his fist while dodging everyone else who managed to punch his back. With a slight curse, Ryoga stomped on all the feet he could see in front of him and managed to look up to see hopping boys.

A fist flew past him to knock out a guy to his left who was about to hit him with a bottle of beer. He turned and thanked Yukimura as Yukimura withdrew his fist.

"No problem… the thing is we have to get these boys out of here and-"

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoga?" A couple of girls gasped.

Somewhere while he was fighting, he had forgotten about his sunglasses and his 'priceless' face was now exposed.

"Oh hell!" Ryoga cursed as he pushed the four boys out to the entrance as flashes and scream of joy followed.

xXx

"I hope you boys learned your lesson?" Yukimura said to the four boys who sat in the back.

"Aa…" Three answered clearly but the fourth refused to say anything.

"Then I'll drop most of you off here at Akiho's house like you all told your parents you were going to be with." Yukimura said.

"Thanks…." The three said as they filed out of the car as Kamui attempted to leave as well. Sadly for him, Yukimura got a good grip of his collar with an iron hand and had Ryoga go out and shut the door for their next stop.

"What are you a school bus?" Kamui asked with a frown.

"Not quite…" Yukimura said as he sped towards Ryoma's apartment to drop off a pouting Ryoga who didn't get to play, as he originally wanted to.

"Sorry about the evening…" Yukimura said with a half-smile.

"No… it wasn't you… it was a couple of brats." Ryoga said glancing at a pouting Kamui. "You better play smarter next time kid."

"I was playing smart!" Kamui argued.

"Hn…" Yukimura merely said as Ryoga dashed out of the car and into the apartment building. " Now for your punishment."

"Why do I get special punishment?" Kamui protested.

"Because I know you." Yukimura said speeding off towards the Makashima household while dialing a number.

" _Yeah?"_

"Shun-kun…this is Yukimura."

"YOU!" Kamui gripped the front seat with widened eyes. He never thought Yukimura Seiichi would go as far as to tattle on him!

'_What's up?"_

"I caught Kamui-kun doing something very bad tonight and I was wondering if I should have the pleasure of punishing him or should he wait for you."

"_I'm sorry to have him trouble you."_

"It was only a minor inconvenience…" Yukimura chuckled out to his phone although his eyes were looking at Kamui very serious.

'_Is his crime punishable by law?"_

"Very I'm afraid." Yukimura said light-heartedly.

"_Then could you trouble yourself as to deal with his punishment since Nanako-chan and I won't be back till late if at all tonight."_

"It'll be no trouble for me at all… Ja Shun."

"Aa…"

"BASTARD!" Kamui shouted at Yukimura as he closed his phone and pulled to a stop outside the Makashima household.

"Get out." Yukimura said sternly as he hopped out of his own car and waited for Kamui to shuffle out as well. Locking his car, he guided Kamui towards the front door with a soft but firm hand. He waited until Kamui had unlocked the door and stepped in before he started his lecture.

"Little kids shouldn't be using fake ID…. you're learning to run before you walk and that's dangerous Kamui-kun."

"Who are you to tell me?" Kamui demanded. " What are you going to do if I keep doing it then huh?"

Yukimura merely sighed and turned to leave… only to stop and haul the boy against him to give him a punishing kiss.

"Do it again and you'll get more than that…" Yukimura promised before turning to leave as if nothing more than a lecture had transpired between them.

xXx

_**Next Morning**_

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

"RYOGA!"

Fuji's eyes snapped open at hearing his lover's voice. He was pretty sure the person he was looking for also heard his holler. Stretching slight he tossed the blankets off of himself and decided to go see what was happening before his usual trip to the bathroom. Whatever it was that was irritating Ryoma was bound to be BIG

'Car?' Fuji thought as he remembered Ryoga had lost Ryoma's car the night before. Whether it was or it wasn't, the ominous black aura filled the kitchen and dining room as Fuji got closer to the rooms.

"Saa…" Fuji muttered.

* * *

A/N: Well, A LOT happened in the chapter including so many characters, whether they were canon or my own, the tower of them made the chapter so long with all the events huh? Can't believe that I have NINE chapters on just the first month Fuji's been hired XP

Don't worry, this story is not going to have a hundred chapters before it's complete, they're will be a time skip (really just a few months) happening sometime soon as well as soon as I establish all the characters and borderlines of where all the companies are at the moment. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter so do review and as usual the character list is below BUT, as I mentioned in the beginning author's note, I will only list characters that appeared or was mentioned in the chapter from now on. More Thrill for the fans next chapter for sure so get ready for that!

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Amane Hikaru-Mizuhuchi Public image supervisor and advertisement manager. (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai) what's wrong

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi- Atobe's general management section manager. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)**

**Ibu Shinji- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)**

**Ishida Gin- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)**

**Ishida Tetsu-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)**

**Jackal Kuwahara- Yukimura's friend who takes 'care' of things ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)**

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. regular executive. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Katagawa Shuji**- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

**Katagawa Shujistu**- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

**Kawamura Takashi- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')**

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)**

**Kurobane Harukaze- works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )**

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako**- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

**Makashima Shun**- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou- **Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mizuhuchi Yuu**- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)**

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	10. Overseas Expansion

A/N: It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yukimura was just trying to straighten Kamui from his rebellious ways XD in his own way of course! Like I mentioned before, the people don't necessarily have to be evil to work under a certain corporation.

ReenaYuki-hime- Does he? He doesn't get much time in my fic so I thought it was about time to shed some light on him. :)

xANIMExObsessedx- Yes he gets a personally first-hand experience welcome as well XD

PheonixShadow- We are far from the climax XP I think we may not even be halfway through the story XD

MARYLOVER- It's actually good to be back :D

I missed everyone and I have no idea how I do it either but they all seem to play their parts and stick so it may confuse everyone about who's who but then again I did warn everyone that I was trying to stick as many canon characters in as I could to play each part. Besides, it takes a lot of people to run a corporation.

Yup, Prime Minister Wataku is going to be playing his cards soon so that word was needed again.

Fuji was practically shaken so he couldn't even react to protect Ryoma but like Niou and Ryoma suggested… after a few attempts he'll be able to calmly assess the situation as they dd.

I'm starting to think I put Ryoga in there for comic relief only XP

But nonetheless he lightens the mood and who knows what else I have up my sleeves for the older Echizen.

* * *

_**Fated**_

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

_**Chapter X: Overseas Expansion**_

**Tuesday**

**6:00 Am**

"Morning…" Fuji decided to say even if the angry storm was brewing on Ryoma cute and exhausted face. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one because Ryoga finally dragged himself out of his bedroom to see Ryoma's full-blown glare on him in seconds.

"Calm down Otoutou…"

"CALM DOWN… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU….YES YOU!! ARE ON THE FRONT PAGE OF EVERY MAGAZINE, OF EVERY NEWSPAPER, OF EVERY STATION ON TV AND THE RADIO?" Ryoma roared out very pissed, very intent on killing, and very well acting on the instinct to kill.

"I am?" Ryoga asked amazed himself.

"You are…" Rina said walking breakfast to the table without looking shocked or surprised at all.

"But I…" Ryoga started then realized he himself had no idea why he was being covered all over the news. Picking up the nearest newspaper he skimmed the pictures and swallowed hard as he read the bolded headlines.

**Echizen Ryoga, Professional tennis player participating in a Bar Fight.**

"Damn…." Ryoga said

"Is that all you have to say?" Ryoma asked in a more controlled voice as Fuji laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No… this is a ugly picture of me!" Ryoga complained with a scowl.

"YOU-"

"Ryoma…" Fuji said tugging on Ryoma as Ryoma attempted to run his brother through with the newspaper he was holding.

"Don't try to stop me!" Ryoma said with furious eyes all for Ryoga. "For twenty-six years I had to put up with his shit and more than half of the years I spent alive I spent covering his ass!"

" At least it wasn't as bad as last year's scandal…" Ryoga said trying to calm his brother… sadly it had an opposite effect.

"Perhaps we should all have breakfast?" Rina suggested instead as she entered the kitchen again with Nakatsu, who had arrived.

"I'm sorry Otoutou… but how come that sly Yukimura wasn't featured as well?" Ryoga complained.

"Because he was a lot smarter than you,' Ryoma said angrily as he willing allowed himself to be pulled towards the kitchen table by Fuji's soft but firm hand.

"He a good-for-nothing-"

"He's all you have left." Fuji reminded him softly as he raked a hand harshly through his hair.

"I know…" Ryoma finally said normally although everyone could see his brow was twitching with anger.

Fuji merely sighed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ryoma's lips before turning to take a seat at the dining table. It didn't take more than half a second for Ryoma to react and crush Fuji's lips under his own once more in frustration and irritation. Fuji went along with it though he knew the other three were feeling out of place with such a scene in front of them… yet none did anything to stop it either as Ryoga was glad his brother was otherwise occupied and not yelling at him, Nakatsu just didn't care and Rina considered it as Fuji being the outlet of the stress that had been building inside Ryoma and absorbing it.

"Feel better?" Fuji asked after they finally broke the hard kiss.

"Yes…" Ryoma finally said pressing a kiss to Fuji's forehead lovingly. "We'll have lunch in my office today okay?"

"Aa…" Fuji nodded and sat down to the side of Ryoma. " Shall we eat though."

"Aa… let's eat Rina, we have lots to do and Ryoga you have many things to do today."

"I…I do?" Ryoga asked.

"Aa… who else is going to be helping Nanako and Shiraishi-san in the public image department?"

"But-"

"Did I hear a complaint?" Ryoma asked resting his golden eyes on his brother.

"Of course not Otoutou… I'm sure you are already VERY busy fixing my... I mean our image!"

"Of course." Ryoma replied as he smiled at Fuji before switching back into business mode to go over a few things with Rina.

"Noto has asked the Kisarazu twins to look into what Minami and Higashikata-san was telling you about yesterday and we have a pretty good eye on funding and everything now."

"Do they still believe they have the upper hand?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes… no one but we know of the plan sir." Rina concluded.

"That's good… to catch them off guard is the best way at the moment… Rina… could I ask that Nakatsu and you head to the company early and set up what I told you to do earlier as well as introducing Nakatsu's new schedule to him soon?"

"Of course," Rina said grabbing a piece of toast as she stood to grab her things. " I'll see you there then…"

"Ja…" Nakatsu merely said as he did the same and followed Rina out.

Fuji on the other hand was watching the interaction of Nakatsu and Rina. Although it wasn't much he sense a minor change in their relationship and was wondering if it was for the good or worse.

xXx

"So much for breakfast…" Nakatsu said light-heartedly as they walked towards the elevator.

"Un…" Rina merely as she reached in the bag she was carrying and withdrew a bento. "here,"

"Me?" Nakatsu asked looking at her with widened eyes.

"Aa… you said you wanted to try…" Rina reminded him as she looked at him a bit unsure.

Nakatsu merely took the bento and smiled at Rina. "Thank you,"

He was happy because she had kept her word to make him one…he was happy that she was a human who could lose the uptight secretary look, and he was extremely happy that it was progressing well with her. He had to admit he was starting to become interested in her as he tried to decipher her looks, her reactions and emotions.

"How's your family?" Nakatsu asked. It just hit him that he would never know much about her unless they talked family.

"My parents are dead and all I have left is my older brother. We have a couple of relatives but they are afraid we might live off of them so they distanced themselves after my parents death."

"We're you all relatively poor?" Nakatsu asked.

"Not at all… my father's business went to my brother and my mother's small inheritance went to me but we both gambled their assets on our future." Rina.

"It was successful?"

"Aa… my brother sold off my father's small business and gained his reputation as a producer and I used the money for my education to enter Mizuhuchi corp."

"I guess there are no regrets?" Nakatsu asked with a tiny smile.

"Not really… although my brother and I felt very betrayed when our relatives took over our parents house and land."

"You two didn't fight for it?"

"With what?" Rina asked, " my parents didn't plan their death so they hadn't yet divided the estate and house for my brother and I so it went to my father's younger brother."

"But why would they concede to giving you your mother's inheritance and your father's business then?"

"The business is only a small branch of the bigger corporation so it wasn't seen as much... and my mother's inheritance had already been under my name when I was born so they couldn't touch that."

"Are you saying they basically threw your brother and you out?"

"That's just about it." Rina said with a small smile to Nakatsu. "But I learned a lot from that…. You're not worth much unless you have money."

"That's true…." Nakatsu mumbled.

"What about you?"

"Opposite…" Nakatsu said with an attempt to laugh it off.

"Opposite?"

"Yeah… my parents were big time gamblers… I was always their savior… in the end I ended up with nothing but their debt." Nakatsu said with a sigh as he stepped out of the elevator with Rina to the car waiting for them.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be… I'm over it." Nakatsu said. " I have no big regrets… maybe a few but like you said, growing up this way has taught me a lot and I'm not hating where I am at the moment so good must be coming."

"Let us both hope that is all there is then… because we are in very dangerous positions." Rina said remembering yesterday's incident. " We must always be prepared to loose everything or gain everything since we're gambling with all we have."

'We may loose big but as long as we have Echizen-san we're safe right?" Nakatsu asked Rina as he joined her in the car.

"Aa… he is the pillar behind the company… without him as the foundation, we'll crumble."

xXx

_**Tokyo Hospital**_

"There's no need to worry mother." Yumiko said tucking her mother into bed. " Syuusuke is okay…'

"But the incident yesterday-" Yoshiko protested.

"He was far from there." Yumiko promised her mother although she was unsure herself. Her brother had not picked up his phone at all since she tried calling last night and she was a bit worried herself but she wasn't about to show her mother that.

"Then-"

"Don't worry, he's busy working and promised to call today so stop worrying needlessly mother." Yumiko chided.

"Aa… but sometimes I can't help but worry for him… sometimes he just jumps in without thinking about himself you know…"

"I know mother." Yumiko said as she hugged her mother softly before sending a prayer to keep her brother safe.

'If you can't save mamas… then at least keep him well!'

xXx

_**Lunch**_

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

Fuji could barely control his happiness as the lunch hour hit and Ryoma asked him to go into his office. It was rare that he could actually relax with Ryoma especially during the lunch hour.

"Sir…" Rina's voice came through the intercom as they had just settled down next to each other at the side desk Ryoma kept empty.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked pressing the intercom to reply back.

"Kawamura-san is here."

"Bring it in…" Ryoma said as he grasped Fuji's hand when he saw the disappointment at being interrupted appear on Fuji's crestfallen face. " It's okay…"

"Aa…" Fuji said giving Ryoma a smile despite his disappointment. Was he selfish for wishing they could be left alone?

"HERE YOU GO BABY!" Kawamura said wheeling in lunch complete with a cake and lighted candles.

"Wha…"

"Happy birthday Syuusuke…" Ryoma murmured into Fuji's ear as Kawamura left and shut the door behind him.

"You… but it's not my birthday…" Fuji protested.

"So what if it's not a leap year, it's still the closest day to your birthday." Ryoma said wrapping an arm around Fuji's waist slightly.

"Tomorrow could be as well."

"No, tomorrow is too late." Ryoma said urging him to blow the candles with a tilt of his head towards the cake. "Want to eat wax too darling?"

"Not particularly… but you eating it might be worth it." Fuji said with a smile. He was very happy that Ryoma was celebrating with him… although he had been too busy to even remember his own birthday.

Making a quick wish, Fuji blew out the candles and Ryoma leaned over to kiss him roughly as he finished.

"The cake…." Fuji protested.

"I know…" Ryoma said as he sat back.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" Fuji said removing the candles off his cake.

"You're not suppose to tell me your wish or it won't come true." Ryoma teased lightly.

"Saa…" Fuji merely said as he dipped a finger into the frosting of the cake. " Do you want some?"

"Hmm…" Ryoma merely uttered as he moved Fuji's finger coated with frosting into his own mouth and sucked gently as his tongue wrapped around Fuji's finger a bit erotically.

"Ryoma…" Fuji almost groaned out.

Ryoma merely let his finger out with a small pop and looked at Fuji innocently. " What? Didn't you ask if I wanted some?"

"Yes but…" Fuji's voice trailed off as he watched Ryoma cut a piece of the cake and held it expectantly out towards Fuji.

"You want me to-"

"Aa!" Ryoma said with a smirk as Fuji looked at him suspiciously before he opened his mouth and took a bite out of the cake. He felt strangely seduced as Ryoma watched him eat the piece of cake so he moved back a bit and asked that Ryoma eat as well while his mouth was full with the last of his piece in his mouth.

Ryoma shrugged and pressed his mouth against Fuji as his tongue swept out to swipe a few morsels of cake into his own mouth. Surprised, Fuji thrust his own tongue into Ryoma's mouth determined not to lose to Ryoma's sexiness and challenge.

"Good?" Fuji asked after breaking the kiss that tasted of Ryoma and strawberries.

"Aa…" Ryoma said flicking his tongue out slowly to lick at a crumb on his own lips. " Very good."

"Ryoma…" Fuji said as he pushed himself against Ryoma again. It seemed lunch was turning into a make out session instead… not that Fuji minded since he was oblivious to everything but the man he loved underneath him caressing his back gentle as their tongues tangled in battle over domination.

Fuji wasn't sure how long their kiss lasted but vaguely he was aware that Ryoma had taken top somewhere in-between and was currently trailing his hands under Fuji's shirt to trail his slim waist as it continued to head upward.

"Ryoma…" Fuji groaned out as Ryoma's lips skimmed his chin to the pulse on his neck. He could feel Ryoma's lips move slightly in a smile before he gently nipped Fuji's pulse.

"Mou (geez)…" Fuji uttered as he felt Ryoma's knuckle brush against the front of his pants where it happened to be hardening and aching the most. He noted Ryoma's amused smile above him and reached out to pull Ryoma against him again.

"I-"

"Echizen-san…"

Fuji almost groaned out in frustration as Rina's voice came over the intercom making Ryoma slip off of him and towards the intercom to answer.

"What is it Rina?" Ryoma asked although his eyes were thoroughly ravishing Fuji's haphazard clothing and hair…his handiwork actually.

"You asked me to remind you of your department meeting five minutes before." Rina stated back.

"Aa… I'll be out." Ryoma said before walking back to Fuji and bending to drop a chased kiss on Fuji's forehead with a slight groan. " This is how dating is in the business world…"

Fuji merely chuckled as he sat up to fix his suit while watching Ryoma fix his own suit. " We have time if you push back the meeting."

Ryoma groaned as Fuji boldly settled his palm on Ryoma's crotch. "Can't… but we're definitely doing this soon." Ryoma managed to gasp out as he crushed Fuji under another hard kiss.

"How soon…" Fuji managed to say between twisting his head to better accommodate Ryoma's ravishing kiss."

"Very soon…" Ryoma muttered as he forced himself away with a slight scowl.

"It's must be a crime to look that tempting!"

"It's a crime to leave me so unsatisfied!" Fuji merely mentioned, as the apparent tent in his pants was nowhere near going down.

"You could always use my spare bedroom for that." Ryoma said with a grin as he finished fixing himself and rounded his desk to pick up the papers he needed for the meeting.

"You're a cruel monster…" Fuji said with a smile. "Why are you affected like me?"

"I am… but I have more control." Ryoma said with a smile. "Ja sweetheart."

"Ryoma!"

He didn't turn back as he headed out of his office…

xXx

_**March 3**__**rd**_

_**Nomorou residence**_

" What wrong master Nao?" The butler asked as Nao paced his bedroom in anger.

"Uncle Chiaki got a 'new' potential!" Nao raged out.

"But you are his heir!" the butler said with an appalled look.

"I know Tomo…I know!" Nao said in anger. " I have to get rid of him… Tooyama has to go!"

The butler didn't know what to do. He had practically raised the boy in front of him while his parents found their own pleasure at gambling and cheating on each other. The only one who paid the boy any attention was his uncle Chiaki who swore he'd never marry because he didn't want a woman like Nao's mother.

'_You will be Uncle Chiaki's heir ne?'_

'_Of course! Uncle Chiaki's the best!'_

'That man wouldn't betray my young master would he?' Tomo thought worriedly….surely not… surely it couldn't be.

xXx

_**March 3**__**rd**_

_**Mizuhuchi corp.**_

"And so the public had forgotten all about Ryoga's blunder and the incident of the press conference a few days ago." Rina said concluding her report for Ryoma.

"I see…" Ryoma said with a smile. " How about my leave of absence?"

"It has been methodically spread among the elites and everyone is making moves according to all the spies we have placed in each company."

"That's good… then no one will suspect a thing…" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Of course not, that is, if no one analyzes it as far as you did."

"Che! The closest one who would be able to sense anything would be Atobe but he's to caught up being such a narcissist to think that deep into my actions and schedule."

"Our informants has said that he's planning on forging ahead of our company at full speed after your departure." Rina said without a touch of worry in her voice. "Should we combat him in your absence?"

"Let him…" Ryoma said with a smile as he shifted with a small sigh again. "It'll take everyone's eyes off of me for a while… but do battle a bit so it looks like we didn't just step aside for them."

"Aa…" Rina said as she turned to leave… as she reached to turn the doorknob and leave she turned back and looked at Ryoma once more without the slightest hint on her face of what she needed.

"What is it Rina?" Ryoma asked as he slouched a bit more in his chair and adjusted himself once more.

"I was wondering sir, if you know of Fuji's whereabouts…"Rina asked not looking neither suspicious nor completely uninterested.

"He should be around the building right?" Ryoma said leaning forward to place one arm on the desk.

"But you asked him to come into your office ten minutes ago sir and there is only one way in and out of your office that everyone knows about."

"What are you suggesting?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown. It wasn't like Rina to dig into things.

"Nothing at all Sir," Rina said as she turned to leave with the grace she always walked with.

"You're inhuman!" Fuji chuckled as Ryoma helped him out from under his desk.

"Why would you say that?" Ryoma asked zipping up his pants as he handed a napkin to Fuji.

"No one could survive a blow job without some reaction unless they're inhuman like you!" Fuji accused teasingly. "Plus you lied to Rina."

"I did not lie, you WERE, in fact in the building and your blow was amateur, so it was livable to sit through."

"Hn…" Fuji merely said with a pout. " You didn't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it" Ryoma said with a lazy smile. " With practice you'll be better."

"Mou!" Fuji said pressing a kiss to Ryoma's lips quickly before drawing back to glare at Ryoma. " What was Rina talking about when she was talking about your leave of absence? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to LA in two weeks to start the next step to domination." Ryoma said shifting through his papers on his desk now.

"For how long?"

"Two or three months," Ryoma replied glancing up fast enough to see a hint of sadness on Fuji's face.

"I se…" Fuji said as he fixed himself to go back to his work.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma said standing to wrap his arms around Fuji waist in an adoring manner. " Are you not coming with me?"

"Eh? I'm going too?" Fuji asked with widened eyes.

"Who else would want to go back to where we started?" Ryoma teased turning Fuji to face him. " Want to?"

"Yes…" Fuji murmured as he wrapped his own arms around Ryoma. Although it wasn't certain what the future held for them and why the were together… Fuji was certain that there was more to them then just attraction.

_I feel a twist of happiness each time I see him…I freeze and lose all other thoughts when his eyes look at me… and I know he's looking at me, because he sees …ME. I like to think I believed in the chance of fate to fall in love so quickly… but I definitely pursued him restlessly as well. Because sometimes it seems as if I worry more about our relationship then he does… but I can't something so selfish… I can't say that when he works so hard to achieve whatever he wants. As the person I love, shouldn't I stand with him despite what he pursues?_

xXx

_**Underground**_

_**Mizuhuchi corp**_

Kamui scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief as he noted that Yukimura was not here again. Ever since that night he had avoided that annoying guy…because…

"It's good to finally see you Kamui-kun!"

Kamui nearly froze in fear as a slender hand rested on his shoulder, which connected to the person he had avoided like the plague.

"Get your hand off me!" Kamui said with a frown although he trembled a bit from contact.

"Cute as ever!" Yukimura merely said as he walked away from Kamui to greet the others in the room as if nothing had changed between them.

That's when the anger started…Kamui wasn't sure why he was angry but it threatened to spill and throttle Yukimura who seemed to have forgotten that he kissed HIM, KAMUI, a MIDDLE SCHOOL student!

"Something wrong?" a woman asked adjusting her glasses and load of papers she carried.

"Nah Kisa…" Kamui merely said to the woman with a sigh. He was showing his discomfort to the team for the last couple of days and that annoyed him and worried them.

'The hell is wrong with you?' Kamui thought angrily at himself. If the culprit could keep a straight face and pretend it never happened he could as well!

"Let's get to work!" Kisa announced as everyone started going their own way to their own room and offices while Yukimura blocked Kamui's way from going into his own office.

"Get out of my way traitor!" Kamui said with a glare to Yukimura.

"So much fire left… coward…" Yukimura said loud enough for only their ears.

"Better that than a pedophile!" Kamui hissed over to Yukimura.

Yukimura merely smiled wider and pinned Kamui into the wall with one hand while the other trailed his school uniform traveling south.

'I'm not until I fondle you." Yukimura merely stated.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kamui said confidently… although he wasn't sure if he could believe that notion confidently.

"Why not?" Yukimura asked as his hand that had been traveling down poked the seat of Kamui pants softly. " You've already labeled me as one…"

"You-"

"Kamui-kun?" Nanako's voice sounded over their hushed talking and Yukimura moved away before Nanako rounded the corner to see Kamui leaning against the wall while Yukimura stood beside Kamui with his usual smile.

"Looking beautiful Nanako-chan."

"You're looking well Sei-kun."

"Of course…" Yukimura merely said before turning away. " I better get to work."

"Aa… Kamui, come with me." Nanako said as she turned to head out of the department and back up.

"Aa…" Kamui agreed as he followed obediently. He was confused… another few seconds and he was sure he would've been at Yukimura's mercy.

'I got lucky…'

xXx

_**Nomorou corp.**_

"Mizuki… how well did we do this past week?" Nomorou asked as he stroked Seiichi's hair lovingly with one hand while one hand fondled Seiichi underneath the desk.

"I'm afraid our stocks have dropped 6.7 percent." Mizuki reported

"The other companies?"

"Mizuhuchi rose 10 percent and Atobe rose 7.8 percent"

"Hn…" Nomorou said as Seiichi let out a loud gasp. " Parhaps we should make plane to immediately start to destroy the bug before it gets to big."

"How?" Mizuki asked. "No one can touch Echizen at this rate."

"That is why we must eliminate his allies first… starting with Atobe." Nomorou said.

"You are smart Chiaki…' Seiichi cooed out between another gasp.

"That is why I'm boss and they aren't." Nomorou said placing a chaste kiss on Seiichi's lips. "Their recent loss of Katagawa have weakened them enough for a full sweep if the rumors of Echizen taking a break is true"

"We almost had them the last time he took a vacation." Mizuki said remembering a few weeks ago when Echizen's parents had died and they had almost hacked into Mizuhuchi corp's system while successfully hacking into thirty percent of Atobe's.

"Aa… we shall finish what we started." Nomorou said with a smile before dismissing Mizuki while adjusting Seiichi into a better position.

"Hurry…" Seiichi cooed.

xXx

_**Atobe corp.**_

"And so he'll be gone for a while." Kamio confided to Atobe.

"So, the brat wants to take a few months vacationing huh… then we shall go ahead and forge on Hiyoshi!" Atobe said with a smile.

"Is that wise Atobe?" Tezuka asked from where he had also sat listening to Kamio's report." We are allied to stand against Nomorou."

"Tezuka… you should always remember, and so shall the brat that first and foremost in the business world there is no one who wouldn't forge ahead at a good opportunity." Atobe said looking out his window. ' It's time for us to rise!"

xXx

_**Mizuhuchi Corp.**_

_**Top floor**_

"What is it Nanako?" Ryoma asked as Nanako, Shun and Kamui walked into his office.

"It's just that…"

"Yes?" All three looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." Nanako said with a small smile to all three as she engraved Kamui's shocked face with his mouth hanging slightly open to Ryoma's surprised look to her husband's stunned face.

"For how long now?" Ryoma finally asked finding his voice.

"Three months." Nanako said as she watched Ryoma's face soften.

"Congratulations Nanako… now we must not worry about just your safety but your baby's as well."

"We'll be very safe with Shin and you protecting us." Nanako said as her husband wrapped a strong arm around her possessively.

"Then no matter what I want you to worry about yourself more that the company… I give Shun full leave to remove you from work if you push it."

"That's a mean thing to do." Nanako said with a frown although a smile fought to overtake the frown as well.

"But I'm very happy for you two." Ryoma said with a slight smile to Nanako and Shun.

"We only hope you succeed in LA as well." Shun said with sincerity.

"I hope so as well." Ryoma said with a slight sigh. "But no matter what happens, the future will be bright for Kamui and others."

"I get to help build it right?" Kamui asked with hopeful eyes.

"Aa… if you continue to do well." Ryoma said in between a smirk to the boy.

"Sir…" Rina said walking in.

"What is it Rina?" Ryoma asked looking at his secretary.

"We'll get going so you two can talk." Nanako said grabbing her husband's hand and giving her young brother-in-law a push. "We'll see you later Ryoma."

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a smile for Nanako's sake before he turned and faced Rina again with a blank face. "What's the rush?"

"It seems Atobe's already making a move to dominant." Rina said, " Should I raise the stronghold we planned now or later after your departure?"

"After my departure," Ryoma said with a full-blown smile. "Let him be, the battle will be his while I'm gone but the war is mine."

"Then I shall keep you informed of daily happenings while you are away." Rina stated with confidence.

"Please do… I also want you to keep an eye on Nanako in her delicate condition."

" I will," Rina said jotting down the note into a planner she had attached to her left arm during working hours at all time.

"Don't forget to have Noto upgrade the program I asked for and change the passwords for the security shields and personal data."

"I will,' Rina stated with a small nod. " I also sent for Nakatsu-san so he should be here soon."

"That's good."

"I'm here," Nakatsu said taking the initiative to announce his arrival.

"Sit down." Ryoma merely said as Rina exited the room and shut the door behind her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Nakatsu asked a bit nervously.

"How is everything?" Ryoma asked looking straight at Nakatsu.

"Honestly I'm amazed at how many bumps you go through yet the company continues to pave and grow under your guidance. From the secretarial department to the security department, everyone works hard to build the company's internal workings. The public image department works on calming everyone's fear, the entertainment section gives people time to escape the hard times to laugh with actor and actresses, the governmental department analyzes and uses the weakness of the nation to strengthen the company while the production, business and advertisement sections continue to flourish with the foundations you have established.

"Is this your observation?" Ryoma asked after assessing what Nakatsu had just said.

"It is," Nakatsu said with a confident nod. " after being rotated to so many sections and meeting all the people there, I've come to realize that you couldn't come this far without them and they couldn't have done it without you. The balance to building Mizuhuchi is the trust that you will hold up the building if they become the foundation for you to stand on."

Ryoma merely nodded with a smile as he handed Nakatsu a few papers.

"These are-"

"I'm going on a trip in about seventeen days." Ryoma started. 'During my time away, I've asked Rina to have you work with Yukimura, Kamui and the Kisarazu brothers"

"Why-"

"Now that you have understood how many it takes for one person to stand and what it takes to create a trust between the people, I think you're ready to enter the government department as I had originally planned to place you."

"So…"

"On the outside, to everyone's eyes you are an intern working in production but underground, the people you work with is the future… the future of Japan."

"I…I understand."

Ryoma merely nodded. " Don't lose the views you've seen or you'll lose to corruption and greed. If you're one-sided in the world then you'll never understand everything as a whole. Everything has a weakness, but if the foundation and the pillar is strong then the weakness can be covered with strength."

"I'll do my best."

"I hope so."

xXx

_**Later that day**_

_**Elsewhere**_

Yukimura suppressed a sigh as he wandered away from Wataku, the prime minister as he played with his mistress. Sometimes he couldn't understand why Wataku felt the need to drag his whole cabinet to see his mistress behind his wife's back although his wife was also cheating on him. Then again the gathering showed that many things were changing… Wataku had been talking about a big break for Nomorou corp. and Kai Yuujirou seemed to be in love with his cell phone for the night as he sat apart form the rest. It seemed he was passing on information to someone in Nomorou corp.… and it didn't take long to figure it out as well when Kai accidentally called the person on the other line's name. Kiraku…. Kiraku Yasuyuki was Nomorou's high executive and the other bits he had managed to catch was of crushing a corp. That definitely meant either Mizuhuchi or Atobe was on their hit list.

Hearing enough to satisfy himself, Yukimura headed over to where Ootori and Shishido sat. It seemed they were also whispering about things.

'…forging ahead…"

"now?"

"Aa… Atobe wants to."

"Then we have no choice but to give our support."

Yukimura let out a small sigh as he fiddled with his cell phone. He wondered if Ryo-kun knew anything about these plans.

* * *

A/n: Okay people! That ends this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed the developing plots as it's all coming into play. Nakatsu and Rina are going to be getting only closer next chapter, get ready for Ryoga's punishment, Thrillness and so much more in the next chapter! As usual character list is underneath so if you forget who is who just look the person up! :)

Please review and move on to the next release if you haven't done so.

**Aoi Kentarou**- Student at the same school Yuuta attends in Osaka. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Public image and advertisement manager. (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Echizen Nanjiroh**- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)

E**chizen Rinko**- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Fuji Yoshiko**- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's general management section manager. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. regular executive. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kaidoh Kaoru**- Teacher in training in Osaka. (Seigaku's snake shot guy.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Katagawa Shuji**- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

**Katagawa Shujistu**- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Publicity manager in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

Kurobane Harukaze-works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako**- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

**Makashima Shun**- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuhuchi Yuu**- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Momoshiro Takeshi**- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Oshitari Kenya**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	11. Another Step

A/N: One of the shortest chapters this story will ever have but please do review ^^

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yup, XP spell check decided that Sei's name was close enough to be Seiichi so it up and changed it to its liking. I'm sorry for depriving you of Thrill… I'll get better at updating soon .

ThrillPair – Ryoma will always have something up his sleeve and yes, that's how the world works. Everyone wants to be on top.

Heart- they will be getting a part or parts in the next chapter but don't expect full thrill either since a lot of other things are happening.

PheonixShadow- I don't know either… the words and scenes just flow out and by the time its time to stop the pages have added up. But this is a short update so it's not super long :D

Playgirl Eugene- Ah the business world! It's a wonderful place for all kinds of backstabbing and conspiracies. But the high pace tension is good for Ryoma don't you think? It's all a tennis game to him. XD

With their relationship in this story, I thought it best that they take a slower road towards the big thing… emphasizing on the fact that Fuji believes himself in love since their first meeting (Which Fuji will try to prove that this 'notion' exists) and Ryoma has said nothing more than that he was attracted to Fuji. No promises of love, no real solid promise for anything.

YukimuraXKamui hn?

That is a very likely possibility… but others are also rooting for YukimuraXKirihara as well so I may or may not pair them… keep in mind that Yukimura is in his twenties and Kamui is fifteen as well. XP

Nakatsu and Rina are still iffy in my book… they are generating signs of potential partnering but this is Rina we're talking about so it may stay close friends :D

Ayumi and Kuranosuke is a side couple, but they will be appearing quite often because Ayumi and Kuranosuke will be swaying a lot of the decisions to come.

I sometimes find that I use Ryoga as comic relief for Ryoma so that he doesn't die or lose out to the stress of the business world. One of Ryoga's purpose is to show everyone Ryoma is like God in the world they're in but he is only human and Ryoga's brother outside the office.

Sanada, Tezuka, and Atobe has their own little thing going on so you didn't read wrong… but this side relationship will be further developed later.

MARYLOVER- the information is a bit toned down for these two chapters to five everyone poor brain a rest then the next chapter will be me jamming you all again so take the break as a good thing right now because there world is going to take a major turn in the next few chapters. He was very satisfied but knowing Ryoma, would he admit it so freely? LOL some good action is going to happen in LA and the pieces of the puzzle start to fit more perfectly as Ryoma and Fuji expand. But trouble back home will also disrupt the pace so get ready for some of that as well.

irishKaoru- rofl, if you think that's insane, think about PoT having more characters than just my character list .

lilgurlanima- speechless huh? Well that's makes up for a review too XD

CrystalKitteN-MeW- The plot is always building in this story. But like I said, I can't believe I wrote this much and Fuji has just entered the world XD To avoid an endless story though I will put in some time skips here and there to even it out :)

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS-

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XI: Another Step**

**Thursday**

**7:00 Am**

**Nomorou corp.**

"Amazingly, Echizen hasn't even went on vacation yet and Atobe is making his move for domination apparent. Should we begin as well?" Mizuki asked glancing from all the data he had in his hands.

"Not quite yet… Tooyama is becoming very useful yet he still strays a bit too often for my liking right now. Echizen, I must admit, is a bit of a genius for thinking to raise a talent to serve him."

"But we've yet to see any progress for the two Echizen so boldly took in." Mizuki said with a slight frown. " It makes me wonder what he's up to."

"It can't be anything too big… after all he's just a boy who debut into this world is still fresh."

"But he's challenged us head-to-head in the whole year since he came to that position…. Mizuhuchi even trusts him to be the exclusive CEO that makes all the decisions."

"Pettiness is all that is." Nomorou brushed off. " That old man was desperate to have anyone hold onto his position."

"Then why is it that we have so much trouble disposing of him?" Kiraku asked walking in followed by Hikakoba, Yanagisawa and Chinen.

"He's just an unexpected turnabout that we weren't expecting." Nomorou decided. " In good time we'll get rid of him as if he never existed as a opposition."

"I hope so…" Kiraku merely sighed out as he took a seat next to Mizuki. "But for now it's a weird time for him to be taking it easy when Mizuhuchi is dying."

"He's dying?" Nomorou said perking up at the news.

"My sources say he doesn't have much time left. His cancerous cells are eating at him again… he won't last till the end of the year for sure." Kiraku stated with the slightest remorse.

"Then who will run the company?" Mizuki asked, "Echizen?"

"That's who we should assume will come into power." Kiraku said without the slightest hesitation.

"I agree as well dane," Yanagisawa said with a nod, " There's no one more qualified then him."

"It may very well be him but we must first focus on ourselves if we want to rise." Nomorou said with a smile. "Chinen-san… I leave Tooyama-kun to you…. I want him straightened out as soon as possible since he may very well be our triumph card over Echizen."

"I suppose so," Chinen said with a sigh as be brushed his black hair into his white before he noticed Mizuki's smirk. " Something amusing Mizuki?"

"Not at all…" Mizuki said adverting his gaze. "I just thought your style of two different colors is getting quite old don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say?" Chinen asked glaring at the smirking man.

"He's suppose to look intimidating Mizuki dane…." Yanagisawa said with a smile. "He's a security guard."

"Anything else that is of importance?" Nomorou asked cutting of the silly argument. He had other things he wanted to do and listening to their childish fits wasn't one of them.

"Our spy was officially fired yesterday from Mizuhuchi once they started investigating about how the cameramen's entered the building with guns." Kiraku said with a slight frown. "They work pretty quick considering it was only three days since the shooting in the lobby and-"

"Is there any suspicions leading to us?" Nomorou cut it. As far as he was concerned, as long as there was no evidence back to him, his enemies couldn't do a thing to him.

"The person was taken cared of." Mizuki said with a chuckle from the other side of the table. "We made sure he would never say a word of who sent him in."

"Excellent!" Nomorou smiled as he leaned back against his chair in relief. "Then you all may go about your duties again as we await the departure of the thorn in our sides and the overtaking of Atobe!  
"

"Of course!" They all agreed as they picked up their papers and headed out the door as Sei was headed in.

"Am I bothering something?' Sei asked noting that they were all leaving.

"You were just in time actually darling." Nomorou said ushering his younger lover over. " I was just about to be bored."

"Were you?" Sei asked rounding the table to straddle Nomorou's lap as he pressed a wet kiss on Nomorou's mouth.

"Mhmm…" Nomorou uttered as one hand trailed underneath Sei's sweater. "Now strip and please me sweetheart."

"Can I go out tonight then?" Sei asked already slipping his sweater over his head as he exerted more pressure against Nomorou's pants.

"Sure…" Nomorou uttered as he brushed his lips past the Sei's nipple lightly.

"Hn… sometimes I doubt you're really fifty-five." Sei groaned out as ground his hips against Nomorou more.

"I took my pill before the meeting." Nomorou said with a smile.

"Is that why-"

"Hurry and take off your pants…. I want you to ride me." Nomorou said gruffly.

"Un…" Sei uttered as he did as he was told. Turning his rear to Nomorou, Sei gritted the pain as Nomorou viciously prepared him and thought of the his latest lover more…. There was no way he was going to get up if he didn't think of his lovers…

xXx

_**Ryoma's office.**_

_**2 weeks later**_

_**March 20th**_

Ryoma took another quick look around his office to double check everything. Today he and Fuji was leaving… he was finally going to hit another step away from Nomorou, and victory was in view!

"Thinking?"

Ryoma turned slightly to see Fuji stroll in with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm sure we have everything."

"You can never be too sure." Ryoma stated as he sat in his chair he probably wasn't going to be sitting in for a very long time again.

"With you, I'm completely sure." Fuji said rounding the desk to drop a kiss on Ryoma's forehead. "we won't be back for a while huh?"

"Yes…" Ryoma answered taking Fuji's hand in his. "but it'll all be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be…. Although we could just murder Sei and be done with it now." Fuji said with a half-smile.

"Never," Ryoma said pulling Fuji into his lap. "I want to see him suffer slowly… I wan to corner him into a dead end and watch him crawl and bag me for a way to live."

Fuji merely chuckled as he buried his head into the crook of Ryoma's neck inhaling his strong scent. "Sadistic much my love?" Fuji uttered finally.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said as he pushed a hand through Fuji's hair lightly. "But in the end…. Will you love me enough to stay as well?"

"Do you love me?" Fuji questioned looking at Ryoma.

"If I said yes, I would be lying."

Fuji frowned slightly as he searched Ryoma's look again. " and if you said no?"

"I would be lying as well…" Ryoma said with a slight smile. " I'm not quite sure of our standing right now… but I'm skeptical to believe that it's love at first sight as you proclaim."

"Why? Because it all sounds too unbelievable?"

"Yes," Ryoma agreed immediately. "Because it's just no possible."

"then let me prove to you…." Fuji said pressing a kiss onto Ryoma's lips. " That it is very possible between us…."

xXx

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Underground**_

"There's a total of six people in the government section you are now stationed in, you being the seventh." Rina explained as the people gathered.

"Only three of them hold positions in governmental offices right now. That's Kyoshiro a governmental figure for the Tokyo branch." Rina pointed out the stoic looking man with black-rimmed glasses. Next she pointed to a woman with brown hair dressed in a "cut-to-the-figure" suit and black pumps.

"Kisa is a prominent secretary for some of the most powerful governmental people right now and Seiichi is part of the Prime Minister's intelligence department."

Nakatsu greeted them all accordingly before Rina indicated another girl who dressed fashionably and had eyes that bared into the soul practically and the guy standing next to her who was quite friendly looking with a smile on his face.

"Misao and Haru are 3rd years in Todai at the moment studying to enter the government as prominent figures to make laws and debate about current changes." Rina said before turning to the black-haired, dark-eyed boy who was scowling at Yukimura.

"And this is Kamui-kun… he'll be a first year at Seigaku high this year."

"This coming term? Next month?" Nakatsu asked.

"Yes," Rina agreed.

"The youngest?" Nakatsu asked.

"But definitely not someone to underestimate." Rina said with a small smile. " He's a prodigy when it comes to governmental issue and politics."

"I don't doubt that." Nakatsu said returning Rina's smile.

"One more thing," Rina said looking at Nakatsu seriously now. " We don't talk of this place and we don't associate more than necessary outside of Mizuhuchi with one another because it could get messy…"

"I understand… beyond this building, no one knows of this group and that we are all acquainted right?"

Rina nodded. "So I hope you all can get along?"

"You know we will." Yukimura said moving over to where Rina and Nakatsu stood.

"I trust you Seiichi." Rina said with a nod.

"I know you do sweetheart." Yukimura teased as he rounded them to chase after Kamui who was seemingly escaping. " Kamui-kun…"

"GO AWAY!"

Rina and Nakatsu started towards the elevator again before Yukimura touched Rina's shoulder lightly. " Ne Rina-chan… this IS what I think it is right?"

"Aa…" Rina said with a smile and nod  
"Then we won't go easy on you." Kamui said looking at Nakatsu in equal standing.

"I look forward to our time then." Nakatsu said refusing to back away from the challenge he had felt emitting from the other six members as well.

xXx

Yukimura almost groaned as his phone rang insistently before he could catch Kamui to tease again. Flipping his phone open, he noted the number and a smile graced his lips as he went towards his personal office.

"I suppose you found something?" Yukimura asked

"_Yes I did… and it's in one piece." _Jackal stated with a small sigh. _"The guy who was driving it was scared shitless when we caught him."_

"He IS the culprit though right?" Yukimura asked with a slight smile.

'_He was the hijacker… the brain behind it though is someone more prominent."_

"and this prominent person?"

"_Katsunagi Hiromi."_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yukimura asked with a sigh.

"_Yep… this is probably one of Ryoga's ex's."_

"More than likely…" Yukimura chuckled. 'Have Ryoma's car delivered to the company by the end of the day ne?"

"_Aa… is it true?"_

"What?"

"_That __**he**__ is going away for a while."_

"It is…." Yukimura confirmed, 'Noto, Rina, and his brother are accompanying him and Fuji to the airport in a little bit." Yukimura stated.

"_The company."_

"Is in good hands." Yukimura assured. "Rina has a strong line of responsibility."

"_What about her enemies within?"_

"That's where I get to play bodyguard right?" Yukimura joked.

"_Then I wish only him the best… if he succeeds then-"_

"It'll be another step." Yukimura confirmed with a smile as he watched the reflection of hic picture frame to see a sharp-eyed boy listening in on his conversation. He'd have to be punished for that.

xXx

_**Tokyo International Airport**_

"Have a safe trip sir…" Rina said with a bow as they arrived at the right gate and noted that the people were already in line and entering the plane.

"I will," Ryoma said with a nod and he turned and practically ran into Ryoga's hug.

"You-" Ryoma started but didn't say more as his brother released him and looked him straight in the eye.

"YOU come back! Just like this okay?" Ryoga said a bit roughly as he stuffed a hand into Ryoma's hair and ruffled it.

"Okay! So stop messing up my hair already!" Ryoma said with a slight frown.

"You're so uncute, I might not miss you." Ryoga said with a small smile.

"You do nothing but make my life harder so I definitely won't miss you." Ryoma retorted back.

"It's called making you human computer." Ryoga said. " Besides I won't have to deal with your nagging now."

"Hn… isn't it more of a relief on my part since I won't have to bring up your bad deeds?"

"Whatever… I'll miss you Otoutou…"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said. " You just remember to attend ALL the business parties and important meetings, mess up anything and the punishment will be more dire than this."

"All right," Ryoga said with a half-smile. " I guess I deserve that…"

That brought up the incident that Yukimura brought up just before they arrived at the airport. He had happily informed them that Ryoma's car was safe and the culprit seemed to be one of Ryoga's girls.

Ryoga himself spent the time between the company and Airport dumping all his girlfriends… after all, he wasn't sure which one had did it.

"I'll be in contact Rina, just do everything as planned okay?"

"Aa!" Rina replied in confidence as Ryoma turned away with Fuji and handed their tickets to the attendant.

Fuji turned back one last time to see Ryoga with worry in his eyes despite his playful goodbye to his brother and Rina's confidence in her boss as she watched them leave bravely. It felt as if they were leaving the frontline of the battlefield for the back line to re-plan and attack again.

'We'll be okay right?' Fuji thought as he stepped into the plan.

"_Just trust me…"_

Fuji smiled in thought at Ryoma's words last night as they lay by each other's side. Yes, he had to believe in the one he loved… and in turn, make the one he love accept that they were in love.

"Eh?" Fuji said as they stepped into the front of the plane only to see all the first-class and business class seats empty.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked as he took his seat by the window and beside Fuji.

"I thought Rina said this was a full plane, all booked?" Fuji questioned glancing to the back of the plane, which was indeed full.

"Why are you worried?" Ryoma asked setting the papers aside to look at Fuji.

"Well-" Fuji merely frowned a bit as Ryoma started to chuckle.

"I bought it all…"

"Eh?" Fuji asked opening his eyes to look clearly at Ryoma's amused one.

"I bought all the seats so we can have a more… private time." Ryoma said placing a soft kiss on Fuji's lips.

It seemed their first time was going to be on a plane….

"Echizen-san…."

Fuji turned to face the flight attendant who smiled sweetly.

"What?" Ryoma said trying not to be so apparent that her interruption was NOT welcomed.

"I was just wondering if you required an of _MY_ services and-"

"Would you like to be fired?" Ryoma said finally snapping.

"Eh?" she said a bit shocked.

"If not, please go flatter someone else because I want this section of the plane to myself as specified. If I feel like I need your service I'll ring for it." Ryoma stated quite bluntly before ignoring her presence completely and turning back to Fuji.

"Once we are in the air… nothing will stop me from getting what I want…" Ryoma said to Fuji with a small smile as he traced the seat of Fuji's pants.

"I won't be stopping you if it's what I want as well…" Fuji uttered sitting back as he waited for the plane to take off.

There was more than one thing to look forward to now.

* * *

A/n: That ends this chapter and begins the unfolding of Thrill in LA, Rina running Mizuhuchi, Nakatsu's new position, and lots more. As usual character list is underneath so if you forget who is who just look the person up! :)

Please review and support the story if you want more. I'm honestly not sure how popular this story is so I've been slacking on updating this story since no one seems to review for it. So do leave a review if you'd like to see more.

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Student at the same school Yuuta attends in Osaka. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Echizen Nanjiroh**- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)

E**chizen Rinko**- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Fuji Yoshiko**- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kaidoh Kaoru**- Teacher in training in Osaka. (Seigaku's snake shot guy.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Katagawa Shuji**- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

**Katagawa Shujistu**- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako**- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

**Makashima Shun**- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuhuchi Yuu**- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Momoshiro Takeshi**- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Oshitari Kenya**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	12. The Real Deal

A/N: WOW! I didn't know quite a few of you actually enjoy this story despite the slower development of Thrill XP Despite that, Thanks for the reviews and encouragement as usual.:D Happy B-day to the prince today and merry x-mas tomorrow!!!!

Read and review as usual and I'll diligently keep updating :)

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yeah… the things some people will do for money… it's sickening but happens.

PheonixShadow- They will get what the want :D or should everyone say it's about time XD

Playgirl Eugene- Yeah, he's at the brink of insanity from so many interruptions. XD

Rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Well, despite how tempting that would be, the other characters need so 'on-screen' time too. They're will be instances where the scenes cut back to Japan.

sasodei-iz-awesome- Well it's hard to tell when rarely anyone reviews XP it leaves me guessing if people like, anticipate, or is getting bored of it. But since everyone is reviewing and telling me to continue I'm going too :D

MARYLOVER- Yes I know you support many of my stories :)

It's comforting to know at least one person will review each time :D

Well… you'll get to find out if there even WAS any thrill on the plane or at all XD

I'm set on completing all of my fics so it'll be very rare for me to discontinue a story.

lilgurlanima- Well not really… just the whole fornt of the plane to themselves.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M [The beginning of this chapter is just it XD]

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XII : The Real Deal**

**7:00 Am**

**June 22****nd**

**LA, USA**

**3 Months since Ryoma and Fuji Left**

Fuji couldn't remember the last time he had a piece of mind to reminisce the last three months in the states. He was always constantly doing something for Ryoma. Whether it was perfecting his English during his spare time, running errands, setting meetings, or even running copies of papers for the upcoming meeting in five minutes as he was doing at the moment. It almost feels like three months ago was just a dream when they landed in Los Angeles, USA.

[3 months before]

"I was tired," Ryoma complained as he stood to stretch with a yawn.

"I know," Fuji merely said as he watched Ryoma tilt his head slightly to the side as his arms extended to stretch making his custom-tailored suit scrunch slightly up.

Golden eyes opened to meet his as a slight frown touched his face.

"You let me sleep…"

"You deserved it," Fuji protested leaning over to press a small kiss on Ryoma's lips as he stood to exit the plane. "Let's go."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely replied as he stood and followed Fuji out of the plane and into the airport.

"Is there someone expecting us?" Fuji asked as they walked through the long hallway towards the escalators heading down to the baggage department.

"A couple of my workers that were sent ahead of me." Ryoma said looking into the crowd below to see if he could spot one.

"We didn't call to say which flight we were on…" Fuji said with a slight smile to Ryoma.

"Rina should've taken care of that while we were on our way over." Ryoma informed. "In any case, tonight we have nothing planned."

"To get over jetlag?" Fuji asked stepping down the escalators with Ryoma beside him now.

"Yeah, something like that."

"But you don't have any," Fuji pointed out, noting Ryoma's clear comfort at being on the plane so long.

"You don't have any either."

"Well…. We both don't have any so-"

"I'll leave it to your imagination," Ryoma said with a smirk as he stepped off the escalators and shook hands with a tall, lean man immediately.

"Mr. Echizen!"

"I wasn't expecting you to meet me today Mr. Williams." Ryoma said switching to English as if it was his native language.

"I had time and when your secretary called me earlier to schedule our meeting tomorrow, I thought I'd drop by and see you off to your hotel."

"That was very kind of you, allow me to introduce my other secretary, Syuusuke Fuji."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fuji."

"Same, Mr. Williams." Fuji said with a smile. He didn't say much more since he now felt a bit rusty at the moment with his English after hearing Ryoma's skill for the language.

Fuji didn't interrupt as they found their baggage and followed Mr. Williams out to the limo waiting. He somewhat understood but there were times when Ryoma and Mr. Williams spoke so fast or used vocabulary he wasn't familiar with. Nonetheless, he thought he did pretty well for someone who hadn't heard the language on a daily basis for a long time. The conversation extended till Mr. Williams unwillingly dropped them off at an expensive looking hotel and left them to themselves.

"Let's go," Ryoma said switching back into Japanese.

"Is he important to remember?" Fuji asked following obediently.

"He is, one of our main investors to conquest here." Ryoma said walking up to the receptionist desk. "Don't forget his face ne?"

"Aa…" Fuji answered as he watched Ryoma talk smoothly to the receptionist about the room and confirm it with her. He fit so well in this lifestyle. How he carried himself and just the way he casually did such eye-catching things made him aware of the distance between them.

'I must work hard to catch up!' Fuji thought as a two men's rushed to their sides and picked up their baggage while another led the way to their suite. Fuji followed Ryoma's lead as they all headed up on the elegant glass elevator. The view was breathtaking as Fuji viewed the people lounging around talking to others to the woman playing soft classical music on the paino who was slightly distracted by a man who was sitting at the bar.

He heard Ryoma mutter something to the man beside him slightly but didn't bother listening too much as they reached the top and emptied out to the first door. The man opened the door and ushered them both in while the two behind quickly set their luggage in the sitting room inside the suit before disappearing. Fuji turned away from the city lights that shone through the windowpane and saw Ryoma tipping the guys before shutting and locking the door in their face practically.

"Tired from all the talking?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"You could say that," Ryoma replied as he advanced and took Fuji's hand in his own.

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked as he tried to keep up with Ryoma as Ryoma flew down the elegant hallway looking through every room as if searching for something.

"Bed," Ryoma finally bit out as he found the right door and jerked Fuji within it.

"But I thought we both weren't jetlagged?" Fuji teased as he watched Ryoma shrug out of his suit jacket and kick off his shoes.

"We aren't… that's why we're going to do something else," Ryoma said with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Oh," Fuji said a bit breathless already. He had an inkling of what Ryoma was thinking since "it" hadn't happened on the plane… due to exhaustion.

"Aa… and it requires the bed, you, me, no clothes, and stamina." Ryoma said sitting on the bed as he pulled off his socks.

"I see," Fuji said as he threw off his own suit jacket and started jerking at his tie while wiggling out of his own shoes. " I suppose we could do that."

"Come here…" Ryoma said as he tugged his own tie off and started unbuttoning his collared button shirt.

"I think I'm already coming," Fuji laughed out as he dropped his tie on his way towards the bed and was himself, starting to undo his shirt.

"I hope not," Ryoma said tracing the evident strain of Fuji's member through the fabric of Fuji's suit pants.

"Hnnnn…" Fuji breathed harshly out as he bent and kissed Ryoma deeply. To hell with the rest of his shirt! His hands buried themselves quickly into Ryoma's dark mass of hair as he tugged on the soft locks gently to tilt Ryoma's head into a position he desired. It was only after he was absolutely sure they both needed to breathe did he pull away momentarily and awe at Ryoma's state. His slightly glazed golden eyes stared back at him while Ryoma's slightly parted and bruised lips from their intense make out tempted Fuji to continue to devour him.

Never in Fuji's life did he think he'd come to desire a person so completely.

"Are you done fantasizing?" Ryoma finally asked as his tempting lips curved upward in a half-smile.

"Not quite yet," Fuji replied as he traced a finger from Ryoma's eyebrow down to his lips before Ryoma shifted slightly and sucked on his finger lightly with such a suggestive stare that Fuji couldn't help but tug the rest of Ryoma's shirt off and press his lips against the pulse on Ryoma's neck. To his delight, he confirmed that he wasn't the only one whose blood was racing. Ryoma' s pulse was quickening and he couldn't help but tease his boss a bit by nipping at the pulse. The hitch of Ryoma's voice was almost too much as he found himself lying on the bed with Ryoma on top off him.

"You're awfully slow…" Ryoma commented as he straddled Fuji as his hands quickly worked the rest of the buttons on Fuji's shirt open.

"You're awfully quick hn?" Fuji breathed out as he watched his version of an angel splay his fingers across his chest.

"Not at all… just less patient then you," Ryoma concluded with a slow smile as his fingertip brushed Fuji's nipple lightly to get the reaction he wanted. "You like that huh?"

Fuji didn't answer but let his moan convey his pleasure as the sensation shot through his bloodstream and down.

Ryoma let out a slow breath as his eyes connected with Fuji and he rolled his hips slightly after feeling the hardness underneath him. It seemed he loved the upper hand but Fuji wasn't complaining at the moment either. It was good…. And Ryoma… he was damn good.

"Not enough?" Ryoma asked as his head dipped down to trace Fuji's left nipple with his lips.

"Never… not with you…" Fuji managed to say as one hand slid into Ryoma's hair while the other unzipped Ryoma's unbuttoned pants.

Ryoma didn't answer as his tongue darted out to trace his nipple while he applied more pressure to the pulsing flesh under his ass. He was enjoying the moans and when Fuji's fingers wrapped themselves around his flesh he gave into the moan of pleasure he had been holding back. He rocked his hips in time to Fuji's hand movement and didn't protest as Fuji pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top. He merely took the chance to pull Fuji's lips to his as they shared another long, thrusting kiss while his hips rose to meet Fuji's teasing fingers.

"Well I believe my Ryo doesn't like foreplay much…" Fuji muttered near Ryoma's ear as he nipped it lightly while trying to catch the breath he lost in Ryoma's passionate kiss.

"I prefer the main course," Ryoma stated as he slyly unbuttoned Fuji's pants and pulled Fuji's length out of his boxers.

"I can see…" Fuji managed to hiss out as Ryoma's skillful fingers teased the head of his length.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely uttered as his fingers quickened its pace on his hard length.

"Ryoma…. You are so…" Fuji couldn't finish as Ryoma pulled out of his arms and swallowed his hard length whole in one motion. Fuji felt like a novice at the moment as Ryoma expertly took over as he withdrew slightly only to tease Fuji's head. His hands shakily found their way into Ryoma's dark locks and forced his head lower to take in his length again. Ryoma didn't fight his guidance but led it until Fuji was sure he would cum any second into Ryoma's mouth if he didn't stop.

"Your limit…" Ryoma uttered as he playfully brushed a finger over Fuji's tip again before looking into Fuji's eyes with his bewitching gold ones.

"You…."Fuji raised an eyebrow without finishing his sentence instead as he watched Ryoma crawl over to the center of the bed and beckon him wordlessly with a pointed look. He didn't question the change as he stood and kicked his pants off as Ryoma had somehow done in between their love play.

Crawling to Ryoma 's side as well, he was intrigued as Ryoma lifted his hand and kissed it gently before he licked Fuji's pointer finger and took it whole into his mouth to suck on erotically.

"I love you…" Fuji whispered as he pulled his finger out of Ryoma's mouth and down Ryoma's back towards his ass.

"So you say…." Ryoma gasped out as he lifted a leg slightly and exposed his tight ring that Fuji was searching for.

"Weren't you the one who insisted on topping me?" Fuji asked as his finger plunged into the tightness while viewing Ryoma's initial discomfort from his expression.

"But I did finish topping you…" Ryoma boasted. "I have to tell you I've never been bottom before…"

"Then I'm going to change that…" Fuji promised as he continued to push his finger deeper while watching the discomfort on Ryoma's face turn into pleasure.

"Normally I wouldn't let my lover declare such a thing…" Ryoma said pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of Fuji's lips.

"Then why am I an exception?" Fuji asked adding another finger to the one already plunging in the heat.

"Because…" Ryoma hissed out slightly from the new discomfort, "I'm a bit curious about being on bottom and…."

"And?" Fuji asked noting how easy it was becoming to plunge his two fingers in and out of Ryoma's ass.

"Don't you just want it?" Ryoma gasped out as he gripped the bed sheets slightly while arching himself into Fuji's touch.

"I do…" Fuji admitted as he added another finger while rubbing his enlarged member between Ryoma's butt cheeks in anticipation of where it was going to be in another few seconds.

Ryoma let out a groan as a reply. It seemed Fuji had hit the spot he was looking for… having experience being on bottom himself, he knew Ryoma was seeing the flashes of pure white pleasure as his finger delved in. Unable to stand the pleasure of seeing Ryoma in ecstasy alone anymore, he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his length as he slowly slid in. Remembering his own first time being on bottom, he was careful not to hurt Ryoma as he slid in and angled himself to where he knew Ryoma would like it best.

The gasp of raw pleasure from Ryoma moments later confirmed his accuracy and he released deep within Ryoma. Fuji was surprised he was immediately hardening again after just releasing but he didn't care as he stroked Ryoma with his fingers to continue pleasuring Ryoma.

"Amateur…" Ryoma uttered out with a small smirk. "That was so fast…"

"My first time topping…" Fuji uttered as he bit back a grin as he stroked Ryoma extra hard to have him gasping and holding back his own cum.

"Why don't you cum for me?" Fuji whispered pressing a kiss onto Ryoma's neck.

"Because…. You're an- am-amateur…" Ryoma uttered grasping the bed sheets tighter now.

"I wonder…" Fuji whispered before moving within Ryoma again. It was the first time he topped… because he liked being entered usually. The bursts of white were more than satisfying… but this was the first time he also felt the power of topping and controlling the flow as well. The need to please Ryoma was more than satisfying…. Even the tightness he plunged into was more than enough…he could get used to this…

"FUJI!"

Fuji snapped out of his daydream as a girl stared at him in worry.

"Yes?"

"Echizen-san asked if you were done copying the papers, he has already gone out to greet the people arriving."

"Oh… yes…. I'm quite done." Fuji replied as he noted that the stack was indeed done.

"Then he expects them in the room in a few minutes," the petite girl finished off as she turned to leave.

Fuji didn't reply as he gathered the papers from the copier and walked towards the meeting room lost in thoughts once more. That had been the first and last time they had fully enjoyed sex together. Life had been hectic since then and he hadn't had time to contemplate more than necessary. The day after their blissful union, they were practically running against time as Ryoma was constantly in meetings gaining more connections while he was thrown into conversational English classes, and odd jobs to run the blossoming company. In fact, though their relationship hadn't deepened, the company had blossomed very well. They hadn't become overly famous in the short time of three months but they had become well known and that was a big jump in his eyes. Since their arrival, he hadn't left Ryoma's side except for the two times he flew to Japan for his brother's graduation and his mother's funeral. Both times he was prompted to go by Ryoma, and both times he went for his own reasons and Ryoma's. Ryoma had been more than generous each time as he tossed gifts for Yuuta and money to help the funeral each time Fuji left his side. Despite the lonely separation for Fuji though, Ryoma had never seemed affected by his leave. Stress continued, the high-pace continued and Fuji didn't complain. He had set his sights on this… he had accepted the relationship terms so he had no reason to complain when he went back to the apartment alone each night while Ryoma worked, he had no reason to fuss when he was thrown into twelve hours shifts as Ryoma roamed from place to place for various meetings and functions to gain a place of recognition in the US. He was well aware that this was for Mizuhuchi and Ryoma's revenge but there were times he wished he knew a bit more about Ryoma. He wished Ryoma would disclose more and tell him more of his future plans but Fuji knew better then to force it out of Ryoma at the moment. Right now was a critical time for Ryoma and just being asked by Ryoma to come and be a piece of his dream should be enough…. But guiltily, it wasn't… the more he knew, the more he craved….

It had been the most frustrating during the first month since he had to struggle to express himself well enough in English to follow Ryoma around fro advertising and just relaxing meetings of big CEO's in LA or New York…. It seemed every week they were flying somewhere new in the US and every week it seemed there was more to be done, as connections were either established or being negotiated. Ryoma never seemed pressured though…. Even when his opponents pushed him, he merely pushed back bluntly awing them to defeat if not forcibly making them kneel in defeat. He deserved a place in the top 50 most wanted bachelor billionaires in the world. His presence was commanding no matter where he entered, people were drawn to his aura, his approaches and with those tools and looks under his belt, he barely had to buy his way into people's hearts and favor.

"Syuusuke,"

"Hm?" Fuji asked snapping out of his thoughts as soon as Ryoma entered the room with two CEO's who had arrived a bit earlier than scheduled.

"The papers are done?"

"They are," Fuji said switching to English. Ryoma had lectured him about replying in English in front of English-speaking people since answering in Japanese would make them wonder if they were being talked about or under a handicap.

"Then leave us, we're waiting for one more person and then the meeting will start. Make sure no one interrupts us until the meeting is over."

"All right, the meeting will end in an hour as usual?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered before jumping into a conversation with the elderly man with oval glasses.

Fuji took his leave quietly and wandered out.

Ryoma had told him a bit of the strategy he was taking and Fuji was impressed. He had intentionally withdrawn at a needed time in Japan to expand while letting Atobe and Nomorou fight it out for the number one position in Japan. Letting them think he was vacationing and relaxing, the other two would be busy forging ahead and competing against one another to worry about Ryoma's whereabouts… which but Ryoma at an advantage in the long run. Leaving Rina and his executives to hold fort and keep the company steady and progressing slowly, no one would think it odd since Ryoma wasn't present. Fuji was amazed that Ryoma was not attacking from the inside as one would normally do but he was regrouping outside and pushing his way inside. Even he had to admit, Ryoma was a prodigy behind the prettiness. He didn't need Ryoma to tell him. He already knew that the blunt of the work and connections of starting in the States had been done prior to their meeting. The needed connections and most stable contracts had been done and sealed before they both even landed on American soil three months ago…. Stating that Ryoma had already been prepared for the expansion months ahead.

Despite their success though, Ryoma had told him that morning that a piece of his puzzle was missing and he was more worried about that than the initial expansion. Fuji himself didn't know what puzzle piece he was looking for but with how Ryoma was progressing, he was sure the piece must be very important since Ryoma never did anything unnecessarily.

"Fuji…"

He glanced up to see a man walk towards him with a folder in quick strides. He guessed the contents immediately.

"The report from Japan?" Fuji asked.

"It is,"

"Thanks," Fuji uttered as he opened the folder. Ryoma had made it strict that only Fuji and himself were allowed to read the weekly reports Rina faxed over and that was how it had been for three months. Despite them being an ocean apart, the power of the Internet, IM (instant messaging), and faxing kept them up to date about all the happenings in the company.

Fuji skimmed the rest and shut the folder as he went towards Ryoma's office to go place it on his desk. Rina had mentioned Atobe's wide growth and Nomorou's counters to climb ahead writing of the recent tragedies that Atobe has been facing with notable managers and workers in his company were mysteriously disappearing or ending in "accidents."

Rina had quickly mentioned Department X's interference in quite a few accidents as well but as usual she stayed vague about the situations.

"Syuusuke!"

"Ah! Mr. Watson!" Syuusuke greeted the graying man who towered at least a good three inches on him. "Mr Echizen is already in the meeting room with Mr. Williams and Mr. Silivan."

"Is that so? Then I'll head in there as well!"

Fuji merely nodded as he watched the man leave towards the meeting room. He was a big named CEO in business and a good ally as Ryoma always said in getting connections. Fuji himself was quite proud of his own accomplishments. In the mere three months he had been here he had been able to improve significantly on his English and could even speak it without a noticeable accent. He was getting better and better at answering quicker without having to pause and think of what to say. It was due, mostly, to accompanying Ryoma on multiple meetings and such where people would give him weird looks. Mostly because he was the only secretary whose employer turned around and asked about his opinion on whatever topic they were on. Then again he trusted Ryoma completely and knew Ryoma just wanted to test his listening and problem-solving skills as well.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Nanako sighed as she rested her hand atop her swollen belly. She was in her sixth month and although she was happy about being a mother, the distraction of not being able to sit still for a few hours was bothering her. She still worked regularly with Ayumi to reassure the public that Ryoma was okay and merely taking a break as well as reassuring them that the small progress instead of the usual huge progress they make would not affect the income or economy too much. She noted Rina striding in from the hall and thought to greet the woman but the serious look on her face made Nanako hesitate. Whatever Rina had just got wind off was definitely not good so small talk was a no-no.

Rina merely nodded to Nanako in greeting as she breezed by quickly to get to the office on the top floors. She had just come back from a few meetings where she stood in for Mizuhuchi and Ryoma. The stress of that was added on as she received a phone call of Mizuhuchi's failing health and his immediate request to have a revision on his will. Both she and Ryoma knew he was sickly and dying before Ryoma was well established into the company but Ryoma had told her he was going to bet against time so she left that to him. She, after all, had to trust in him and she was doing so with complete faith. Rina was assured that she was up-to-date in Atobe's, Nomorou's and their own progress each day, never straying too far from the other two yet never moving too close for suspicion either. It was at this critical moment that she was most needed as Ryoma had told her yesterday through a brief phone call. They needed to play their parts if they were going to have everything calculated right and on time.

'But sir…' Rina thought with a sigh, 'we didn't calculate Mizuhuchi-san's health to fail right now…. If he'd only hold out until I know we're in for the clear form you….'

"Rina…"

Rina glanced to the side as she stepped into the elevator and ushered Shun to follow her in as well. As the door slid shut the elevator started up, Rina spoke.

"How is it?"

"Atobe's weakening due to the severe loss he took… his two trusted assistant were killed instantly in yesterday's "gang-related" shootings." Shun reported.

"Sanada and Tezuka?" Rina asked as a tension rose inside her.

'We got them out safely and they are being watched carefully by the department." Shun explained.

Rina nodded as the tension evened out within her again. She prided herself on never failing Ryoma and she wasn't going to fail him this time around either.

"Anything else I should know?" Rina asked as the doors opened.

"Sure… I believe it's my turn to report," Yukimura said with a small smile as he stepped into the elevator.

"Go ahead," Rina said as she braced herself to listen to the rest. This was a everyday thing to her…. The pressure, the tension… it was as her boss called it, "The thrill of corruption, business, and backstabbings!"

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the shorter chapter but the next release will be lengthier and I'm gradually increasing the chapters word lengths again to get everyone used to the lengths it could go to again. I have already started the next chapter and I can tell you right now, it's hit ten pages and NOT near the end of the chapter with everything I want to put in yet. Get ready for that and please review :)

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Student at the same school Yuuta attends in Osaka. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Echizen Nanjiroh**- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)

E**chizen Rinko**- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Fuji Yoshiko**- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kaidoh Kaoru**- Teacher in training in Osaka. (Seigaku's snake shot guy.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Katagawa Shuji**- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

**Katagawa Shujistu**- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako**- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

**Makashima Shun**- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuhuchi Yuu**- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Momoshiro Takeshi**- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Oshitari Kenya**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	13. Training Period

A/N: So many complained about the shorter chapter on last update… I don't want to hear too much complaint about how long this one is :D

There haven't been many reviewers as of late so I'm not quite sure of what people are looking for or are enjoying anymore… I'm moving the story at my pace again and not really digging too much in since I can't really gauge people's interest anymore.

I've received a couple PM's about how and why I came up with this story. All I can really say is that I haven't seen anyone fully explore the world of love from all angles. Thus why I have so many stories depicting different kinds of love. I've done many aspects of love and seen many aspects of love… as friendship, as obsession, as sacrifice… but I notice most fanfics deal with first love and love at first sight not to deeply. They say it happened but rarely does anyone care to think about why it happened and why it did happen. I wanted to create a fic where we take the simplicity of falling on love at first sight and play with the idea. Does it exist? Can you say it doesn't ? that it does?

One aspect of this story is to explore the depth of such love while the other aspect is what many people have wrote about before. Business.

I've seen lots of fics with business as a basis for business as an occupation, even my older fics but very few dare to explore the world of greed, corruption, sacrifice, or the latter. I wanted to showcase a bit of the world that may be different from the worlds we live in. Hopefully I've done well in expressing a deeper plot and basis then just a simple love story with business as a minor distraction.

Read and review as usual and I'll diligently keep updating :)

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- It's a bit of a time gap but I felt the jump was needed to get to the immediate progress and problems. The growth and decline is very visible after three months so I went ahead and decided to show the three month gap.

tsub4ki- Yes… it's a double-edged sword and depending how you hold it will determine the outcome. I believe as time goes on, you'll see that although Ryoma initial plan was personal revenge, he has already out stepped that boundary of 'himself' to 'others'.

Playgirl Eugene- It seemed people didn't like the thought of Ryoma topping but my image of Ryoma topping hasn't ended yet either so that may showcase somewhere down the line… although it may not be pretty XP

I'm going to refocus back onto Japan and that little triangle will definitely be touched upon again as well as all the minor characters I left behind.

XD I feel as if Ryoma is in nothing but suits in this story!

Gyokuei Kuragari- You have no idea how shocked I was that someone knew my B-day XD

After all, I didn't announce it or post anything about it so it came a s a wonderful shock when I received your review. Thank you for following this story and your friend. For the sake of all you people who take the time to review, I try to update as much as possible so you may all enjoy a chapter of my craziness and imagination.

nicki-gurl- I do try to balance out chapters for all of you. A little business and pleasure always makes the best mix so I will continue to put in subtle Thrill here and there despite the constant heavy tension in the world they live in at the moment.

lilgurlanima- It's not something he wasn't to forget after all… well, at least not until the next time XD

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Training Period**

**11:00 Am**

**June 22****nd**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Go ahead," Rina said as she braced herself to listen to the rest. This was an everyday thing to her…. The pressure, the tension… it was as her boss called it, "The thrill of corruption, business, and backstabbings!"

"It seems Tezuka was narrowly saved yesterday thanks to Department X ne?" Yukimura asked looking at Shun and Rina who both nodded.

"The little ones may be dispensable but Echizen-san doesn't want the ones who make an impact dead." Rina stated as if quoting her bosses' very lines.

"So there are dispensable ones…." Yukimura said with a sigh.

"It can't be helped." Shun said with a sigh. " We can't save everyone… and every great dynasty wasn't built without sacrifices…"

"I wonder what sacrifices our Ryo can lose hm…"

"Echizen-san has already loss his parents… I hope that is all he has to lose for the sake of Japan." Rina stated with confidence. "After all, we all pledged to do this together with him."

"But what can we say to the families of the ones sacrificed for the better of the nation?" Yukimura asked looking at Rina and Shun. "Our sorry won't heal their hearts."

"No… it won't." Shun answered as he stared at Yukimura emotionlessly. "But if a virus is spread, and you had a chance to contain it if you killed the infected group, wouldn't you?"

"Hmmm… that's trivial…" Yukimura said with a small thought.

"In the end there's only black and white no gray… it's one or the other so we have to trust our better judgments. To lose one or to lose a group, to lose a fraction or to lose a nation… I think my brother-in-law knows the damages and understands the sacrifices, but he's also heard the plea of the people who are suffering as well so we have to keep on believing that we are doing the right thing."

"I know…" Yukimura said with a small smile. " But there hasn't been one dynasty or kingdom built without it falling to corruption one day."

"Then till that day as Echizen-san says right?" Rina said wanting to put her two cents into the discussion as well. "One day we'll all grow old and die and when that day comes the younger generation will take over… it's all who gets chosen to lead that will determine the fall of the kingdom or the expansion of the kingdom. Whether it expands or falls, each period of time has a weak link and a savior for the time period. For now, I choose to think that Echizen-san is our savior for this time of need and if his dynasty should fall one day, another group will rise to save it ." Rina summed up history for them. "Whether we like it or not, history tends to repeat itself and we cannot stop the chain of events in the future but if we can do something now, why not?"

Yukimura chuckled and looked at both adoringly. They were both one hundred percent dedicated to one brat younger than all of them who forcibly forced them all to stand. "I understand perfectly well why Ryoma believed in you two so strongly… but for now we need to worry about another turn in Japan.

"Wataku?" Shun asked as Yukimura nodded with a sigh.

"That man is not as dumb as we take him out to be when he's actually sober and not thinking about the opposite sex." Yukimura continued. "Lately a lot of Atobe's underground informants in the government and other companies as well have been fired due to various reasons…."

"Is it a safe bet to assume that you are our only mole in the cabinet?"

"Yes," Yukimura stated with a firm nod. " I can handle it all better alone because everyone is suspicious of one another ratting each other out at this time. Since they are uncertain as to why they haven't found a mole for Mizuhuchi…. Wataku and Nomorou are taking extra measures to analyze everyone."

"You sure you can withstand it all?" Shun asked a bit worried by the sound of that now.

"Of course… no one knows for sure to whom I'm aligned with… all they know is that I appear everywhere and seem to be friendly with everyone…" Yukimura said with a mysterious smile. "I never fully disclose myself to anyone."

"That's good." Rina stated with a small nod.

"Then again, you probably knew that already right Rina-chan… since you two are in constant contact right?"

If Rina heard him, she clearly chose to ignore the stated question because she merely asked about how much longer training Nomorou might take.

"I estimate by next year around this time he should be above adept in the field if he progresses as he's been doing." Yukimura said without hesitation. He had been watching the Nakatsu and knew that he had potential. There was no doubt Ryoma thought the same thing when he picked up Nakatsu from god knows where.

"That's good… we need to get him into the government as soon as possible to do some good before the end of this year. It would showcase his progress and gain support from people we need."

"Aa… after all… Ryo is planning on using him as 'that' chess piece right?"

"Perhaps…" Rina merely answered. "Sometimes Echizen-san never tells what he has planned till the last minute… Nakatsu may very well be your partner soon in watching Wataku if Echizen-san has his way."

"Hn…. Or is he aiming for more than that… more like the Prime minister's right hand…." Yukimura asked with a smile.

"Who knows…" Rina said as she stepped out of the elevator. "I'll see you two later tonight for a full report on the day.

"Aa…" Shun and Yukimura said as they pressed the button to head back down. Both were silent as they separately thought about their position at the moment.

Yukimura felt as if he knew only the tip of the iceberg when It came to Ryoma…. Everything was always done at his pace… even now when he suddenly decided he was going to conquer the States….

'What are you really up to?'

"Ja…"

"Aa…" Yukimura said as he was jerked out of his thoughts on ground floor to drop off Shun as he headed down. He didn't have much time to think about everything since he was constantly faced with new things on the daily basis. He was entrusted with the higher governmental positions with no help so he had to be constantly aware of everyone's movements within the government. Ryoma did install some spies in the lower divisions to subtly help him but Ryoma had refused to place one with him. The last time he had hinted it could be faster to work with two, Ryoma had refused immediately saying it's draw attention to the both of them.

'_It's quicker to get caught and I like you working alone better.'_

Just how Ryoma could work about that in his head was amazing. But now he felt as if Ryoma had predicted that Wataku would start digging out the spies since the focus was clearly on firing spies now. Even he knew that he had a better chance of getting caught siding with Ryoma with him alone now.

Stepping out of the elevator, Yukimura sighed as he headed to his office underground. It was a tiring day and he just wanted to relax for a bit reviewing a few things but these days he was constantly worried about other things as well… like a certain cute middle school Tensai…

"Konnichi wa Kamui-kun…" Yukimura whispered right next to the boy's ear. To his delight, Kamui jumped and turned to face him with a rather red face and fierce frown.

"What is your problem!" Kamui scowled out. " Don't you have something better to do then molest me?"

"Not at the moment…" Yukimura said inching closer to Kamui who dodged and walked into an empty office.

"Perfect," Yukimura said as he closed the door behind him. " You're in my office and now we can continue."

"Your…" Kamui expression darkened as he also realized that he had walked into a trap. " You left your door open on purpose didn't you?"

"If you think so…" Yukimura said with a chuckle. He didn't understand it himself but it was so fun to tease Kamui… he responded so truthfully and for some reason, it made him happy to see the prodigy who usually lectures him so authoritatively cower with a blush.

"Pervert," Kamui accused.

"you're so uncute sometimes Kamui-kun… after all I've done for you…"

"You've done nothing but stolen my kiss!" Kamui complained.

"Could it be….that was your first?" Yukimura asked with questioning eyes. His flushed face that turned more red was all Yukimura needed to confirm his question.

"NO! I've done it lots of times with girls!"

"Good," Yukimura said as he advanced quickly. "Then you should have no problem showing your talent." He brought his lips down on Kamui as he quickly evaded and led the kiss… he was an amateur through and through… he didn't even know how to use his tongue.

A strange feeling had curled in Yukimura when Kamui had proclaimed such a ridiculous notion of him being an expert in the kissing field… if he didn't know better, he'd think he was actually a bit jealous of the thought of a girl kissing Kamui.

"Nyarou! (Bastard)" Kamui said pulling away as he pushed away from Yukimura angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're too cute… sometimes for your own good." Yukimura said as his eyes skimmed the work he'd done. From the mussed hair that fell cutely over angered dark eyes to the bruised mouth that hung slightly open breathing hard.

He had no idea what was wrong with him either….

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Ryoga**

Ryoga suppressed the need to sigh as he glanced at his watch. He had barely been here for three hours and it was still another two hours to go before he could politely leave the party. Sadly it was his 30th party since Ryoma's departure three months ago. His only means of escaping the constant parties was to attend the Wimbledon two days from now. He couldn't wait to rid himself of these boring rich people who looked down to anyone poorer than they were and sucked up to anyone richer…. He was an exception since he was famous and not too rich. His brother made up for that part though…

It was a pain to think that he had to attend twenty-nine of these types of function before just because he lost Ryoma's car…

To make it worse, he absolutely didn't know the girl who did it. It definitely wasn't one of the girls who he dumped… his best bet was that she was a friend to one he dumped before the incident.

"Girls are so much trouble!" Ryoga muttered.

"Ah Echizen-san…"

'Here we go again!' Ryoga thought with a frown. Yet he turned with a smile on his face and greeted the graying guy. He tried to think back to that book Ryoma had tossed at him so ruthlessly to learn… yet no image of this guy's face came up.

The guy chuckled when he realized Ryoga had no clue who he was. "Echizen-san may not know me like his brother does because I'm just a mere lawyer who represents Mizuhuchi-san."

"Katsurugi Kyoshiro then isn't it?" Ryoga asked meeting the kind man's eye as he remembered Ryoma mumbling about contacting Katsurugi if they need to take legal measures.

"It is… I'm quite surprised you could pull that up from just a small hint." The guy laughed heartily.

"It triggered a memory." Ryoga said smiling genuinely. It was rare to meet someone who attended these parties and laugh genuinely.

"Ah, almost forgot… this is my daughter who didn't want to be introduced to you!" Katsurugi said with a smile. "She said she was not interested in what most girls dreamed of."

"Is that so…" Ryoga said as his eyes trailed down to the girl who wouldn't face him.

"YOU!" Ryoga said after a second. He recognized her now! She was that girl who accused him of being a pervert at the tennis court! NOT to mention….

"Katsurugi Hitomi…" He uttered.

"So you two have met… how wonder she was so-"

"Could I borrow your daughter for a dance?" Ryoga asked with his best smile at Katsurugi.

"I-Of course…." Katsurugi said a bit surprised at Ryoga's abruptness.

'Come Hitomi…" Ryoga said pulling her unwilling towards the dance floor.

"I think not, girls would be heartbroken to see your first dance of the evening go to me and I'll be cut from society for a while." Hitomi said a frown.

"You deserve it then," Ryoga merely said smugly at her as he swung her into his arms. "Let's call that even to stealing my brother's car…. How'd you do it? You should've been still at the tennis court!"

"Then what makes you suspect me?" Hitomi said with a disapproving frown. " To just accuse me-"

"With evidence… don't underestimate me Hitomi-chan… my investigator was quite sure when he caught the guy you somehow hired and he spilled on you.

"That is breaching the rules-"

"There are no rules if you want to play dirty!" Ryoga said glaring down at her. If she didn't have such a personality, he wouldn't mind her. After all, she had a nice slim body, and her hair was done elegantly enough without being too much. It was the ice, blue eyes that stared at hi angrily as it did when he got branded a 'pervert' that pissed him off.

"Is that all you wanted to say Echizen-san?" She hissed out.

"No… because that wasn't as torturous as what I had to go through these last three months!" Ryoga said as the dance drew to a close. "But this will make it just about even!"

Before she had enough time to react, Ryoga tipped her chin upward as he pressed a bruising kiss on her lips as he drew her closer making it seem a lot more intimate rather than surprising to the watching crowd. Just before she could react properly, Ryoga pulled away and wiped her smeared lipstick on her face before wiping his own mouth, quite sexily, with the back of his hand.

"You-"

"Get ready to face the snubbing of higher ladies…" Ryoga said as he escorted her off the dance floor and left her at the sidelines.

"Ryoga!" Hitomi shouted after him.

"Perhaps later Hitomi," Ryoga called over his shoulder. "This is, after all, a party."

Hitomi didn't say more. She knew she was making it worse for herself. She already felt the stares at their behavior… the jealousy, the anger and her calling him by name while he returned the call with just her name suggested that they had been close.

'Echizen Ryoga…. You are so dead!' Hitomi thought angrily as she made her way to her father's side again. It wouldn't be safe to wander too far from her father's side for the rest of the evening now.

She found her father with Niou-san and both looked at her with smiles she didn't want.

"I had no idea you were close to Ryoga-san dear," Katsurugi said with a smile. " Your mother looked quite surprised by that display as well."

"Well we've met." Hitomi said with a small smile for the sake of saving her face in front of Niou-san and the others surrounding them who were nosily trying to figure out her relationship with Ryoga as well.

"How?" Her father asked.

She wanted to throttle her father now… why couldn't he keep that to himself during a time like this.

"We were playing tennis on the same court as Ryoga-san." Hitomi said

Niou suddenly chuckled as he looked at her with amused eyes. " I see… you're the girl he said he'd never forget huh?"

Hitomi flushed… exactly how many people knew about the incident?

xXx

"That was quite a display Echizen…" Sanada mentioned as Ryoga neared him and the refreshment table.

"Hn…" Ryoga merely said as he picked up a glass of champagne. "These party are sickening me."

He was quite tired of seeing the same old glamorous ballrooms filled with gossiping mothers and fake fathers. Not even the food could attract him back in a lifetime.

"The again your brother and you tend to bring attention to yourselves." Sanada mentioned.

"They just can't stop talking about us." Ryoga said with a sigh. He didn't know how many times he had this talk with Atobe, Sanada, or even Tezuka. Each seemed determined to dig up Ryoma's location from him and each time they failed…. This was just another try….

"You'll be at Wimbledon soon right?" Sanada asked.  
"Aa…"Ryoga said with a bit more relief apparent in his voice. "I heard you survived another attempt this week."

"I did… Tezuka and I seem very lucky don't we?"

"If you say so…." Ryoga said carefully.

"We've worried Atobe… but the bodyguards that he hired are really good."

"Why do you say that? Wasn't the body count five?" Ryoga asked with a raised brow at Sanada's opinion.

"He most obviously has some guard us up front and others in the background so in case of an accident like this week, we will be okay…. Even if he doesn't admit it."

"Hn… Is that it…" Ryoga said as if in thought when he knew in truth that Atobe did know nothing of it… Because those 'in the background', as Sanada calls them were from his Otoutou. Department X was doing their job well… he had heard from Rina that some members of Department X even protected smaller companies in the hopes to keep Nomorou 'killings' at a minimum.

"I wish you luck in Wimbledon… is your brother going to be there?"

Ryoga shook his head in answer and thought. Even at the most relaxed time, Sanada refused to give up on the initial goal.

"Although he might go see me in the US Open." Ryoga hinted.

"I see… but that's months away."

"It is," Ryoga merely said as he started to walk away. "You know, Tezuka, Atobe and you can stop hiding it now… it's quite obvious your relationships exceed one of employer and employee."

Ryoga didn't bother listening for a reply. He was going to find Yagyuu and Niou and get out of here.

xXx

"You caused a stir with that display Ryoga." Niou said with a smile.

"It was a nice punishment though." Ryoga said with a grin.

"So you'll be gone in two days huh?" Yagyuu asked as he ordered the driver to send them home as well.

"Aa…" Ryoga said with a smile. "It beats attending stupid functions like this."

"I suppose it does," Niou said with a yawn. "Then I'll tell you now."

"Tell me?" Ryoga questioned.

"You will be escorted by four guards at all times there. Shun, Noto, and two other agents will move with you at all times during your time at Wimbledon and when you leave there to attend the US Open in August/September, we'll consider it safe to leave you with Ryoma."

"I suppose if it makes him feel better to have me caged…"

"Well at least you and I should relax a bit more." Yagyuu said indicating Niou and himself. "Since Ryoma's not working us closer to our graves, we should relax a little."

"We have been relaxing for the last three months!" Niou said with a small smirk. " Let's just hope that brat is doing well."

"He has to be…." Ryoga said with a smile. "There's no way he isn't working closer towards his goal now."

"Aa…" Both Niou and Yagyuu agreed with smiles. They just had to trust Ryoma.

xXx

**Nomorou Corp.**

"I love this!" Nomorou said as he leaned back in his chair loving the results in his hands. "That Echizen should go on more vacations!"

"We are in favor of winning by 1.9 percent right now!" Mizuki said sharing the excitement. "But we should prepare to overthrow Atobe any day now and reclaim our number one spot that Echizen stole from us last year.

"Aa…" Nomorou agreed as he looked at Tooyama with a smile. "You are to thank for this Tooyama… without your help, we wouldn't have exceeded this far."

"So when do I get to go head-to-head with Echizen-san ne?" Tooyama asked instead. " I heard he was quite worthy to crush."

"Soon… when he gets back and sees his empire in crumbles…" Nomorou said with a laugh. "Mizuhuchi! I have my own prodigy now…. NOW what are you going to do?"

xXx

**Atobe Corp.**

"Overall, we loss a lot more capable people and the percentage of next month's number one is leaning towards Nomorou…. We miscalculated that he might have someone so skilled behind him."

Tezuka summed out before looking at Atobe. "We are trying our best…"

"I know…" Atobe said with a sigh as he turned to look at Tezuka. "I know you two are…"

"Okaeri…" Atobe said as Sanada settled down next to Tezuka.

"Aa…" Sanada answered as he turned to press a kiss on Tezuka's lips and allowed Atobe to sit next to him. "Ryoga has refused to speak again…"

"I just wish I knew what that brat was thinking when he went off and decided he needed a break all of a sudden… this is longer than that unexpected break he took when his parents died." Atobe said with a frown.

"Perhaps you need a break as well Keigo…" Tezuka said looking a bit worried at how Atobe had been living in the last three months worrying about his company, his employees that were quitting due to the assassinations and "accidents" while tending to them and making sure they were okay.

"I can't." Atobe summed up as he leaned against Sanada's chest. "If I fall then only Mizuhuchi, who is leaderless at the moment, will stand a chance against this unstoppable force."

Tezuka and Sanada didn't say anything… they both knew themselves that they were the last stand against a horrible monopoly in Japan.

xXx

**Shiraishi Household**

"Anata?" Ayumi called out as she tiredly looked through the living room and study looking for her husband. "Are you home?"

"Aa…" Shiraishi said as he heard the door click open to reveal his tired but beautiful wife. "Had a long night?"

"I did…" She muttered as she dropped her purse on the nearest table and reached up to her husband for a quick kiss.

Shiraishi was quite used to these types of night though… he'd have to eat dinner alone, and his wife coming home late with her auburn hair messily up with pencils holding it up while her dark eyes looked more asleep than excited at seeing him.

"Want to sleep?" Shiraishi asked glancing at the bed behind them.

"Yes.. But I want a bath first…" Ayumi said placing her head on her husband's chest as she steadily listened to the beat of his heart while he removed the pencils from her hair.

"Then shall we?" Shiraishi questioned picking her up with a soft smile.

Ayumi smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and allowed her husband to take her to the bathroom.

"Have you decided to support him in the elections next year?" Ayumi asked remembering that her husband also had a very important part in the future of Japan at the moment.

"I won't," Shiraishi said with a slight frown in thought of the pot-bellied man who was more interested in the next thing that walked by with a short skirt rather than the pressing matters in Japan's economy and status. "He sickens me with his attitude, I'll support the other party… whomever that would be since it'll be a while before next November ne?"

"Aa…" Ayumi said as she shrugged out of her suit jacket and blouse. "I trust your judgment Kura-kun…"

"I hope so…" Shiraishi said nuzzling his wife's neck as he helped her out of bra and skirt.

"Un…" Ayumi sighed out as she leaned into her husband's touch.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"I've always supported Shiraishi's opinion…but is he being wise this time refusing aid to Wataku who clearly has Nomorou's support?" Sengoku said with a frown to Tachibana.

"I'm not sure… but then again his wife is a Mizuhuchi ne?" Tachibana said. " I for one don't really care who wins it all in the end, as long as I continue to serve the great three as their main bank."

"You mean if there is a Big three next year…" Sengoku said. " My reporters have been reporting nothing but the fact that Atobe is putting up his last fight and Echizen has all but run."

"Baka!" Oshitari said as he sat across from the two with Mukahi joining them. "You both shouldn't underestimate Shiraishi's prediction and choices."

"On the contrary, we don't underestimate it." Tachibana said with a sigh. "It's just that the tables are turned against him now since it's almost obvious that Nomorou's in the lead and the one he supports will doubtlessly win."

"Besides you're just in a lower section of the government Oshitari so it won't affect who you serve much but for Sengoku and me, it matters who gets put on the list."

"Hn…" Mukahi said with a sigh. " It matters a lot to me as well since my investments are all on the stocks and I still have shares in all three companies."

"You should buy more from Nomorou right now." Sengoku said with a smile. "A source has said that he's found himself a Tensai lately and that accounts for the progress Nomorou is climbing at."

"But this is when Echizen-san is out." Mukahi put in. "There is no guarantee how well he'll do with Mizuhuchi at full force."

"In other words, you're going to bid on that kid since your stocks are mostly on him?" Tachibana summed up.

"If you say so." Mukahi said with a shrug. " Never, since I've put the majority of my stocks on his company, has he failed me yet so I won't doubt him."

"Come to think of it, he's the only company that isn't in debt to me…" Tachibana mussed out. " but Nomorou's paying his way out right now and Atobe's borrowing more…"

"Hn… isn't that confidential?" Oshitari asked with a smirk.

"On the contrary… but at least I didn't give exact numbers." Tachibana said before the four laughed at the situations going around them.

xXx

**LA, USA**

"Finally!" Fuji said watching Ryoma dress from the bed. " We finally are relaxing?"

"Aa… it may only be two days but we can do as we like." Ryoma said walking over to press a kiss on Fuji's lips. "So why don't we take that tour I promised you around LA?"

"Let's!" Fuji said eagerly as he sat up.

"Then get dressed," Ryoma said as he finished putting on his jeans and t-shirt.

Fuji chuckled as he looked at Ryoma throw on a hoodie above that.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Fuji said as he slid on a t-shirt and jean himself. Throwing on a light jacket as well he turned and smiled at Ryoma.

"Seriously… what?" Ryoma asked a bit annoyed now.

"Nothing… it's just that… I haven't seen you without a suit in so long."

"BAKA!" Ryoma said with a roll of his eyes as he headed out of their bedroom. "Hurry up!"

"Aa!" Fuji said as he slid on a pair of socks and rushed out after Ryoma. It had been too long since they got some time together and he didn't want to waste the day after that night.

"Do you think we could come home early and have a round two?" Fuji asked.

"Maybe…" Ryoma said with a yawn. " Come on, we'll catch breakfast at the café downstairs."

xXx

Fuji hadn't felt the relaxation of a normal day in so long it seemed strange as they wandered through the streets of LA doing as they pleased and never worrying about anything else. It was exciting to see all the people, all the shops, and everything else that seemed to come their way as they wandered aimlessly around.

_I almost regretted that day… almost… but I didn't._

_It was a day he showed me he was human as well… a human who could laugh and think of other things besides business… he was a man who just wanted to have fun as well…._

_Yet I hadn't thought that even through our fun, he was always thinking, always calculating… the next part of his grand plan… a plan that involved a girl we met by chance that day._

Fuji and Ryoma paused on their way out of an interesting play. They had decided to see it on a whim and weren't disappointed by the acting of the majority of the actors and actresses. They were charmed by the reactions and acting from the audience and entertainers. But what caught both their attention was the fact that the producer was scolding the main girl in the play.

"I'm sorry but you cannot join our production team without any acting education."

"But didn't you see? I was able to play and fit in!" she protested. "I was able to follow the acting and get my lines all right!"

"And that's one of the reasons why we cannot keep you." the producer said. " You draw too much attention to yourself on stage and since you're only a extra because our main girl was sick today, you'd definitely outshine her if we cast the two of you together."

"But I'd have no where to go… this is my only job and I'd lose the place I live in if-"

"We're sorry… but we have no need for you anymore." He said with finality before handing the girl her last paycheck and turned to leave.

Fuji felt sorry for the girl since she looked so forlorn… but life was hard… and this wasn't any different.

"Checkmate!"

"Eh?" Fuji questioned looking at Ryoma who moved towards the girl with a smile. It seemed he was interested in the girl… and Fuji had no idea why he was interested.

"Excuse me," Ryoma interrupted her private thoughts with a smile. "I couldn't help but come over and compliment you on a wonderful portrayal of your character."

"Thank you…" She said with a small smile. " I'm afraid this will be my last time performing that character though."

"Oh I know…" Ryoma said with a smile. " You are Asian aren't you?" Ryoma asked assessing her black hair and brown doe-like eyes.

"Aa… Japanese…" She said with a sigh.

"I am as well." Ryoma said with a nod. "I was wondering if you could do something for me really quick."

"Eh… uh… sure." She said unsure of what Ryoma may expect from her.

"I want you to act out a scene of a woman who owns the whole world without a care to anything else but yourself."

"Eh?" She said with a look of suspicion. "Okay…"

Ryoma watched as her aura surrounded her as she began. Her head held up was slightly upturned as the women's he was so used to seeing at upper class parties while her pose held nothing but grace and pride as she spoke pridefully with a slight sting as she ordered an imaginary person around.

"That was very good… not exactly all accurate, but good enough!" Ryoma proclaimed with a small smile. 'Now I want you to lie to the next person that walks by you as seriously as possible."

"Why are you insisting I do this?" She asked confused.

"Because I want to see your acting ability and how natural it could be." Ryoma said. "Please…"

"Okay…" She said as she waited for the next person to come by and she, off the top of her head, was able to start a decent conversation while lying about her occupation and class.

After leaving the guy with his phone number, She returned to Ryoma's side to see him quite pleased with her acting skills.

"Could I ask you one more question before I throw my proposition out to you?" Ryoma asked with a breath as if he had been holding it the whole time she acted.

"Sure, I guess." She said shrugging it off.

"Are you a virgin?" Ryoma asked so bluntly it could be a crime.

"Why-I-… that is…" She stuttered in embarrassment as Fuji looked at Ryoma in disbelief that he could just ask something like this to a girl he never met in his life till 2 hours ago.

"Are you?" Ryoma continued to press.

"No…" She finally answered turning more than slightly red now.

"That's good!" Ryoma declared as he took one of her hand in his. "I'd like to buy your future then!"

"Buy?" She gasped out

"Aa… if you succeed in my mission, I'll give you a name and wealth." Ryoma said confidently.

"Okay… what kind of trick is this?" She asked backing away from Ryoma and Fuji now.

"It is no trick at all!" Ryoma said with a slight frown. " I have no time to go out and joke about a thing like this. I'm Echizen Ryoma and this is my secretary Fuji Syuusuke, we come from Japan but we had business here."

"I don't know if I should because I've never heard of you before and-"

"I'm a hundred percent sure that you'll accept if given the chance to prove who we are right?" Ryoma said with a softer smile now. "I will pay for a place for you while your taking lessons and take care of you until your mission is taken."

"And if I refuse?" she asked looking at Ryoma.

"Then I wish the best for you wherever you're going with that tiny amount of money." Ryoma said with a sigh as he turned Fuji to begin walking away.

"WAIT!" She said suddenly. "I- I want to try… if you don't mind…"

"I don't." Ryoma said immediately. "May I know your name and age?"

"Oh… I'm Shitetsu Narumi… twenty one and a orphan who came to the US a year ago to find work through my passion."

" So you have no family?" Ryoma questioned.

She nodded. "None at all."

"Good… well then Syuusuke, let's take Narumi-chan home and start immediately!" Ryoma said enthusiastically.

"…Aa…." Fuji said following Ryoma although he was completely lost at this new development. This was something he never knew was needed.

xXx

**LA, USA**

**June 27****th**

_The weeks flew by and I, at the time, still didn't understand the need for Narumi… each day I had to admit, I felt a bit jealous that Ryoma spent his time with her. Teaching her something while she acted out various things for him… why did we need an actress… when we were in the business field…_

_Then it hit me… Because Mizuhuchi is a company with many sections… each section has to be strong… and according to Rina's reports, the entertainment section haven't been improving in months. I was sure Ryoma was grooming her to be a rising actress for Mizuhuchi!_

"What do you think Fuji?" Ryoma asked as he exited Narumi's bedroom with the stylist. He had to admit. He was amazed that the black haired, plain-faced girl they had met a few weeks ago was the same one in front of him now. The one that stood in front of him now wasn't meek but confident. The stylist merely dyed her dark black hair into a lighter shade by mixing in a bit of brown, added some makeup to enhance her features, layered her hair into a popular style and threw a designer dress on her. Yet, that was all it took to make her look, young, vibrant, rich and every bit as important as Ryoma was.

"Well?" Ryoma asked viewing Fuji's look of awe with a smile already.

"She's beautiful…I'm actually-"

"That's wonderful that you approve then." Ryoma said cutting him off as he signed a check off to the stylist who left gratefully. "I'll leave Ai to you then."

"Ai?" Fuji questioned in confusion.

"Yes… from now on she's Ai and you'll need to oversee her studies from only the best. She needs lessons on manners, conversation, flair, confidence, and every thing else to join the upper circles as if she was one since the beginning."

"But I… I thought secretaries were to follow their-"

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma interrupted as he came to sit next to Fuji with a small smirk at his thinking. "I never groomed you to be a secretary… I already have Rina for that."

"Then-"

"This whole time, I was grooming you to stand by me… as a top executive… like Niou and Yagyuu."

"But-" Fuji paused as he thought of how he could jump fields so fast.

"I didn't want anyone to know of what you were actually meant to become." Ryoma continued. "I left you with Rina to be competent to yourself and not always rely on your secretary. I questioned you for answers during meetings so if you were asked something similar you'd know how to respond, I gave you the chances to sit with me in meetings because I wanted you to get the feel and atmosphere of a real meeting. This was all experience to prepare you to become a worthy executive. Since you took over a lot of my duties and was even able to take care of everything accordingly, I believe you are on your way to becoming independent like Yagyuu and Niou."

"You think that highly of me?" Fuji asked.

"Aa… if everything is on schedule then… you'll be a full-fledged executive at least by the end of the year. I want you to take care of Ai because I believe in your judgment and know you can make her the best lady if you believe you can." Ryoma said with a smile now. "Can I trust you?"

"Un…" Fuji said confidently. This was a lot of pressure on him but it was all good. After all, like Ryoma had mentioned, he knew how business ran now. He attended meetings and observed first-hand the pressure, the atmosphere and how people can really be like. He was ordered to do odd jobs and random things to learn how to plan and use his time efficiently even if he had no secretary. Even by doing Ryoma's paperwork, he was already doing what the top executives were doing on a daily basis.

"Slowly, but surely, I'm already teaching you to think, do, and act on your own with less and less instructions from me right?" Ryoma asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Aa…" Fuji answered with a smile. Subtly, it was true… he was beginning to do things his own way, getting a task done how he thought was the least amount of trouble and such.

"I'll finish this task then."

"I trust you," Ryoma said with a smile. He took his suit jacket from the rack and smiled at the two of them briefly. "I'm going back to work so you two get started okay."

"Before you go… what is the deadline?" Fuji asked more determined and confident now.

"By the end of the year."

"Wakarimashta (I understand)"

xXx

**England**

**Wimbledon**

**June 27****th**

"Winner Echizen, six games to two!"

The crowd roared in happiness and anguish from opposite sides but Ryoga didn't really care. He merely smiled for the sake of his fans and waved before ducking through the door and getting out to the hall that led to his changing room. Two agents that trailed slightly behind him as he opened his changing room door and came face-to-face with Shun and Noto.

"How's my brother?" Ryoga asked grabbing a water bottle from the table.

"He's doing well." Shun replied. " He has three moderate sized companies growing and running in the states, and an empire growing either way."

Ryoga nodded in satisfaction. "Not many people know of him over being over there right?"

"Only Rina, Yukimura, You, Nanako, Noto and me." Shun informed.

"That's good…" Ryoga announced.

"Congratulations on winning Wimbledon." Shun added.

"Aa… but I'll work hard too."

"Eh?" Shun asked looking at Ryoga in disbelief. He was the number one person who didn't want to work hard!

"I have to… work hard that is, to become the number one professional tennis player in the world so I can stand by my brother and not rely on him right?" Ryoga asked looking at Shun with a smile.

"Aa… that's true." Shun said with a small smile as well. It seemed Ryoga was finally growing as well.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi corp.**

**June 27****th**

"Ah ha!" Ayumi breathed out as she leaned back on her seat. "I think we're doing well for a leaderless company! Rina, you hold everything in order while Niou and Yagyuu-san take care of the bigger details ne?"

"I guess you could say that." Rina said with a sigh. " The percentages aren't dropping or rising too much after all."

"Hn… but it's good…. After all, we seem to be doing more than that lazy guy who decided to go on break ne?"

"That's the truth!" Niou said with a smile. " He'd better be happy that we're doing so well when he gets back!"

"That's for sure!" Yagyuu said with his own small smile.

"But I do wonder what he's up to…" Ayumi said looking at the ceiling in thought.

"Ayumi-san?"

"Hai?" Ayumi said glancing over to the door where a six month pregnant Nanako stood with a soft smile.

"I'm heading off to a doctor's appointment now so do you mind taking over downstairs with the questioning journalists?"

"I'll be right there!" Ayumi said jumping up to follow Nanako while waving a quick bye to the other three in the room.

xXx

**Underground**

"I see…" Nakatsu said as Kamui pointed out the positions and weaknesses of common issues and levels of governmental positions. " Mou… I feel so stupid next to you Kamui-kun."

"Don't" Yukimura said walking up to the pair with his usual smile. "It's him who's beyond normal!"

"You-"

"Aa… Rina is calling for you Nakatsu…" Yukimura said clearly ignoring Kamui now.

"Oh… Then I best be going…" Nakatsu said standing with a quick stretch. " I feel like I'm progressing so slow next to Kamui-kun."

"You're actually very fast." Yukimura said before waving him off. "It's this kid that's strangely fast."

"Baka!" Kamui said with a frown to Yukimura as he landed a punch on Yukimura's upper arm. " You're just progressing too slow to catch up with me."

"Yet I seem to hold a higher position than you don't I?" Yukimura said a bit smugly to a pouting Kamui.

"You're an ass," Kamui mumbled out right before Yukimura's mouth covered his unsuspecting one. Deepening the kiss, Yukimura felt strangely excited that once more he had succeeded in flustering the young prodigy.

"You-"

Yukimura merely chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss on Kamui's forehead before moving away. "You are so cute to play with Kamui-kun… so cute, it's almost a crime."

"It IS a crime you molester! " Kamui said fighting down a blush as he glared at the man retreating. "I'm not one to be played with bastard!"

Yukimura didn't answer… he had other things to worry about then his cute partner.

xXx

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Three days later**

"I have good news for you Nomorou-san…" Mizuki said with a sly smile as he promptly ignored the half naked Sei lowering himself on Nomorou's length.

"Oh… perhaps it can be as good as what I'm doing now?" Nomorou answered pulling at Sei's length while using whatever strength he had left to thrust up at the bouncing Sei.

"I've just received word that Mizuhuchi is more than lying on his deathbed, he's on his final hours." Mizuki finished with a smile.

"That is really good news! That old man has been a thorn in my side for way too long!" Nomorou groaned out as Sei squeezed him once more.

"Another news that may please you is that the results came out today… we have successfully destroyed Atobe's general management section with the new virus. It should be enough for us to overtake them soon."

"Wonderful… anything about my nephew? Last time I saw him, he seemed unstable." Nomorou said with a frown.

"Well…. About that… he isn't quite too happy his position you promised him was given to Tooyama." Mizuki said with a bit hesitantly. "He seems to be having more tantrums lately."

"A man who cannot control his emotions can never handle my company… I suppose I should be looking for a wife…. It seems I cannot depend on Sei any longer."

"I will look into candidates for you sir.." Mizuki said as he backed out of the room with a slight bow.

"That's cruel Nao-kun…. If you get married… what about me?" Sei gasped out as Nomorou emptied himself into Sei.

"She'd just be there to carry my kid Sei… I don't have to have her for anything else…" Nomorou whispered giving Sei's ass a pat. "She won't bother our fun."

"Nhhh…" Sei breathed out as rolled onto his belly for round two.

xXx

**Atobe Corp.**

Atobe sat on the sofa heavily with a sigh. His losses were building up left and right and he couldn't even figure out what to fix first. The new virus in general management wasn't helping to relieve his stress at all either since it just added more to his desk of things that needed to be done.

"The two percent hold over Nomorou right now seems useless…." Atobe uttered rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I almost wish that brat was back!"

The door clicked open and made Atobe glance up to see Sanada and Tezuka enter the room quietly.

"Where were you two?" Atobe snapped standing with a frown. "Ore-sama had more trouble in his hands and-"

"We…" Tezuka started only to stop.

"We were almost assassinated Keigo…" Sanada finished putting an arm around Tezuka in comfort. "We were an inch away from death… our guards were all down and just before they nailed us… some people in the back nailed them."

"Who…" Atobe said rushing over to check his lovers thoroughly. "Who could've? I don't know what to… I'm so glad…"

"I know…" Tezuka said drawing Atobe into his embrace. "There are no words of thanks we can give those people who saved us both despite the deaths of everyone else guarding us…"

"Who were they?" Atobe asked turning towards Sanada in question.

"I'm not quite sure… they were dressed in black… there was a visible 'X' on their black uniform but they didn't say anything… just checked to make sure we were okay and brought us in." Sanada said in thought.

"I wonder…" Atobe mussed out as he drew Sanada into a hug with his other arm. "If there is someone watching over us."

"I think so…" Tezuka said as Atobe leaned over to silence him with a kiss. All three huddled together and silently enjoyed just being with each other as they clung on as if there was no tomorrow. When they entered this field… they had no idea they were facing assassinations as well.

xXx

**Mizuhuchi**

"Good job," Niou said to Yagyuu as each collapsed on a different sofa in the personal lounge only used by high executives.

"Hn… I took care of that small fry company good… now if only Ayu-chan can survive the battle with the other two companies we'd be set to hold fort for anther month." Yagyuu mussed out.

"Well… depends who Atobe and Nomorou is sending ne?" Niou said glancing at Yagyuu. " I passed by Shun on the way up here… it seemed Department X did a close save today."

"Oh? Atobe?" Yagyuu asked a bit interested now.

"No… his top executives actually… do you think we're next?" Niou asked.

"Hn… we were already targeted last week remember?" Yagyuu said with sigh. " it was a good thing out guards took them down super fast though."

"I didn't even have to pull out my own gun." Niou said with a smile in memory. "Those bastards are just asking for a bullet in their head."

"Probably…." Yagyuu said as he sat up. "Where's Rina-chan?"

"You mean Ookochi?" Niou asked with a scowl.

"What did you do this time?" Yagyuu asked with a slight grin. Niou only referred to Rina by last name if he pissed her off and she retaliated.

"I didn't do anything! It was her cousin's fault for wanting a piece of me." Niou said innocently

"Who did you pretend to be this time?"

"She liked me for me!" Niou complained.

"Acting as Ryoma is not going to get you anywhere Niou-san." Nanako said walking in through the door.

"It got me close enough to the bedroom!" Niou proclaimed.

"I think Rina-chan would appreciate you not take up her greedy little cousin's offer." Yagyuu said with a smile. "If you see legs that open, close them."

"Hey! A guy will happily take what is offered!" Niou argued.

"Even if it's been used and carries god knows what kind of diseases?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well-"

"Besides… sleeping with her cousin is like betraying her… don't you remember what her family did to her and her brother?" Yagyuu asked accepting a cup of coffee from Nanako.

"Yeah… Yeah." Niou said accepting his cup as well. " Where is she anyways?"

"She's headed to the bank to discuss matters of the money that seems to be subtly disappearing." Nanako said resting a hand on her six-month belly.

"Hn…. Seems like their mole is starting to do their work at the bank ne?" Yagyuu said with a frown.

"Aa… we just haven't been able to figure out who would know about the Mizuhuchi files and work at the bank." Nanako said.

"That's dirty! Wasn't it Nomorou himself who said that banks would stay on neutral grounds when we compete."

"I don't believe a word that comes out of that damn mouth half the time." Yagyuu said with a scowl. "That's why I dislike attending meeting with or without Ryoma."

"Hey! That means you're just making excuses when you send me huh?" Niou said standing up now looking a beat heated. "I don't like to look at his wrinkly old face either so why don't you go-"

"Yadda… I have other things to do… you'll have to attend with Rina next month." Yagyuu said immediately.

"You little piece of-"

xXx

The car stopped in front of the governmental offices before Rina could tell him to stop here.

"So this is where I'll be spending half my time from now on ne?" Nakatsu asked looking at the building.

"Aa… not today but this is just to show you… be careful as I mentioned, to hide where you come from. As far as anyone should know, you are a normal person who got hired normally and have no connections to any company besides the fact that you trained under us temporarily."

"Aa…" Nakatsu acknowledge as the car pulled away to its next destination. "Oh! Thanks for the bento… it tastes wonderful."

"Really…" Rina said stuttering a bit at his compliment.

"Aa…" Nakatsu said with a smile. "So… would you allow me to take you to dinner?"

"Um…. Sure," Rina said fighting back a blush as Nakatsu smiled and her before staring out the window. She noted a while back that his hand had been holding hers throughout the car ride but she didn't comment… actually, it felt quite nice to have her hands in case his slightly rough but warm ones.

xXx

**Tachibana Bank**

**Shiraishi**

"So you really have no lead this time huh?" Sengoku said looking at Shraishi with a questioning look.

"No I don't," Shiraishi admitted. "But I know for sure that I won't put my support behind Wataku again… this term was worse than his last one and he hasn't improved at all… I'd rather bet my support with whoever may be running against him."

"Even if you're up against Nomorou?" Tachibana added pointing out the obvious influence would definitely win.

"But this year, Atobe hasn't but the bet on him either and as far as I know, Echizen will be betting against Wataku as well."

"I see…" Sengoku said in thought. " it is true that Atobe and Mizuhuchi is enough to take on Nomorou…after all, ever since Atobe and Mizuhuchi's alliance the a year and a half ago, they've showed much progress."

"True… it's almost a surprise to me to see that Mizuhuchi who was predicted to be bankrupt and gone two years ago still alive and kicking due to a young man huh?" Tachibana added.

"He is good ne?" Shiraishi said with a smile.

"Echizen?" Sengoku asked.

"Aa…" Shiraishi confirmed. "He's befitting of his title ne?"

"Prince… isn't it?" Tachibana said. " Yet that is still under 'King' as people refer to Atobe ne?"

"He's still growing… he hasn't yet aged to king yet but if you ask me… if he continues to progress this rapidly, he may own the world one day." Shiraishi finished.

"You give him a lot of credit Shiraishi…. Ah! Ookochi!" Tachibana said noting Rina who walked into the bank in full business mode with the Ishida brothers following her. Protection seemed to be in need with so many accidents in the last two or so months.

"Minna-san," Rina said with a slight nod to acknowledge him and the others with him before progressing straight to the exclusive two who handled Mizuhuchi's finances and profit.

"Higashikata-san… Minami-san…" Rina greeted as she took the seat Minami offered.

"It's good of you to clear your schedule so quick to see us." Higashikata said immediately sitting across from her with Minami sitting beside him.

"Of course… this cannot continue or else it will be dire for Mizuhuchi." Rina said with a nod for emphasizes. "Shall we get to it?"

"Of course," Minami agreed as he ushered for Ishida Gin to shut the door to their office before handing Rina a folder.

xXx

"Formidable secretary ne?" Tachibana commented on Rina immediately after the door shut.

"Aa… she can really hold fort while Echizen rests." Sengoku said with a smile. " I need a secretary of that caliber."

"Perhaps you also need a wife of that caliber." A voice sounded behind them.

"Ayu…" Shiraishi voiced softened at seeing his wife approach.

"Kura-kun…" Ayumi answered dropping a kiss son his cheek. "Is this where you have been?"

"Where else if my sweet Aisai isn't home?" Shiraishi said with a small smile.

"Hnn… if only you miss me as much at night." Ayumi said with a small, playful frown. "Gomen An… I spotted someone I had to say hi to."

"It's all right." An said with a smile from where she stood. "It seems the owner is lounging around as well anyways."

"That's because the manager is working." Tachibana said with a smile at his sister. She took her position as manager of the bank a lot more to heart than he did about owning the building.

"Aren't you busy today Shiraishi-san?" Sengoku asked Ayumi.

"Well of course!" Ayumi said with a full frown at Sengoku. "It's all your publicity studios fault as well! If you didn't need to exploit the big three every chance you get on TV, I wouldn't have to rush at this minute to the convention center to meet Yanagisawa, Kite, Saeki, Akutagawa, Itsuki and my partner Amane.

"Ahh… so the public negotiations are today huh… to see whose going to break first huh?"

"I know I won't… just because I'm the only girl won't mean a thing. Atobe and Nomorou's publicists and negotiators are going down." Ayumi said confidently.

"You'd only have to be worried if they ask for Echizen's location right?" Tachibana questioned.

"They wouldn't outright ask.. if they wanted to target Mizuhuchi, they'd ask about we are holding up..ne anata?"

"Aa… but you should hurry to your meeting right? Are we eating dinner together tonight?"

"We'll see… I'll call you," Ayumi said with a last wave to An, she was off.

Sitting at another desk though, Chitose Miyuki phoned her brother while her eyes focused on the door Rina had entered earlier.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"It seems Mizuhuchi is at the bank… which is rare since they never do come…"

"It is isn't it? I'll look into it. Thanks for the tip Imoutou."

"Aa…"

xXx

**Katnatsu Convention Center**

"And so the last person comes…" Kite said stoically as Ayumi entered the conference hall and sat at her place next to Amane. She ignored the press in the background as she smiled at the representatives from the other two companies.

"Shall we begin…" Ayumi asked not in the least intimidated by Kite… Nomorou's ace negotiator who could get even the hardest person to crack.

"Dozo…" Kite offered.

"Very well," Ayumi said indicating for Amane to hand her the papers by holding her hand, palm up to Amane. "The results today indicated that Mizuhuchi was up point five percent from the last charting and we are still running smoothly despite our CEO and Chief executive being MIA-"

"So you're following Echizen's strict instructions to maintain ground even without his presence isn't it?" Kite asked glancing at Ayumi who merely smile politely back.

"I'm honored that you think our Chief executive works on his vacations as well but we have two very reliable top executives and efficient secretaries who DO work." Ayumi replied back.

"Well…. I suppose people he hires must know the ins and outs of the company as if they owned it themselves." Kite said with a slight nod to Ayumi whose smiled wavered only slightly as she tried not to openly frown at Kite's pointed questions. It seemed she was going to have to do some serious questioning on his part and defend Mizuhuchi as best as she could as well. She wasn't going to crack and she had no plans on revealing too much.

"_It's best that you don't know everything so nothing will accidentally slip…"_

Thinking back on Rina's words from this morning, she was a bit thankful Rina had said such a thing. It was true that things could easily slip if she got heated and now that she was sure she didn't know anything to vital, she thanked the woman who kept quiet about everything… better yet, she was sure only Rina knew Echizen's full plan and no one else.

xXx

**Tachibana Bank**

"Hn… I wonder why Ookochi is here…" Shiraishi said glancing at Tachibana suspiciously.

"Well… I don't know all the details but from what Minami reported to me, portions of their profit, or should I say money keeps disappearing."

"Is it someone within the bank?" Shiraishi asked with a hint of a frown at Tachibana's security.

"It could be… but the thing is, only Higashikata and Minami should know anything about Mizuhuchi holdings…." Tachibana said with a sigh. "Unless someone hacked into the system… but the security should immediately go up if that was to happen…."

"Well if Ookochi's here then it means the slight disappearance had become a matter that needs to be taken cared of." Sengoku added after listening in a bit.

"I can't say more due to privacy and the fact that it's none of your business." Tachibana said with a sigh.

"But it is my business if they continue to lose money this way." Sengoku said with a smile. " I'd have to report that leaving funds in Tachibana banks could jeopardize everyone's savings due to poor security."

"You wouldn't dare!" Tachibana said with a glare towards Sengoku.

"It's my job to get scoops and this is a hot one… unless you catch who is at it, I wouldn't trust my funds here either."

"We're working on it!" Tachibana snapped as he glanced over at Shiraishi who had stopped participating in their talk and was staring at the door where Echizen's secretary sat. At time like these, he had no idea what Shiraishi was thinking… or plotting.

xXx

"So the hacker is still at it huh?" Rina said glancing at the balance. " Although it more subtle as time passes to avoid detection." Rina said noting the considerable amount that was missing although the numbers stayed fixated on what they originally were.

"Echizen-san-"

"He has contacted me recently and has told me that the hacker is using a high "cover-up" virus that slowly eats through the bank's security weakness and reveals hidden files. It therefore takes the hacker approximately five to ten minutes to crack the code to Mizuhuchi and withdraw funds while inputting the number to stay stable on the outside while there really is nothing on the inside. In which case, if we were to withdraw all our money at this moment, we would end up sixty thousand yen short." Rina explained perfectly as Minami and Higashikata stared at her in amazement.

"You explain it as if you were the hacker." Minami commented.

"Echizen was very specific when he described the method as well as the east breakthrough the bank's security that your boss is so proud of." Rina stated.

"But the security rotates every ten minutes to make sure there's nothing suspicious!" Higashikata said trying to understand why their system was so easily hacked. "That would mean the hacker could've messed with everyone else's account as well!"

"I already told you," Rina said with a sigh. " it only takes five to ten minutes to crack and leave… giving the hacker enough time to transfer and leave before the security takes another round and gets alerted. The hacker was only noticed due to not changing the cover number to the amount it should've been when we added money in." Rina said withdrawing a disc and setting it in front of Minami.

"This is?"

"A program Echizen-san had sent over immediately." Rina said with a smile. "He says that it will clear the cover virus from the computers and show the real numbers so if he's messed with anyone else's account it'll show. It'll also upgrade the initial security the bank has up silently and if the hacker should try again to hack and take money, it'll track the ISBN number of the computer and owner silently as well and create a firewall that'll trap the hacker while he's hacking…. Otherwise setting up his own death."

"It's amazing that Echizen-san is on vacation yet was able to do this."

"One more thing." Rina said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Yes?" Minami answered.

"Echizen-san would appreciate it if you both installed it onto your computer without informing anyone else in the bank about it,"

"Is that because he suspects someone being a mole in the bank?" Higashikata asked

"Aa… so once it captures the hacker, it should show immediately on your computer and transfer to the main computer in the bank." Rina explained as she ushered for the Ishida brothers to open the door for her. "I'll expect another report next week."

"Of course Ookochi… have a good day and this installs immediately right?" Minami asked walking her out.

"Aa…" Rina said as she bowed and thanked the both of them for their time. She noted the trio staring at her departure and acknowledged all three knowing that all were very interested in her trip here.

'Echizen-san… I hope your side is doing good as well…' Rina thought as she walked out of the building while mentally preparing Yagyuu and Niou's schedule for the rest of the day.

xXx

[a/n: we're doing another 3 month skip because I doubt you'd all want to be bored with me explaining everyday business from both sides XP]

**LA, USA**

**Three Months Later**

**September**

"Omedetou…. And sorry we couldn't call sooner." Fuji said as he glanced to where Ryoma was fiddling with a couple of files.

"_Knowing Ryoma, I knew he wouldn't until the end of the month."_

"We're sorry, we had to do a few adjustments and upgrading for the companies since we've yet again expanded." Fuji apologized in behalf of Ryoma and himself.

"_It's quite all right, Ryosuke is almost a month…. Are you both planning on coming back any time soon?"_

"Ryoma is planning on coming back but I might be here finishing up some loose ends so perhaps in a couple of months." Fuji answered. "How is everything on that end?"

"_Hmm… we've been doing well, well Ayumi-san has been doing most of the work since I've had Ryosuke, Shun's been bogged down with lots of security work since we found a small virus that was sneaking into the system, Nakatsu has started active work in the government and has recently got a promotion to be a representative of the people as the people's favorite at the moment, Atobe is struggling with everything since they've fell behind Nomorou corp. by five percent while Mizuhuchi has been quite stable with a few ups and downs."_

"I suppose this is thanks to Rina?" Fuji assumed with a smile at his strict instructor.

"_Aa… she is definitely a strength in all the work."_

"Did you want to talk Ryoma by chance?" Fuji asked glancing at Ryoma who shook his head to avoid talking to Nanako.

"_That's quite all right, we seem to be busy today and I have Ryosuke to nurse very soon so I shall talk to you both later."_

"Un…. Ja…" Fuji said before he hung up to smile at Ryoma. "They named him Ryosuke and we were almost a month late in congratulating them."

"Well I can't stop a company for them." Ryoma said with a sigh. " Besides, Rina only subtly mentioned it."

"On every report since she's given birth." Fuji pointed out as he watched Ryoma shrug.

"I was busy!"

"I know," Fuji said through a chuckle. "But really…"

"Any new update?"

"No, except your brother won't be coming for the US Open since he decided to go back to Japan and see Ryosuke." Fuji said gathering a few reports Ryoma had scattered about while working earlier.

"Fuji-san!"

Ryoma and Fuji glanced up as "Ai" walked confidently in to the room with a small but graceful smile plastered on her face.

"What is it Ai-san?" Fuji asked quite used to his student's acting.

"I've successfully completed and memorized how my family is related to Echizen-san's and I even memorized his family tree as well." Ai said sitting in the chair that was between the desk where Ryoma was sitting on and the file cabinet where Fuji had moved to but papers at.

"That's good, what about your manners?"

"I've taken care of that to the best that can be without over-doing it… I've also developed a love for designer clothes.." Ai admitted a bit guiltily.

"There's no need to feel guilty Ai," Ryoma said with a smile. " You can afford it remember?"

"Un," Ai agreed immediately noting that she slipped right there. "I made an attempt to take care of the company you've given me."

"That's good, how much do you understand?" Ryoma asked a bit amused that she was actually trying to take care of more than her half.

"Enough to run it on a daily basis… although there may be sometimes that I'll need your judgment Ryoma-nii" Ai said with a smile remembering to stay in character.

"Wonderful improvements in the last three months." Ryoma said with a smile at Ai. " I'm pleased with your progress so far."

"Aa… though I have a question Fuji-san."

"Go on," Fuji said shutting and locking the file cabinet.

"In fellatio, do you just… put it in your mouth?" Ai asked with a questioning look. "I mean I have to be skilled at this kind of thing as well right?"

"Well…" Fuji said searching his mind for an answer. Coming up blank he glanced at Ryoma who was trying to wipe a grin of his face. " It requires more than that…"

"Oh… so it requires a good amount of sucking as well?" Ai asked with a smile.

"Um… yeah."

"How about deep-throating… do you think the mouth can take all that?" Ai asked. "Do you think I can see a live demonstration?"

"I don't think so dear… you don't have to know how to do it." Fuji said cutting her off. "After all, the innocence is charming."

"In other words your fellatio isn't so good huh?" Ai asked with a slight frown to Fuji. "Right Ryoma-nii?"

"Aa.." Ryoma agreed without further thought. " He needs work on it."

"Wouldn't you like to try it out again?" Fuji asked opening his eyes in challenge at Ryoma.

"Maybe later… but thanks for the offer honey…" Ryoma said with a slight smirk before ignoring him and getting up to leave. "I have to head back to Japan on tonight's flight at six in the evening."

"That's not very far from now…" Ai said glancing at the clock that read one in the afternoon.

"That's why I'm trying to finish everything between packing Ai-chan." Ryoma clarified.

"Are you going by jet?"

"Aa… it'll get me there in ten hours if not less." Ryoma said with a smile. " Much better than a twelve to fourteen hour flight we had to take here right?"

'Un…" Fuji said with a nod. Although he hadn't yet told Ryoma how he felt about Ryoma abandoning him in the States… his feelings were already churning with loneliness knowing he wouldn't get to see Ryoma in at least another three months or so…  
"Come on Syuusuke!"

"Hm?" Fuji asked snapping out of his thoughts to see Ryoma slipping on his shoes.

"I said let's go… I have some things to do at the company before I need to rush back and finish packing."

"Aa…. I have to go as well?" Fuji asked with a confused look.

"Well who else is going to make sure everything gets done?" Ryoma asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Ai… make sure you make your appointment to your dress fitting."

"Aa…." Ai answered as she flipped carelessly through a fashion magazine.

Fuji didn't think anymore as he rushed to find his jacket and rush out of the suite with Ryoma. He didn't have time to think about his feelings right now… it'd have to be later.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi**

Nanako hung up and glanced at Ryoga who was holding Ryosuke in his arms with Kotona fussing over his shoulder that he would make a horrible father if that was how he was going to handle babies.

"Shut up you hag, that's why you don't have a boyfriend!" Ryoga complained at Kotona poked him hard in the cheek.

"That's why no smart girl would date you either!" she countered crossly.

"Kotona-chan… your report on Nomorou?" Rina asked walking into the private lounge with Yagyuu and the Ishida brothers behind her.

"Oh, nothing much… his prodigy is pretty good though…" Kotona said with a smile to Rina as Rina took the seat across from her.

"Oh? Is that what got them so far ahead?" Rina uttered mulling over the new predicament. " Usually that old man is all bluff but it seems his prodigy isn't huh…."

"Yep… he's actually only as old as our MIA prodigy." Kotona said with a sigh. " But very wild I would say."

"Wild?"

"Yeah," Kotona said with a frown. " He literally bounces on walls and when Echizen-san is mentioned by anyone, he gets hyped up to defeat him like he'd get to rule the world if he beat Echizen."

"Well he is working for Nomorou." Rina said with a sigh, "If he can monopolize seventy-five percent of Japan, who can say he won't take on the world next?"

"His enemies won't let him or course…" Ryoga voiced. " But the possibility that all that stands between him and total domination is us makes hell of a lot of sense as well."

"We are the last stand." Kotona said looking at all of them in the room. " I dropped by Atobe corp. yesterday to check out things and it's a mess over there. They have multiple viruses set into their database, Atobe-san is paranoid as hell having his executives watched at all times, and there's so much more chaos roaming around within the corporation."

"I see…. And Noto… how's his hack into Atobe corp helping?" Rina asked Kenya who just walked in.

"Me?" Kenya asked indicating himself with a finger until Rina nodded. " He's doing well… not enough to have them detect him form both sides but he's set a minor firewall to block off the chunk of data that Nomorou wants out of Atobe's accounts."

"Our accounts are now fine right?" Kotona asked Rina, suddenly remembering the money that continued to decrease a few months ago.

"Aa…" Rina said nod. "It seemed they had an inside person, who is now fired, mess with the bank system a bit and decrease our money while adding on to Atobe's debts." Rina explained a bit to them. "So my Otoutou's firewall prison worked." Ryoga stated more than as asked. He was actually proud his cranky, mean little brother could pull such hacking like that.

"It did." Rina stated. " I have a bit of good news for you all right now as well."

"What?" They all asked looking at Rina whose serious face broke into a small smile. "Echizen-san will be back tomorrow morning."

Kotona and Nanako were the only ones who voiced their happiness at his return while the guys merely smiled at the thought of their little boss coming back.

"It seems he's-"

RING RING

Rina glanced down and sighed as her cell phone came on. Looking at the number, her brow raised a bit as she indicated with a look at everyone to be quiet while she take the call.

"Dr. Washizawa?… aa… this is Ookochi…. He's not available right now but I am to take all responsibility why he isn't here." Rina rattled out to person on the other line. A silence went through as Rina listened carefully before she thanked him and hung up. Everyone waited as they watched her put her cell phone away slowly as she seemed lost in thoughts about whatever had been said to her.

"What is it?" Nanako finally asked.

"Mizuhuchi-san's doctor has just confirmed his death." Rina said bluntly. "We need to get the lawyer handling his will and find out what he's done to company."

"I'll go," Yagyuu offered immediately. "I know where Katsurugi private office is."

Rina nodded as she stood with a new confidence. "Then please go with Oshitari-san and the Ishida brothers protecting you in case anyone else has heard this confidential news. Please take Ayumi-san as well to confirm things."

"I wish to go as well!" Nanako said standing to face Rina. " I want to go and do work as well!"

"I can't dispatch you to do that when it could take hours!" Rina said with a frown. "Think of your son and Shun wouldn't allow you to partake in something so big right now."

"I want to have a part in the company as well Rina and I insist on going!" Nanako said firmly while lifting her chin up one notch in stubbornness.

"It's not good for you, the stress and-"

"That's why Ayumi-san is going as well right?" Nanako interrupted Rina's excuses.

"But-"

"I want to go!" Nanako complained. "Tell her to let me go Kenya-kun!"

"Don't suddenly pull me in!" He protested.

"I'll go with her!" Ryoga said raising a hand to quiet everyone and bring his or her attention to him. " If she stresses too much I have full power to remove her from the office and bring her back in three hours at max."

"Fine!" Rina said conceding to that much. " On three hours you get back here and feed your son!"

"Aa…" Nanako said with a smile as she hugged Ryoga happily.

"Geez… it's just a will!" Ryoga grumbled as he handed Ryosuke to Kotona and grabbed his keys. " We'll take two cars."

"Aa…" Kenya agreed as he asked the brothers to carry their guns as he went to find Ayumi.

"I have to call and inform Echizen-san about this…" Rina said as she headed upstairs with Kotona and Ryosuke.

"Aa… Rina-chan…"

"Hm?" Rina asked pressing the elevator for them.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Kotona said as her eyes caught the man who was leaving the receptionist desk.

"What is that?"

"You remember Kamio right?"

"The delivery boy for all kinds of companies?" Rina asked with a small frown. "What about him?"

"I found out that he is a spy for Atobe…" Kotona said a bit louder than a slight whisper to Rina. "I saw him sending word to Atobe about Nomorou as well."

"Hn…." Rina said softly. "I see… so many people going in and out of the companies ne?"

"Aa…" Kotona said looking down at the sleeping Ryosuke. He was so innocent to the corruption and hatred going around him but Kotona wished he'd never have to know it.

'You are… hopefully a lucky one to live in the reign of freedom and not Nomorou…'

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Katsurugi Law Firm Private Office.**

"Damn!" Ryoga said looking at estate. "It doesn't even seem like its Japan in this forest!"

"It seems the Katsurugi's prefer privacy around them." Ayumi added noting that the driveway wasn't too long from the main road but the trees and gate made the estate look quiet and peaceful.

"So he's here huh?" Ryoga asked Yagyuu who stepped out first.

"Aa… if he's not at his main office, then he works at his private office which is connected to his house." Yagyuu confirmed. " Let's go and get the will."

"Aa!" Nanako and Ayumi said confidently.

"It's so cold!" Kenya said with a raise brow. "Why do they have the front door open?"

"Don't know." Nanako said as she entered first with Yagyuu and Ayumi.

Kenya frowned anyways and signaled the Ishida brothers to be on guard. All three had hands on their guns as they surveyed the grounds quietly while following the three in front and Ryoga who dragged behind.

"Katsurugi-san?" Ayumi said opening the door to the private office.

"OKAA-SAN!!!!"

Ayumi watched in horror as three men in black shot the woman on the floor continuously while Katsurugi-san was down with a wound on his leg with a younger girl in tears witnessing her mother's death.

"Kenya didn't think twice as he signaled the Ishida brothers to find an exit for everyone while he shot all three guys. It wasn't fatal but it'd slow them down some.

"What's wrong?" Yagyuu heard voices coming from upstairs now as Ryoga shut the front door telling everyone that more people in all black were driving up the driveway.

"Is there anywhere safe?" Kenya asked Katsurugi as he checked his leg and any injury on his daughter.

"The basement!" The girl said as Kenya lifted Katsurugi with Yagyuu's help while Ryoga grabbed the girl.

"I didn't think I'd see you again during a circumstance like this." Ryoga murmured to the glaring girl with tears running down her face.

Not speaking again, they all rushed in the direction she pointed out to them while Ayumi and Nanako started dialing with their cell phones for backup.

"Anything?" Kenya asked both.

"No… no reception…" Both said as everyone went into the basement and the Ishida brothers locked the doors behind all of them and stayed cautious to the door.

"This isn't good is it?" Ryoga said looking at everyone huddled in the small basement.

"What do you think?" Kenya asked looking around in the dark basement. " No reception, no back up and more of those worms hunting us… do you think it looks good?"

"Not at all…" Ryoga sighed as he sat next to Ayumi and Nanako who was still trying to find reception.

* * *

A/n: So they are stuck…. review if you want to see how far corruption, love, hate and everything else can take humans.

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Student at the same school Yuuta attends in Osaka. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Echizen Nanjiroh**- Ryoga and Ryoma's father. (Husband to Rinko and father to Ryoma Known formerly in the pro-tennis circuit as Samurai Nanjiroh)

E**chizen Rinko**- Ryoga and Ryoma's mother. (Wife to Nanjiroh and mother to Ryoma)

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Fuji Yoshiko**- The Fuji's sick mother in the hospital dying from Lung cancer. (The Fuji's mother)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kaidoh Kaoru**- Teacher in training in Osaka. (Seigaku's snake shot guy.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Katagawa Shuji**- Atobe corp's executive son who attends Nurata Business Academy. (An OC)

**Katagawa Shujistu**- An executive at Atobe corp. (An OC)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Makashima (Mieno) Nanako**- Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin and Mizuhuchi'z publicist manager. (Ryoma's Older cousin in the anime (Mieno Nanako) and a stranger Ryoma saved in the manga. (Ryuzaki Nanako))

**Makashima Shun**- Nanako's husband and supposedly a security guard in Mizuhuchi corp but works for Ryoma's department "X". (An OC)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuhuchi Yuu**- 45-year-old CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. who wants to name Ryoma his successor. (He's an OC)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Momoshiro Takeshi**- A teacher in training at Yuuta's school in Osaka. (Seigaku's "Trickster" and power player)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Oshitari Kenya**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Shitenhouji's "Speed Star" and Oshitari Yuushi's cousin)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	14. Around Their Finger

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Unfortunately my spell check loves to confuse their names due to them both starting with 'N' so yes, that was a spell check typo. XP

But Yukimura is 28 and Kamui is only 15 XP

They have a 13 yr difference :O

Quite an age gap don't you think… but then again… love knows no boundaries…

Hitomi and Ryoga… perhaps… I haven't thought of them as a couple yet but they may look good together. Then again, Ryoga's a player XD

Heart-  Well… or at least more hectic :D

MT Lyfe – I don't really know if I've pulled it off yet or not XD

Since it's still in progress and I feel I haven't given enough light to Nakatsu yet since I focused more on Rina's leadership without Ryoma and parts with other characters.

I guess you could say Yukimura and Kamui could be considered a different aspect to the bigger picture as well. Most of my fics are built with one foundation but a hundred problems that eventually connect. Then again, this is IF Kamui and Yukimura realizes the situation they're in. They definitely have more scenes in the future, but for now it's on a different focus. Honestly, I prefer writing I can relate to, or at least understand what's happening rather than assuming that my audience will know they fell in love or what else. I wanted to try my hand at depth in love and hopefully, I can express that subtly, immensely or any other way without sticking them in bed at all times. I feel relationships are built outside the bedroom at the beginning of a relationship, so there hasn't been too much of that. Nonetheless I'm sure different emotions and things can be explained in and out of the bed later.

As for your wondering of 'king' and 'prince'. I took the road less looked at you could say. Usually people will view 'King' as more superior than 'Prince' but before looking at it that way, I used their titles more as a way to show experience. Atobe, having been in business his whole life, ranks higher as King and Ryoma ranks lower as 'Prince' since he came afterwards into the upper business circles. Atobe's story happens to be showcased at the beginning of this chapter actually as he reminisces to the days before Ryoma's appearance. Otherwise, Atobe loosing it without Ryoma is normal in this circumstance since he has, since Ryoma appeared, become reliant on Ryoma and when there is no one to rely on, you'll normally feel stuck.

tsub4ki- If his hair isn't already white you mean. XD his lovers are being hunted along with him and his company is in debt and failing. And people wonder why businessmen commit suicide LOL

Playgirl Eugene- Ryoma's mind is at work again for the future and maybe that may be her role. Nomorou is very confident in his position right now, he has no idea that Ryoma is closing in around him so he's having the time of his life relaxing while believing Ryoma is on vacation.

Hnn… despite a major age difference, you like Kamui and Yukimura's mini attraction as well huh? XD

Although, I find it amusing that you picture the one from x/1999

NDebN- Well hopefully you can drop a review every now and then so I can tell if anyone's still reading. Because this story deals more with the company and Ryoma's position with only their relationship being at a secondary level, it may not have as much appeal as Club 7 but I tend to like my stories having their own flair.

canyouloveme- I love honesty as well :)

and I know the character list is long but it's what it takes to run companies. The fact that not all of them appear often will probably help since you'll be okay through the whole story as long as you know the main ones and their company.

Gyokuei Kuragari- I see…. I thought I didn't mention it this year LOL

40 pages huh? WOW, I didn't expect that much although it gave a huge boost to word count while I was uploading it XD It may feel a bit drawn out right now but I'm setting the stage for the next part of the story and the time for Fuji to become more useful and beside Ryoma is coming up.

.tenshi. - I figured there were lots of characters and the whole thing with that is, I challenged myself to put in at least three fourths of the entire cast of PoT within this story. The confusion could also be due to the fact that many of them are undercover and posing with one company while working for another so I understand why it may be hard to track. That's why I had to have that long character list in the end to refresh everyone's mind continuously. Overall, you should be okay if you know Mizuhuchi's people, Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe from Atobe corp. Nomorou doesn't have a lot of workers mentioned more than a couple times so really the basis is in Mizuhuchi.

Pax Silva- Thanks for sticking around! But I'd appreciate a occasional review every here or there because I can't tell whose reading it and whose not if there is no response.

ObsidianEbony- Thank you for the review! It has a complicated and intricate plot so I hope it isn't the reason why it scared people away. It takes a lot of plotting to be able to write one chapter for this story because it uses the business field a lot and I always have to research on whatever I use to make sure it's possible.

Junoan- I'm glad to see people not fluent in English enjoying this fic too :D

I hope you continue to enjoy it and I appreciate the review, despite how short it may be.

BB- Yeah, I've been feeling a bit discouraged with this story in particular because it gets the least reviews and least hits so I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong or if I should just drop the story completely.

MARYLOVER- I'm not sure how I can keep them all in my head but I do XD

It's pretty amazing if you think of how many stories I have and having to remember which Ryoma is which and who comes from where XD

Fuji is actually going to have his time to shine from here on out along with Nakatsu since the situations about to take a major jump in action.

nicki-gurl- I will clear up her position very soon but for the moment, the focus will remain on the people stuck on a private estate.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XII I: Around Their Finger**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Atobe Corp**

Atobe let out a soft sigh as he stared out his window to the rest of Japan.

The people bustled around the streets as usual heading wherever they needed to be. No one knew of the impending disaster that was to strike…. No one knew that if his company fell alongside Mizuhuchi they'd be subjected to poverty if not death.

But people were like that in the world. They didn't care for any disasters if it didn't affect them personally… hell he was like that. But being in the center of it now he was beginning to see the hardship as everyone else was. He lived his life thinking everyone for themselves in the end but when the brat appeared he had changed that. He had learned that if he wanted to prosper, he needed to rely on the people that were the foundation of his power.

"Something worrying you?" Sanada asked as he strode into the room with a portfolio that he set on Atobe's desk before walking around the mahogany desk to stand beside his lover.

"Nothing that hasn't worried me already." Atobe said with a small smile as he thought of the last month and the events that took place.

"I know we've dropped considerable below Nomorou but at least we're holding out against Mizuhuchi right?" Sanada said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But for how long?" Atobe asked with a sigh. "Nomorou now holds number one, we're in second and Mizuhuchi is in third… just like two and half years ago when we were awaiting our last days."

"I know it seems-"

"If I may interrupt you two…."

Both turned to see Atobe's negotiator Saeki at the door.

"Come in," Atobe said moving away from Sanada to focus on Saeki.

"Ookochi, Echizen's secretary is asking to schedule a meeting with you today in about an hour." Saeki stated. "Should I confirm or decline?"

"Confirm," Atobe decided without a second thought. "It's our best chance to suppressing Nomorou right now."

"Aa," Saeki said and left the room.

"You think-" Sanada started only to be cut off by Atobe.

"I don't know what to think yet but it may be what we need." Atobe said looking better than he had in weeks.

"Maybe," Sanada uttered underneath a blank look but in truth, he was thankful that Atobe was feeling a lot better.

xXx

**LA, USA**

**4 AM**

'So you're really going back…" Fuji whispered to Ryoma as he felt Ryoma's arms wrap around him from behind. They had been in the midst of undressing for bed after a late, late night and early morning at the LA branch.

"Aa… because I can count on you to finish your job here." Ryoma said seriously. "I'm sure in estimation, you two should be able to join me in January when we present Ai."

"Aa…" Fuji agreed.

It was hard to be apart but Fuji respected Ryoma's tactics as much as he loved him. Besides, they were doing this together… they'd finish their duty, then… finally they could be together?

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Katsurugi Law Firm Private Office.**

"It'll be okay…" Ryoga said placing an uncertain hand on the girl he cried on his shoulder. To think the girl who got him in huge trouble with Ryoma was the same girl he was comforting right now was a bit ironic but that wasn't the bulk of the problem. The problem was getting off the estate without being killed like Hitomi's mother… why in god's name did he even remember her name?

"It seems the bullet didn't hit bone." Kenya announced after examining Katsurugi's wound on his leg.

"But he'll have trouble walking right?" Ryoga asked.

"You should all escape and leave me here." Katsurugi suggested. "I'll only slow you all down."

"NEVER!" Hitomi cried out.

"Calm down!" Yagyuu voiced out. "We're not leaving anyone behind… we're going to get out of this, Rina knows where we are…."

"But for how long can we hold out here?" Kenya asked looking at the limited handguns that he carried to the Ishida brothers who had one each as well.

"Not long… and there's no reception…. At least not as far as we're trying to reach." Nanako said calmly.

"We can't stay here forever… with them surrounding us, there's no way they wouldn't thin to check the basement soon." Hitomi said as coherently as she could through her tears.

"I'm sure we'll pull through somehow." Nanako said with a strong smile. Yet her hands trembled slightly as she dialed Shun's number again and again as a way to calm her fears of never seeing him or Ryosuke.

Ayumi wasn't in any better shape as she tried the number to the company, her husband's cell, her home phone, anything to keep the fear of the situation from getting to her.

"How did this happen?" Ryoga finally asked keeping an eye on the stairs that led down to the basement.

"They wanted Mizuhuchi's will." Katsurugi said as he watched Kenya bandage his leg to stop the blood flow temporarily with strips he made from old sheets in the basement. "It seems someone else's knows of Mizuhuchi's death although it hasn't even been announced yet."

"It can be no other than that rat!" Ryoga cursed thinking of Nomorou. Sure he had no proof that that bastard killed his parents and wanted Ryoma dead but it sure was a hell of a good guess if nothing else.

"There's one way out of here." Yagyuu said making his way back to the rest of them from where he had went to wander with the Ishida brothers for a way out.

"The tiny window that doesn't open?" Hitomi asked remembering there was a tiny window that led to the side of the house where the parking lot was.

"That's it… but after looking out the window I can say that they are cautiously surrounding the house and it'll be dangerous."

"But it's a chance we're going to have to take." Ryoga said standing. "How far is it from the two cars we have?"

"Not too far,." Yagyuu confirmed. "The problem is if they already closed the front gates…"

"The power!" Hitomi said immediately going to a different part of the basement. If we turn off the power from here the electric gate won't move and all power will cease in the house.

"Wouldn't it also shut off your security?" Ayumi asked.

"They cut our security already." Hitomi explained. "I don't know who they are but they seemed well organized in cutting us from society… we were lucky to have you all arrive at that time."

The lights went out immediately after Hitomi hit all the switches and everyone moved towards the window… their last hope.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Nomorou**

"What did you say?" Nomorou roared over the phone.

"Mi-mizuhuchi people showed up and took Katsurugi and his daughter… they're somewhere on the estate though."

"You incompetent fools! Find the will and kill all of them on sight do you understand!"

"Understood."

Nomorou breathed deeply as he weighed the outcome of this… if they escaped there was a high chance they'd draw the connection to him….

" Kiraku Yasayuki!!!!" Nomorou roared over the intercom.

xXx

**Mizuhuchi**

"Kotona…"

"Oh, if daddy isn't back!" Kotona cooed at the little baby boy who squirmed underneath the blankets trying to get comfortable.

"Where's Nanako?" Shun asked taking his son from Kotona.

"She went with the others to Katsurugi to settle out the will and left me to baby-sit." Kotona said with a smile at the baby. "They should be back soon though."

"Hn… I'll go get her." Shun said after a while handing Ryosuke back to Kotona. "If you don't mind baby sitting a bit longer I have to go track down his neglecting mother.

"No problem," Kotona said with a slight smile as Shun exited the room. It was cute that the uptight man could even worry once in a while when it had to do about the one he loved.

"Let's hope by the time you're old enough you won't have to experience what we're experiencing…" Kotona whispered against Ryosuke's head.

xXx

**LA,USA**

**Airport**

"I'll see you next year then?" Fuji asked Ryoma as they approached the terminal he needed to be going through.

"Aa…Syuusuke…"

"Hm?" Syuusuke asked looking at Ryoma's serious face. "What is it?"

"I feel… I finally feel that I'm getting close to goal…"

"Then why do you look so dead serious?" Fuji asked trying to brush off the seriousness.

"Because… I'm afraid…" Ryoma said looking at Fuji a bit shaken.

"But I'm here for you." Fuji said reaching out to grasp his hand tightly although he wanted to hug him so much more.

"I know you are but I feel I shouldn't be happy yet." Ryoma said with a sigh. "Every time I do something bad happens…"

Fuji brushed off his fear by letting out a chuckle. "Let that bad feeling go, you worked hard for this… nothing bad should happen."

Ryoma nodded. "You're right… I should think more positive about now."

"Aa…" Fuji said with a smile and let go of his hand.

"Now all I have to suffer through is boredom for fourteen hours on the jet." Ryoma said with slight dejection. The bed feeling still irked him but he wasn't going to fall just because he now had someone to turn to…no, he wouldn't worry Syuusuke nor anyone else with his doubts… he held the highest position next to Mizuhuchi and he wasn't going to show signs of weaknesses now.

"Just do what you always do," Fuji teased lightly, "Plan WAY ahead."

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Katsurugi Law Firm Private Office.**

"Does it open?" Ayumi asked as Ishida Gin tried sliding it up unsuccessfully.

"It doesn't." Katsurugi confirmed. "We'll have to break it."

"Stand back," Ryoga said picking up an old folding chair and got ready to break the window. As soon as everyone cleared, he threw all he had into jabbing the chair through the window. It successfully shattered and Yagyuu carefully cleaned the window so they wouldn't have to get hurt climbing out while The Ishida brothers found boxes for the girls to climb through and Kenya came by with the rest of the old sheets they used to bandage Katsurugi to lay over the glass as they climbed out.

"How are we going to go through?" Ryoga asked.

"I will go first to check for danger." Kenya offered. "After me, we'll get Katsurugi out if the coast is clear. The girls will follow, then Yagyuu, you and the Ishida brothers can follow.

A loud shaking from the door of the basement made Ayumi gasp out loud as each man drew their own guns and aimed to across the room to the basement door.

"Let's evacuate…' Yagyuu said holding Kenya's gun for him while the Ishida brothers kept their guns to the basement door that someone was trying to break down.

Kenya himself didn't wait any longer as he heaved himself out the window and into the lovely bushes that the Katsurugi planted around their house looking for any sign of people walking around looking for them. Getting a quick look of where everyone was, he bent to ask that Ryoga and Yagyuu have the keys to both cars they took ready to bolt since there was a clear line to their cars if they moved fast enough and took the people by surprise. Reaching to help Katsurugi out of the window, he tried not to makes the huge bushes shake or cause any sound to raise alarm in the people stationed around the estate.

As soon as Katsurugi was through, Yagyuu went through to assist Nanako who was behind him. Everything seemed to go fine as everyone tried to calm their nerves and act quickly but when Yagyuu reached for Hitomi, the door to the basement burst open as three men with guns came down in the dark cursing about the dim flashlights they held as well.

"Go," Ryoga urged Hitomi who froze a bit. Helping her the rest of the way out, he grasped Ayumi and started to get her through the door as well while making sure the brothers and he were securely hidden from the light emitting from the flashlight.

The Ishida brothers weren't taking any chances either though, as soon as the three gunmen were down the stairs and searching the basement for them, they aimed and shot fatally at all three.

"Are you sure you two should be doing that?" Ayumi asked as she was heaved out by Kenya and Yagyuu.

"We can't help it in this situation." Kenya said looking out from the bushes to see if the three consecutive gunshots caused any alarm. " As of right now it's a matter of life or death and getting out with everyone alive is a lot more important than three thugs we can question."

Ayumi nodded in understanding as she watched Ryoga exit with three guns from the men the Ishida brothers shot handing one to Nanako, who had a bit of experience due to her husband's basic training and Yagyuu the other while taking the third for himself. Helping the brothers out , they all huddled together in the bushes thinking how they can cross the parking lot to get to their cars.

"No one's by them… is any of the cars locked?" Kenya asked.

"We didn't lock any of the cars." Ayumi confirmed.

"Well… now we just have to figure out how to safely get there without harming any of you ladies and Katsurugi-san…" Yagyuu said with a sigh as he also noted that the number of security near the gate and trees surrounding the house was more than just a few.

"We're going to need a lot of luck!" Ryoga said with a grim expression. Acting like a fugitive wasn't on his schedule for the day but it seemed he was going to have to shot and maybe even kill someone today.

"Does any of your phone work out here?"

"Mine had a bit of reception!" Nanako said more with relief than confirmation. Dialing quick, she dialed department X's section as fast as she could hoping her husband would be in there if not Kirihara-san.

"Section X,"

"Kirihara-san!" Nanako sad recognizing his voice immediately over the line.

"Hello?"

"Kirihara-san?" Nanako repeated.

"Na-…. Nanako?"

"Yes… Code Red, Katsurugi."

"Red?"

"Aa! Code Red, Katsurugi!" Nanako repeated again as her reception buzzed and disconnected the call. She could only hope that Kirihara had heard enough to sound the alarm!

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Atobe Corp.**

"It's been a while Atobe-san…" Rina said walking in with Noto trailing behind her with a huge suitcase.

"It has," Atobe said eyeing her wearily. "What is it that you wished to talk about?"

Rina sat down next to Noto across from Atobe before noting that Sanada and Tezuka were also within his office.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Not at all," Tezuka confirmed moving to stand behind Atobe with Sanada.

"Well then, I've heard of the unfortunate stock drops and viruses you've been suffering in the past few weeks."

"Just as I heard of money disappearing from your account." Atobe said with a slight nod.

"We've solved that fairly quick but as for your problem…" Rina nodded to Noto who put the suitcase on Atobe's desk and opened it to reveal a laptop. "It has yet to be solved right?"

"Our team is working on blocking the hacker and virus as we speak." Atobe spoke with confidence despite his situation. He had a lot of pride and even now when he was in need his pride would not yield nor bow.

"It's taking too long," Rina said bluntly. "At the rate your traveling, the damage will be too much and we can't rely on you."

"Well-"

"Noto…"

"Aa," Noto responded opening the laptop ignoring Atobe initial protest as his fingers practically dance across the keyboard while codes filled the screen. It wasn't long before Atobe watched almost in shock as Noto entered Atobe corp. database without so much as a drop of sweat. He quickly locked gates to stop the virus and hacker while putting up new defenses to stop infected areas from spreading.

By the time Noto closed off all connections and had finished, a man walked in to inform Atobe that all of a sudden the system was restored, backup files saved and the virus was being contained.

"You… No, I've already confirmed you weren't a normal chauffeur when you took out the group of guys threatening the brat…" Atobe started as he stared in wonderment at Noto. "Who are you really?"

"Atobe-san… I believe that should settle one of your problems," Rina said out loud to draw his attention back to her. "There's much more that needs to be done but I suggest we take it one step at a time."

"I… that brat heard didn't he?" Atobe asked haughtily although his face showed more than relief at the help offered.

"He knew you wouldn't be asking for help." Rina said confirming that this was due to Ryoma's orders. "That being said, I'm not here to just help you contain your problems… we could've hacked through your system and did all this without visiting you. Noto-san and I are mainly here because we're going to need your cooperation in removing moles from your company before we can continue any further."

"I see," Atobe confirmed with a slight nod in thought. "When is that lazy brat coming back anyways?"

Rina smiled at the all three faces that stared wearily at her. "He'll be home tomorrow."

It seemed more than Mizuhuchi was waiting for Ryoma.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi**

"What was that about?" a man who asked Kirihara who was furiously trying to reach Nanako and confirm what he heard.

"Code red right now Tak, alert all of the department and send people to Katsurugi's" Kirihara ordered. He couldn't really hear what Nanako had said but he heard code red through the static. It was better safe then sorry.

"Ookochi and Noto are still at Atobe corp." another man said rushing in.

"Have Noto return Ookochi here and be on standby. Send a team ahead!"

"Kirihara-san! I just got word from Kotona-chan that Shun is more than halfway there to get his wife."

"Does he know the situation?"

"According to Kotona-chan he doesn't."

"Fuck!" Kirihara said slamming the department phone down hard. "Get contact with him anyway possible right now! I don't want him going in unprotected if the distress call I received from Nanako is true!"

"All right! MOVE OUT!!!"

Kirihara rounded the desk and checked for his guns as well. He had a duty to make sure Nanako and Shun would be okay… for Ryoma and Ryosuke's sake.

"Sir!"

"What now?"

"It seems there's something near the Katsurugi estate blocking all cell phone and radio waves from reaching, Shun's probably already there because we can't get through to him."

"Sir, I've contacted Ookochi and Noto…. They're on there way back."

"How many went to Katsurugi?"

"Ookochi mentioned Shiraishi, Makashima, Yagyuu, Oshitari, Ishida brothers, and Ryoga-sama."

"Ryoga?!" Kirihara questioned in disbelief.

"Aa…"

"Let's get our ass out there, it's our head if anything happens to Ryoga!" Kirihara said running full speed to the door. He hadn't expected so many prominent people in one place.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Katsurugi Law Firm Private Office.**

Shun frowned as he tried calling back to the department for the fifteenth time. They called so many times but he couldn't get a good connection at all.

'What a bad place for reception!' Shun thought as he parked his car outside the gate and went up to the security guard.

"May I help you?" The guard asked.

"I'm here looking for my wife who's suppose to be here."

"She is?"

"Makashima Nanako." Shun stated noting that the security guard looked unsure.

"There's no one here sir." He finally said.

"Is that so…"Shun asked more than a bit suspicious now… something was definitely up. "Something wrong with the gate?"

The guard looked at the other two trying to fix the gate.

"Yeah… power short-circulated." He stated practically inviting Shun to leave now.

"Thanks," Shun said pretending to walk away. As soon as he turned the corner though, he found a way over the brick fence and landed safely on the inside. Sneaking in, Shun wondered exactly what was going on here.

xXx

"All right," Yagyuu said. "It seems something happened over there so they're migrating… this is our chance. If you can knock out that one guard Kenya, Ryoga and I can get to the cars and start the engine while the Ishida brothers load Katsurugi-san into the nearest car and the girls will have to dash for it."

"Sure thing." Kenya said as he crept through the bushes towards the lone guard. As soon as he brought the blunt end of his gun down hard on the guard's head, Yagyuu sprang to life rushing towards the car alongside Ryoga who covered them. Getting Katsurugi and Hitomi into the car. The slight rustle of coming out of the bushes disturbed a guard coming back and he sounded the alarm when he saw Ayumi ducking into the car.

Knowing the danger, Ishida Gin shut the door after Ryoga and shouted for Nanako to get out of the bushes towards him while Kenya shouted for Yagyuu to drive. While the car headed full speed for the entrance, the brothers covered Nanako completely with Kenya as Ishida Tetsu got the other cars engine started. Shooting the hoard of people coming towards them ruthlessly, Kenya led the bulk away into the forest while leaving the brothers to load Nanako and get the hell off the estate.

He watched seeing multiple guards shooting at Yagyuu's car and prayed for everyone in the car's safety. He grimaced a bit as he felt the burn of a bullet enter his shoulder. Hell, this was all about survival…

Gin wasn't in any better shape as three bullets hit him while covering Nanako.

"Gin…" Nanako cried as she shot some that she could from behind him.

"Get in the car missy!" Gin said through clenched teeth as he continued to shoot continuously at the advancing people.

"but-"

"No buts!" Gin said.

"Nanako!"

"Honey?" Nanako said springing out from behind Gin despite his protest not to.

Shun came out shooting the guys from another side as he panicked at how his wife made herself a target.

"You-"

BANG

Shun felt an intense burn and pain in his upper right arm and cursed but he pulled Nanako to him as he switched the gun to his left hand and continued shooting along side her. He was vaguely aware that the Ishida brothers were running over people in the car.

BANG BANG

Two more numbness entered his system as he turned to see a group from the trees emerge shooting him. He knew Nanako was hit as well when he heard a slight scream from Nanako. He didn't want to give up yet… NO! his son… their son… he needed them!

A succession of shots aimed at the two of them sounded as they were completely surrounded… the only thing he remembered after that was the continuous shots entering his body.

xXx

"SHUN! NANAKO!" Gin called out seeing how they were ambushed. He attempted to get out of the car to go help but Tetsu stopped him pointing towards the gate where five black vans pulled up and department X filed out covering all the leftover gunmen's.

"MOVE!" Kirihara said to his team as they shot down the group of ten that surrounded and shot at Nanako and Shun.

Rushing to the two who were lying in a pool of blood, Kirihara lifted Nanako first and felt for a pulse…

Completely gone… He glanced up at another guy who was checking Shun's… a negative shake of the head made Kirihara tear a bit.

"No…no damn you two… don't do this… don't do this to your son… don't do this to Ryoma… GOD DAMMIT DON'T DO THIS!!!! Kirihara screamed holding Nanako close to him while staring at Shun's peaceful face. No way in hell could he believe they were both gone… there was just no way…

xXx

Kenya cursed as he checked the wound in his calf. They had hit him twice before he lost them. He only hoped that the others were better off then him…He knew he was going to have to keep moving or else he was dead meat.

With a curse at the pain shooting through his leg he stood against a tree and tried to catch his breath. Quite suddenly, he heard voices moving towards him and the clearing not too far from him was emerging with multiple men's. Moving into the shadows of a cluster of bushes, Kenya listened in since there was no way he could take them all on in this state. He wasn't too attentive till his eyes caught the figure standing a bit off to one side ordering Katsurugi and his parties death. He was definitely sure that the man there was Kiraku Yasuyuki from Nomorou.

'Bastard! You're so dead!' Kenya thought angrily as he pulled out his cell phone and recorded Kiraku ordering their kill. He knew this was the only way they could have a chance of proving Nomorou's deeds.

'Hope you rot in jail for this old man!' Kenya thought moving the phone closer to get a better shot of Kiraku's face and other people standing around him. So into his proof, he forgot about hiding well until he lost his grip on the branch he was holding for balance and tumbled out of the bushes and into Kiraku Yasuyuki himself.

"Oshitari Kenya…" Kiraku acknowledged.

'You're one dead man Kiraku Yasuyuki…" Kenya said hearing everyone's gun pointed at him now.

"The Oshitari group will rise against Nomorou and you."

"But that's only if you tell," Kiraku said with a smile as he raised his own gun to Kenya head and shot him ruthlessly followed by everyone else's shot to make sure he was dead.

Not knowing that the phone was still recording beside Kenya, they all broke to leave when police sirens were heard in the distance. Kiraku ordered everyone to leave as he picked up Kenya's wallet and cell phone and threw them into the forest to make it harder to track the dead man through his cell phone.

"We'll win in the end as we always so Oshitari… you should know better!" Kiralku said to Kenya's body before disappearing from the scene.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Sengoku News Company**

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted opening the door to the newsroom.

"What is it Tomoka?" Sakuno asked looking up from the tape she was editing.

"BIG NEWS, we have to go with them to Mizuhuchi right now!" Tomoka said half pulling and half leading Sakuno towards the door.

"Why?"

"Supposedly there was a burglary attempt at Katusrugi's and a whole bunch of Mizuhuchi people were involved with the hold-up since they happened to be there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah so hurry!" Tomoka said pushing Sakuno towards the front of the building in excitement. There was always something going on.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi**

"We ask that all of you leave because there will not be a press conference on the incident today!" Amane said trying to get the press to leave while on the top-level of the company, anguish and tears filled the meeting room.

'_she was fatally shot through the head and heart… the man suffered multiple shots across his chest, neck and arms'_

Kirihara was silent while his bowed head rested on clenched fist atop the table in front him in anger, regret, and sadness remembering the doctor's report while Kotona openly wept while holding Ryosuke in her arms. Rina wasn't in any better shape as Nakatsu held her tight. She was torn on guilt that she hadn't tried to stop Nanako more when she insisted on going…

Kamui stood near the door as he held the tears back. His parents were taken, his brother and his wife was taken… he was left with no one…

"It's okay to cry…" Yukimura said standing beside the boy.

"I don't need to." Kamui said in the best voice he could muster.

Yukimura didn't say more as he merely noted the tears were falling anyways from the boy's bowed head and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"You okay Ryoga-san?" Noto asked looking at everyone's torn expressions in the room.

"Aa…. Isn't it funny Noto… how people can just kill other people… innocent people…. And to make it worse… it was all for this piece of paper…" Ryoga said with emotion as he stared at Mizuhuchi's will. To think power could utterly corrupt people into killing others… it was sickening.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Tokyo International Airport**

**8 AM**

**next morning**

Ryoma frowned slightly as Noto drove him towards the company decorated in black in front.

"Mizuhuchi's death….' Ryoma thought wearily as he exited the car when Noto parked it. Walking into the building many people looked at him in almost a pitying way which he didn't understand as he headed towards the elevator which they held open for him.

As soon as the doors to his office open he saw not only Rina, but also everyone else of importance in the company there to greet him.

"What's the matter? Everyone decide they needed to see me?" Ryoma asked with a smirk at how everyone was so quiet to his bluntness.

When no one offered an explanation he suddenly knew something was going on… something not in the plan had happened.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked seriously now. He glanced around the room with a lifted brow as no one spoke… and it started to irritate him until Kotona broke down to his left and he focused on her.

"Echizen-san…there was an accident…Ryosuke and Kamui are orphans."

Ryoma grew quiet as he repeated the line in his head over and over again… it could only mean one thing…

"Shun and Nanako…"

"They're gone….I'm sorry." Kirihara said past a lump in his constricting throat.

"Ryoma…" Ryoga started next but Ryoma shook his head hard when his eyes rested on the child Kotona held in slumber.

"Leave me alone." Ryoma said in a controlled voice but his clenched fist and anger in his eyes was more than apparent. As everyone filed out to leave the tired boss in peace only Rina caught a glimpse of a single tear trail down his face. She knew there were things inside him that he could never share with the rest of them but more than that… she feared him disappearing as he did when his parents died.

'There's one person I need to call…' Rina thought as she stepped out and shut Ryoma's door behind her.

* * *

A/n: Well this chapter leaves a heavy note as everyone is left with an emotional scar, especially Ryoma. Review and the next chapter will be coming soon to reveal if Ryoma's going to follow through with his plans or retreat because of the loss.

_**The character list has been shortened as well with the removal of deceased characters.**_

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Student at the same school Yuuta attends in Osaka. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Student studying at a school in Osaka right now. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")


	15. Ryosuke's Future

A/N: Well, Everyone voted and this was the most anticipated so here we are.

**Before you rush in though, is it easier to refer to Narumi as 'Ai' or as Narumi when she's speaking and thinking?**

**I will be referring to her as Ai in this chapter.**

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- It was a needed sacrifice D:

**ayame shuurei**- trust me, Ryoma wouldn't adopt Ryosuke out!

tsub4ki- Life is unfair… really unfair in this case but Ryoma will persevere!

Gyokuei Kuragari- Well when a chapter comes out, I just type and keep typing until I hit the mark where I'm going to stop. Most of the time I don't realize how long it can become XD

cheriesluv- I'm not offended at all :D as long as you review at one point in the story to tell me someone's reading it I will happily comply to your demands and finish the story :D

- sacrifices had to be made to climb to the top and I sadly had to sacrifice them but what hurts Ryoma will make him stronger :)

ObsidianEbony- I try to keep it that way in the story so it won't bore anyone to much :D

JJ- Hopefully you'll enjoy the other stories of mine as well :D

MARYLOVER- Yeah, I was extremely evil and went through my stories deciding to kill people for this mass update XD

I'm glad Shun was a memorable character, while he lasted D:

Although he barely appeared, Now all Rina has to do is call in the comfort zone and every thing may go back on schedule.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Ryosuke's Future**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mid-September**

_Everything was thrown into chaos when I received a phone call from Rina that late night when I was expecting a call from Ryoma. Instead of a call to assure me that he had returned well, Rina called with the distressing news that Nanako and Shun's death may send Ryoma over the edge as his parents did. I, of course ordered Rina to arrange for a flight there as soon as possible. Ryoma had left me to follow my own gut and intelligence and everything that logically appeared in my head at that moment was to be by his side during this time._

_Ai and I arrived two days later and before anything else, I left Ai with Rina while I headed up to be with Ryoma who had stated that NOONE was to enter and bother him._

Fuji didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door and shut it behind him only to see Ryoma staring out the window in thought. A silent aura surrounded him and was pushing everything near him away but Fuji ignored that and entered his comfort zone.

"Rina, I thought I told you-"

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma from behind and rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder softly. He waited for Ryoma's stiffened figure relaxed a bit before whispering the question that had been eating at him the moment Rina told him what happened.

"Are you okay?"

Ryoma didn't answer; but Fuji saw him swallow slowly and felt him breath deeply as his eyes continued to look out on Japan then face him.

"Why?" Ryoma merely uttered a second later than answer Fuji's question.

"Because you need me here with you." Fuji said simply as he closed his eyes and took in Ryoma's warmth.

"Domo…" Ryoma finally said softly after a few more minutes of silence. Fuji felt Ryoma's slightly shaking hand overlap his that held onto Ryoma and saw, for the first time since he entered Ryoma's office, he felt Ryoma shift his eyes away form the city and focus on his face through the reflection on the glass. Though emotionless, the relief was apparent and his eyes and that was all that mattered to Fuji as he stared back into those strong gold eyes.

"Just when I needed you most…" Ryoma uttered softly and knew Fuji understood that there was so much more that he couldn't say but wanted to. It was in the blue eyes that stared back at him through the glass window; he understood more than anything how much pain he was going through and for the first time since Sei broke up with him, Ryoma felt the safety and love of a partner.

"I know…" Fuji answered as turned Ryoma into his embrace and held him there as they silently stood in the embrace. There was no need for words at that moment… they understood one another well enough.

_If this were a story someone was telling me I'd laugh at the absurdity of everything. I mean, you met this stranger; fell in love within a week and within six months was seriously attached and ready to settle with this person. But I lived it, I know it and however unbelievable it may sound, it was my love story. My love at first sight wasn't like those Hollywood movies where I did a double take or even a triple take; it was subtle. The kindness he showed, the irony of my situation and my determination to see him slowly built into the love. It wasn't instantaneous from one look; it was a spark that slowly flared with each second and before I knew it, he was my whole world; the one love I would never forget._

Rina smiled in relief as she closed the door softly again. She had done what was best and called him back for the better.

"Is he-"

Rina turned to see everyone behind her in various states of worry and anxiety on their faces.

"He's fine," Rina said with a smile. The smile proved to be contagious as Ryoga grinned, Ayumi smiled and even Kamui in the back cracked a relieved smile.

xXx

Being back didn't mean Fuji's job was over though; He took everyday seriously as Ryoma did. Everyday Ryoma was always in one meeting or another, and Fuji was busy preparing 'Ai' and studying with Niou and Yagyuu-senpai on how to be a proper Executive. Rina was kept constantly busy running between companies and meetings with Ryoma, Nakatsu was immersed in so many volunteer projects around Tokyo that they only saw each other during breakfast, Ayumi was still tight-lipped about Nanako but she was undertaking both Nanako and her position, and everyone else ran around as if it was just another day. It wasn't that no one mourned for those that departed; it was that they were staying strong and looking towards the future that no one moped.

xXx

**Mizuhuchi Government Department**

Kamui typed furiously as he tried to keep his mind void of the pain ebbing his heart. Around this time, his sister-in-law would drop by with Ryosuke and bother him. Although it was annoying at times, but showed how much he was loved… and now… he'd never see the brother who raised him single-handedly after their parents' death nor the positive sister-in-law who loved him unconditionally as if she was his mother. Ayumi had braved the nightmares and continued strongly so he should too… even Echizen-san was okay now… so he had to be strong too! He had too… or else he'd never get revenge… he'd never get revenge for his aniki… for Nanako…

"Hey brat."

Kamui didn't look up… he didn't need to when that annoying, teasing voice never disappeared long enough to forget.

"Not going to retort… my angel has lost his spirit and wings huh…."

"Could you just get out!" Kamui growled out without looking up.

"So my angel still has his spirit." Yukimura chuckled out as he sat across from Kamui who worked diligently behind his desk.

"Fuck you, I'll rid myself of you after I murder Nomorou cold-bloodedly like he did to aniki-"

Yukimura stood and removed Kamui's madly typing hands away from the keyboard and into his strangely strong hands despite his frail look. "And dirty your hands Kamui? I'd much rather dirty myself than you…"

Kamui looked up into Yukimura's serious eyes and frowned deeply as he pulled his hands from Yukimura's. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he looked up again crossly at Yukimura.

"You're already dirty for being a pervert!"

Yukimura serious eyes didn't change as he continued to stare at Kamui. So intent was their staring contest that Kamui didn't have anytime to move when Yukimura moved forward so quickly to capture Kamui's lips in a hard kiss. He could only look dumb-founded as he slowly came into realization that his lips had once more been taken by Yukimura.

"Pervert!" Kamui finally uttered in a mixture of embarrassment and anger when Yukimura started out of his office.

"The funny thing is," Yukimura said stopping at the door to send Kamui a small smile. "I'm only like this around you."

xXx

**Mizuhuchi Public Department.**

Ayumi hung up on three reporters as soon as they asked for a statement or comment on the incident five days ago. She was trying to be strong for the department now that she held the highest position alongside Amane but she felt herself cracking everywhere below the surface. She was caving in and she knew it without anyone having to tell her. Five days ago she had thought she'd never see her husband again nor have the home she planned on having with him with their future children… Four days ago she was a mess as she thanked nameless gods for letting her return to her husband's side while cursing those same gods for forsaking an innocent child of both his parents. Through her mood swings, she was thankful for a understanding husband like Kuranosuke. He was there with her, holding her, comforting her and through everything encouraging her to do as she felt was right. So when she decided to go back to work, he didn't stop her but told her to be strong because he'd be right next to her. She knew he hated the fact that she was practically bait but he understood her will to lead Japan into a better time as well.

With a sigh, Ayumi moved her auburn hair back and twisted it into a bun with one hand unconsciously as she stuffed it together with a pencil and focused on the papers in front of her. She had to support Ryoma… it was the only future she could see right now and she wasn't going to lose sight of it. She was carrying Nanako's hopes as well, and it was the least she could do for being the one to escape.

'_If I could create a place to protect your son in your place Nanako-chan… I will… with my hands.'_

xXx

**Mizuhuchi Private Lounge**

"I think I have it down." Ai said looking up from the book that Fuji had handed her as soon as they were headed to Japan. He had stated that he once went through the same book and she didn't doubt him since he recited the order from memory and it was exactly as in the book.

" I hope so," Fuji said not looking from his pile of papers spread out on the glass coffee table in front of him. " You have to perfect everything by the weekend in time for Mizuhuchi, Nanako, Kenya and Shun's funeral."

"I know." Ai said glancing out into the hall where a couple people passed in a hurry. " I promised to do my best for Echizen-san and I will."

"You and me both." Fuji said with a sigh. "So start from page one."

"Can I forget Mizuhuchi-san and replace him with Echizen-san?" Ai asked

"Yes,"

"Are you two busy?"

Both looked up to see Rina at the doorway to the lounge looking tired yet surprisingly alert.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked sitting up while gathering his papers.

"Katsurugi-san is ready to read Mizuhuchi-san will and I thought you'd want to hear the will that cost so many lives." Rina said with a small smile.

"I would like to be beside Ryoma… come on Ai, you're part of the family after all." Fuji said picking up his papers and stood to follow Rina.

xXx

**Mizuhuchi**

**15****th**** floor**

**Meeting room**

"It's been a while Ryoma."

"It has Iname-san," Ryoma said with a bow to the middle-age woman dressed in black. It had been a while since he had last seen Mizuhuchi's mistress in person rather than a phone call through the phone. She had been in her own grieving and had only come to hear the will because Ryoma insisted she hear what Mizuhuchi left her.

"I'm sorry to hear about Nanako and Shun as well." Iname said sympathetically to Ryoma. "It isn't fair to their small son at all to have his parents suffer such a fate. At least Yuu died peacefully with me by his side."

"Is everyone here?" Katsurugi asked wheeling himself into the meeting room on a wheelchair. He was ordered to keep off his right leg as much as possible so his leg would heal faster.

"I believe so," Rina answered entering with Fuji and Ai.

Ryoma nodded and ushered for Yagyuu, Niou, Fuji, Ai, Rina, Ayumi, and Iname to sit.

"First of, Mizuhuchi-san has specified that his thirty percent of stocks and total control of the corporation goes to Echzien Ryoma as soon as he passes on to the next world. Niou and Yagyuu-san each respectively get a raise for their hard work and their choice of one of his estates in Japan except Mizuhuchi Manor, which is deeded, to Iname-san. Iname-san also gets an allowance of up to two hundred thousand million yen a year for as many years as she has left. To Ookochi Rina, the as he quotes, "Bravest and smartest secretary Mizuhuchi corp. has ever had the pleasure of having." Is deeded a estate of sentimental value more than worth." Katsurugi said with a smile to Rina who looked surprised. "He had bought your parents estate back from the people your relatives sold it to and has left it for you in appreciation as well as a raise. His other estates are to be sold and the money donated to some charities he's listed. His money in general, he trusts Echizen-san to split that up with every employee who has stood by Mizuhuchi corp. through all the years."

"Anything else of importance?" Ryoma asked running the will mentally through his head once more.

"No," Katsurugi said with a sigh. "Amazing why people would kill for this huh?"

"Oh I know exactly why Nomorou wanted the will." Ryoma said with a grim frown. "If he couldn't have Mizuhuchi corp. then he wanted no one to have it. The legal battle could rage on while he sailed through the storm leaving me to go head to head with the government about being the rightful person to own Mizuhuchi corp. upon Mizuhuchi-san's death."

"He was willing to get that dirty!" Yagyuu said with disgust at how low Nomorou would go.

"And we all paid a price." Ryoma said noting the funerals that were to take place soon. "I'm sorry we could only do a small service for your wife and give you her ashes Katsurugi-san."

"No… it's the m who has to pay… she… she never deserved a death like that."

"No one did." Iname put in from where she sat.

"I believe we'll sign the will in agreement and I want you to write my conditions for my will right now in the case of my death." Ryoma stated bluntly as if it was a normal thing to say.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started but Ryoma shook his head and held his hand up to silence Fuji.

"I need to know this place will be insured." Ryoma said with a nod to Katsurugi who pulled out new paper. "Upon my death, my wealth will be split between my brother, Ai, and Ryosuke. My penthouse and car will be given to Fuji; my shares in stocks will be divided between my top executives and the company be given temporarily to Yagyuu-san to oversee until Ryosuke is of age to take over it."

Ryoma paused to glance at their serious faces around the meeting table and continued.

"I splitting the thirty percent I've just gained from Mizuhuchi. I want five percent to go to Ryosuke; another five to Ryoga; another five to Ai; and another five to Rina. The last ten percent of the thirty is to go to Fuji who I now name my third and final top executive."

"Anything else?" Katsurugi asked.

"Everyone, if my mission is not complete before my death, finish it for me." Ryoma said more towards his witnesses then Katsurugi. Each nodded in loyalty and knew at that moment that they must be ready to give their life at any time. Before that though, everyone there knew that what Ryoma strived for was the future of Japan… Ryosuke's future.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Ryoma's Apartment**

Ryoga hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. He'd just inform his manager that he was on official hiatus from the professional tennis world to take care of family matters. The real reason was the fact that he didn't want to be bait for Ryoma… so if staying with Ryoma was going to take one worry off his already full agenda then he'd do it for his baby brother.

"What's with the sigh?"

"Having to baby sit you," Ryoga muttered out watching the beauty frown as she reached for some orange juice in the fridge. Manicured nails landed on her shapely hips and her lithe body froze in anger at being "baby-sat".

"I never asked you to!" Hitomi retorted

"You didn't have to, someone else asked for you." Ryoga said snatching the juice from her hands to take a gulp before placing it back in front of her.

"That was mine!" Hitomi complained looking at the juice, now contaminated with Ryoga's germ

"The glass? Funny, I was under the impression that the glass belonged to my baby brother." Ryoga said lazily without sparring her another look. His attention wandered instead to Kotona who was rocking Ryosuke to sleep on the sofa.

"I mean the juice."

"I was under the impression that the juice was also my brother's."

"You impossible rake!" Hitomi yelled in frustration. "Don't try and be smart with me."

"I don't have to try princess, I AM smart." Ryoga clarified with a lop-sided grin to the hotheaded beauty. He couldn't help but want to press her buttons and tease her a little.

"If you're so smart then why is it that your little brother is the one running a company while you're eating on his money?" Hitomi demanded.

"Because I'd rather not deal with people like you." Ryoga said with a frown back. She was pushing mean buttons back but if it was a contest on stumping people with words, Ryoga was best at it…. second to Ryoma of course.

"Hn… more like you have no brains for it!" Hitomi uttered.

"You think so low of me when I've accomplished more than you when I was your age." Ryoga snubbed in. "I was producing my own money and NOT relying on my parents."

"How would you know how old I am?" Hitomi demanded with a frown.

"Hn… you must not be a day older than my little brother!"

Hitomi flared in anger as she glared at him. "So what if we're still in our early twenties!"

"I see so you are around his age." Ryoga said with a smile.

"Hn! Unlike so old person right here, your brother and I have potential."

"Are you suggesting that my little brother might be interested in dating someone like you?" Ryoga asked almost choking in his laughter.

"I could have him if I wanted!" Hitomi grabbed.

"You could have him if you grew some balls." Ryoga drawled out in amusement at the thought of this cheeky girl with his equally cheeky brother.

"What are you trying to say?" Hitomi said offended by his use of language.

"I'm saying you are the wrong sex." Ryoga said with a twinkle in his eyes from mirth now. "I may attracted to the fair sex but my brother likes his own kind."

Hitomi blinked multiple times as she tried to comprehend everything Ryoga had just said. "Meaning…" Hitomi started but stopped when she saw Ryoga nodding with laughter an inch from spilling.

"Meaning my dear little brother is one hundred percent partial to males."

"So…"

"Chances with you are next to none at best… hell I'd date his secretary before you." Ryoga said walking away from the poor girl.

"This has nothing to do with your preferences!" Hitomi said angrily. "If it were you, it'd be willing and in bed naked woman's!"

"Hell yes it'd be!" Ryoga said not bothering to deny it. "I like those better than preaching virgins who know nothing yet act like they know it all!"

"Otherwise you like them loose." Hitomi said smugly.

"Otherwise, I like willing woman and not a nuisance." Ryoga corrected. "If you knew how to loosen up a bit maybe I'd forgo the sour attitude for the magnificent body!"

"You conniving little-"

"It seems you two are getting along quite well."

Both turned to see Fuji crossing the room in expert speed towards the bedroom.

"Brat forget something?" Ryoga asked ignoring Hitomi completely.

"Actually I forgot something that Ai is going to need at tonight's party." Fuji explained. "Ryoma has left instructions for Hitomi-chan and you to stay put in the apartment. It seems Katsurugi-san has to do some legal matters at the company and Ryoma has a meeting with Kirihara and staff."

"Then who's attending the party with Ai?" Ryoga asked in worry. "I mean I didn't even know I had a cousin on mom's side who owned a formidable company in America but that slimy Nomorou bastard is going to be there and-"

"I will be going with her and it's only to convey Ryoma's regret for not attending. We'll only be staying long enough for show and the important part of the party." Fuji explained as he looked at the file he had retrieved from the bedroom and confirmed the contents.

"So top's thirty minutes?" Ryoga questioned.

"Yes," Fuji confirmed. "Ryoma wants the next three days to prepare for Katsurugi's reappearance with Hitomi… until then he needs Katsurugi at the company and you to play babysitter."

"Fuji-san, I don't think I need a babysitter and the one chosen for me is by far the worst one." Hitomi voiced loudly.

"I'm sure Ryoga will take good care of you Hitomi." Fuji merely said with a smile and with a quick wave was out the door without so much as another word.

"Well sweetheart," Ryoga said turning back to Hitomi. "You heard the man, I get power over you and what I say goes."

"I'm not a child." Hitomi pouted.

"Your body might've matured but your mind needs to catch up." Ryoga commented with a slight sigh.

"YOU!!!!!!"

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Government Office.**

Nakatsu smiled at the girls who congratulated him on his promotion to division manager. Since Ryoma's departure to the US, he had worked hard and climbed from being a nobody to a somebody at the government branch. Not only that, but he took part in many public and social functions and gained the favors of many strong supporters as well as a sway in the general public to many issues he was pushing in the office to take up to branch and from there to the prime minister himself.

He was feeling a bit freer now. He had taken the time to inform his parents that he was going to be changing his cell phone and wouldn't be telling them the number nor helping them and so that burden left him. He'd also learn between those times that Echizen's formidable secretary was as human as anyone else was as well. He was intrigued at her lack of facial emotions, which she admitted to having because Ryoma liked it better. They shared stories and connected in multiple levels… during that period Nakatsu realized that he was coming to like Rina a lot and it wasn't just for the sake of losing to Syuusuke that he was still seeing her when they had time; it was more like he sought her.

"Nakatsu,"

Nakatsu turned and saw a woman with dark sunglasses and a hat on with a long white coat.

"Uhh…"

The dark sunglasses were removed and Nakatsu almost smiled at the sight of Rina's dark eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Echizen-san has requested that you be at the funerals this weekend." Rina said simply as she fell in step with Nakatsu while placing her sunglasses back into place. "It seems things are going to be moving forward at a faster pace then the steady pace we have been going at."

"What is the pace?" Nakatsu asked. He had been trying to dig out the pace and plan from Rina ever since they started getting closer. But that was leading nowhere as well since Rina was tight-lipped about everything beyond what he should know.

"It'll be revealed in good time," Rina merely stated as she always did.

"How am I supposed to know what to do if you and he are so tight-lipped about everything?" Nakatsu asked turning his face up to the clouds in the sky.

"You're doing just fine as you are now… by late winter and the start of the new year, your part will play out." Rina said with a slight smile to Nakatsu.

"Hn…" Nakatsu merely replied as he looked at her closely and stopped to place a hand on her head.

"What-"

"You don't seem to be your usual self… something wrong?" Nakatsu asked looking at her worn dark eyes. Although it was alert, it definitely wasn't hiding the fact that something was wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about." Rina pushed off.

"It's personal?" Nakatsu asked.

Rina hesitated a while as she mulled over that and slowly… she nodded.

"My parents came to see me today." Nakatsu said deciding to pull her off the hot seat. "They've gotten into trouble again and have come to me seeking help."

"It isn't hard to find you now that so many people know you." Rina agreed.

Many times, Nakatsu talked about how his parents ran his many girlfriends off and the only one he thought would stay eventually didn't either. Rina understood his torn self over his parents. They weren't something you could abandon.

"I…" Nakatsu sighed and kicked the tiny rubble in front of him away in thought. "I paid off their due and told them to not to do it again… even though I know they will."

"I see…" Rina said softly. She felt a bit guilty now that he was opening so much about his life to her and she was still shrouded in mystery… he was the first man to smile and get along with her despite her initial appearance and uptightness. He was the first to ever WANT to spend time with her… not for Echizen's sake either!

"My uncle is dying and they want my brother and me to help them keep him alive." Rina blurted out.

Nakatsu didn't say anything as he pulled her into his embrace and just held her there. She was in shock at the suddenly warmth but slowly she relaxed into his embrace…and when she did; he spoke.

"So you have to go back there with your brother sooner or later right?"

"Aa… Mizuhuchi-san…. He bought my house back…"

"For you?"

"Aa…" Rina said softly. Tears threatened to spill but she held fast to them and kept herself void to the flowing emotions.

"I'm glad for that," Nakatsu said running a hand unconsciously through her hair. "This is the first time I've seen your hair down… you look beautiful."

Rina froze once more at the boldness of his words. She could feel that he was pushing for more than friendship with their relationship but she hadn't felt ready…. But it was almost more than seven months since she had known him and more than four months since they've been close. She felt a tiny bit of fear of letting herself fall into this but she took the risk and slowly, her hands lifted and wrapped themselves around him as well as her eyes looked into his through her dark sunglasses.

She didn't need to say anything; he understood as he pushed his forehead against her and slightly, he leaned a bit further and pressed his warm lips against hers gently.

It felt right… and that's all Rina really cared for.

"I'm sorry…" Nakatsu muttered after their lips left each other's.

Rina couldn't think of what to say at this moment and decided to stay quiet instead and think of the consequences of this.

"You're that faithful to Echizen aren't you?" Nakatsu said shifting the topic back to what they were originally talking about.

"I am," Rina said without delay.

"You wouldn't refuse a guy like that if he asked you to marry him huh? Rich, smart- everything else." Nakatsu said almost too softly.

"No I wouldn't." Rina said with a small smile. "At one point after he'd proven just how much of an impact he could make, my admiration for him turned to liking him for more than that… but I could never cross that line with my boss."

"I see…" Nakatsu said looking off into the traffic that Tokyo always seem to be stuck in. He didn't have any of that to offer her… and till he could even stand on his own without Echizen backing up his every move, he wouldn't tell her he loved her. "Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"I do need to," Rina admitted. "Then I'll see you next time."

"Aa," Nakatsu said pasting a smile back onto his face although he felt like a loser at that moment. "Have a good day."

"I hope I do… Echizen-san is easily provoked these days and I, for one, can't wait for him to recover from this quick temper and reaction stage."

"I also hope he will recover soon." Nakatsu said and with a wave she was gone from sight.

It was a matter of time, but he wanted to be of some use to the man who gave him a path and more than that, he wanted the faithful woman who stood by that same man.

'Is it too much to ask for?'

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Dimando Pavilion**

"You look stunning." Fuji commented to Ai as Noto drove them through the front gate and she stared to fidget. Saito, a fashion designer that Ryoma had discovered was charged with the making of Ai's wardrobe and was paid lots to continue making gowns and her everyday clothes. If everything went on schedule, Ryoma had promised to allow Ai and the company to back up his debut into the fashion world.

"I hope so… I don't know if I can fool them…" Ai said with slight fear in her voice.

"You can," Fuji said promptly. "Think of this as your stage. Your audience is Echizen-san and me solely so play your part and shine like a goddess, snub everyone else for being lower than you, and show the arrogance of a rich heiress who is single."

"I'll try." Ai said with a smile and bravely turned to the door as Noto stopped the car and started to come around to open the car door. Fuji braced himself as well. Ryoma had specifically told him that tonight was the last night he'd be known as Echizen's secretary's right hand… he'd be a high executive soon and that test was yet to come next week when he would attend a meeting with only Niou since it'd be his first time in such a position. After that, all the meetings he attended later as high executive must be done alone or with a trustworthy secretary.

He had meet both Yagyuu and Niou's secretary and although they didn't leave a huge impression on him like Rina did, Yamaguchi and Kasuyoto-san were both devoted to their boss and work diligently enough.

The lights and noise brought him out of thoughts as he noted that Noto opened the door already and he stepped out with authority as he had seen Ryoma do so charismatically. Ignoring the flashes of news reporters snapping pictures, he reached back into the car and smiled at the nervous girl. She was more than absolutely stunning; she was strong. As soon as she stepped out of the car, her fear was gone and she was completely immersed in her new role. She smiled reservedly and held herself as if she was a queen among her lowers as she walked. Fuji himself approved of Saito's taste.

With her hair up in a elegant coiffure, the only adornment she wore were diamond earrings that were no less than five thousand US dollars. A matching necklace adorned her neck and a elegant lavender gown which clung to her curves and draped her shoulders in a teasingly low V finished her simple yet elegant look.

"Toruno-san," Fuji greeted after escorting Ai over to him.

"Aa… you are-"

"Echizen-san's representative, Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji introduced fully aware that everyone of importance was craning closer to see Ai with curiosity. "I'm also escorting Takeuchi Ai, a relative of Echizen-san."

"Nice to meet you Takeuchi-san." The man said looking over her in a rakish way.

"Likewise Toruno-san." Ai said with a polite smile and bowed gracefully. "I look forward to a few distracting parties in-between my mourning."

"I hope you find such delights here." He said with a smile.

"We won't stay long due to the planning of the funerals this weekend." Fuji informed Toruno,. "But I do hope you'll excuse us for an early exit later."

"I'm only glad that Echizen has sent a representative and his lovely cousin to join me." Toruno said although his eyes never left Ai.

Ai, on the other hand, was put to the test immediately as a formidable lady asked what brand she was wearing since she had never seen such a dress before.

"Perhaps she sewed it herself… poor relations usually do.' One said with a soft laugh.

"Echizen-san isn't so generous then?" another voiced.

"Actually," Ai interrupted their assumptions. "My clothes are specially designed from a designer whose about to make it big. For now he only makes clothes for me since I like standing-out from the usual generic brands… oh dear… it seems you both showed up in the same Christian Sirano gowns…. Only in different colors… thankfully for me, it's one of a kind." Ai put in before turning back to Fuji who was taking her away to introduce her to others.

xXx

"You look better," Tezuka commented to Atobe who was beginning to relax again.

"I do feel better that the brat is actively on the front lines again." Atobe admitted with a sigh. "He seems to be a force when he comes in even if he's not here, just the name of someone representing him sends everyone into a frenzy on talking about him."

"That is the usual." Sanada commented.

"It is… but it's a comfort as well I guess." Atobe said viewing Ai and Fuji from the top of his glass.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Furukachu Ballroom**

"Ayumi, do stay close." Oshitari said in a slight whisper to Ayumi who was happily chatting with the birthday woman while keeping an eye on Nomorou's ugly figure behind her hostess.

"Aa… anyways Happy Birthday Alina-chan."

"Aa… must you really be going?" she asked with a slight frown.

"I have much left to do and I was only here to represent Mizuhuchi for a while." Ayumi said in her most regretful tone. "I'll have to make Kuranosuke and I stop by for dinner one of these days though."

"Please do," The woman said fondly and hugged her.

For protection, since Noto went with Fuji and Ai, she took along Oshitari. Ayumi smiled at Oshitari and grasped his arm as she uttered that she needed to go to the ladies room.

"Be quick though." Oshitari said escorting her to the waiting room for women's while waiting outside the door as many woman's rushed in and out of the room.

Ayumi knew the worry Oshitari was going through but she wasn't just anybody who couldn't take care of herself either… Taking out her compact she wondered if Kuranosuke was already at home waiting for her like usual.

' I do find his warmth comforting more so these days.' Ayumi thought fondly as she opened her compact only to see a dark figure behind her. Turning her head quickly, she felt a tight clothe wrap around her neck as the person tried to strangle her. Coughing a bit, she summoned her strength and struggled while tossing her compact against the door in an attempt to draw Oshitari's attention to the door. Ayumi tried to stay calm as she breathed deeply and fought to drive her heels into the person's shoe in an attempt to get free. It was t no anvil as the person was much stronger and only flinched by moving their foot and not loosening their grip around her.

Dear god, was she going to see her husband again?

"Ayumi?"

She wanted to cry as she heard Oshitari's voice and with the last of her strength she swayed towards the door and called for him.

The reaction was immediate as the door started shaking with force and broke open. Ayumi felt the cloth loosen and her captor flee but she didn't have the strength to look, she was concentrated on breathing and coughing as she felt Oshitari arms wrap around her as he checked her status. With a low curse, she heard him grab her purse and lift her as he left the waiting room for women's and started to get out of the party. One thing was sure… she wasn't safe… someone also wanted her dead.

* * *

A/n: We'll take care of the funerals next time along with a lead. Till then wait for the next update… uh… whenever that will be D:

**The character list has been shortened as well with the removal of deceased characters. And another change is grouping characters under their company to cause less confusion as some reviewers suggested. Does it help better?**

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**A & Z Inc.**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Yuuta's classmate & co-worker. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Working for A&Z Inc. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Atobe Corp.**

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Elites with stocks in The Big Three

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. CEO of A&Z Inc. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Other characters [ don't appear often]**

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Ookochi Yun-**Rina's producer brother.

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Sengoku Entertainment**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Tachibana Bank**

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tachibana An-**Sister to owner and Head manager of the main branch to Tachibana Banks.

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)


	16. Even The Odds

A/N: Well, Happy Thanksgiving! Even if some of you may not celebrate it!

I'm happy to see many people still anticipate the next chapter for this story. I seriously thought when I released this story last year that it wouldn't do well because it didn't deal solely on just the characters but their world and their connections to one another. It dealt a lot with business and I was sure people were going to get bored and quit the story… especially since it did the worse during poll rating when it first came out. I'm glad to say I didn't give up on the story even though I sometimes wanted to in the beginning and got through this far. Hopefully I'll find it in me to finish this story for everyone waiting and it'll be satisfying if not satisfactory for the majority of readers by the end.

Read and Review at the end to give me input on what you think and I won't ask for more :D

* * *

**rianifitria**- No worries at all, I like it when people can make me improve my writing rather than just saying it sucks. I know the usual has been with just shooting but with the planning I go through for this story; there will definitely be better ways to get rid of people as time passes by.

Yes, the romance is definitely in the air for most couples with Nakatsu and Rina being almost the only one with subtle romance being played but everyone is already in a relationship prior to the story besides Fuji, Ryoma, Kamui and Yukimura along with Nakatsu and Rina so they really don't have a subtle romance. Fuji and Ryoma's romance will change with their situations. They were more abrupt so far in their relationship but it may get more subtle from here on out as they deal with other problems outside their love life.

If you're confused about the large number of cast it's really okay since everyone else is racking their brains trying to keep everyone straight as well. This story was one of my revolutionary stories where I decided to talk about the world surrounding the characters as well as try and include at least three fourths of the orginal cast from Prince of Tennis. They all have a significant part in the story whether they are the spy to handling the bank accounts because it's their work as a whole that makes the "Big three" able to run and function. They don't get a lot of screen time but will pop up occasionally and hold some significance for those scenes.

Honestly, I haven't thought of an ending for this story yet, although your ending crossed my mind more than once, I had decided against it a while back. I still don't know how I'll close everything but I do plan to wrap up everyone's work and answer Fuji's question in the beginning that spiked the story named "Fated".

**Friend**** of a friend**- Well, life in general is a struggle but once you're in charge of a lot of people's future; a lot more pressure is put on and I'm just glad no one is bored yet since this particular story deals a lot more with the world they live in and not solely on their relationships.

**tsub4ki**- LOL, and people said I had too many characters and now worry about the shortening of the character list. XD Well, I hate to break it to you but throughout the rest of this story there will be more deaths; some significant, some others not so much.

Rina leaving may leave Ryoma in withdrawals for a bit but he's always has been competent by himself as well so he'll somehow pull through. Meanwhile Ai will be testing her acting skills at the funeral and elsewhere.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- I know, bummer but I just couldn't force a chapter out at all. Otherwise, it would've definitely would've been updated as well. Yukimura and Kamui is just a couple I'm playing with at the moment. I don't know if I want it to stick but I was a little fun having them play around with each other despite the few years distance between them.

**ObsidianEbony**- Thankfully they stay in-character enough not for me to have a bundle of reviewers complaining about OOC-ness but I do, if you note my other stories, push their characters and personalities to the limit a lot. I do try to keep the essence of the character in tact though.

**lilgurlanima**- More or less yes, they are all trying to recover in their own way.

**MARYLOVER**- Ryoma hasn't ever said he loved Fuji at all actually. He made the decision to "date" Fuji if he was able to work around his schedule but nothing more was promised. As for Rina and Nakatsu, they may have a few troubles ahead especially with Rina not being good at opening up and Nakatsu stubbornly believing his main rival for Rina's heart is indefinitely the "Prince" of Japan. Club7 wasn't updated because of my schedule and the unwillingness in my muse's part to WANT to write a chapter for it. Hopefully the inspiration won't leave as it did for 'Koori No Ouji'. XP

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Even The Odds**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Cemetery**

The slightly cloudy day with a strong wind blew through the cemetery as it would any normal autumn day. The only difference it held today was the enlarged crowd that stood solemnly on the burial grounds talking softly amongst themselves. Death was a normal thing in life, a thing that was unavoidable no matter if you ate well and stayed healthy or helped yourself to death eating whatever you want. Death was nothing but another passing in life yet the ones who survived were the ones who felt the most miserable.

The funerals were held together, as close as they were in life. Ryoma felt it was only right that unity of show was to be taken whether dead or alive, their cause was the same; thus making them the same dreamers.

Yes, it was a small thing to anyone passing by who knew nothing of the ones who fought to keep life the same for everyone, yet it was a huge part to those who surrounded the grounds dressed in black. That was the way the world worked, Ryoma knew best because he had been one of those close-minded, ignorant people at one point of his life. He knew no one cared until it happened to them, no one cursed nameless others until the deed had been done to them, yet the cruelty of life often gave birth to something else….hope.

Ryoma wrapped an arm around Ai who stood beside him and she glanced at him momentarily. For someone who didn't know the three people being buried simultaneously; she was a very good actress at fooling all the people who came to pay their respects. From the corner of his eye he could see his executives conversing with smaller companies under his guidance and Oshitari who stood tight-lipped with his parents as Kenya's parents grieved heavily in front of them. It had been a blow to the Oshitari's but it had been a painful blow to Ryoma and Ryosuke as well. After all, they lost another part to an already small family they had. Ryoma expressionless face only changed once… that was when Fuji came back to stand by his side.

_It was painful to see him so emotionless, so buried in hate that nothing showed anymore. I looked around me saw that most people here came to pay their respects but none felt nor showed true sympathy unless they had known the ones that died well. I myself didn't get to know all three of the ones who passed on well but I felt the pain as deeply as if they were my own blood. It didn't matter that I had only exchanged pleasantries with the three of them only, I felt their sacrifice, I felt their dreams and mostly, I wanted to do my best to not waste their sacrifice. Even though most of the damage had become yesterday, the scars were still deep in the people who suffered the most. Shiraishi-san who had a close call a couple of days ago attended with her husband in near tears as her black-gloved hands trailed Nanako's coffin softly. The Ishida brothers, despite their heavy injuries attended in wheelchairs and still, Ryoma hasn't even had time to listen to Yagyuu recount the events that had occurred a few days before._

"Fuji,"

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts as his gaze landed on Ryoma who had turned towards him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked wanting to touch Ryoma but knew that in public it wouldn't be good to showcase that.

"Make sure that everyone is posted in good spots to watch for any suspicious movement. Tell Kirihara to keep a close eye on Ayumi as well. It seems there's some kind of elimination someone's trying to pull to all the people involved."

"Aa…" Fuji replied and moved quietly through the groups of people to where Kirihara stood with Shinji and Ryoga. With Rina already gone to take care of her personal business, he was having to work twice as hard to cover as Rina and himself.

"Something wrong?" Kirihara asked as he approached.

"Ryoma would just like security tightened around Ayumi especially since her accident the other day may mean something."

"Aa…" Kirihara said signaling Shinji to check on the location of everybody with a quick jerk of his head. "It must be stressing to be Rina ne?"

Fuji smiled a bit as he leaned against the building with Ryoga and Kirihara.

"Not really, it's just more than the usual load I get." Fuji admitted. "Although I'm anticipating the day she does come back to the front lines."

"You're not the only one," Ryoga said looking towards his little brother currently being attacked by women looking for a rich husband. "He's almost like a man going through withdrawals."

"A bit…" Fuji admitted looking at Ryoma who was trying his best not to look too annoyed by the extra attention the girls were giving him.

"Nonetheless, let's get to our places, more people are coming." Kirihara said to the two of them as he moved forward to the car that just pulled up with Atobe.

Taking the cue, Ryoga headed towards Ryoma and Fuji headed after Kirihara to greet Atobe. Surprisingly, Tezuka and Sanada were also attending since they emptied out of the car as well.

"Where is he?" Atobe asked Fuji after a brief polite exchange of greetings.

"He's by Ai and Ryoga-san." Fuji said as he turned to greet Tezuka and Sanada.

"It seems you're doing well in the field Fuji." Tezuka said walking beside Fuji as they followed Atobe.

"I hope so," Fuji said with a smile. "Hopefully I'll be a worthy executive like you someday."

"If you would've just decided right out of high school, you'd be as far as I am." Tezuka stated. "Nonetheless, I've heard rumors already that you are to be Mizuhuchi's third and last executive?"

"It's what Ryoma is grooming me to be." Fuji corrected. "I'm not quite there yet but with Niou and Yagyuu-senpai correcting me; it's a closer dream than I first thought I'd be."

"You'll do well Fuji… as long as you don't lose your initial way and don't let your guard down."

"Aa," Fuji agreed. Despite the many years that had passed from the time they attended high school together to now, Tezuka still lived by his hard, fast rule "Yudan Sezu ni ikou". Don't let your guard down… and still; after all this time Fuji wondered why he had dropped his guard and let himself down.

"Brat," Atobe said walking towards Ryoma purposely.

"Monkey-king," Ryoma greeted indifferently with an emotionless face.

"Don't give me such a dead look! Makes me think the one we're burying today is you." Atobe said with a frown.

"Well I'm _glad_ you're still alive and well," Ryoma snapped back breaking his emotionless face in favor of a bratty one.

"You'll be okay, you need to be… for everyone." Atobe said crushing Ryoma in a semi-hug.

"So do you," Ryoma said roughly.

No one said anything as they continued to insult each other yet care, it was how they best expressed their feelings to one another. It might've seemed strange that the two companies as well as their owners always went head-to-head but nonetheless, there was some affection.

"We'll get him," Atobe said to Ryoma who understood what he was saying without saying it all.

"Aa… and talk of the devil…." Ryoma said with fury-lit eyes at who just pulled up with his cronies.

"Nomorou…" Atobe finished with a frown.

It seemed the man didn't know he wasn't welcomed because he strutted over to Ryoma with a smug smile and nodded to others as if it were a party and not a funeral.

"I heard about your loss Echizen, I must say I was sadden by your misfortune." Nomorou said reaching his hand out to shake with Ryoma.

"Hn…then I hope you won't mind if I don't take your words to heart since it wasn't meant to hit that way in the first place." Ryoma said dismissing Nomorou's hand that still stuck out in hopes of having a good shake from Ryoma.

"Well now-"

"Funny how the killings never seem to touch any of your people, yet happens to every one of your rivals." Ryoma stated bluntly without a single blink of guilt.

"Why you!" Nomorou started forward only to feel a tap from his executive. "You won't get away with this insult Echizen!"  
"It wasn't an insult Nomorou-san, it was a speculation; but please take it how you wish."

Ryoma said and rudely dismissed Nomorou by turning his back on him.

"Don't you turn your back on me Echizen… that can be very dangerous." Nomorou warned.

"NO, you don't turn your back on me," Ryoma said without looking back, "Because everything you've done will be paid back by me double."

"Why that little-"

"Nomorou-san…"

Nomorou turned to see reporters shooting at him as each asked him how he thought this might affect business as well as wanting him to give his condolences live on TV. As he majestically staged his "heartfelt" condolences to those that were lost, he noted the woman standing next to him who was being interviewed as well.

"Nomorou-san… have you met Shitetsu Ai?"

"I have not," Nomorou said gazing down at the doll-like woman next to him. Her brown eyes stared innocently at him though her stance and clothes clearly defined her as an upper-class lady.

"I believe I haven't met you either Nomorou-san," She spoke with a slight sting in her tone yet was able to keep her voice serene and professional. "I'm Shitetsu Ai, Echizen Ryoma's cousin and the owner of WC enterprise."

"Oh?" Nomorou said with a slight lift of his eyebrow as he looked over her again. "And how are you related to Echizen?"

"I presume you didn't hear that I was his cousin?" Ai said with a lift of her own eyes brow to intimidate him.

"His mother's side?"

"Yes," Ai agreed and turned back to the camera to excuse herself from their presence.

"I'll see you around Nomorou-san."

"Indeed," Nomorou said although his eyes were centered on the swell of her breasts that peeked out of the black elegant dress she wore.

"She's a looker ne?" reporters commented.

"She is," Nomorou agreed with a quick smile to the people before turning away with apologies about being busy and was only stopping by to show his sympathies.

Fuji glanced slightly at Ryoma who was rubbing Kamui on the head a few feet away. He knew Ryoma was wavering between taking everything calmly or crazily but still, he respected the amount of control Ryoma had even when the events hit closest to his heart.

'You'll be okay….' Fuji thought silently as he adverted his gaze back to the surrounding area.

He wondered if Rina would be coming back anytime soon since Ryoma seemed to be stressing more often than usual. Ryoma didn't have to say it for him to know that he didn't think Fuji was ready to take over everything Rina usually oversaw.

"Aniki…"

Fuji turned slightly and saw his little brother dressed in black walking towards him.

"Yuuta… what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects with my boss," Yuuta shifted his head to the side indicating Akazawa who was moving forward to greet Ryoma.

"I see," Fuji nodded leading the way to Ryoma.

"I heard this incident took place while Echizen-san and you were out of the country."

"It did." Fuji confirmed.

"Yumiko was very thankful." Yuuta said softly.

"Yuuta…. Were you worried for me?" Fuji asked with a smile as he placed a comforting hand on Yuuta's hair.

"Was not! I was just saying!" Yuuta said brattily with all his defenses raised as usual. He overreacted all the time and that was made him too cute.

"I understand." Fuji said with a loving smile to his brother. Standing next to Ryoma, he gained Ryoma's attention with just his presence.

"My little brother," Fuji said with a bit of pride as Yuuta bowed and conveyed a quick condolence to Ryoma.

"You work with Akazawa?" Ryoma asked remembering that the president of A & Z had mentioned having Fuji's little brother at his company.

"I do," Yuuta said, "It wouldn't have been possible without all your help though."

"It was your own strength," Ryoma corrected, "I only lended a helping hand. Your brother is slowly paying me back." Ryoma added with a slight smile to Fuji who smiled back at him.

"If I could also do the same and pay you back, I'd-"

"No thank you Yuuta," Fuji quickly cut in. "I think I should be the only one paying him back because I don't like to share my spot."

"This is no time to get greedy aniki, anything you're doing I can do twice as good too!" Yuuta pouted out.

Their conversation was cut off when a laugh escaped Ryoma and mirth filled his golden eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

"Echizen-san?" Yuuta questioned not getting why he was laughing.

"It's fine," Ryoma choked out to Yuuta. "I'm not sure of your performance but if it's twice as good as your brother's then it must be very good."

"Too bad you won't ever get to try it out huh?" Fuji stressed as he pushed his brother along. "As you can see Yuuta, His needs are being taken cared of just fine by me so you don't have to do anything but your best at your own company."

Although Fuji was a bit irritated at his brother's passionate talk of taking his spot, he was happy to see Ryoma laughing rather than having the emotionless look plastered on. It reminded Fuji who he fell in love with and who he actually was.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

Rina sighed as she took a seat on the bench in front of the house. It had been three days since she left Echizen-san's side and she was worried. Not only was her uncle and aunt making it harder on Yun and her, they were filled with so much debt and troubles it'd take more than the estimated week to fix.

Honestly she felt she owed nothing to these greedy relatives who all but stripped everything in her parent's house of value after their death but she cared for the children that were suffering from their parents bad gambling and spending habits.

Even now, she could remember the horror as she stood behind her brother while her relatives stripped the walls of their house of her mother's dish collection and silverware that she had been so proud of. The soft rugs from China rolled and taken, the tea set that had been handed down from her mother's side of the family to the oldest daughter taken and sold. Her pretty dresses her father bought her, her toys and their car; everything was taken, stripped and sold. All the money went to them of course, the only thing they spared or could spare was Rina's inheritance which no one could touch since her mother set it exclusively away for her when she married.

"Rina?"

"Yun," RIna acknowledged as her eyes met her brother's.

"What do you think?" Yun asked sitting next to his sister with a sigh.

"The children," Rina immediately answered.

"I know," Yun said clenching his fist as he remembered how hard he scrimped and saved to get his sister and him out from their uncle's house to the long nights of working so many jobs trying to succeed as a director.

"I want to help them out more than anything." Rina said looking into the distance. "They remind me of you and I when they stripped us of everything."

"It's true… but they will just keep doing it Rina; they'll just keep on their ways and we'll just have to bail them out in the future again." Yun warned her.

"I know… that's why I'm going to stress that I will help them because they took us in when not one of the other relatives wanted to, sheltered us, even if they barely fed us and treated us as servants." Rina said with a small smile to her brother. "But I want to take their little girl with me, so she won't have to suffer again if they do the same thing."

"I don't think they'll give her up."

"They don't even know she exists half the time." Rina said looking at her brother.

"They'll know when their servant disappears." Yun said with a frown.

"Nonetheless that is my condition." Rina said firmly.

"Rina…. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about while we were here as well." Yun said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"It's about your job," Yun said with a frown. "I heard recently on the news about that freak accident at the priate estate."

"What about it," Rina asked remembering Nanako quite suddenly.

"I want you to quit." Yun said seriously.

"You can't be serious? Don't you remember how much the Echizen's have done for us?" Rina asked in shock. "They gave me a stable job back, they got you a stable job as a director and his parent's attended your wedding three years ago as your parents! OUR parents!" Rina ranted on. "I may risk my life everyday but it's all worth it if my one move can save this nation!"

"But look at them now… all dead, hell Rina that could've been you that was being buried!" Yun said angrily. "When I think about how I could be burying my little sister next I just want you out and safe, join Nomorou!"

Rina couldn't speak…. Not after the absurdity her brother was raising… join the enemy?

xXx

**Nomorou Corp.**

"And so it's been confirmed that Echizen is now the owner and CEO of Mizuhuchi corp." Mizuki finished his report as he glanced at Nomorou who casually took in the news while watching a golf match on TV.

"Anything else that I don't know or haven't guessed had happened?"

"Well Echizen now owns the majority of Mizuhuchi's stocks and profits. We haven't been able to get near any of his two executives due to high security nor have we been able to near Atobe's executives." Mizuki reported.

"Why?" Nomorou asked glancing momentarily at Mizuki.

"Lately every time we've tried something, people dressed in black successfully protect them and knockout the people we hire."

"So Atobe has elite bodyguards on his executives huh?"

"Something like that," Mizuki concluded as well.

"Then hire better ones and capture one of the executives. I want to lure out the elite bodyguards and repay our losses." Nomorou said with a smile. "After all, I still have to pay Echizen back for that blistering insult at the cementary today."

"I think I can help you with that," Mizuki said moving forward with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I'm sure you remember meeting Shitetsu Ai right?"

"What does this have to do about his cousin?" Nomorou asked with a raised brow.

"I'm sure Nomorou-san can woo her to our side and attack Mizuhuchi from the inside ne?" Mizuki said sitting beside Nomorou slyly. "Do you know she is very rich and I have it from one of my informants that Echizen's "vacation" he took a while back was no vacation at all but to help his cousin's rich company in the States. The income from her company would definitely keep you on top of Atobe corp and then we can take apart Mizuhuchi from there."

"So you're saying if I marry her I'll gain the right grounds to crush Echizen?" Nomorou asked considering the plan.

"Of course sir." Mizuki said with a sly smile. "You after all need a heir and wife."

"I like that Mizuki… using your own against you!" Nomorou said with a twisted grin before a booming laugh erupted from his throat and he ordered the man to find out more on Shinetsu Ai. He knew he was a bit older but women's of any age can't resist charm and money.

xXx

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

"So they had heard the news beforehand already and were practically waiting there to eliminate us?" Ryoma asked after listening to Yagyuu's recounting on the events that took place on the Katsurugi's estate.

"Yes, it was later revealed as Kirihara-san found out that a spy in the staff informed Nomorou of where the will was after Mizuhuchi-san was rushed to the hospital and confirmed on not making it." Yagyuu confirmed.

In Ryoma's office, Kirihara, Yagyuu and himself tried to piece more of the mystery together by themselves while everyone else worked hard to finish everything that was left undone.

"What do you think then?" Kirihara asked glancing at Ryoma who seemed lost in his own thoughts more so now… it'd been just a few hours since they said their final goodbyes to Shun and Nanako but Ryoma had insisted they move at their normal speed and finish everything as planned since that's what the deceased would have wanted.

"Everything still leads to the bastard so I say we resume search on the grounds secretly apart from the police. The police works for the government and they all know about the war going on in the business companies… the problem I find is that I don't know whose being bribed and whose not because for now they are trying to locate the Katsurugi's and putting the investigation on hold." Ryoma said strongly. "I want Ibu and you to investigate around." Ryoma added to Kirihara who nodded.

"What about me?" Yagyuu asked.

"I want you to help train Fuji into becoming more competent since Niou has most of the duties right now." Ryoma added. "He's not too happy about that but it can't be helped while I have you out of the scene for a bit."

"He must have said many "Puri's" if you're saying that." Yagyuu smirked.

"It was every other word to me." Ryoma said returning the smile. "But he's quite useful since it was thanks to him that we got a head up on protecting Atobe and Sanada the other day."

"Aa… his disguises even fools me." Yagyuu admitted not liking the memory of doing the bulk of Niou and his work a while back because SOMEONE had dressed as Ryoma and ordered it.

"Yet he doesn't seem to fool Ryoma." Kirihara said with a grin.

"He's on his own level." Yagyuu said standing, "When did you want Fuji to fully debut?"

"Next week at the meeting between executives." Ryoma said. "I need to rely on him in those meetings so I can have Niou and you do other things for me freely."

"Does that mean you're planning to end the chase soon and overtake?" Yagyuu asked.

"Indefintely." Ryoma nodded emotionlessly.

"What's the time limit?" Kirihara asked.

"By this time next year, we'll have it all if not sooner." Ryoma promised."Let's even the odds!"

"Do you understand now?" Ryoga asked as he pulled her away from the secret door to Ryoma's office where they had been listening. "Do you understand how much my brother is fighting despite his many losses?"

"I do," Hitomi said swallowing a lump of tears away. She had no idea, no idea that the man in that room wasn't only taking revenge on what happened this weekend but he was gambling with his own life to fight and keep the fragile world she knew from cracking and giving way.

She had no idea until She had asked Ryoga why his brother was so important. She had no idea that he was the power, the hope.

"That's why he has to stay strong." Ryoga said looking back to the door where they had been. "He has to be so he doesn't disappoint all the people counting on him. Because we live in a seemingly different world from the lower class we don't see the suffering of paycheck to paycheck workers but he has. He's seen and given them a chance to keep moving so I must also do my best and protect my otoutou…. Even if it means I have to baby sit."

"If you were half of what your brother was maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much for you." Hitomi said with a frown.

"Why you little-"

"Ryoga,"

Ryoga turned to see Kirihara motioning him over with a single finger.

"Yes?" Ryoga asked going over to him after he gave Hitomi a look that signified she better get ready for a mouthful when he was done with Kirihara.

"Next time I won't forgive you peeping with Hitomi-chan and listening in on private matters okay." Kirihara said getting to the point.

"Eh? I-"

"No need to make up excuses Ryoga," Kirihara said with a slight smile. "I clearly saw you two even when you were so careful. If I hadn't, I shouldn't have the position of boss in department X right?"

"I underestimated you… that is it." Ryoga said with a sigh. He wasn't used t getting caught but then again he challenged the best when he allowed Hitomi a peek into the core of the Japan's world.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked coming around the corner with a few files for Ryoma.

"Just reprimanding a mouse." Kirihara assured as Yagyuu exited the room and he turned to follow Yagyuu down to Department X. "Here's something to do from your otoutou," Kirihara added handing a folder over to Ryoga.

"In trouble again Ryoga-san." Fuji asked holding the door to Ryoma's office open so he could enter.

"Something along those lines." Ryoga sighed out as he glanced at the papers in the folder.

Fuji didn't say more as he entered the room to see Ryoma with his face buried in his hands. Walking over he slipped the files in front of Ryoma and slipped his hand into Ryoma's hair in comfort.

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right anymore…" Ryoma spoke before looking up at Fuji who took a seat next to him behind his desk.

"Why do you say that?" Fuji asked pressing a soft kiss on Ryoma's forehead.

"Because everyone's dying… it wasn't suppose to be-"

"It was and is a risk we all took for you because we wanted to Ryoma." Fuji said wrapping an arm around him. "No one forced them, they did it for you so you must definitely be going down the right path…for them because they also believed it was the same path."

"Can you believe Syuusuke, that I became the pillar of a company all because of a man who wasn't worth my time?" Ryoma said with a slight smirk. It was almost comical to think his purpose was to get Seiichi to bend and admit that he was the best but now Japan was depending on him.

"I can," Fuji said with a smile. "Because it was thanks to that fool that I got to meet you and stand beside you now."

"Well, I guess that idiot was good for something after all." Ryoma said with a slight smile now.

"Aa…" Fuji said before lowering his mouth onto Ryoma's as they shared a brief moment between the stresses of business.

xXx

**Makashima Residence**

"Why are we here?" Hitomi asked as Ryoga pulled up to a house where a moving truck was stationed in front of with a couple people working.

"Because my brother dear incharged me with selling off our cousin's house and furniture." Ryoga said turning off the engine. Not even opening the door for Hitomi, he rushed to greet the movers.

Hitomi unwillingly followed but knew she owed it to this couple that sacrificed their life so she could live. She stopped short when she saw Ryoga's usual bored or playboy face looking very fatherly when he played with a baby that a woman was holding. In the back of her head she remembered that it was his cousin's month old baby.

"Hello," Kotona greeted Hitomi as she walked over. "I'm Kotona, a friend of the family and I happen to be taking care of Ryosuke and Kamui right now."

"I'm too old to be looked after." Kamui said exiting the house with a huge frown and box of things he wanted followed by an emotionless faced Noto who carried other stuff.

"You'll never be too old squirt!" Ryoga said ruffling Kamui's hair with a grin. "I have to babysit that woman over there."

"Ryoga you bastard."

"Che! You're language needs work." Ryoga proclaimed as he followed Noto and started on the assignment his brother gave him.

"So where is everything going?" Hitomi asked staring a conversation with Kotona.

"Well, they are moving down the hall from their uncles so everyone can keep an eye on them." Kotona said with a soft smile to Ryosuke.

"He's a month or so?"

"Just turned a month old a few days ago,"Kotona confimed with a smile. "He was born September first."

"Oh…" Hitomi said feeling so bad for the tiny boy who didn't even get to see his mother and father for more than a month of his life. Sometimes life wasn't fair… and this just proved it.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

Yukimura sighed as he looked out the window while he waited for his coffee to cool down a bit. Due to the situation he was in he couldn't go to the funeral of one of his best friends and his wife. Though he had wanted to he knew without asking Ryoma permission that to show up would be to tell everyone where he stood and which company he aligned with. The mystery of him at the government was the fact that no one knew which company he came from or which he was aligned with. He was just the guy who knew a little too much about every company and that was practically it.

"Yukimura-san?"

He glanced towards the door and saw Wataku's secretary standing at that door.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked.

"It's just that I was sent to enquire about the work and wondered if you had gotten around to that yet." She said a bit hesitantly.

"I have it done, does he want to see the possible moves now?" Yukimura asked walking away from the window with his coffee back to his desk.

"Yes… he wants to see it in about thirty minutes because he has a an important phone call right now."

"All right, thank you Sachiko-chan."

"Aa!" She said with a small smile and scurried away. The woman was so uptight about everything, Yukimura sometimes wondered if she was afraid of her own shadow. After all, everyone knew that she didn't have the skill or personality to survive in this government department. There were only two reasons that Yukimura had found for her existence in the government. She happened to be one of Wataku's favorite partners to bully in bed and she happened to be aligned with Nomorou. He had caught her enjoy a bout of pleasure with Nomorou's less notable managers and executives.

"Oh well… to each their own," Yukimura uttered as he gathered the papers he had and wondered what important phone call would hold up that old man. Deciding to stop by the far office to copy some papers for the meeting tomorrow, he passed by Wataku's slightly ajar door and heard a snippet which made him pause.

"Of course I'll help get them in,"

Yukimura frowned a bit as he wondered what strings needed pulling that the Prime Minister himself needed to pull it. He got his answers minutes later when he pieced the rest of it together in his own office by tapping through Wataku's line.

The help he needed to do was traffick drugs and girls into Japan and as Yukimura got more and more disgusted at the man who dared to call himself their Prime Minister he suddenly thought of what Ryoma had told him the other day.

"_If only there was something to keep the public busy while Kirihara investigates the estate… until then we'll cautiously investigate."_

Bingo!

This was all the need he needed. It only required a little bit of handling before he recorded the end of the talk with details and all of the meeting and how they were getting in. Closing the connection as quietly as possible, he pocketed the evidence and thought of a way to get the evidence into investigator's hands while on his way to Wataku's office. Hopefully this would give their Prime Minister a heart attack since it would require a hell of an explanation to the public and be target news.

"Let this help," Yukimura uttered as he grabbed the papers he knew Wataku wanted and headed to the pig's office. He couldn't to get this guy out of power.

xXx

**Government Office**

"Nakatsu!"

Nakatsu glanced up to see one of his co-workers ushering him over.

"What is it?" He asked getting up from where he had been engrossed in work.

"You have a visitor outside." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Nakatsu said before heading out. He wondered who it would be since Rina had specifically told him that she would be out of the city for the next couple of days.

'A different contact from Echizen?' Nakatsu wondered as he stepped out of the hall to the visiting room.

"Shinji,"

Nakatsu paused as he stared into the face of his ex girlfriend. "Mio, What are you doing here."

"I-I fought with my husband…"

"What does this have to do about me?" Nakatsu asked looking at Mio in curiosity.

"He found out that I still love you a lot."Mio said tearing up slightly. "I really do Shinji, I- I can't stop thinking about you and-"

"Stop!" Nakatsu said taking a seat with a sigh. "It's over between us so why drag it on?"

"But Shinij-"

"Don't do this to the memories Mio." Nakatsu said with a small frown. "I cherish our memories so don't try to ruin it anymore than you have. I have someone I like right now and you turning back to me is just going to complicate my matters as well so take care of your own problems."

"Shinji, I'll seriously leave him for you." Mio promised in near tears.

"But when you find another, will you leave me for them as you did already?" Nakatsu asked almost accusingly. "I'm not that kind of guy Mio; you should know that."

"Shinji… we had something that I don't want to forget…"

"But you did… so just leave it like that." Nakatsu said getting up to leave despite her protest for him to listen once more. Looking away; his eyes caught sight of the couple standing in front of him. They were all too familiar in their stance and shifty eyes as they stood before him in bundled clothes.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san." Nakatsu greeted almost unwillingly.

"Shinji… your mother and I need to talk to you again." The man spoke a bit guiltily as he shifted his gaze to his wife and to the men outside the window that stared straight back at his parents and him.

"You did it again…. After I finished paying everything off you went and did it again didn't you?" Nakatsu said a bit angrily.

"But we were doing so well at first at the table and then it started going downhill…" his mother defended.

"That's what you always say mother!" Nakatsu said with a frown. "While you're drinking and flirting, dad's losing at the tables and that's why you two always blame each other!"

"But Shinji-"

"No!" Nakatsu said angrily to all three in the room. He was tired of hearing 'but Shinji' from all three of them. "All three of you get out because I don't know ANY of YOU!!!"

xXx

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

"It's chaotic out there isn't it?" Fuji asked Ryoma asked he rested his chin on top of Ryoma's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ryoma from behind as they looked down on Tokyo from Ryoma's office window.

"Aa… but for the future , we have to be able to give anything." Ryoma said leaning back into Fuji's warm body. "Are you going to be okay at your first meeting?"

"I have to be, because I need to be." Fuji said with a slight smile burying his head into the crook of Ryoma's neck.

He knew better than anyone the burden Ryoma was carrying every single day. The future of Japan, the happiness of everyone and the trust of every employee under him that supported him was always the nearest thought in mind.

"Ne," Fuji said tightening his grip on Ryoma. "Do you think you'd rely on me a bit since everyone relies on you?"

A slight silence lapsed the air before he felt Ryoma's slow nod and response. "Aa…so if I ever make a decision based on emotion and not on my intelligence, you'll stop me okay?"

Fuji nodded. It was months away, but soon, it'd be the same time he met Ryoma again and then they'd have officially known each other for a year. Ryoma stirred and caused him to refocus on him.

"I have a couple things to take care of so you'll go home alone again." Ryoma said turning to look at him with tired golden eyes.

"Okay," Fuji agreed. He'd long ago learned that Ryoma overworked constantly and rarely went home with him.

"I have an errand to run so please get my schedule for the rest of the night in order before you leave okay?" Ryoma said getting up from where he sat between Fuji's legs.

"Did you want it on your desk?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, when you leave the office for the night, make sure you set the alarm and my motion detectors."

"I will, see you later." Fuji said getting up with a sigh as Ryoma grabbed his jacket and headed out the door already telling Noto to pull up in front.

xXx

**Katsurugi Estate**

"I don't think it's wise to do this Tomoka…" Sakuno said uneasily as they trespassed through the 'do not enter' signs.

"Nonsense Sakuno!" Tomoka said looking around. "We're reporters and we should get the scoop for our senpai's first!"

"But we don't have the police's approval and we're sneaking in."

"Oh don't be such a wuss Sakuno!" Tomoka said tracking farther into the estate.

Sakuno sighed and followed her friend in… she had a bad feeling about this…

xXx

**Atobe corp.**

"Turn on the news Atobe-san," Chitose said bursting into Atobe's office where he was currently busy, for once, with paperwork.

"What is it?"

"Just released," Chitose said and as the screen flashed on Atobe read the headlines wide and clear.

'Prime Minister involved in Drug and Prostitution Trafficking'

"I think the brat's reappearance may be a god-given gift…" Atobe uttered as he watched the broadcast and the anonymous person who sent it in.

xXx

**Government Office**

"Shinji!" All three protested at the same time

"I want nothing to do with the three of you anymore." Nakatsu said with finality after listening to their frantic story of love and family. He had already wasted thirty minutes listening to their nonsense and he was done.

"Shinji you can't-"

"Goodbye," Nakatsu shouted.

With that, he turned and almost ran down who stood at the door watching the scene.

"Echizen-san…." Nakatsu said

"Trouble?" Ryoma asked.

"Something like it…" Nakatsu said embarrassed that Echizen had to witness something like this.

"You two must be Nakatsu-san's parents right?" Ryoma said moving forward to greet the couple.

"…yes…"

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, the CEO of Mizuhuchi corp. and the one who paid off your debt in the first place."

The two didn't say anything… they couldn't even look at Ryoma straight in the face.

"I'm willing to pull you out once more for the exchange that you never approach your son again unless you both shape up."

Both didn't speak again… they merely looked at each other.

xXx

**Katsurugi Estate**

"Look for anything suspicious around then we'll enter the house." Kirihara said to Ibu as the exited their car and look around. "We have approximately two hours before it'll be to dark to see without flashlights."

"Will we be checking out the house today then?" Ibu asked looking around them.

"No… we'll most likely have time for just a section today." Kirihara said. "I got news from Yukimura a while ago that we have our distraction."

"What was it?" Ibu asked checking his gun.

"Don't know but he said we'd know as soon as we get back to headquarters." Kirihara said with a smile.

"Let's get to work then," Ibu said with a smirk.

xXx

**Tachibana Bank**

Swift hands danced across a keyboard as security opened easily from the hacker's swift methods. In an instant, Mizuhuchi's funds dropped thousands as its funds transferred effortlessly into Atobe corps own funds…. It had been done many times before for other companies but only the second time from Mizuhuchi… she knew she had to be careful but it was so usual that she couldn't help but relax as the funds finished its transfer in record time and she closed down the programs before the security flared up again. After all… it was just another night for her.

* * *

A/n: So we set the scene of impending disasters as well as a solid move on Ryoma's part to find out what really went on at the Katsurugi's estate. Next time we'll have more Rina, Nakatsu, Ai, and Ayumi.

**The character list has been shortened as well with the removal of deceased characters. And another change is grouping characters under their company to cause less confusion as some reviewers suggested. Does it help better?**

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**A & Z Inc.**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Yuuta's classmate & co-worker. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Working for A&Z Inc. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Atobe Corp.**

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Elites with stocks in The Big Three

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. CEO of A&Z Inc. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Other characters [ don't appear often]**

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Ookochi Yun-**Rina's producer brother.

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Sengoku Entertainment**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Tachibana Bank**

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tachibana An-**Sister to owner and Head manager of the main branch to Tachibana Banks.

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)


	17. Everything Till Now

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

denizen of the night –Don't worry; I'm no business major either so I had to do a lot of background research for those scenes to make the story more realistic based and though it can be boring; I try to put in as little as I can while still maintaining the balance of it being a business-based fic.

tsub4ki- He has Rina's best interest in mind as an older brother and it's normal for a family member to insist on a safer place to work :] As for Ai and Nomorou; there's more that needs to develop for that…

Gyokuei Kuragari- Really? I was thinking it was getting smaller due to some character deaths. XD

Rin28- Yeah, despite the fact that this story has dealings with their surroundings more than just them I'm amazed it did adequately well too. I haven't decided exactly if I'm going to end it after Ryoma finishes his goal or spend a couple chapters just wrapping up everything. More likely than not though; I will wrap up the story after Ryoma completes his goal and give a longer epilogue chapter dedicated to them and everyone else that survives. I'll probably have it go back to Fuji narrating as well since the story starts with his question of love. There will be thrill in-between as always though.

lilgurlanima- Probably when it becomes more obvious XD

MARYLOVER- Actually it may be that there will be more thrill as times goes by since they'll be needing each other more than ever during these times. But from here on out I can say that everything will be heading to the big bang.

liangelaguo- Well we are nearing the climax so everything from here on may be action-packed and thrill overload for a while XD

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Everything Till Now**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi**

Ryoma merely nodded as Yagyuu recounted all the information they have so far. In summary, everything was crap and they were going off on assumptions… they had nothing strong enough to accuse Nomorou.

"But we shouldn't lose hope…" Fuji cut in after Ryoma looked more frustrated than ever.

"Of course…" Ryoma muttered finally after feeling Fuji's hand on his shoulder. He sometimes was amazed at how just the presence of one man could make him feel comfortable as if the whole world wasn't on his shoulders. The feeling was dangerous… he had once let a person like that rule his life. That was the reason why he was in this mess in the first place… because he had loved too much and never questioned enough.

Yagyuu looked between the two and wondered if they knew how much they needed each other. He wasn't too sure what they had between them but he could sense that they weren't a couple either since one or the other haven't gone out and officially said it.

'But it's close to that stage ne?' Yagyuu thought with a slight smile as he watched his boss rub Fuji's hand unconsciously. If only he knew how relaxed he looked at this moment… how vulnerable.

XxX

**Shibuya**

**Mall**

Kotona walked mostly disinterested in the season's new fashion as she shopped. It wasn't her style and all so she had no problem skipping over many stores. It was probably due to that very reason that the high executive from Nomorou caught her attention on such a busy, crowded day such as this. It could've been that or just the fact that she had many times gone undercover for Mizuhuchi and know how to spot suspicious people. Nonetheless it was true that on this certain day the man was seemingly suspicious glancing around and looking as if he was expecting something or someone to arrest him on the spot if they caught him creeping around Shibuya.

Kotona sighed as she wondered if this was worth a check out. Was it wise to go undercover at Nomorou now when the news was eating every lead about the incident in every corner?

XxX

**Government Office**

"Nakatsu speaking," Nakatsu said swiftly as he picked up the phone. He had been working extra hard lately trying to forget a lot of events that took place recently. For the second time he was humiliated as Echizen once more bailed his parents out and he had to bow his head in more debt once more. He had told Fuji just last night when they went out for a drink about his troubles.

"If you're busy I can call back another time."

"Ah… no… not really." Nakatsu rushed out recognizing Rina's voice through the line. He had thought of her recently and had wanted to see her since she left town to take care of family business.

"How's work?"

"It's been going good. I haven't been hearing much from Echizen-san lately so I've just been doing my usual schedule and so forth. It's fun… how's your side coming along?" Nakatsu asked sitting back in his chair for the first time that day. He ust wanted to enjoy a little time with her. As stupid as it was to fall for the woman who he started taking to because of a bet, he wanted to show her that she was his motivation to succeed more than ever now.

"I'm doing good… ill be back soon but I wanted to know how you've been."

"I see…" Nakatsu said with a slight frown on his face. There must be something wrong if she was contacting him and not with her straight business tone she always carried too.

"Hey… whatever that's troubling you, you can overcome it." Nakatsu finally said.

"I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Echizen-san brought us together and I like fighting on the same side as you."

"Aa… thank you for your concern…. I will leave you to your work then."

"Aa… see you soon." Nakatsu waited till he heard her hang up before putting his phone back on the receiver. He didn't know why but he really like her. She might be all strict and no play but there was something about her that fir with him. He wanted to make a solid move… he was ready to be more than co-workers; he wanted to tell her he liked her.

'When she returns for sure…' Nakatsu thought with a smile as he sat up to look over his documents again when his phone rang insistently again.

"Nakatsu," He said as he looked over the document and waited for the person to speak.

"Echizen-san requests your presence at Mizuhuchi. Preparations for you are done and it's time to step up another level for you."

Nakatsu swallowed. His purpose had finally come.

"I'll be there."

XxX

**Mizuhuchi**

"Damn… where are my extra staples usually kept!" Ryoma uttered in frustration. After finally finding his extra fountain pens he found that he needed to staple his documents… something Rina usually took care of.

"Would it help if you asked me since I WAS Rina's assistant at one point?" Fuji put in with a smile watching his lover rip open drawer after drawer in cute frustration.

"Why don't you," Ryoma invited with a full frown as he crossed his arms like a child who wasn't getting his way and waited for Fuji to shuffle through the bottom drawers to pull up what he wanted.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he took the staples and loaded it into the stapler rougher than usual before he started stapling away.

"Mou…. Do you miss Rina's presence now?" Fuji asked approaching Ryoma from behind to wrap his arms around Ryoma's lean waist.

"I do…. Almost going through violent withdrawals…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he shuffled through folders trying to find his other papers.

"I see…" Fuji said squeezing him tighter in jealousy. If only he could be just as useful…

"Sorry…"

"Huh?" Fuji said watching his lover turn towards him.

"For ignoring you so consistently these days," Ryoma said with a sigh as he reached up to caress Fuji's face unconsciously. "I'm just very busy and the latest incidents just keep getting worse-"

"I understand," Fuji said pressing his lips against Ryoma's forehead. "There will be a day when all this high pace action dies down and it'll just be you and me."

"Maybe…" Ryoma uttered. "This is the last place I thought to start a relationship…"

"Ryoma… have I told you that I love you?" Fuji asked looking straight into his golden eyes. He wanted to frown when he saw the panic that flashed momentarily through Ryoma's eyes before he pulled back with a sigh.

"No and I don't think you should start either." Ryoma said straightening things up. "I feel that we don't even know each other well enough to say that yet."

"So what about our night together?" Fuji asked with a frown now. Was Ryoma backing out on him after being so cocky and dragging him this far into his life?

"Syuusuke… people don't just fall in love after a couple months…"

"We've known each other for almost a year now," Fuji reminded him.

"Yet we haven't even started to know anything beyond what's been happening… we haven't had time to concentrate on us!" Ryoma stated.

"That's because duty comes first but throughout this whole time I stood by you because I love you and if you don't feel comfortable with me telling you so then you'll just have to get used to it because I-"

"Echizen-san…"

Gets a call from

"What is it?" Ryoma said looking towards the door where Ayumi walked in from.

"Minami from the bank is on line three, put him through?" Ayumi asked not even blinking twice at how close Ryoma and Fuji were standing.

"Yes, " Ryoma confirmed as he reached over to the phone on his desk and pressed three. "This is Echizen." Ryoma stated signaling for Ayumi to close and guard the door from the outside.

"Echizen, your secretary put in the tracker last time she came into the bank and just the other night your funds yet again went missing."Minami said alost a bit too slow as if bracing Ryoma from his ominous news.

"I see," Ryoma said looking at Fuji with a poker face. "Where did my funds go?"

"It went into Atobe's account." Minami stated. "We've found his debt minimized and your junk added into his account. I just wanted to know what your plan of action is."

"Let it sit for now." Ryoma said without a second thought.

"Echizen-san…"

"Let it be." Ryoma repeated again. "hank you for the update but now I think I know my plan of action. When it comes down to it I'll inform you of what YOU will do."

"Aa…"

"I'll send Noto with instructions later today." Ryoma said and disconnected before hearing a response.

"You don't believe it's Atobe… do you?" Fuji said after a silence.

"No I don't." Ryoma said sitting down with a sigh. "Atobe may be sneaky in other things but he's not the type to be low and do under-handed things to climb."

"Then what do you think is going on?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma who smiled up at him.

"They're trying to make us doubt each other."

XxX

**Katsurugi Estate**

Tomoka froze as she felt what seemed like a gun pressed between her shoulder blades before she heard Sakuno let out a small scream of fright when a guy wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and wondered if this was divine punishment for wanting to advance her career and trespassing on a case that wasn't open for the public.

"Who are you?"

"Osakada Tomoka… news reporter for Sengoku Entertainment… Sakuno is also one from the same place… we-we're just scouting for evidence and such…" Tomoka said looking closely at the man behind Sakuno with curly hair… she almost recognized him…

"Let them go…"Kirihara said with a sigh and unhanded Sakuno signaling Shinji to do the same.

"You two should leave… it's trespassing." Shinji said moving away from Tomoka.

"I th-th-think we will!" Sakuno stuttered out in fear and walked the other way only to trip and fall with a screech.

"Hoeh!"

"Sakuno? You okay?" Tomoka asked running over to her friend and bending down to survey the damage.

"Yeah… just tripped over someone's phone…"

"Phone?" Kirihara asked walking over.

"Aa!"

It was strange to find a phone in the forest surrounding the Katsurugi estate unless one of the invaders had dropped theirs.

"Let me see," Kirihara said and leaned down to pick it up with his gloved hands. He viewed it skeptically before opening the phone and seeing the cracked screen. But even with the screen cracked the background told him whose phone it was.

"Kenya…"

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Rina smiled as she closed the door on her cousins' room. Tomorrow they'd head back to Tokyo together since their parents agreed with a sizeable amount of money to let them go with Rina.

"Rina…"

Rina turned to see her brother coming out of his room.

"Have you thought of what I said."

Rina nodded with a smile. "I've decided to stay-"

"But why?"

"Because I will stand firmly by the man who needs me most." Rina said with a stronger smile now.

"You love him?"

"I used too… but I realized when he came back last time that my feelings won't reach him." Rina said remembering the day he returned with Fuji. "But I'm useful to him and I like my spot where it is."

"But having Namie and Sayuri with you should make you think twice about-"

"I trust Echizen-san to keep me safe," Rina said strongly. "Don't worry about me."

Yun didn't say anything… even as Rina walked away. She knew he loved her and only thought of her safety but she was also sure that she wanted to be the one standing near Ryoma as well when all his dreams become truths. Someday… her brother would understand.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

Nakatsu let out a breath as he was led into the office where Echizen would be waiting for him.

"Echizen-san?" Ayumi said through her mic as she typed at Rina's desk watching Niou lead Nakatsu towards her.

"What is it?"

"Nakatsu and Niou," Ayumi replied and smiled at both men as they walked by her temporary desk and nodded their greetings.

"Tell them to come in."

Rina nodded to both and Niou winked at her before they opened the doors to Ryoma's office. Within the double doors, Nakatsu noted that the only difference in the office that he remembered it to be was the person sitting across from Ryoma.

"Shiraishi," Niou greeted before he ushered Nakatsu over.

"This is the one?" Shiraishi questioned Ryoma more than Niou as he looked Nakatsu over. Not knowing what to expect, Nakatsu slid on his poker face as he so often saw Ryoma do as he greeted the man politely yet not friendly enough to seem as if they were acquainted already. He recognized this man only as Ayumi's husband… nothing more.

"He's good," Shraishi commented and smiled as Niou indicated for Nakatsu to sit down beside him.

"I've finally prepared enough for the next stage." Ryoma said with a smile. "I have to move now in order to establish a favorable base with the people and what better than to use the "Bible" a very favorable person in the public and flawless in all that he pursues."

"All the praises still lead to me being a puzzle piece you need huh?" Shraishi summarized with his own smile at Ryoma.

"If you want to be seen as that than sure," Ryoma said promptly.

"I will support him… not because I think he'll be good for Japan but the fact that the opposing opponent would probably do further damage than this man."

"We appreciate your support." Ryoma said sensing victory as he reached over to grasp Shiraishi's hand in sealing their agreement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Nakatsu finally said with a slight frown. "But what are we agreeing on?"

Niou laughed as he hit Nakatsu in happiness against his back.

"I'm sorry we haven't formally discussed this," Ryoma said with a smile. "But quite a few of us agree that what I groomed you for… you're now fit for the position to pursue it."

"And that is?" Nakatsu said with a raised brow.

Shiraishi suddenly laughed and pressed his mouth against his hand in mirth. "You really did groom him like you!"

There was no response beside's how Ryoma's brow merely quirked from Shiraishi's comparison between Nakatsu and him. He focused his attention back to Nakatsu and his talk.

"Nakatsu, when I took you under my care, I saw an unpolished gem that if set in the right situation could become something useful to Japan and me."

"I know… you told me lots of times before as I worked for you before you transferred me into my current Government position."Nakatsu said with a slight nod.

Ryoma nodded as well with a smile before continuing. "Well I set you at the bottom of the food chain in my company so you wouldn't take my help for granted and I let you experience each section and how they contribute to the overall growth of the company right?"

"Yes," Nakatsu agreed. "And through that I was able to understand the importance of everyone in a society as well as how to go about building a unified nation."

"True… and when you had completed training in my corporations I positioned you once again in a foreign place with no help and had you climb looking at the world from not a business point of view but a governmental position correct?"

"Yes, but I learned that through my prior knowledge everything is basically the same as a corporation and with the right influence in the community and staff I was able to attain my high government official position."

"Exactly!" Ryoma said standing with a sly smirk. "Yet again you exceed and reach the ceiling that holds you down. Now it's time to break the ceiling holding you down. It's time to climb to the top position."

"Wait… are you saying-" Nakatsu started. If his thinking was right the top meant being-

"That is right, once Rina returns she will play your fiancée that you plan to marry and because Rina is as close as a sister to me I, my friends and Shiraishi-san will support you in the next running for Prime Minister of Japan."

"I-" Nakatsu eyes widened in surprise. "You guys are fucking serious aren't you?"

"Very," Ryoma said with a slight nod.

Nakatsu tried to take in all the information… it was a bit much… a whole nation… depending on him!

XxX

**Ryoma's Apartment**

"I don't need to be babysat! Don't you have something better to do for the Government?" Kamui complained as Yukimura merely chuckled at how cute Kamui pout was becoming since the first time he walked in through the door to babysit while Kotona went to take care of something.

"Come now… I have a lot of free time since our Prime minister likes to take elongated breaks in-between issues." Yukimura said with amusement at hoe Kamui seemed to boil over.

"In other words since the big man is slacking you would too!" Kamui accused with his most evil glare.

"Yes," Yukimura said not able to resist clucking Kamui on the chin slightly. "You can see it that way as well."

"Get out! I am capable of caring for Ryosuke and myself!"

"I don't think so-" Yukimura started

"Stop it you annoying freak!"

Both stopped their own fight to see Katsurugi Hitomi and Ryoga walk through the door dragging her in.

"Outouto was specific in keeping you safe woman!" Ryoga said with a sigh. "I've never dealt with a more difficult woman!"

"That's because you expect everyone to fall in love with your ugly face!" Hitomi accused.

"It's a very nice face according to every one else!" Ryoga snapped with a frown.

"Or are they just sucking up to you?"Hitomi taunted.

"You know-" Ryoga said yanking hard on Hitomi arm to bring her flying back into his arms. "Woman who can't shut up need something to do when their motor runs for too long"

"Oh! Like wha-" Hitomi eyes opened in shock as Ryoga's lips connected with hers and without any protest he invaded drawing all thoughts from her mind. At the same time both Kamui and Yukimura calmly watched the situation…that was until Yukimura leaned over and whispered, "See that Kamui, that's how real men's kiss a woman."

"Shut up!" Kamui said flushing at how heated the liplock was. When were they going to breathe?

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Nomorou laughed as he smiled politely at Shitetsu Ai. She was everything that was going to answer his problems. She was gullible and almost fully in love with him and his words. Though he had multiple people track down her schedule so he could casually run into her, he didn't expect an invitation to her apartment she was using on the third meeting.

He liked her womanly wit though. She'd give him money, a way to destroy Echizen, an heir, and entertainment when he wanted to be in her company. Everything he needed in a wife for sure! Hell! She even told him how much she was worth and how much her husband would inherit once she reached the designated age of twenty-five…Which was just four years from now. He'd have to move in quick before her dear cousin finds out. For sure Echizen would never allow Ai to marry his archrival.

"Can I come over today?" Nomorou asked caressing Ai's hand.

"Sure," She smiled so innocently. He had discovered she was sensitive towards him while she put on airs in front of others.

"Then I shall come," Nomorou said pressing a kiss to her forehead. Who cared if he was fourteen years older, he'd make sure to fill her appetite well so she wouldn't stray from his side… like his cute Sei.

XxX

**Nomorou Corp.**

Kotona shivered as she felt a chill run through her spine. She may be here just speculating but her gut instinct was telling her she was about to discover something big! She just needed more time and less people getting in her way in the building. She had already ran into three potentially dangerous people and she was doing this without Echizen-san's permission.

'Hopefully he'll forgive e if I find something good…' Kotona though with sigh.

But just in case she brought her connection to Department X and other things if need be.

* * *

**The character list has been shortened as well with the removal of deceased characters. And another change is grouping characters under their company to cause less confusion as some reviewers suggested. Does it help better?**

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**A & Z Inc.**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Yuuta's classmate & co-worker. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Working for A&Z Inc. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Atobe Corp.**

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Elites with stocks in The Big Three

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. CEO of A&Z Inc. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Other characters [ don't appear often]**

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Ookochi Yun-**Rina's producer brother.

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Sengoku Entertainment**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Tachibana Bank**

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tachibana An-**Sister to owner and Head manager of the main branch to Tachibana Banks.

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)


	18. Time Is Ticking

A/N:One of the stories that needed a comeback XD Club7 will be back soon as well.

* * *

denizen of the night –Don't worry; I'm no business major either so I had to do a lot of background research for those scenes to make the story more realistic based and though it can be boring; I try to put in as little as I can while still maintaining the balance of it being a business-based fic.

tsub4ki- He has Rina's best interest in mind as an older brother and it's normal for a family member to insist on a safer place to work :] As for Ai and Nomorou; there's more that needs to develop for that…

Gyokuei Kuragari- Really? I was thinking it was getting smaller due to some character deaths. XD

Rin28- Yeah, despite the fact that this story has dealings with their surroundings more than just them I'm amazed it did adequately well too. I haven't decided exactly if I'm going to end it after Ryoma finishes his goal or spend a couple chapters just wrapping up everything. More likely than not though; I will wrap up the story after Ryoma completes his goal and give a longer epilogue chapter dedicated to them and everyone else that survives. I'll probably have it go back to Fuji narrating as well since the story starts with his question of love. There will be thrill in-between as always though.

lilgurlanima- Probably when it becomes more obvious XD

MARYLOVER- Actually it may be that there will be more thrill as times goes by since they'll be needing each other more than ever during these times. But from here on out I can say that everything will be heading to the big bang.

liangelaguo- Well we are nearing the climax so everything from here on may be action-packed and thrill overload for a while XD

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Time Is Ticking**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mizuhuchi**

"Do you seriously think I can do this?" Nakatsu asked looking over the papers he was holding of an outline Ryoma had spent time creating and outlining for him.

"The question is can you?" Ryoma asked looking at Nakatsu. "I told you when I offered to pull you through my world, are you game enough to reach for what you want?"

"I am… yet at the same time I fear for what's ahead… I'm new, I barely have experience and the people know me even less than who I'm running against." Nakatsu said with a mild frown. "The odds are against me."

"So tell me," Ryoma started with a sigh, "Since when was the odds ever with me?"

Nakatsu smiled and looked at the man he hated, respected ad looked up to. "All the time."

"Exactly," Ryoma said with a serious nod. "But I fought against it all and climbed. I never said it was going to be easy but if you pull your weight and I pull mine they'll see your strength. I taught you the trade now show me your skills."

Nakatsu nodded. "I will try for sure… after all if I win I cannot rely on you to continue making decisions for me."

"That is true," Ryoma said with a slight smirk. "Show me my investment is going up and not down."

Nakatsu nodded and got up to leave. If he was going to be prime minister, he was going to need the people to help elevate him, the eyes to see where the foundation would best be put and the strength to pull some weight behind Ryoma.

'I said I'd be useful; now's my chance!'

XxX

**Atobe Corp.**

Atobe sighed as he looked over the reports of his company. There was so much at stake and thought the brat told him not to worry he was… not that he was going to admit it to the haughty brat but he was worried.

"Atobe-sama" Hiyoshi said walking in with a report in his hands. "We've recovered almost back to eighty percent internally with Mizuhuch's backing… we just need to repay a bit of interest to the bank and get a foot hold on income again to be right about where we were a couple months ago."

"So we're really still months behind profits as I originally thought huh…" Atobe murmured as he stared blankly out his window to the crowded streets.

"Yes but it's better than being years behind as we were when Echizen stepped out," Hiyoshi reasoned. He took a seat as he looked up only once as Atobe's secretary bustled by to set Atobe's coffee down on the desk.

"That brat is really something in this world isn't he?" Atobe asked turning back around to see his coffee. He pushed it away as he reached for the report instead.

"Could I-"

"Go ahead and have the coffee," Atobe nodded.

"Eh… er…. Thank you." Hiyoshi stuttered out as a blush sporadically touched his face. Atobe-sama never allowed anyone but his lovers to drink out of his personal cup… and he was about to offer advice before Atobe-sama cut him off, not ask for his coffee.

"We are doing better…"Atobe murmured from behind the report. "How's security?"

Hiyoshi took two quick swallows of the coffee before he spoke again. "Security has tightened since Echizen's secretary and their security guy upgraded the system. We're running a background check on all employees again due to Echizen's urging and those bodyguards Echizen sent to guard Tezuka-san and Sanada-san are still slipping around.

"Let them," Atobe commanded with a swallow. He'd heard more than once form both his lovers that those men who slide as easily as shadows had saved them more than a dozen times in the past few weeks.

"Of course, " Hiyoshi agreed, "I'll deal with the calls from the branch and leave you to oversee the reports."

Atobe nodded and was closing the report he was holding when he saw Hiyoshi sway from the corner of his eye. Looking at his executive in alarm he jumped up as soon as Hiyoshi hit the floor with a grimace

"Sarah!" Atobe yelled trying to keep calm. "Call the ambulance, get help!"

Sarah ran in with a wireless as her eyes widened at the sight before her. She pressed the button for security as she waited for a response from the other side of the line. She noted her hands shaking but what scared her the most was the fact that her boss was kneeling and ruining his shirt as he was trying to keep one of his executive's conscious. He'd never lowered himself in her presence before even as reports of stocks falling and viruses came.

'Dear god…. Why…'

XxX

**Nomorou**

Sei pouted in anger… He didn't know how many times now that he was turned away from Chiaki's office because he was spending time with that new whore! He hated how Chiaki was even forgetting that he existed. To be honest though, Sei himself didn't care if he forgot since he was growing tired of the elder man's face and cock but in no means was he to forget which side of the river money was flowing from.

'I may just have to rid myself of the bitch so I can get a little attention…' Sei thought as he stalked away from the secretary's desk. Money and position was at stake and that couldn't be threatened in his opinion.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"Oh…" Ai uttered as Nomorou pulled the box open to reveal a ring set with two rolls of diamonds and a center piece of a sapphire.

"Ai… I know we haven't known each other that long but I think you are the one." Nomorou said reaching over to hold Ai's hand tightly. "I want to be the one for you each and every day; I want to be the one to secure your future-"

"Don't…" Ai said softly as she turned away in tears.

"Why?" Nomorou asked pulling her into his arms.

"We do not know each other well and my cousin… he doesn't like you much and-"

"But we love each other," Nomorou insisted. "We can win over that opposition and f you want a little more time I'm not going to fight that."

Ai nodded and leaned against him in happiness.

Nomorou, on the other hand felt disappointment… lately she hadn't been so useful for information but her fortune was sizeable and the foot hold into Mizuhuchi was a great asset he'll have to bide his time to get.

Soon… soon he'd had have it all.

"Chiaki…"

Nomorou didn't respond as he claimed her mouth. If she wouldn't entrust her life yet, he'd have to make her lust for him. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he lowered the zipper on the back of her dress and allowed his hand free reign of her full breasts.

Ai let out a low moan as she gripped him harder around his neck and clung onto Nomorou.

XxX

**Near Shibuya**

**Later that day**

A business meeting had just dispersed and though everything seemed normal, Tezuka and Sanada were more cautious of it now. They were quite used to being surrounded by bodyguards from their lover now. It was for their protection and a lot of other business men couldn't understand that.

"Ah!"

Sanada and Tezuka immediately stepped back as the guards surrounded them when people out of nowhere was surrounding them with guns pointed out at them. Tezuka sighed as other business people scattered with scream or dropped and cowered. They were quite used to these scenes by now and even more used to the next scene. From behind their attackers and killers immerged multiple gun shots and screams as people dressed in black with a single X on their uniform immerged and disposed of the threat quickly and efficiently. When they had questioned Atobe about those men that constantly saved their lives they had only been given a smile as a response and a good laugh about the "brat".

"I trust you aren't hurt Tezuka-san? Sanada-san?" Their guards asked watching the men who worked promptly to remove the killers while ignoring everyone else as if theire were no spectators.

"No," Tezuka responded and turned towards the car. The ordeal was over and life went on till the next attack.

XxX

"I'm sorry sir, another failed attempt."

"You fools!" Nomorou yelled into the phone. "It's just two executives and you guys can't even do that!"

"Every time we get close to it, these people dressed like they're in some SWAT team appear to save them sir."

"Then I want that team eliminated as well!" Nomorou said before hanging up. Seriously; he didn't spend millions of dollars for a half-assed attempt of what he wanted done! These people had no idea just what he could do to gain what he wanted.

XxX

**Tachibana Bank**

Ryoma rushed into the bank as he nodded briefly to a couple associates he was familiar with before heading to where Tachibana, Higashikata and Minami were seated waiting for him. Taking a seat Ryoma looked at one face to another before he spoke.

"Tell me where it's coming from."

"We tracked the transfers being made from Tachibana An's computer Echizen-san." Minami spoke handing printouts of what had been compiled from An's computer through underground hacks that slid right through the top security of the bank's detection.

"But I don't think it's my sister Echizen-san." Tachibana stated. "I know it's not convining with all the evidence pointed her way but i've talked to her and i know she didn't so it… somebody knows the pass, somebody-"

"A hacker is in your mists." Ryoma summarized gathering the papers up. "I want one of my men's to check out this technique and Tachibana…"

"Yes Echizen-san?"

"Don't worry, I believe you."

"…thank you." Tachibana said finally.

"I have to rush out now, I have a meeting with Atobe in the ER," Ryoma said grimly as he stood and turned his back on the men. They didn't even get to question why he and The Atobe were going to be in the emergency room having a meeting.

"You think An is still on her nerves with the accusations all pointing to her." Minami asked glancing over at the boss.

Tachibana merely nodded with a clenched jaw. He swore, whoever framed his sister was going to die from his hands if he got to him first.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**That night**

Rina nodded her greeting to a couple of people who look acutely relieved to see her as she headed towards Ryoma's office. Though it had been relaxing to be away from the high pace work she oversaw to everyday, she was thankful to also be back and know she was missed as Fuji had already mentioned to her when she dropped off her two cousins at the apartment and caught him there as well. He too had looked relieved to see that she was back and expressed his applause at how she could smoothly deal with Ryoma's every need.

'That is why I'm in wife in the office.' Rina thought smugly as she opened the door softly and advanced to the inner chamber pass hers and Fuji's desk.

"Come in," Ryoma's muffled voice came through the door as she knocked twice. Opening the door she executed a short bow and a curt nod when Ryoma acknowledged her. With a smile to Nakatsu who was also present she came forward to stand beside Nakatsu.

"I trust you read the documents I left for you?" Ryoma said with a smile at his trusty secretary.

"I did," Rina said with another nod. "Thank you for setting everything up to make my cousin's transition easier."

"What would I do without my secretary for a few more days?" Ryoma said with a smirk. "If I can have it all compounded and my secretary by my side in three less days I'll be glad to do almost anything."

"Doesn't someone value me?" Rina said matching his smirk.

"Too much sometimes," Ryoma said and waved Nakatsu and Rina out. "Now go practice."

Rina obeyed immediately but Nakatsu lagged a bit as he chewed over how Rina felt about this whole arrangement. It had just so happen that Ryoma dropped the bombshell on his just a day ago as well. The point was to draw less suspicion if he got direct support from Ryoma in the running for Prime Minister. To do so meant Rina was going to have to play his loving fiancée and everyone would probably vouch for that as well since every time Echizen needed him, he sent Rina to the office to enquire.

"How do you feel about this?" Nakatsu finally asked taking a seat across from Rina at her desk.

"I will do what I need to but how much do you feel comfortable doing Shin- I mean Nakatsu."

"Shinji would be better Rina if we are on the verge of marriage." Nakatsu teased with a smile. Though he knew this was required for Echizen's plans he too felt this disrupted his plans for actually asking Rina to date him for real and not for show as this was to be.

"Sou…." Rina said with a nod a quick smile," Shall we get down to business with the dinners and being seen as supportive of one another's work?"

Nakatsu merely nodded and laughed a bit awkwardly. "Geez you really know how to attack such situations like this huh?"

"It's not in my job description but I can be creative," Rina said with a smile looking towards Ryoma's door. Her boss was so dependable and conscious of everyone's desires and struggles.

"You'd even do this for Echizen-san?" Nakatsu asked softly looking at how Rina smiled to the door where Ryoma sat doing his work,

"I play his girlfriend multiple times before." Rina said turning her eyes to her computer screen to access her files and database.

"Sou…" Nakatsu said looking down. He wasn't surprised when he saw his hand clenched in a tight fist at the knowledge that the woman he liked had played the part of girlfriend to the man she admired and loved the most multiple times. Damn it! How was he ever going to get her to notice him and be bigger in her life than Ryoma?

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp. **

**Next Day**

"I love you sweetheart," Ryoma said with a smile that oozed with sexiness and fulfillment.

"Likewise Kaichou…" Rina uttered with a smile as she turned to go get more pancakes for everyone else at the table eating breakfast.

Unknown to each other, Fuji and Nakatsu felt the same amount of jealousy grip witnessing such a scene so early in the morning. There hadn't been time for breakfast so Rina had come prepared to use the tiny kitchen installed off the room in Rina's office area to make a meal for them.

"I fucking love you sweetie," Ryoga said with a sexy smirk to match his brother.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure all your females love hearing that line." Rina said brushing a kiss on Ryoga's bed-ragged hair.

"Well you guys don't have to baby-sit Miss i-own-the-wor- OUCH!"

Hitomi merely smiled and thanked Rina as she placed some in front of her as well.

"I think you kind of like each other," Rina said with a smile.

"NO!" Both yelled giving each other dirty looks.

Fuji merely chuckled and turned to his own plate that was being placed in front of him.

"Hi,"

The people present turned to see Ayumi walking towards them with a tired but strong smile placed on her face. She was carrying Ryosuke whom Rina came forward to take.

"Thank you Rina, welcome back."

"It's hard work covering both Nanako and your work isn't it?" Rina said setting Ryosuke down at the crib Echizen had set up whenever Ryosuke had to live with them at the office.

"It is but Kurobane does his best with me. He still has some stiffness from the shooting from a couple months back but otherwise he's doing his best too." Ayumi said with a smile as she got up to look down on Ryosuke sleeping.

"It's for him and the future," Ryoma said suddenly as he looked at how gently Ayumi tucked the blankets around Ryosuke.

"Aa…" Everyone echoed softly back to Ryoma from around the table.

"I think after all this I want to have a little one too," Ayumi said with a smile.

"I think Shiraishi would like that too," Ryoma said with a soft smile. He reached over for Fuji's hand then and Fuji squeezed it lovingly back. He was going to be here from Ryoma and everyone else because though he was all in for Ryoma, there could be no Ryoma without everyone else either.

"He'd look like his father, your child." Rina said placing an comforting hand on Ayumi, "So don't you die on us."

"I'll do my best not too!" Ayumi said with a laugh.

They all knew the threats Ayumi had been getting were increasing yet Ayumi hadn't cowered nor had she let Shiraishi pull her from her work either.

"Well, I'm going to head out and go home. Kura promised to be home so we can spend the rest of the day together." Ayumi said with a smile.

"Aa, you already pulled the all-nighter, you take today off." Ryoma approved before turning back to his breakfast.

Ayumi turned to leave and wondered if one day she would have the chance to give Kura a son or daughter. With the line of work she was into right now she feared she'd never see a future or even her husband but she still kept fighting. Ayumi had always felt she needed to stand for the people who didn't have a voice or who couldn't do things to better the world because of funds.

"You headed out?" A couple secretaries asked as she headed to the elevator.

"Yep… I need some time away from this building!" Ayumi said with a smile before waving her goodbye and pressing the ground floor on the elevator. She found that she had less pressure about the future if she focused on the present and believed that there would always be a tomorrow for her and Kura.

"No use being dreary…" Ayumi uttered to herself as she watched all the people in Mizuhuchi corp work on each floor she passed to the bottom. Hopping off, she smiled at the receptionist as she passed by back to her section to grab her stuff. She was excited that she'd be spending the day with her husband and nothing was going to stop her from enjoying that.

As she waved her goodbyes, she stepped into the garage and walked the short distance to where she parked her car and thought nothing of the slight footsteps behind her until she realized there weren't any cars but her own near the back. A burst of panic filled her but she tried to remember that THIS was Mizuhuchi and nothing would happen to her.

Nothing was there and she chided herself on being to jumpy since the incident. Unlocking her car, Ayumi got in and started her car. She waved goodbye to the security guards that were part of department X and drove home. She found herself only slightly disappointed when she pulled up to the driveway to see that her husband wasn't home from his golfing outing with Oshitari. It'd just give her time to prepare their baths and see what she could make for dinner. Humming to herself, She grabbed her stuff, set the alarm on her car and searched for her house keys happily. Opening the door, she kicked off her shoes and only paused when she heard a fast approach behind her. Turning slightly to see who it could be, she felt the cold pierce of fear when two men grabbed her and covered her mouth from her being able to scream. She kicked and fought as tears entered her eyes at the thought of how happy she had been before this happened… dear god was she going to see Kura at all?

Stilling herself, she braced herself for an attack as they relaxed thinking she was giving up. They had pulled out gun and she knew she had to act one go, she bit down hard on the man whose gloved hands held her mouth closed. Grabbing the phone beside the sofa she threw it hard at the other man as she looked around her house throwing anything at them. She was not going down without a fight… she couldn't! she had too much to do, to lose! Again and again she threw figurines and anything else she could find at the cowering men. She had to get to the guns that the two idiots dropped!

"Ayumi?"

"Don't!" Ayumi screamed fearing for her husband's life but her husband had already come in through the door with his golf club out beside Oshitari as they wacked both men on the head.

"Honey are you okay?" Shiraishi asked after making sure he had knocked the two men out completely.

Ayumi didn't answer as she slumped onto the floor in her disheveled state still holding some of her prized figurines.

"Honey?" Shiraishi said coming over to her side before he realized tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I thought…"

"I thought I had lost you!" Shiraishi said holding her tightly against his side.

"Are you okay Ayumi?" Oshitari asked coming over as well to check on her.

"Just shaken and-"

"I want you to quit."

"What?" Ayumi looked at her husband in disbelief but he had his eyes on the fallen men who were less than three feet in front of them.

"I want you to quit," Shiraishi repeated looking at his wife seriously now. "I don't want to lose you."

Ayumi bit back her anger and pressed herself closer to her husband. She knew this had scared him… everything that had been happening was scaring him but she also knew she couldn't leave halfway through either.

"I can't," Ayumi whispered. "It's too late to withdraw… Oshitari-san…that man… he's the one from that time."

Oshitari merely nodded. He too had recognized one of the man on the floor. He had been one of the people who shot at them as they made an escape from the Katsurugi estate.

"I know that other man," Shiraishi said with a grim face.

"Who is he?" Oshitari asked as he turned the other guy over.

"He sits pretty high up there in the government." Shiraishi said turning to his wife. "He works for the Prime Minister."

XxX

**Nomorou Corp.**

Kotona frowned as she adjusted her glasses and looked around. Her gut feeling was telling her something big was going on and though she had come under different disguises each time to the enemy's territory, she was always careful. She always came with her hairpin to pick locks; her emergency button on her watch that would alert Department X where she was by satellite, and her knife that was attached to her thigh. With a sigh, Kotona turned the corner and decided to leave the premises for the day since it was getting tiresome helping the enemy as a cover to "work" here.

"Watch it temp!"

Kotona bit back a scathing reply when she saw how Mizuki Hajime almost ran her over. Everyone knew he was Nomorou's lapdog but to think his nose was just as stuck up too was now a proven point.

"I'm sorry," Kotona said as he walked pass and she turned to leave as well when she realized he hadn't closed the door all the way. She backtracked when something slightly caught her eye which happened to be the person in the room. Sitting gagged and beaten on the floor was one of Atobe's top executives! Sanada Genichirou!

XxX

**Nomorou**

"To celebrate!" Nomorou said with a smile to Ai.

"For what?" Ai asked bringing her glass up to tap his with a crystal clink.

"For our future…" Nomorou said with kiss to her cheek. He had just received a phone call from Mizuki that they had evaded the people in black and had Sanada detained and ready to move to the warehouse for the tape and kill. Everything was falling into plan. With this piece he was sure to bring Atobe to his knees!

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

Ryoma was just beginning to outline his plans for promoting Nakatsu for the big business meeting in a few hours when Kirihara burst in with a deadly face.

"Ryoma, we have an X meeting." Kirihara said grimly.

Ryoma frowned but nodded as he got up to follow.

"I'm out Rina," Ryoma merely said as he passed her desk.

"Aa," Rina said not looking up from the document she was translating from French into Japanese.

"Be back," Ryoma said to Fuji as he passed him in the hall and Fuji nodded. The look on his face said that whatever he was going to do was serious but he'd ask about that later when they went to the meeting in a couple hours. Till then he had a couple things to take care of for Yagyuu.

"What did we get?" Ryoma asked sitting in his seat as the other members of department X gathered.

"Kenya's phone."

"and…" Ryoma asked waiting for the drop.

"Watch," Kirihara said signaling for Noto to play the tape.

Kirihara watched Ryoma as Ryoma and the rest of the members watched the footage. Not once did Ryoma show emotion on his poker face as the tape played. When it ended everyone was muttering obscenities and discussing the killing of Nomorou's executive Ryoma merely ordered the footage to be sent in to the courts.

"What do you think?" Kirihara finally asked.

"We got our lead on those bastards!"

XxX

**Tachibana Bank**

An sighed as she buried her head in her arms at her brother's desk. She had heard all the whispers about how she was a lead suspect to the missing funds in Mizuhuchi's account. Her brother may have cleared her from the suspect list and Echizen not believing she would do such a thing may have relieved some of her stress but to think that someone was using her computer which had never been hacked before was irking her. She wanted a all clear not because she was the manager of a big bank and her brother owned the place but because she was innocent and the culprit would be found. Senri-chan had walked with her that morning and assured her that everything would be okay and she would be cleared in no time. She was thankful that she had such a good friend to rely on at this time but even as everyone filed out for lunch she felt like hiding.

Looking up she caught sight of a shadow passing the window to her room and she wondered if it could be her brother looking for her. Getting up from her brother's desk with a sigh, she headed to the door and pulled it open to tell her brother she was here when she realized that her door was shut. Reaching for the handle, she opened the door to see a masked figure leaning over her desk hacking through password protected computer.

"Hey!"

The person looked up and An charged over ready to fight. She was going to kill whoever it was that was framing her! Sadly she overestimated herself as the person ducked beneath her punch and landed a square one on her cheek. An fell to the floor and gasped as the person climbed on top of her and started strangling her so quickly. She was not well versed in fighting and could feel her throat tightening though she dug her hands into the hands strangling her. An felt desperate as she turned her head trying to see if anything would become of help to her at the moment. All she could see was her emergency button under the desk that would alert the security guards if she was able to reach it with her foot. Struggling, she tried to roll the person off but they were too strong. Using her strength, she kicked her leg up hard and hoped she hit the button when she felt her foot make contact with the desk.

XxX

**Atobe Corp.**

Atobe tried to stay calm but his emotions were raging underneath his façade as he listened to Tezuka's explanation. He was scared… Hiyoshi had been steps away from death because he had drank coffee meant for him and now Sanada was missing and would not answer his cell.

"What do we do?" Tezuka asked quietly. Though he was trying to keep his stoic mask on as well Atobe knew his lover well. He was also scared and close to losing it.

"We have one option," Atobe said as he picked up his cell phone… he had to rely on the brat.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

Ryoma pressed a kiss to Fuji's lips as he passed by from Department X back into his office to finish prepping for the business meeting here. He had Rina already in the business room prepping for the meeting, security guards everywhere to ensure the safety of everyone. He wanted no casualties or injuries on his premises and he had specified that to department X and his regular security. There were going to be security checking for every person that wasn't recognizable and no one was being admitted today if they were the general public or even family of people who worked for Mizuhuchi.

"How's the pitch coming along?" Fuji asked gathering his own papers.

"Will be completed, and your stand?" Ryoma asked looking at his watch. He wondered if Fuji and he would have time for a quickie in his office…

"Coming out just fine." Fuji said with a smile. "I saw Rina's engagement ring," Fuji said with a smile as he followed Ryoma into his own office.

"Jealous?" Ryoma asked looking up from where he had already settled behind his desk.

"Extremely since it was your ass that bought it," Fuji said through a smile as he came around and bent to Ryoma's level. "Your taste is too good…"

"Anything for the woman of my life," Ryoma said not intimidated though he could feel the tension of Fuji's jealousy.

"And what about the MAN of your life?" Fuji asked pressing closer.

"The whole world if I could," Ryoma whispered before Fuji pressed forward and gave his a deep kiss. They were so caught up in their battle to top the carnal kiss they were experiencing that Ryoma ignored the phone when it started to ring. They had just started caresses when Atobe's voice came over his voice mail.

"Echizen, I need your help."

Ryoma's brain kicked in then as he pushed Fuji off. It was too weird that Atobe not only called him by his proper name but ASKED for help.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked picking up the phone.

Fuji had no idea what they were talking about but as he watched Ryoma's eyes darken dangerously in anger he was pretty sure the news wasn't good. Despite how angry Ryoma looked he calmly spoke and hung up as if nothing was wrong.

"What was it about?"

"I'll explain later, there's no time to lose." Ryoma stated getting up and dashing to the door. He ripped his door open just as Kirihara and Oshitari opened it.

"Mobilize Department X," Ryoma said darkly.

"So you heard already?" Kirihara asked with a grim look.

"Yes, Atobe just called me."

"How does Atobe know about Ayumi?" Kirihara asked confused.

"What's wrong with Ayumi?" Ryoma asked as his eyes widened a fraction.

"She was attacked at home and would've been dead already if Oshitari and her husband didn't get home right after the attack." Kirihara reported quickly with Oshitari nodding his agreement.

"Guns and all with the bastards," Oshitari added.

Ryoma swore as he indicated they both walk with him while he talk. "Sanada's missing."

"Shit… that means the people I have trailing him lost him." Kirihara said with a scowl.

"Have Shinji stay by Ayumi's side at all times!" Ryoma barked out as he hurried through the corridor to the elevator. "I also want Sanada found alive before the business meeting in five hours!"

"Yeah," Kirihara said splitting from Oshitari and Ryoma to head in the direction of Department X.

"What should I do?" Oshitari asked.

"You don't work for me." Ryoma reminded the man as he waited impatiently for the elevator to move downwards. He needed Rina to cover a few things while he dealt with the new problems.

"But my cousin did and I feel that I don't seem to know everything you do about these situations." Oshitari said meeting Ryoma's eyes through the mirror doors of the elevator.

"We'll need to meet up after this Oshitari… we have a very good lead on the killer of your cousin." Ryoma said as the elevator dinged and started to open.

"Who was the bastard?" Oshitari asked as anger overtook his senses at having heard that.

"Later," Ryoma said as he grabbed his secretary by the waist and guided her over to a private corner to talk. There would be no time to relax now… they were on a fight against time.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Kotona peeked out from behind the warehouse as she trailed the people that had Sanada. They had dragged him from Nomorou's headquarters to the deserted part of Tokyo where only a bunch of boarded up warehouses were. She'd have to report to department X as soon as she got the exact location of whichever warehouse they were using. She had known from Ayumi and Kirihara that lately everyone of importance was being watched over by department X but this one must have been a fall-out on the people watching Sanada's part.

Glancing around her, Kotona moved forward and ducked behind a dumpster when they turned suddenly and opened a warehouse easily although everything should've been boarded very well. She could only assume they had this planned for a good while. She stay put in the alley way until she saw all four guys that had carried Sanada come back out and head to their car. She made sure they were busy as they took out their cigarettes and started a break before she moved around and tested the door to see if it was locked. Glad that it wasn't and she wouldn't have to spend any time picking the lock. Going in, Kotona bent and checked to see if he was in any condition to escape.

"Who are you?" Sanada asked in a raspy voice when she ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"Mizuhuchi," Kotona whispered as she flipped her knife out and cut the ropes off of him, "Can you walk, run?"

"I think so," Sanada said trying to stand and regain some strength.

"Good, because that's what we're going to have to do." Kotona said pressing the button to alert department X of her location and distress when the voices of the men were heard coming closer.

"What do we do?" Sanada asked. He was in no shap to take on those mens and he wasn't about to gamble that she could either.

"Element of surprise," Kotona said pushing Sanada to the wall. "As soon as they're all in we knock the last one and run for our lives."

Sanada nodded his agreement since he didn't have a better plan. They waited as the laughter sounded when the door opened and the men filed in.

"Hey- where's the-" Kotona elbowed the second man hard on the chin as she pushed the third and told Sanada to go.

"Keep going!" Kotona yelled as she ran after him as well. She swore as she failed to close the warehouse door and the one man she didn't hurt grabbed her arm harshly.

"Don't look back! Just go!" Kotona yelled as Sanada stopped to look back once. She felt herself dragged inside and she kicked one viciously in the face with her high heel as he tried to run after Sanada.

"Fucking bitch!" The other with the sore chin said as he slapped her. Kotona's vision blacked out for a second as she fought the pain from the slap. She felt their kick to her thigh and grunted in pain. The darkness overtook her almost suddenly though she hoped her sacrifice was not in vain and the guy got away. Her only hope was that department X would come soon.

XxX

Sanada ran as if the demons of hell were after him. The stitch in his side was killing him and his injures were screaming for him to stop overexerting himself but he kept at it till he saw an alleyway that was in a part of Tokyo that had people milling around. He tried to breath but his vision was blackening…. He wasn't going to make it. Sanada lunged and heard a scream before the darkness overtook. He only prayed he made it and the girl who helped him was behind him somewhere.

Hitomi screamed as something jumped out at her from the alley way.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked from behind where he was caring Ryosuke and following Hitomi to Ryoma's car.

"He's dying," Hitomi squeaked out as the face-down man on top of her had blood stains on his suit. She shook as she withdrew her hand from under him to reveal it stained in blood.

"Get him off!" Hitomi said trying to crawl out from under the weight.

"Hold on," Ryoga said adjust Ryosuke in his arms as he levered the man on one arm and heaved him to roll over off of Hitomi.

"Who is he?" Hitomi asked as she scrambled out and tried to not look at herself. She knew she looked a bloody mess and the stupid people around who stared and whispered weren't doing anything beneficial.

"Fuck Hitomi, call Ryoma…. It's Sanada!" Ryoga said only keeping his voice down for the sake of Ryosuke.

"Whose Sanada?" Hitomi asked though she had already obediently reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and was looking up Royma's number.

"He's a huge executive for the Atobe's." Ryoga said checking his pulse. To his relief it was steady though he looked dead. Ryoga wanted to check to see what his injuries were but he couldn't hand Ryosuke to Hitomi. She was stained with blood and he didn't want it to get all over Ryosuke. With one eye turned to the alleyway, he hoped whatever had chased him wasn't coming out anytime soon.

XxX

** (Warning: M rated scenes of abuse and sex)**

Kotona awakened only to be tied to a shabby bed. She had no idea if she was still in the warehouse till she saw that the scenery hadn't changed. She tensed as she knew this could only mean one thing… they planned to rape her. She breathed deeply though she felt the soreness of everywhere that she had been hit. She wasn't going down without a fight so she'd have to take the pain. Her only hope was that she had succeeded and saving that executive.

"So you're awake…"

Kotona jerked her head towards the sound of footsteps approaching. Her mouth tightened considerable when she recognized them. All from Nomorou corp and all holding high positions in the various departments. She had been in and out enough in the last year and half to know.

"I can see you know who we are." Kite said with a sigh as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Where are you from?" Mizuki asked with a slight sneer at her swollen face.

"Fuck you," Kotona merely stated. She had ran into Kite and Mizuki enough to know their nasty attitude of anyone they considered lower than themselves. The third man… who she only knew as Hikakoba was from the publicity department in Nomorou. She had no idea what kind of person her was but she was sure he was an ass as well since he hung around those two!

"We expect a good answer," Mizuki said spitting on her. "Now bitch, who sent you? Atobe or Echizen?"

"And what makes you think I didn't come from elsewhere bastard?" Kotona said disgusted at how he had spat at her. If her hands weren't tied she'd have slit his fucking throat with her knife.

Kite backhanded her with an emotionless face as he stood and loosened the tie to his suit.

"I think I'll loosen her pussy if her mouth won't cooperate." Kite stated shrugging off his suit jacket to toss at the foot of the bed before pulling himself out of his pants.

"Touch me and I'll kill you," Kotona said angrily as she struggled now. There was no way she wanted the bastard even on top of her.

"I wonder how you'd do that," Kite said with a sneer."Tied like you, you're worth less than a whore."

"She is a whore," Mizuki said taking a seat next to the bed to watch. "The only good thing about this bitch would probably be her cunt."

"Woman's aren't worth much other than that." Hikakoba finally spoke running a hand down kotona's exposed leg.

"I'll kill all of you for this," Kotona stated as her eyes darkened in hatred.

"Hn… we'll see how much you can take," Kite muttered before pushing her dirtied business skirt up and ripping her panties to the side.

Kotona refused to cry out in pain as he mercilessly jammed two finger into her dryly. She had her pride and she wasn't about to let them see her fear or step on her any lower than they already were.

"She's a tough one," Hikakoba chuckled lout.

"Again…" Mizuki shouted. "Who sent you?"

"Your mother," Kotona said with a smirk of her own. She'd said she wasn't going down without a fight and she still had no plans to.

Kite rammed into her hard without hesitation.

"Damn she's tight!"

"I can't wait to taste as well." Hikakoba said ripping her shirt and bra open to fondle her roughly. He squeezed hard and twisted her nipples harshly as he rubbed his dick against her face.

"You like that huh bitch!" Kite said continuing to ram into her hard and fast.

"Barely feel it you bastard, exactly how short are you?" Kotona spat out before her eyes closed at the pain of him reaching out to slap her across the face again.

"Don't leave any trace of yourself in the bitch," Mizuki said running a hand through his hair as he stared at her with disgust.

Kotona took the humiliation of the two hurting her more than pleasuring her. She bore the hate silently before pretending to knock out after the fifth time they double penetrated her while slapping her. If she needed a chance to get out it'd have to be if they thought she was a goner. Kite laughed before throwing her onto the floor.

"Bitch doesn't even deserve the damn bed." Hikakoba stated as he motioned for a woman standing near the entrance to the warehouse forward. "Bend,"

The woman obediently did as she was told as Hikakoba ripped her panties to the side and rubbed her sexually with his duck.

"Bitch down under should be more like this whore… wet and ready for a man." Hikakoba said with a smirk at how wet this woman was for him. Jerking her hair he entered her as he forced her head onto the soiled bed and pumped into her from behind.

"You said it," Kite said taking a seat next to Mizuki who had been dealing with other problems over the phone.

"One part of our plan at least goes right," Mizuki said kicking Kotona away from him further.

"Senri got the bomb in?" Kite asked.

"Aa, Mizuhichi and all those business people will be flying high in a couple minutes." Mizuki laughed. "But before we go play innocent we have to get rid of this bitch."

"That means it's your turn boys," Kite called to their henchmen's. "Play and discard her."

Kotona panicked…. She knew now she might not make it out but that shouldn't mean everyone should not be warned either. Using some of her strength she was thankful they hadn't removed her watch. Pressing the button once more, she hoped they would get here soon.

"Come here bitch!" A man said grabbing her by the hair. Kotona grit her teeth as she struggled to not cry out. Till the end, she'd not allow them the pleasure of seeing her suffer.

* * *

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**A & Z Inc.**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Yuuta's classmate & co-worker. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Working for A&Z Inc. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Atobe Corp.**

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Elites with stocks in The Big Three

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. CEO of A&Z Inc. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kitazono Kotona- **Mizuhuchi Spy (The girl that appears randomly to charm Ryoma and Atobe in PoT)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Other characters [ don't appear often]**

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Ookochi Yun-**Rina's producer brother.

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Sengoku Entertainment**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Tachibana Bank**

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tachibana An-**Sister to owner and Head manager of the main branch to Tachibana Banks.

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)


	19. All For Nothing?

A/N: Not much to say but go read and review for me :)

* * *

tenten32158 – I'm thankful you're catching all of it for me actually. I do note it too when I have time to go over it and it bugs the hell out of me at times too. If I had more free time I'd do it but I figured I'm going to revise and re post all the stories again after I finish my current ones so it doesn't keep everyone waiting any longer than they already do for my updates.

A lot of people don't realize that there's so many PoT characters until they see them all aligned but there are. I tried to use as many of them as I could and still couldn't get them all in. As for the romance, I decided to throw it in at an unusual pace because it was dealing with "love at first sight" between thrill. The love is not expected so it may at times seem random and abrupt but that's how I wanted it to kind of be. Love is never the same between any two relationship and I wanted to show that the connection can come in any form, whether sweet and memorable or short and abrupt, they continue to fill each other's life.

I'm happy that you enjoyed the stories and traveling through the different situations and worlds I created for thrill. If nothing else, that is one thing I hope people enjoyed while I dabbled my bizarre stories out. I'd appreciate it lots if you do continue to read and pinpoint things out in this or my other stories. It's critique like these that makes me able to see more than I already do and hopefully bring even better stories to all the readers in the future. Huge thank you for taking the time to write that long review again to me :)

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XIX: All For Nothing?**

**Recap~**

Kotona grit her teeth as she struggled to not cry out. Till the end, she'd not allow them the pleasure of seeing her suffer.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

"Kirihara-san?" A girl said turning to face him as he came in with Shinji after checking security. With all the major businesses here for the meeting, it was imperative that everyone stayed safe and no unwanted bug got in.

"What is it?" Kirihara asked stopping all conversation at the urgency in her voice.

"I've been trying to locate you for a while now. There have been a couple distress signals coming from Kotona. I just received another one a few minutes ago and I think it's serious from all these calls."

Kirihara nodded grimly as he looked at Shinji.

"Split up into two groups Shinji. You stay here and keep security up, I'm headed out with a team. Rika-chan! Bring the coordinates out and have my team prepare for the worse in case we have a confrontation!"

"What about Noto?" Shinji asked.

"Keep in contact with team three too Rika-chan. They are still out there trying to locate Sanada."

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Ryoga burst into action after seeing the state that Sanada was in. He pulled out his gun and scouted around. If the worst happened he'd have to defend Hitomi and Ryosuke. He eyes the alleyway warily as he feared one of the people watching the scene was actually an accomplice to this mess.

"I can't reach him!" Hitomi said with slight fear. She knew as soon as Ryoga took out a gun that the incident was no small matter… it might turn out to be the situation her family and she had to go through on their estate.

"Call Noto on my cell." Ryoga said tossing her his cell. "He'll know what to do… don't worry."

Hitomi nodded as she shakily looked for the right number. Suddenly Ryoga sat next to her and Ryosuke and put an arm around her.

"Trust me, I'll protect you." Ryoga said pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Unable to say anything, she merely pressed the number and prayed while she waited for the guy she called to pick up.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp. **

**An hour before meeting**

_**(I know it's a WTF moment for such seriousness but do beware of the lemon)**_

"Everyone's already here and you want to what?" Ryoma asked a bit amused as Fuji cornered him in his office.

"Have a moment," Fuji whispered before bending his head and placing his hungry lips against Ryoma's. The flames were instantaneous as their lips melded in hunger and opened in union to draw each other closer. What Ryoma had meant to allow for a second was slowly falling out of hand as their raging loins took hold and the only thing that mattered was getting into each others clothes.

"Ryoma…" Fuji uttered cupping Ryoma intimately as he gave the front part of Ryoma's pants a hard stroke.

"Damn…." Ryoma swore as he pushed his swelling member closer to Fuji's caresses.

"You won't be able to sit if I give you what you want." Fuji uttered pressing a kiss to the side of Ryoma's neck before nibbling on his earlobe.

"You fucking started it." Ryoma reminded him as he let out a satisfied groan when Fuji withdrew his hard member out.

"I did…" Fuji chuckled in slight evilness at how he twisted the situation. Just because they lived and worked in a high-pace environment didn't mean there was no time for a quickie everyday and he wasn't about to let out on his day when Ryoma topped yesterday and it was his turn today.

RING~

Ryoma groaned as he pulled away and picked up his phone.

"What?" Ryoma asked irritably. Fuji took the time to undo the rest of Ryoma's pants and press a finger against his hole in anticipation.

"_Is there any news?"_

"Not yet but there will be." Ryoma replied in a perfectly mild tone though he pushed back insistently against Fuji's probing finger.

"_What if the bastard had him killed already?"_

"Sanada's alive monkey-king and you keep believing that. I'll see you downstairs in thirty." Ryoma said clearly though he only faltered once in his sentence because Fuji purposely probed in deeper. Ryoma hung up quickly and groaned. "Fuck you Syuusuke…"

"My technique improving or what?" Fuji chuckled as he leaned over Ryoma to breathe against his ear.

"Still sucks," Ryoma said in a bratty tone though he pressed insistently against the rising tent of Fuji's own pants.

RING~ RING~

Ryoma swore as he jerked the phone up once more.

"Echizen," He bit out in frustration as he felt Fuji purposely tease him by running his cock along Ryoma's crack.

"Sir, there's been an incident at the back."Minami reported. "It seems Tachibana An was attacked when trying to stop the hacker from messing with Mizuhuchi banking."

"Shit…" Ryoma breathed out. He moved away from Fuji and jerked his pants up as he readjusted the cell phone in the crook of his neck. "Did they catch the culprit?"

"No. the person escaped but definitely an insider because they knew all the ways in and out. Cameras show that the person was masked and slim… could've been a male or female."

Ryoma swore again as he thanked the banker and hung up.

"Trouble?" Fuji asked. He had used that time to calm his own raging emotions and was now in control again.

"Yeah… bank account." Ryoma muttered and started to straighten. "Let's get down there."

Fuji unwillingly nodded and started to fix himself again.

XxX

**Nomorou Corp.**

Nomorou cheered as he placed the phone down. He had been initially angry over the blunder with Sanada but now he was thrilled at the conquests he was about to accomplish. It was about time he started to head to Mizuhuchi though. He'd claim his victories in front of the pesky little brat who owned Mizuhuchi now. Nomorou cursed the day the little boy challenged him and now he'd finally get his monopoly… yes! Nothing would stand in his way after this.

Nao on the other hand walked away from his uncle in anger. He had just been informed that if he doesn't straighten up his uncle was going to make sure to plow Ai for a worthy heir instead of him. He had been okay with his uncle taking that male lover that followed him everywhere because there was no danger of competing with another heir but if he DID marry then that would create a new problem for Nao personally.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

The man worked stealthily on the bomb as he connected the pieces and set the bomb up. Pushing it behind the coat to be ready for the firwroks, the man straightened. As soon as he pressed his specialized pen it would set the bomb for a solid ten minutes and BOOM!

Everything would be set for the people who would profit from this. Picture perfect if you really thought about it the man thought with a slight chuckle. He had to get back before he was missed… he always left room for a fool-proof plan.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

Ayumi smiled as she greeted more people she knew. Her husband stood by her side in silence though she knew he was angry at her. She had just gone through a dilemma a couple hours ago and here she was risking her neck again as her husband had angrily stated earlier. But she couldn't help it… she wanted to be a part of this. She wanted to catch the culprit and protect not only the people she loved but others as well.

"Ayumi…" Shinji said coming to stand on her other side.

"What is it Shinji?"

"There's been an emergency and Kirihara left… I'll be the only one watching with my team for now so be careful."

Ayumi nodded and wondered what exactly was going on to disrupt them now. Her eyes strayed to a group of men walking towards them to enter into the business room. She smiled in greeting and noted someone she recognized finally from Atobe corp.

"Chitose-san… is Atobe not here yet?" Ayumi said stepping away to talk to him.

"Not yet," Chitose said with a smile. "I was going to look for a bathroom but I seem to have gotten lost."

"It's actually this way to the left." Ayumi said with a smile.

"Thank you," Chitose said with a smile and greeted Shiraishi as well before heading to the bathroom.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Kirihara cursed as he entered the building. They had got there as fast as possible only to hear a call from Noto that Ryoga had found Sanada and they had him secured. Then they had killed a few thugs looking men at the location of Kotona's signal. The worst news was when his team confirmed her dead from deep lacerations over her body and a broken neck.

"Boss…"

"Get ready to move her…" Kirihara ordered as calmly as he could. Slowly he bent down to look at the beautiful girl and cursed himself repeatedly for failing her distress calls. Brushing her hair out of the way, he was sickened at what kind of monsters could rape, mutilate and break her…. There must have been a reason why she revealed her stance… there must be a connection.

"Sir we have to head back…" Another man mentioned. "I think a man got away and might come back with backup so we gotta clear up."

Kirihara nodded and told the two men to be careful lifting Kotona on the stretcher they had. He was about to get up and get moving as soon as they had her up and going out the door when he realized her blood stains were not normal. Examining it closer he finally made out a code and name etched with blood.

"Boys! Get Shinji on the line with me!" Kirihara yelled immediately rushing back towards the van. If he had read Kotona's last warning correctly there was a bomb and insider waiting to blow the business world to hell at Mizuhuchi!

XxX

Oshitari looked grim as he moved through the crowd of business men towards Atobe and Ryoma while he eyed Shinji coming around the other way with Noto behind him. They were in place vut he'd have to inform Ryoma first.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked Oshitari after seeing his expression from behind Atobe's head.

"Is it Sanada?" Atobe asked turning to face Oshitari with slight fear in his eyes.

"He's fine… he's expected to awake later tonight." Oshitari said with a lowered voice.

"Then?" Ryoma asked expectantly.

"Code 130m13," Oshitari said as calm as he could. "The sections are all being moved out and we got the insider."

Ryoma nodded and turned to capture the people in the room's attention with a loud unprofessional whistle.

"Ladies and gentleman.. If I may have you all file out of the building for a second because-"

Ryoma never got to finish as Chitose jumped up and went running towards the door with Shinji and Noto pulling out their guns asking him to stop of be shot. In response, Chitose pulled out his own gun and aimed at Noto.

BANG!

Another shot rang out and Chitose fell as Oshitari didn't bother to hesitate. The bullet embedded in his dominant arm, he had no choice but to drop his gun.

A few screams and gasps went up in the air but Mizuhuchi staff calmly guided people out while Noto, Shinji and Oshitari closed in on Chitose.

"Chitose… you-" Atobe started as Ryoma, Fuji and he approached the fallen man.

"You're all too late, the timer already started ticking when I realized you were all on to me." Chitose said. "I noted the people surrounding me and guessed right."

"Who can disarm it?" Ryoma asked grimly. If they lost their headquarters, it'd be hard to re-group and stand ground again for a while.

"Shun was the specialist…" Noto admitted with a grim face. "We don't have anyone qualified for that so Kirihara had called in the bomb specialist from the police but they'd take at least another five minutes to get here and figure out where it is."

"I found it…" Ayumi spoke up as she came back into the room with her husband.

"It's near the secretarial department." Shiraishi said with a glare at Chitose. "I remembered him looking for a bathroom yet coming from that hall. Ayumi had to go get her coat from the department and it was running behind her coat."

"There's not much time left…" Ayumi said with a shudder. "Eight minutes left."

"The people?" Ryoma asked grim-faced now as well.

"Almost all out and to safety.' Ayumi said as her husband pulled her out.

"Syuusuke… is Rina-"

"She's out already," Oshitari confirmed. "We have to get out too."

Ryoma nodded though his foot stood rooted in place. He couldn't believe he fought this long and hard and stayed ahead of the game as long as he could only to be brought down by bomb… there was no way this was all for nothing right?

* * *

**The character list has been shortened as well with the removal of deceased characters. And another change is grouping characters under their company to cause less confusion as some reviewers suggested. Does it help better?**

**FATED CHARACTERS**

**A & Z Inc.**

**Aoi Kentarou**- Yuuta's classmate & co-worker. (Rokkaku's Buchou)

**Fuji Yuuta**- Working for A&Z Inc. (St Rudolph's "Left-hand killer" and Syuusuke little brother.)

**Atobe Corp.**

**Atobe Keigo**- High executive of Atobe corp. (Buchou of Hyoutei)

**Akutsu Jin**- Security guard at Atobe corp. (Short-term regular on Yamabuki's tennis team)

**Chitose Senri**- Head of the Intelligence department in Atobe corp. (Shitenhouji's singles and doubles player who first opened the Pinnacle of wisdom.)

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**- Atobe's executive. (Hyoutei's next buchou, "Gekokujou" guy)

**Itsuki Manehiko**- Sticks to Saeki a lot and assists him in negotiating for Atobe corp. (Rokkaku's doubles player who blows steam out of his nose and hits sinkers.)

**Jackal Kuwahara**- Security at Atobe corp. ( Known as the 'Man with 4 Lungs' for his defensive specialty in Rikkaidai.)

**Kabaji Munehiko**- Atobe's secretary and bodyguard. (Hyoutei's "copcat" and giant singles player.)

**Kamio Akira**-Acts as the local delivery guy but is Atobe corp's spy. ( Fudoumine's Speed and rhythm addict.)

**Ootori Choutarou**- Works for the current Prime minister and secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's double player who has record breaking fast serves)

**Saeki Kojirou**- Atobe corp's official negotiator and contract maker. (Rokkaku's 'motion-vision' specialist and Fuji's friend)

**Sanada Genichirou**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. (Rikkaidai's "Emperor" and Fukubuchou)

**Shishido Ryou**- Prime minister's cabinet member and works secretly for Atobe corp. (Hyoutei's single and doubles player)

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**- An Elite and high executive at Atobe corp. ( Seigaku's buchou)

**Yanagi Renji**- An Elite and major person in Atobe's intelligence/development department. (Rikkaidai's data master and "Master")

Elites with stocks in The Big Three

**Akazawa Yushirou**- An Elite, major stockholder of Mizuhuchi & Atobe stocks. CEO of A&Z Inc. (Buchou of St. Rudolph)

**Marui Bunta**- An Elite and self-proclaimed Tensai at stocks. (Self-proclaimed Tensai of Rikkaidai, volley specialist and doubles partner.)

**Mukahi Gakuto**- An Elite from an influential family and major stockholder of Atobe stocks. (Hyoutei's acrobat specialist and doubles player)

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**- An Elite and powerful influencer in the business and political world. (Shitenhouji's Buchou)

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**Echizen Ryoma**- 26-year-old high executive of Mizuhuchi corp. (Main character in PoT)

**Echzen Ryoga**- A top professional tennis player who has the tendency to take life easy and fool around with girls in his spare time. (Only exists as Ryoma's adopted "big brother" in PoT the movie)

**Echizen Ryosuke**- Shun and Nanako's son who was officially adopted by Syuusuke and Ryoma. (An OC)

**Fuji Syuusuke**- 28-year-old trainee working as Ookochi Rina assistant. (Seigaku's Tensai)

**Amane Hikaru**-Mizuhuchi Publicist (Rokkaku's 'Pun' talking regular AKA "David")

**Ibu Shinji**- Member of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's singles regular who mumbles.)

**Ishida Gin**- Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Shitenhouji's regular who originally taught his brother, Tetsu, the Hadoukyu.)

**Ishida Tetsu**-Security department at Mizuhuchi. (Fudoumine's doubles player who wears a bandanna and uses Hadokyu.)

**Kawamura Takashi**- The chef at Mizuhuchi's cafeteria. (Seigaku's power player who's always 'Burning')

**Kikumaru Eiji**- Manager at Mizuhuchi's product department. (Seigaku's Acrobatic and motion vision specialist player. Hoi Hoi!)

**Kirihara Akaya**- The head of Department "X" at Mizuhuchi. (The aggressive baseliner and "Devil" of Rikkaidai.)

**Kisarazu Atushi**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (St. Rudolph Regular who wears a red headband. Brother to Ryou of Rokkaku.)

**Kisarazu Ryou**- Member of Mizuhuchi's intelligence department. (Rokkaku's cap-wearing analyst. Brother to Atushi of St. Rudolph.)

**Kurobane** **Harukaze-**works with Nanako in the publicity department. (Rokkaku's "Bane" doubles player to "David" )

**Makashima Kamui**- 15-year-old prodigy who works for Mizuhuchi's 'government' department. Supposedly being groomed to be a new Prime minister's right hand. (An OC)

**Minamoto Tatsu**- Official Business department manager and Nakatsu's ex's husband. (An OC)

**Nakatsu Shinji**- A trainee in Mizuhuchi corp and Fuji's friend. (An OC)

**Niou Masaharu**- Part of the Elites and the 'Trickster' in elite circles. He's also one of Mizuhuchi's top executives. (The 'Trickster' of Rikkaidai)

**Noto**- Ryoma's Chauffeur who "hacks" for Ryoma as well. (An OC)

**Oishi Syuichiroh**- Main section head department of the secretarial department in Mizuhuchi. (Seigaku's Fukubuchou and reliable mother. Part of the Golden Pair.)

**Ookochi Rina**- Ryoma's Private secretary and head of all the secretaries at Mizuhuchi corp. (An OC)

**Oshitari Yuushi**- An Elite with an influential family in politics, government and business. (Hyoutei's " Man of a thousand techniques", "Tensai", " Trickster" and cousin to Kenya of Shitenhouji.)

**Shiraishi Ayumi**- Kuranosuke's wife and Mizuhuchi's corp's negotiator. (An OC)

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**- An Elite and top executive from Mizuhuchi. (Rikkaidai's "Gentleman")

**Yukimura Seiichi**- Part of the current Prime Minister's intelligence department as well as head of Mizuhuchi's confidential government reform department. (Rikkaidai's Buchou and "Child of God")

**Nomorou Corp.**

**Nomorou Chiaki**- 35-year-old who wants to rule Japan and settle quickly with a suitable wife to produce his heir to his "kingdom". (He's an OC)

**Nomorou Nao**- Chiaki's nephew who attends Nurata Business Academy.

**Chinen Hiroshi**- Nomorou Security department manager. (Regular from Higa-chu. The guy with white/black hair)

**Hikakoba Rin**- Nomorou's publicity department manager. (Regular on Higa Chu's tennis team. Says "Habu" a lot.)

**Kai Yuujirou**- Nomorou corp. Prime minister's cabinet. (Singles player that wears a hat from Higa Chu)

**Kiraku Yasuyuki**- An Elite, High executive in Nomorou corp. (Midoriyama's coach's son and singles player)

**Kite Eishirou**- An Elite, Negotiator in Nomorou corp. (Buchou of Higa Chu)

**Mizuki Hajime**-Intelligence department team at Nomorou corp. (St. Rudolph's cocky, data collecting manager.)

**Shitetsu "Narumi" Ai**- A struggling actress that charms Ryoma in grooming her. (An OC)

**Tanaishi Kei**-Security at Nomorou corp. (Higa chuu's fat, egotistic guy.)

**Toshiro Sei**- 30-year-old player who has played with Syuusuke and Ryoma in his past but is currently Nomorou's lover. (An OC)

**Tooyama Kentarou**- The enthusiastic intern "trainee" at Nomorou corp. (Boy wonder from Shitenhouji who's physically strong with a lot of stamina and speed.)

**Yanagisawa Shinya-** Publicist at Nomorou (St Rudolph's "dane"(duck) guy)

**Yanagisawa Shinya**- Nomorou corp's publicist. (St Rudolph's "Dane"- Duck guy.)

**Other characters [ don't appear often]**

**DanTaichi**- Student studying with Fuji Yuuta. (Club manager for Yamabuki)

**Fuji Yumiko**- Syuusuke's sister working as a part-time secretary and fortuneteller. (The Fuji Brother's older sister)

**Horio Satoshi**- Student at the Osaka School. (The first year who claims "two years of experience" and the most annoying of the Ichinen Trio.)

**Katou Kachirou**- A student in Osaka. (First year with the 'bowl haircut' and part of the Ichinen trio)

**Minamoto Mio**- Nakatsu's ex. (An OC)

**Mitzukochi Akira**- A rich boy who hangs out with Nomorou Nao and Katagawa Shuji. (An OC)

**Mizuno Katsuo**- Student in Osaka. (Part of the Ichien Trio.)

**Ookochi Yun-**Rina's producer brother.

**Wataku Kira**- The current Prime minister being bribed by Nomorou Chiaki. (An OC)

**Sengoku Entertainment**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**- An Elite, powerful, and lucky man who owns the biggest publicity company chain in Japan. (Buchou of Yamabuki)

**Osakada Tomoka**- A student journalist who covers stories with her partner Sakuno. (Sakuno's friend and the president of Ryoma's fanclub.)

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- A student journalist who will cover stories from all 3 companies. (Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-daughter, and a member of the Seigaku girls tennis team.)

**Tachibana Bank**

**Tachibana Kippei**- An Elite who owns the chain of banks that catered especially to Nomorou, Mizuhuchi and Atobe corp. (Buchou and club manager of Fudoumine)

**Tachibana An-**Sister to owner and Head manager of the main branch to Tachibana Banks.

**Higashikata Masami**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (Part of the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Minami Kentarou**- Banker exclusively for Mizuhuchi holdings. (The other person to the "Jimmies" double from Yamabuki)

**Chitose Miyuki**- Banker exclusively for Atobe corp. ( Chitose Senri of Shitenhouji's little sister)


	20. Smile

A/N: Been a very long time since I last updated this story and we are hitting the final chapters so let's get this show on the road.

Do review and comment to give me a sign that there's a pulse still reading out there!

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XX: Smile**

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

"You say what? Kirihara asked Ayumi as he turned to face her again.

"Echizen and Oshitari are still in there…" Ayumi said once more as she pulled away from her husband. "there's less than five minutes left and everyone's already evacuated."

Kirihara inhaled sharply as he gripped his teeth and ran inside without a thought that there was an active bomb inside the building. Running through, he had a very good thought of where Ryoma was. There was no way that he wouldn't try to salvage what he could if he could.

"Ryoma!" Kirihara called out turning the corner. Exactly as he had thought actually… there he was with Fuji and Kamui by his side not just staring at the ticking bomb but playing with it. Did they want to reach the afterlife sitting front row? Most people would hightail it to the farthest place before any bomb would explode.

"Akaya…"

"Let's get out of here, we can't save it!" Kirihara said moving forward with rapid steps to haul the crazies with him. "What part of les s than four minutes don't you get now?"

"Kamui-" Ryoma started.

"Is just as crazy for still being in this building," Kirihara said with slipping anger now.

"Don't you get it… we can't do this without you so no matter what you have to live!"

" Let's get out!" Noto said sliding in with a grim face as well. "What are we standing around for?"

"I want to disarm it." Kamui said looking at both Kirihara and Noto equally now. "I know a thing or two from what Shun taught me."

"Are you sure you can because this isn't a test room with a fake bomb. This is the real thing." Noto said stepping forward.

"I watched his set and disarm multiple times." Kamui admitted. "I think I can," He said trying to look more confident and calm about all this.

"I trust Kamui…" Ryoma said calmly beside the jumpy Kirihara. "If I'm wrong then I deserve to die here."

Not waiting around for anymore approvals, Kamui went back to work on it. He removed the last shell as he'd seen his brother do multiple times and prayed that the inside would look like the ones Shun had once done.

"Which is it?" Kirihara asked looking closer when Kamui hesitated seeing a red and blue wire.

Kamui frowned as he tried to forget that he was being timed in such a situation. He recalled his brother telling him that red shortened the time and made the bomb explodes but some bombs were double kill and either wire you cut will do the same damage… so which was this kind.

"Two minutes left!" Noto breathed out.

"Which?" Kirihara asked again.

"Give him time," Fuji said with a frown at how Kirhara and Noto were pushing it.

"That's the only thing we don't have!" Kirihara snapped.

'_Sometimes there are more choices than what your eye can see Kamui.'_

Kamui let out a breath as he looked around for more wires and as he turned the bomb he realized a small white one hidden in the corner. Knowing he had no time left and taking a gamble on something his brother s said, he cut.

Everyone shut their eyes in case they died on the spot, even Kamui. Yet to everyone's surprise the beeping stopped. The bomb shut down and for a few seconds everyone stared. They looked at one another and suddenly Ryoma fell to his knees and hugged Kamui hard not saying one word. Kirihara laughed a second later and Noto smiled. Fuji, other hand was trying not to be jealous that the first person Ryoma hugs when he finds he's alive is someone other than himself. Fuji stepped out of the room and let them have their time. He was a newbie in the company. He had not shared their downs, did not know any of them well enough to be considered close either. It was only two more months before he had been a part of Ryoma's life but he didn't mind so much. He was positive, one day he'd mean so much that he's be the first person Ryoma thought of if the world ended and the last one he saw when he went to sleep.

Exiting the building he saw Nakatsu and Rina come running up to him as he approached the safe zone.

"What's happening in there?" Rina asked worried about the boss for sure since her eyes kept searching the door.

"Is Ryoma out?" Atobe asked pushing through the crowd as well.

"Where are the others?" Ayumi asked pushing as well to see Fuji.

"He deactivated it…" Fuji said with a smile.

"The Brat?" Atobe asked stunned.

"Where's Shachou?" A million others asked.

Fuji held his hand up to quiet everyone down as he'd seen Ryoma, Yagyuu and Niou do numerous times.

"Shachou is doing good!" He announced to the cheers and relief of many people.

"Aa!"

Everyone turned their attention to the man emerging from the building ahead of the others. The confident steps to the fierce smirk on his face assured the numerous people who knew him that everything was well and there was no longer a threat.

"Rina, inside to set my schedule to right again, all workers back to their post, everyone from the meeting may return there, Kirihara send the cops away and report back to me about the situation before, Ayumi manage the press into the press room and I'll personally see to the explanation, Fuji by my side, let's move it!"

In a matter of minutes, everything started sorting themselves out as the workers of Mizuhuchi worked themselves out and everyone else watched in disbelief that the whole situation was being handled as easily as a fire drill and nothing more. Yet, there was a confidence and air that Ryoma brought when chaos ensued. He was able to momentarily relieve all stresses and fix the problem… as much as most of his opponents hated to admit it, he was damn good at what he does.

XxX

Kirihara swore as he looked at Noto. Ryoma was not going to like it but the evidence was gone all right. They knew but without the evidence everything could take a lot more time to convince the courts.

"A bloody mess?" Atobe asked coming over to the two after he was informed by Tezuka of what Noto had found.

"Yep…dead not too long ago."Kirihara confirmed.

"Akutsu?" Atobe questioned.

"We should've suspected as well…" Noto said with a frown. "But then again he seemed trustworthy so we left him to watch Chitose. Turns out he killed him to keep his mouth shut, one of our guys and took off as well when he realized there was no way he could fake his way out of this.

Atobe merely nodded as he listened. It was damning to know that it was his people that had been stabbing quite viciously.

"That was the same Akutsu who was supposedly knocked out when Sanada was taken as well wasn't it?" Kirihara asked Atobe turning to face the Shachou of Atobe corp.

"It was," Tezuka confirmed instead walking to join them. "So Echizen knows quite a few things about diffusing bombs huh?"

"It seems so," Kirihara agreed. He wasn't about to let anyone else know that it had been Kamui. There was a reason they left him inside the building when they had walked out to greet everyone else. He was still young and they didn't want anyone knowing about him.

"That brat is good…" Atobe admitted as he turned away with Tazuka. "Could we-"

"Noto will direct you two to where Sanada is after he's been settled." Kirihara said and turned away to settle the death of Chitose with the police. It seemed he couldn't be getting rid of them and reporting to Ryoma anytime soon.

XxX

"Don't be so un-cute about the situation Kamui," Yukimura said with a slight smile.

"I don't see why Shachou had to call a two-faced, evil man to escort me to his house when Shachou's brother could've just come for me." Kamui complained.

"You realize that I was worried weren't you?" Yukimura asked pulling to a stop in the parking lot at the apartment buildings.

"Worried that I wouldn't die?" Kamui asked a bit sarcastically as he exit the car.

"For you actually," Yukimura said walking beside him.

"What are you doing?" Kamui asked with a frown as Yukimura followed him to the elevator.

"Making sure you'll be okay till you reach the door,' Yukimura said with a small smile.

"What's the worst that can happen to me on my elevator ride up and walking down the hall?"

Instead of telling him, Yukimura pinned him against the wall and pressed a kiss onto Kamui's mouth insistently till he opened his lips and teeth allowing Yukimura to evade completely and taste the minty flavor of the gum Kamui had been chewing.

It was a full two minutes later when Yukimura heard a small gasp from behind that he regained his sense and pulled away from Kamui. Taking a deep breath he fought to control himself. It was unprofessional to be affected… it was crazy to be doing this to someone younger than he was… years younger to be exact!

"That-"

"Yes that was what could've happened," Yukimura finished pushing the elevator button for Kamui.

"It just did!" Kamui sputtered out finally regaining his own sense.

"So now you know," Yukimura said ushering him into the elevator while smiling at the young lady who happen to walk in on their kiss.

"To beware of wolves named Yukimura Seii-"

"Want to do it again?" Yukimura asked facing Kamui in the elevator.

Kamui frowned and looked away without saying another word. Seriously! He didn't even know why he responded to that! He should've fought him off and punched him or something,

**2 weeks later**

"You okay?"

Fuji turned his head slightly to face Ryoma who was seated at the desk. Fuji nodded and smiled a bit.

"Just a little tired today." Fuji admitted. He had been working hard to establish himself as a worthy executive and that required little sleep and a lot of work as Fuji had found. Yet, everything was also starting to get easier now that he had a better understanding of what was expected of him and where to pull information fro if he needed it. He considered himself quite accomplished now that he didn't need to follow Yagyuu and Niou around to learn the ropes.

"Take a break and go home earlier then." Ryoma said with a smile as he got up to walk towards Fuji. They had been going over a couple of things before Ryoma had gotten a phone call.

"I have things I need to complete like you though." Fuji said with a soft smile for Ryoma.

"You'll go home early as an order from me," Ryoma said pressing a kiss on Fuji's lips.

"That's not fair," Fuji whispered pushing a hand through Ryoma's hair.

"All's fair in the corporate ladder." Ryoma uttered sitting beside Fuji to place a hand over Fuji's.

"I'm sorry Syuu,"

"For?" Fuji asked turning his hand to grip Ryoma's tightly.

"Dragging you into this war… we shouldn't have met again in this circumstance."

"But I wanted to be dragged in…" Fuji reminded him pressing his lips against Ryoma's head softly. "If I wanted to leave your side I would've…"

"But that's me being selfish asking so much from you." Ryoma said with a sigh. "You , are by far the most deprived of partner in a relationship."

Fuji chuckled and connected his blue eyes to Ryoma's gold ones.

"Then perhaps we should work on that…"

"We should… I'll try to get home early tonight." Ryoma said with a slight smile before getting up to go to his desk again.

"Ryoma…"

"Hm?" Ryoma asked looking up.

"Our relationship shouldn't be based on sex," Fuji stated.

"But it'd be nice to thoroughly enjoy it once in a while right?" Ryoma said with a raised brow at how mature his partner was being.

"Exactly… so once this is over, we'll indulge." Fuji said with a smile as he picked up his files to head back to his office.

Ryoma opened his mouth to respond to that but his door swung open suddenly making both look towards the door to see Oshitari striding into the room clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked shedding the light-hearted face in place of his business one.

"We broke through." Oshitari said angrily. "Yasuyuki Kiraku."

Ryoma nodded slowly as he stood. "Get a copy to the police and one to the public. Even if Nomorou controls one section of the police, he can't control the public."

"Especially since that bastard is his fucking executive."

"Let's see how he worms his way out of this one since the bomb couldn't be connected to him in any way." Ryoma said softly though it came out more chilling that way.

XxX

**Ryoma's Suite**

**That night**

Ryoga frowned letting Hitomi know his displeasure of her coming into the living room with her juice to change that channel.

"Ladies first love," Hitomi said with a smile as she continued to flip through the channels avoiding all the sports channel.

"Turn it back to the game," Ryoga said moving forward to swipe at the remote.

"Not a chance," Hitomi disagreed moving back onto the opposite couch with the remote in hand. "What's so freaking exciting about kicking a ball back and forth towards a goal?"

"What's so awesome about how to paint your face?" Ryoga shot back getting up from the sofa he had been sitting on to corner her. "I can play dirty as well sweetheart and I'm no gentleman when the subject is TV."

"Stop being a sissy and learn to share." Hitomi said yanking the remote back once more as he approached.

"That's it!" Ryoga said tackling Hitomi onto the sofa as he wrestled her for the remote.

"I can't believe you! Savage! " screamed Hitomi."What an ass to do this when it's just a channel!"

"Honey, usually there's equal trade when the woman wants TV time," Ryoga said effectively pinning her kicking legs beneath his own weight and legs.

"Well this woman is-"

Ryoga sighed as he lowered his mouth onto her own. This woman talked way too much for her own good. Deepening the kiss, Ryoga decided he was taking equal trade after all. She wanted the TV; she'd have to be a woman and fork over her body.

"Fuck…" Ryoga uttered as he pulled his lips away to see her breathing hard lying in such a provocative position beneath him. Hell… he didn't even like her and he was reacting to her all right. Placing his lips on hers again, he realized she had given in and was kissing him with just as much fervor as he had shown.

Sliding his hands up her side, she moaned against his lips and wrapped an arm around his neck, the remote all but forgotten fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Their kiss deepened again once more before Ryoga lowered his lips to her neck to nibble lightly while Hitomi breath quickened. Her hands had found themselves under his shirt and his was snaking their ways into hers.

"Oh, don't mind me."

That was all it took to have Ryoga push off and Hitomi sit up to pull her shirt down in embarrassment.

"Ah… hey," Ryoga said noting that exactly as Fuji had said, he was going about his business pretending a couple didn't almost just have sex on the sofa.

"Hello to you two too." Fuji said with a quick smile to them although he seemed more entranced in whatever document he held in his hand as he made a cup of tea.

"Well… that scene right there-"

"We don't like each other," Hitomi bit out with a glare to Ryoga. This was after all his fault that they had even almost preformed an act like that.

"Could've fooled me," Fuji said with a chuckle as he turned on the coffee machine and poured in water to run through the machine to heat it up.

"It's just that we were-"

"I know, relieving stress from being in each other's company." Fuji said glancing up once again to send a "knowing" smile their way. "It's good to see you two getting along."

"Are they?"

Fuji set his paper down fully and opened his eyes. "Ryoma…"

"Otouto…" Ryoga uttered seeing his brother home EARLY for the first time since he had returned to stay with Ryoma.

"You're early…" Fuji said leaning over to place a kiss on his lips.

"Yep," Ryoma said using his folder he was holding to block it with a glare. It seemed he wasn't about to act loving in front of people.

"Saa…" Fuji uttered with a frown to Ryoma. "Well we'll be playing in the bedroom so feel free to continue your dislike or frustrations against each other."

"Mou… Chotto," Ryoma began but never finished as Fuji dragged him through the hall.

XxX

**Ryoma's Suite**

**Later**

Ryoma slipped out of bed as he headed silently down the hall towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee or something since he needed to look a couple things for the meeting in a couple of hours. Moving by the guest room, he heard a gurgle and looked in to see Ryosuke fussing in his sleep. It seemed Hitomi was tired as well since she didn't even hear Ryosuke fussing in the crib.

Creeping in a bit, Ryoma reached down into the crib and rubbed finger gently across his cousin's cheek. A smile slightly cross the boy's face before he settled back into his sleep and Ryoma found himself smiling back at the boy. If there was anything Ryoma could promise to his parents it was that he's work his hardest to protect their son's smile and him from the evil people of the world like Nomorou.

"Just you wait Ryosuke…"

* * *

A/N: Everything will be pretty fast-paced from here on out so please leave a review, a thought or whatever you may have after reading this XD


	21. The Fall Of Nomorou

A/N: 7th anni update!

* * *

MARYLOVER – Well it'll more so since a couple people say it's been dragging recently so e'll cut the business shorter and to the main finer points.

koyuninjagirl – Yes, Ryoma accidentally has another specialist. Shun was a character I'd have loved to write more about but time was cutting down and I cut the fic a lot.

KiTtEn18sMiLe –Yes Ryoma is adorable withkids but we'll get to Fuji's displeasure soon as well.

PheonixShadow – Well it was lagging for a couple readers so now a lot more will be happening at a faster pace and virtual time will be moving a lot faster. Time to focus on more thrill as well too now that it's drawing to an end.

emerald sapphire-chan – LOL

I know that feeling well and it's partially my fault for having such a gap between updates. I'll try to update more closely now though.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XXI: The Fall Of Nomorou**

XxX

**Rina's Apartment**

Nakatsu sighed as he looked at all the places he had to be promoting in and groaned. There was no time for rest but the only joy he had was that Rina would be beside him in support and would be using her powers to plan his schedule to fit.

"It's not as bad as Echizen-san's schedule." Rina said with a small smile as she pushed a cup of tea towards Nakatsu while taking a seat beside him with her own cup.

"But it's still time-consuming and hard on you since you'll be with me most of the time yet having to run things for Mizuhuchi as well."

"I'll be okay, you just worry about yourself." Rina said with a serious nod. "I'm used to running at this pace but you aren't."

"But you also have to play mother to your cousin as well don't you?" Nakatsu asked remembering that Rina's trip to see her family had brought on a new duty as well."

"It's a role I chose to play and Echizen has approved of me disappearing from his side every once in a while to deal with personal things."

Nakatsu nodded and started at Rina. He quite liked how she was always no-nonsense but in the privacy of her own apartment she relaxed like any normal person as well. Her perfect bun was coming undone now and though her attitude never changed, it was her relaxed expression that he was very much in love with.

"Is there something on my face?" Rina asked noting that he was staring at her.

"No… it's just that you are beautiful…" Nakatsu said looking at his hand, "I can't believe I get to call you my fiancée and hold you."

"It's all part of the plan though…" Rina said with a raised brow.

"But Rina…" Nakatsu said facing her fully now as he reached for her hand. "I want you to be my real wife one day. Not just all pretend and go our separate ways later."

Rina's eyes merely widened as she tried to take in all that he had just said. She was starting to think she misheard him or was just playing a joke on her when he moved forward a placed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. She responded without a thought and what turned out to be an innocent touch of the lips between two people turned out to be head-turning, tongue thrusting, full blown kiss.

Rina sighed as his mouth moved to the pulse at her neck and she buried her hands into his hair before he glanced back up and met her lips once more for another drugging kiss. She could process a single thought properly at the moment as she felt him slide a hand around her waist and she leaned back onto her sofa while he hovered and eventually crawled on top of her. She brought a hand down his back to draw him closer and Rina wondered if this is what they meant when you never got any… you wanted it.

"Taidai- ah! Sumanne(excuse me)"

Nakatsu rolled off and Rina sat up suddenly remembering that Nina was coming home anytime.

"Ah!" Rina and Nakatsu let out as they butt heads with each other from Rina's haste to get up and Nakatsu hurry to rise.

Nina started to giggle and suddenly, all three were sitting and laughing at the whole embarrassing situation.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi Corp.**

**January 18th**

"It wasn't one person who worked harder than the other, it was everyone together. The people we lost would be proud to say that justice was served and the best part is yet to come." Ryoma spoke out to his team.

They were celebrating more wins in votes for Nakatsu in many districts and winning the court case against Nomorou's top executive Kiraku. Ryoma was only angry that they didn't hang the man then and there for murdering Oshitari Kenya and depriving a family of a son. He was also irritated that as soon as it looked bad, Nomorou ran with his tail between his legs and left his scapegoat to suffer alone.

"What's the rest we have to do?" Oshitari asked looking at Ryoma.

"Destroy the mastermind once and for all… Kotona and everyone else deserves to see that bastard buried in every evil thing he did to be able to rest in peace."

The rest of the team nodded and they all knew that all the years they have been working for was about to bear fruit.

XxX

Fuji walked in on the meeting with a small greeting to those he knew as he headed towards the head where Ryoma sat.

"What's the news?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji.

"So… Nomorou married Ai…" Fuji said bluntly dropping the bomb quickly onto Ryoma.

Ryoma was quiet for a while as he recalled talking to her the day before and she had apologized for not being as useful as he had hoped she would be. He contemplated how this might affect the outcome of things he had planned since it was an impromptu surprise.

"Should we be worried?" Kirihara asked overhearing the announcement that Ryoma's cousin had just married the bastard they were trying to tear apart.

"Don't dwell on it." Ryoma stated to his team as he turned to signal Rina over to his side. "Ai doesn't know anything important or big secrets to the company."

"What is it?" Rina asked coming over.

"Tell everyone that the plan is moving forward a lot faster now. I need you to do a few things for me as next week."

"Right," Rina said writing quickly into the notepad she always had in hand it seemed.

"You're taking a couple days off still?" Rina asked Ryoma.

"You are?" Kirihara asked with shocked eyes.

"Really?" Oshitari put in as well interested that their workaholic boss was taking time off.

"Did I miss hell's invasion?" Notot added.

"All right you slackers! Back to work!" Ryoma said with a bossy frown.

"And he was just telling us what a great tema we were," Kirihara said teasing Ryoma.

"You really are?" Fuji asked after everyone left.

Ryoma nodded.

"Why?" Fuji asked just as incredulous as everyone else.

"For us… didn't I say we'd have more time for each other once the plan started following through?" Ryoma asked leaning his forehead against Fuji's.

"Yes but I didn't think we were so close to that yet with all the districts that still need convincing that Nakatsu will be a better prime minister and so many businesses that have fell and we are trying to build."

"I didn't know I had you so converted that you've become a workaholic." Ryoma teased pressing a kiss onto his lips while drawing his tongue lightly across Fuji's lip line in a teasing moment.

"Never… more like all crazy for you…" Fuji whispered as he caught Ryoma's bottom lip gently with his teeth.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Nomorou laughed in victory as he stared out his window in satisfaction. He had been extremely angry when Kiraku had been caught disposing of bugs because that meant that he would be under suspicion of collaborating with him. So he had let Kiraku be sacrifice though he was valuable to the company. Then he finally bribed enough people to let Wataku continue to run against that nobody that the brat from Mizuhuchi was supporting. Nomorou had to admit he was a bit unsatisfied that the idiot could get himself embroiled with trafficking girls and drugs but happy that he helped it be proven false even if it was true.

To make it even better he had married a powerhouse. The brat's very own cousin and now he had access to his inside information from Ai and her money from her company from overseas.

Life was good as far as Nomorou could care about at the moment.

XxX

Yukimura swore softly as he sucked lightly on Kamui's pulse. He had thought if he just kissed the youth that he'd be able to get him out of his blood but it was like there was no going back now. The more he got, the more he wanted and damn, would he like nothing better than to be naked, thrashing into Kamui making him let out those cute groans he usually let out. The thought of the dark eyes darkening even more in passion that he created, the perfect hair, mussed from his lovemaking and the long limbs that would wrap itself around him as they connected made him rock hard now.

Yukimura gave into Kamui insistence pulls as their lips met once more for a hungry kiss and this time the youth plundered his mouth about as much as he had in the beginning as well. Their heads twisted, locked in battle for control while Yukimura's hand teased Kamui cock into straining further in his pants. They were so close to losing it in this office but neither seemed to care since this place was usually empty and-

"Whoa… oh, don't mind me."

Yukimura and Kamui peeled apart immediately as they straightened themselves up, each hiding their erection against the desk in the room as Fuji grabbed a pack of the copy paper that they left in here if a printer should run out of paper.

"I feel like this is déjà vu only with a different couple" Fuji uttered more towards himself rather then the other two in the room.

"We don't even like each other," Kamui stated though he was pretty red in the face for being caught in such a position where he HAD to explain himself. This was all the traitor's fault!

"Funny how I've heard that before too," Fuji chuckled before turning to look at Yukimura who merely smiled back at him. Kamui sighed and left the room in a hurry while Fuji set his paper down on the desk and looked seriously at Kamui.

"He's real young Seiichi…"

"So?" Yukimura asked with a slight smile as well. "He's also real good so far at it."

"Just saying you're crossing a fine line of child molestation." Fuji warned.

"I can't help it, he's adorable."

"Restraint Seiichi, you need some of that." Fuji said with a chuckle and picked up his paper to walk away. He realized he touched a sore spot to be lecturing Yukimua but the situation just caused him to be sadistic and tease Yukimura a little.

"But he;s so tempting…quite like Ryoma when he first enter Mizuhuchi." Yukimura said stepping away to leave the room as well. "Ryoma was pretty good too." Yukimura added before disappearing completely. If he was going to play lecturer then Yukimura would give him something to mule and get jealous over too.

XxX

**Nakatsu's Apartment**

Rina was about to leave after going over the latest happenings with Nakatsu when she realized that she had not yet answered his confession from the other day.

"Was there something else?" Nakatsu asked coming to the door to send her off.

Rina nodded and faced him with such a serious expression that Nakatsu feared for what she may say. He fidgeted a bit in nervousness and tried to look at her normally but it seemed his nerves couldn't.

"About the other night," Rina started.

Nakatsu almost prayed out loud that she wasn't going to tell him that she hated him. He almost wanted to say it was all a joke to get the feeling of dread to roll off of him but he stood their silently instead awaiting the verdict and her opinion on that night, He was almost regretful that he has mixed business with pleasure that night and not kept it separate like Rina had first told him too when he entered Mizuhuchi. God, he was starting to feel stupid…

"Me too…" Rina uttered.

"What…" Nakatsu said not understanding at first since he was too bust imaging his own kinds of rejection.

"I love you too..." Rina said softly as she reached up to caress Nakatsu face softly.

"I know you love Echizen-san as well but I swear…" Nakatsu said pulling her into a close embrace as he looked down at her seriously. "I swear that I'll take you from him and make you mine so you'll only think of me."

Rina let out a small laugh as she snuggled closer and hugged Nakatsu tightly.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know!" Nakatsu said with a frown. "You follow him everywhere and know everything about him and he knows everything about you and-"

Rina brought a finger to his lips to hush him before she looked at him with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"I used to be in love with him Shinji…But after being his secretary for so many years I've lost interest in meaning more to Ryoma. I love you because you love me not for my position… but for me."

"Can I tell you honestly that I love you?" Nakatsu asked.

Rina nodded and accepted a kiss from him before he cut it short and leaned against her. "Then I will be honest with you… talking to you had been on a dare, falling in love with you was all on my own though."

Rina frowned slightly at that but wrapped an arm around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me who dared you and I'll forgive you."

"Fuji," Nakatsu said with a small smile.

"He just wanted Ryoma to himself!" Rina said with a bigger frown.

"Nonetheless I want to do this so much!"

"Do what?" Rina asked.

"This…" Nakatsu whispered as he lowered his mouth back onto hers.

XxX

**One Month Later**

**Nomorou corp.**

"Boss! Did you hear?"

Nomorou was already throwing books around the room in a rage when Mizuki came running in. He had been careless last night and allowed himself to be caught by a stray paparazzi! Then again he had been drunk as an idiot when negotiating with that senator. Now it was all over the place that he was bribing people to put up with Wataku for another few terms and the every fuckign channel was downstairs wanting a comment from him!

"What do I do?" Mizuki asked.

"Tell them that we aren't commenting!" Nomorou roared out as he tossed his stapler againt the wall in anger. He had used his wife's immediate money to do everything and now he'd have to draw from her company to make up for his losses. He was going under slowly when he had originally thought he was doing pretty good too.

"Boss?" Mizuki said softly.

"What!" Nomorou roared out.

Mizuki merely pointed to the screen of the television as it showed the results of the running for Prime Minister. The nobody had won and they were doing a live broadcast of him entering the office that was now his.

Nomorou felt his power in Japan slipping away with each moment. What the hell was he going to do now? He had to plan a counter measure before the brat gained anymore of an upper hand on him… he needed to talk to his wife.

XxX

Wataku scowled as the outsider lined up the office and started firing a lot of people that Wataku had liked and trusted a lot. He was in deep trouble for not winning now but if Nomorou-san's spies in the office were being slipped as well he's definitely has to pay with his life!

"I'll only be keeping Yukimura in the intelligence department." Nakatsu said with finality.

"That's good!" Wataku said with a smile. Yukimura was one of his most trusted!

"It is," Yukimura admitted with a smile. "Was that an order from Ryoma?"

Nakatsu smiled and nodded. "He appreciates the work you have done for us."

"Ah no way! Yukimura was working for Mizuhuchi? How come we didn't know of this?"Shishido complained out.

"Yeah.. aren't our companies close and how come you never said anything Yukimura-san?" Ootori asked with a frown of his own.

"The best spies are the ones who play both sides," Yukimura said with a smile as he looked at Kamui who looked a hell of a lot happier now that he could reveal what side he actually was on. Seemed the kid really cared.

XxX

Fuji laughed as Ryoma frowned at having cake stuffed into his mouth so unexpectedly. Mizuhuchi had been celebrating since this morning when the results were announced and it had been a clear defeat on Wataku's part.

"Not funny Syuusuke."

"I thought it was," Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma swopped forward with a kiss and pushed the cake into Fuji's mouth in a messy kiss as they swayed on the corner of the desk battling for control of their kiss. It wasn't until a single knock resonated on the door and Rina walked in that they pulled apart and cleaned up the remnants of the cake from their mouth.

"Going home for lunch as well Shachou?" Rina asked not even bothering to comment on how rumpled their suits looked or what they had been doing.

"Yes," Ryoma said with a smile. "it's been such a good day."

"It has, "Rina agreed as she left the room. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes then?"

"Why not just go together?" Ryoma questioned with a smile.

"Because you two haven't finished with your business yet," Rina said with a smile and quick bob of her head downwards to remind them that the front part of their pants was straining against the fabric.

"I do believe that's the first time in a long time Rina has joked with me," Ryoma said with a slight smirk.

XxX

"Why thank you Rina," Fuji said as they walked into the apartment to see Rina just finishing the final touches to their lunch.

"Just doing my above excellent work," Rina said with a smirk of her own at Ryoma. "Now I have to go prepare something for my fiancé and me."

"I thought the whole charade was off as soon as he won…" Fuji said looking up from where he sat at the kitchen table.

"It was… this time, it's for real though." Rina said with a softer smile.

"Congratulations…" Ryoma said as he pressed a kiss to Rina's head. "I told you that you'd find him one day."

"You found him for me," Rina uttered hugging Ryoma for the first time unexpectedly.

"I want to throw both of you an engagement party then." Ryoma said with a smile. "Once I've blocked all retreat for that rat will you let me do that for you in place of Nanako?"

Rina smiled beautifully and nodded. "I will Shachou…"

"Go on then," Ryoma said with a smile. "You're brother will breathe easier now."

"You two are actually really close aren't you?" Fuji asked watching Rina leave.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked sitting down to look at the appetizing sandwich in front of him. He glanced across and frowned at how Fuji was adding wasabi to his sandwich happily.

"Well I already told you what I think," Fuji said glancing up.

"Of course we are. When Rina started working for me and I started pulling the company up, I invested a lot into her brother's work and got him noticed as well as getting both settled into comfortable household's when they were struggling like you in a small apartment as well." Ryoma said popping open a can on Ponta for himself as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"Sou…." Fuji said with a nod. "So what's the final holes you have to block off?"

"Nomorou has already used the immediate funds I left clear in the open of Ai's account. He'll find soon that his big break he thought he got is all a farce and he won't be able to touch any of Ai's assets without approaching me first. To make it worse, he's borrowed a lot of money from different people and one of the people he borrowed the most from is one of my company which is named under another name."

"But you would have lost a lot of money!" Fuji said with a raised brow.

"But he was pulling from on e of my companies and putting it into another so really I lost nothing." Ryoma said with a smile. "It merely went through a middle person."

"Smart…" Fuji uttered.

"Of course, now all I have to do is divide and conquer."

"I believe I'm fucking a genius…" Fuji commented.

"I could say the same to you," Ryoma said with a smirk. "How was it that you got five companies to bend at once to your will when one of the companies stood firmly against us no matter who I sent?"

"I too have my ways…" Fuji uttered with a mysterious smile.

"You didn't fuck that old guy did you?"

"Everything doesn't always have to do with fucking Ryoma… some is all about handling." Fuji said with a smile. "By the way… during the bomb incident at Mizuhuchi…."

"Yeah?" Ryoma asked glancing up from his half devoured sandwich.

"Were you not happy to be alive and with me? Why did you hug Kamui-kun?" Fuji asked seriously.

"Are you screwing me? Of course I'm going to hug and love the person who saved me and my work first, not the man I'm fucking and loving."

"Am I just second to your work and goal?"

"I thought we agreed on that when we hooked up." Ryoma stated with a shrug.

"Did Yukimura and you ever have a thing with each other?"

Ryoma eyed Fuji suspiciously as he set his sandwich down and took a drink. "How do you make up your questions?"

"Maybe it's been prompted from others…" Fuji said with shrug of his own to piss Ryoma off. It wasn't everyday he got jealous but he had decided that after all this drama, he was going to be very possessive of his Ryoma.

"We never had a thing for each other though he teased me every time and again… nothing bigger than a kiss."

"No more of that either…" Fuji uttered aloud.

"What?"

"I don't like you casually kissing others, nor do I like it when they get moe affection than me, your most important lover and person." Fuji stated.

"You're being possessive."

"I'm a possessive lover, I don't share." Fuji said with a nod.

"And if I don't agree?"

"You'll answer to me personally each time you fuck up…'

"Empty threats…" Ryoma scoffed with a superior look before taking another bit of his sandwich only to feel the immediate burn. He knew exactly what it was as soon as it started burning. He spat the sandwich out on the plate and went in search of water or milk to stop the burn.

"Fuji- you ass!" Ryoma started only to run into Fuji's kiss… and soon all thoughts disappeared as both landed on the wall and continued on their way to the bedroom while twisting and sliding through kisses and touches.

XxX

**Two days later**

Fuji and Rina walked out together of Ryoma's office as both were headed to the same place. Today there would be a business meeting that required a highly skilled secretary to keep up with the others and Fuji since the others were busy and Ryoma was clearing up his pieces as he liked to call it with Atobe.

As they entered the building, Fuji glanced over at Rina and realized that she was in all business mode already. He tried to match her look and pace but realized only certain people could do what Rina and Ryoma did.

Fuji smiled slightly as they walked down the hall and turned the corner to follow the crowd.

"Follow me…" Both heard a man said as they felt the point of a gun pressed between their shoulder blades.

Fuji turned slightly to look beside him at Rina to see if she was as startled as he was. He instead was surprised that she didn't panic nor did she have any look of emotion on her face as she complied willingly. She looked at him in a manner that practically has her saying not to make any unnecessary scene so he complied. They were moved into a separate room where they came face to face with Nomorou… it seemed the idiot was still fumbling mad and not ready to give up.

"No one to protect you two eh?" Nomorou asked.

Fuji thought of answering but Rina showed her defiance by merely lifting her chin and not paying attention to the old man.

"We'll do an exchange," Nomorou said with a smile. "my wife is brilliant to think of capturing his new executive and most trusted person… how much does he fuck you anyways to serve him?"

Fuji held his tongue though he wanted to give the asshole a thing or two to think on.

"Are you two deaf?"

"Not at all," Fuji said bluntly. "Why would you hold us captive? What do you want in return?"

"Him… the beginning of my downfall… I want him to be shot by me, killed by me and taken out by me! That asshole has my wife's money locked up tight in a fund only he can open till Ai is thirty! How the hell can I sit around in debt until my wife is thrirty?"

Fuji didn't respond nor did Rina to his question. There was no doubt he was old but the hounds must be closing in for him to be so desperate as to come himself.

"You're crazy,"

"You wanna die?" Nomorou asked as he raised a gun to Fuji's head.

"Don't! honey… we need them both alive…" Ai said as she walked through the door.

"Why?" Nomorou asked angrily. He was so angry his whole face was turning red.

"Because we need his lover alive," Ai said with a frown.

"Lover! That brat is gay! HA!" Nomorou laughed.

"How could you do this to Ryoma?" Fuji asked Ai. "After all he's done for you?"

"I want more…" Ai said easily with a smile.

"Shall we start the ransom call?" Mizuki asked walking in from another door. "I made the call untraceable."

"Yes,"

XxX

The panic had already taken place at Mizuhuchi though. Nakatsu was scared for Rina's safety as soon as Department X had reported that they arrived to have no representatives at the meeting. Someone had taken them and the call they got from Tezuka that no one on Mizuhuchi's side had shown up had been correct!

"Locate her!" Nakatsu said as he nervously rocked in his seat thinking of plan after plan. Why had they thought everything would be over when it wasn't yet?

"A call for you ," Ryoga said pushing the phone towards Ryoma.

Ryoma lifted a brow as Ryoga set it to speaker and all the occupants in the room listened carefully.

"Yeah?" Ryoma answered.

"I have them,"

"Nomorou… why would you have them? Who is them?" Ryoma asked calmly.

"You fucking know what I'm talking about! I have your precious secretary and your lover so hand yourself fucking over and I'll let them go."

"And if I say no?" Ryoma questioned looking at the occupants of the room.

"They die, no questions asked!" Nomorou said angrily.

Ryoma didn't even take a while to answer him. It was quick and concise.

"Keep them, they're replaceable."

XxX

Fuji's eyes widened at how easily Ryoma abandoned him and Rina. The ones who did their all to see him up there and he was just going to walk away… He turned to look at Rina now and looked on in shock with open eyes as Rina continued to sit there as if she hadn't just heard her boss was letting her die. How could she be so damn calm in such a situation?

* * *

A/N: Who wants to review so the next chapter will come out? XD


	22. What It All Comes Down To

A/N: So Yes! This story is also approaching an end and this is near it. Do review and show love towards these two who have had no time to sexually satisfy each other unlike other stories. XD

* * *

**MARYLOVER** – Yes, there's some good to be said through most of the last chapter but in this chapter we'll find out if Ai's in it for a bigger cut or she'll just turn out to be a wonderful actress. Fuji is acting like everyone else in the world would act in such a situation. He'll get over his shock and calmly assess his position soon.

**TwinkyLittleMe** –We'll actually get a look at the man who once had Ryoma and Syuusuke after him one more time.

**Dimensional Roamer** – We'll find out if this was all planned or impromptu from the enemy ne…

**Kvhottie** – I missed writing this story too XD

**The Red Undertaker** – I happen to be like that for at least one chapter in every story I create XD

**koyuninjagirl** – Yes Rina's calm… but then again she's been under worse pressures in life compared to Fuji whose never been in this situation.

**KiTtEn18sMiLe** –He could be… after all they haven't really been there for each other outside of business.

**PheonixShadow** – Yes, he's having his first at it and he doesn't seem to be taking it too well.

**Tennotsukai no Saiten** – We'll figure it out this chapter whose lying and whose not.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XXII: What It All Comes Down To**

**Recap**

Fuji's eyes widened at how easily Ryoma abandoned him and Rina. The ones who did their all to see him up there and he was just going to walk away… He turned to look at Rina now and looked on in shock with open eyes as Rina continued to sit there as if she hadn't just heard her boss was letting her die. How could she be so damn calm in such a situation?

XxX

**Rina & Fuji**

Fuji panicked just a bit and wondered if revenge means more than anything to Ryoma. Was he actually willing to sacrifice his lover and the one person who stood by him the longest?

He glanced towards Rina and saw her hands shaking just a bit and he tried to brave up. He was a man and the woman next to him was holding up better than he was.

He placed an arm around Rina and she looked up at him. There was a connection between them at that moment as they silently conveyed their comfort to one another.

"That brat is so frustrating!"

They both looked up to see Nomorou pacing the floor angrily as he stuffed his hand into his hair in more frustration.

"Uncle…"

"Nao," Nomorou greeted his heir…. Well, at least until his wife gave him one.

"Calm yourself darling," Ai said pushing herself into his arms. "If we can't lure him out, we'll go in…. there's a secret way to the top of his stronghold without using the obvious ways."

"That is traitorous to do for someone who was kindhearted enough to take you in and gave you everything when you had nothing!" Fuji said coldly to Ai.

"You do what you have too," Ai stated with a smug smile. "That is the way of the world. I got what I wanted."

"WAIT!" Nomorou roared over them.

"Yes dear?" Ai asked turning back to face him. His face was clouded in anger and his glare darted between Fuji and Ai.

"You're not his real cousin? You're just a _commoner?" _Nomorou asked a bit slack-jawed at the revelation.

"That is true…" Ai admitted.

Everything in Nomorou's head made sense now. No right-minded cousin would hold his cousin's money till she was of a certain age first unless she had none and it was all his to begin with. She was a burden not an asset! He swerved his angry face to Mizuki who lingered in the back and glared hard at his secretary.

"Sir?" Mizuki said noting that the rage from his employer seemed all directed towards him now.

"You fix my problem by getting me divorce papers immediately! My high blood cannot be mixed with such lowness." Nomorou spat out.

"Darling! We are not-" Ai started before he whipped his head around with a gun towards his wife.

"You will sign those damn papers and pay to compensate me on fraud charges!" Nomorou roared out. "And you!" Nomorou said turning back to Mizuki. "Go get those damn papers NOW!"

"Let's be rational and-"

"I am being fucking rational!" Nomorou said calmly shoving the gun closer onto Ai's chest. "It's you who better be rational and sign those damn papers if you want to see another day on this planet."

"Uncle, calm yourself… she'll do it." Nao assured. He had stepped back towards the door after seeing that his old classmate and a woman was tied and ready to die on the floor, his uncle was raging like a maniac and the wife he had disliked his uncle for marrying was actually about to die in front of him. He wanted no part in murder and abduction… he had to get out of here when the old man's boyfriend got here with back-up.

He had no idea when his uncle first told him that morning that he was going to show him how to run the company that it would involve all these illegal things. He tried to seem calm as his mind raced for a way out…he had to get the authorities and have them stop his uncle… when was that stupid playboy Sei going to get here?

"See if back-up has arrived Nao!" Nomorou shouted waving the gun towards his nephew.

"Of course…" Nao said as calm as he could though his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. Intense fear ravaged him from inside but until he was down the hall and away from his uncle's crazy guards did he start running to the entrance. He looked around impatiently trying to locate a way out. If anything, he knew he didn't want to be at hand when his uncle could easily turn a gun on him as his bride.

XxX

**Mizuhuchi**

**Ryoma**

_"_Hell NO!" Nakatsu said shooting to his feet in a heartbeat as Ryoma calmly hung up and started to walk out of the conference room where everyone was gathered. Not one other individual could speak besides Nakatsu at Ryoma's decision. It wasn't their place to say but some felt torn at how easily Ryoma could say that and others trust in Ryoma wavered slightly at how he discarded those he could no longer use.

"Stay the fuck there and explain your words to me! That's my fiancée you're abandoning to death you fucker!" Nakatsu raged from where he stood. Anger pulsed through him as fear had earlier and there was no stopping his tirade either as he only continued to build on his rage.

"Calm down…" Yagyuu started as he turned to face the new Prime Minister who was not nearly done with his rant.

"Calm down when the woman I love is thrown to the wolf? How the fuck do I calm down when the man I thought I respected most turns tail and runs throwing in one's best friend and fiancée into the hole?" Nakatsu raged shrugging off Yagyuu's supportive hand. He followed Ryoma to the door and blocked his way angrily. "Tell me what the fuck you are thinking!"

Ryoma merely looked coldly up at Nakatsu stormy face and spoke as calmly as he had to Nomorou just minutes ago. "It was as you heard it."

Nakatsu's control snapped as his fist flew forward only to meet with the wall as Ryoma slid out of his way through the gap before he could even begin to form the basis of his target. Nakatsu whipped around to tackle Ryoma but Yagyuu and Niou had already broke from their thoughts and reacted to holding him back.

"Stop it," Niou commanded Nakatsu roughly as he held the thrashing man from tearing into Ryoma who continued steadily on his way to his office as if it was just another normal day.

"Fuck that, I'm going to-"

"Didn't you see his eyes?" Yagyuu asked.

"He is the man on top controlling all the pieces below him." Niou explained. "One wrong move on his part and the whole building collapses. He can't afford to make mistakes."

XxX

**Rina & Fuji**

"You're awfully calm for someone who has just found out that they've been abandoned by the man they trusted most." Fuji spoke softly to Rina.

The armed men that served Nomorou had placed then in an adjacent room while Nomorou continued to rage on with Ai. Fuji had been slightly thankful for the reprieve of the man's presence. For enemies to turn on each other was better than having to suffer their greediness.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Rina asked looking at Fuji with a slightly sardonic smile.

"Perhaps me as well," Fuji agreed in a similar expression to her. He was in no way regretting his life or questioning his path like a dead man yet but he was sure that was to come later. Perhaps he'd find himself asking God to give him a swift departure or maybe he'd remain grim and devoted to a single memory of Ryoma.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rina asked breaking into his thoughts unexpectedly.

"Why do you ask?" Fuji asked looking at Rina a bit astonished by her question.

"We cannot be seen as his weakness," Rina said fully aware of Fuji's answer in his facial expression. He had showed doubt and trouble in differentiating whether he trusted Ryoma or not. Rina didn't pause even as she saw the change on Fuji's face as she showcased her reasoning to why she felt calm though her heart sped and fear was always ever present in these moments.

"We'll give Nomorou an advantage if we are perceived as his burden."

XxX

**Kirihara & Noto**

"I'll search the west side on the building for anything strange… maybe they left a trail or something." Kirihara said shrugging on his police uniform he had "borrowed". "You'll take on the east side Noto."

"Right," Noto agreed. "The boss was pretty calm giving us our orders."

"He has to be…" Kirihara said with a sigh. "He's the emotionless statue we worship and put our trust in; takes willpower to be that strong in a chaotic time."

"Hn…" Noto grunted out as he continued dressing. "imagine if he started losing control in front of us."

"God help everyone then," Kirihara joked checking himself to ensure he had all his weapons.

"HELP!"

Both turned around and registered the stark look of fear on Nomorou Nao's face as he came tearing across the parking lot to them.

Eyeing Noto to be careful of a trap, Kirihara stepped forward to deal with the frantic boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Please… you have to save Fuji and the lady in there." Nao started breathless from his quick sprint across the large parking area.

"Start from the beginning." Kirihara said shooting another look at Noto. They had to beware that this wasn't a set-up for the two of them.

"My uncle… he's gone psycho and needs to be stopped before he shoots them down."

"He's armed?" Kirihara asked though more an confirming then literally asking.

"Yes… so are his people… he had more people coming to back him up and- there they are!"

Nao pointed as two black cars pulled into the place and four men and a regular dressed guy exited the cars heading inside.

"Look," Kirihara said looking back at Nao who was shaking in fear now. "I'm going to go check it out; you stay with my partner here and don't leave him."

It was a risk but Kirihara gut was telling him this kid had nothing to do with it so he was going to trust that they weren't walking into a trap.

"Send for reinforcements," Kirihara ordered Noto using "police" terms as he rushed to the back of the car to once more change.

"What are you doing?" Nao asked watching Kirihara change in record time.

"If you're right kid, I need to match the back-up and see what's up right?" Kirihara explained.

"You just have suits in the back ready for undercover work?" Nao asked so astonished now that he'd forgotten of his fear that had him trembling seconds earlier.

"Something like that," Kirihara muttered as he rushed putting on only a suit jacket and running towards the entrance. He needed to hurry because he wanted to bring back both alive and not near death.

Meanwhile Noto coaxed Nao in the car as he called Ryoma, placing his bluetooth in while his hands danced across his laptop relocating all of Department X to standby for duty around

XxX

Everyone at Mizuhuchi was once more was quiet as they listened to Noto's report about where they were located and what was happening. Each turned eyes onto the solemn faced Ryoma as he okays the infiltration as long as they got a hold of the major broadcasting companies and the real authorities as well to be spectators.

"It'll throw the speculation that we had any involvement or instigating in this untimely kidnapping."

It seemed this was a gamble for all or none to the fullest.

XxX

**Nomorou**

Sei sneered at Ai in almost ecstasy at the knowledge of her deceit to his money load. He had disliked Nomorou's attraction to her and seethed in anger when he was tossed aside to accommodate a wife.

"Let's kill her off and make it easier on all of us." Sei said turning a sympathetic eye on his lover.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ai said with a look of disgust at him. "Unlike you, I'm the key into getting into Mizuhuchi if darling would just clearly think about it."

"Bullshit, we can do everything without you!" Sei said with confidence. "Let's kill her off… all of them off and let leave someone as the scapegoat."

"You think it's that easy?" Nomorou asked looking at Sei.

"Of course… she can do the killing then turn the gun upon herself."

"And you think you can make me do that?" Ai asked with a raised brow as if they were proposing a simple trip rather than her murder and conviction.

"Of course, bitch!" Sei said with a flash of anger at her sarcasm when she was so close to staring death down in the face. He pulled out the gun he carried and pointed it at her in his dominance before a shot rang out and pain shot through him instantly.

"Why…" Sei asked when he realized Nomorou had been the one to shoot him in the leg for his hasty movement to kill Ai.

"Because I need to escape and you need to be the scapegoat…" Nomoru said with a smile. "You see this shot will be from my dear wife who tried to protect herself from you but fails and your motive will be the jealous lover."

"Don't do this… I loved you and-"

"Loved my money," Nomorou clarified and pointed the gun once more towards Sei's pleading face. "Goodbye… you're usefulness ends here."

Ai shut her eyes as another shot rang out and the gurgle of desperation in Sei sounded out and faded into nothingness. She opened them once more to confirm the man's death and turned to her husband to see him ordering his men away for a getaway to China immediately. She didn't dare move for she had no idea if he would ruthlessly shoot her as well or she could escape death today. All the men's exited the room and rushed to do Nomorou's bidding leaving only a dead Sei, Ai and himself in the room.

"If I live I will take the brat out one day so this revenge will have to wait but my sweet," Nomorou said facing her. "I still need to get a divorce paper out of you so you're usefulness is not up."

"So you'll kill me after it's signed?" Ai asked in mock boredom.

"If you kill the two in the next room. you walk out of the marriage alive and disappear for good." Nomorou said taking the gun Sei handled with him and handing the one he held to her.

"How do I know this isn't a set-up?" Ai asked looking at the gun he held out towards her.

"What choice do you have?" Nomorou asked with a sadistic smile.

Ai merely stared him down emotionlessly before her hand reached out and grabbed the gun from his hand. Self preservation was better than death here… no matter who she had to sacrifice.

Nomorou lead the way into the next room and stared down at the two on the floor. He would've wanted a piece of the little bitch who had always followed the brat around like he was a god but time did not allow such pleasures. Looking at his wife, he waited for her to do the work for him. She was loyal… if not to him to her life.

"Ai…." Fuji started seeing her raise the gun to his eye-level.

"Forgive me," Ai said softly and placed her hand on the trigger to Nomorou's delight.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will wrap up Fated so please leave your thoughts and thank you for taking this journey with me! I'll await your reviews!


	23. Fated For You

A/N: Here we are but i'm not quite sure if I want to do another short chapter on this story or just leave it? what do you all think?

* * *

KiTtEn18sMiLe- Well This fic has always had its action so we'll see if Ai is in it for the money or a greater purpose.

PheonixShadow- I know, but it's been a long time and it's finally to draw the curtains on their hectic life.

MARYLOVER- When in doubt, he doubted so you can see how unstable their relationship is despite the fact that they've been together for a year in the fic already. Despite all that time, they haven't had time to fully understand and be "together".

xxxKaixxx- At this point, everyone will reveal their sides and the time for a bit more Thrill is overdue.

* * *

**Fated**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** When does the heart skip a beat? When do eyes really meet? Can you really say that love at first sight really does exist?

Those are all the typical questions someone might think and brush off but Fuji Syuusuke, a genius by nature, who had refused to use his IQ anymore than he had to, was absolutely sure that if he entered the international business world, he'd see "him" again.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Fated For You**

**Recap**

XxX

**Business Room**

Ai shot without blinking but Fuji was surprised to not feel pain shoot through him. He opened his eyes to see Ai's gun aimed at Nomorou who had dropped his gun in an angry roar to hold onto his shoulder that she had shot almost at point blank.

"You bitch!" Nomorou swore out.

"You threaten me and not expect me to gain an upper hand?" Ai asked kicking the gun he dropped away towards Fuji.

"Ai…" Rina started only to stop as the

The room came to chaos once more as men dressed in black filed in with gun drawn.

"Shoot the bitch and everyone else!" Nomorou shouted.

"You're under arrest Nomorou Chiaki for corruption, kidnapping, and god knows what else." One man said approaching him with handcuffs.

"Shit!" He cursed but allowed them to take him away.

"Ai…" Fuji started.

She dropped the gun on the table and sat down with a sigh. As if at a drop of the curtain, her mask fell off and she trembled horribly. It was like two different people in that instant but Fuji could understand her fear. He had never had to shoot anyone so he wouldn't understand the need to defend one's self but he had felt that constant fear ever since he started working for Ryoma.

"You did well." Rina said straightening up. She loosened the tension with a small smile and hugged Ai softly.

"You too," Ai said with a small smile. "You could be an actress with a little bit of work."

"You mean I'M the only one who didn't know?" Fuji asked with wide eyes at how easily these two were conversing as if it had been a simple day that didn't involve a near-death experience and guns.

"Ryoma and I knew Ai was playing a double-agent but I had no idea of this plan either." Rina admitted. "We left the move to make on Ai's part and for a while, she was so convincing, I thought she had betrayed us all."

"You did well though," Ai said as her hands shook when she reached to brush a lock of her hair back.

"No… you did." Fuji cut in. Jealousy stemmed within his relief at the thought that Ryoma had not trusted him enough to reveal that Ai was always with them.

XxX

**A Week Later**

"All that now matters is that Nomorou is under custody and no matter how long it takes us to recover from all the damage he has caused Japan; know that I will work hard to make Japan prosper once more!"Nakatsu said strongly to the crowd as he addressed the public to explain the recent situation in Japan.

There had been nothing but deprivation of sleep and sense after Nomoru's arrest for the politicians and business owners. Many of Nomorou's men had come forward to spill his dark secrets in exchange for their own lives and profit while others tried to rebuild their crumbling companies and policies that suffered under Nomorou's undercover monopoly that he had been working at for the last few years. Ryoma was scheduled to speak soon of his opposition to Nomorou and how he fought for Japan against Nomorou but he had declined to give an interview or speak sooner than he needed to due to the need to straighten his own business.

"_I was proud of him… proud to stand beside him and see from his eye. Yet what bugged me was that I had been with this man for a little over a year now and I still couldn't understand all he was and am._

_Did he love me? Does he love me? _

_I barely had time to think of that as I was hounded by the press for my thoughts on being taken hostage. I had work to do, people to meet and a million other details that were exhausting me. My family visited regularly almost as if they were afraid I'd disappear and I felt like my whole life that had already been fast-paced started to gather even more speed._

XxX

**2 Months Later**

**Cemetery**

Ryoma pressed his fingers to his lips and placed them on Nanako's gravestone softly as his eyes skimmed the etchings on the grave. It had been a little over half a year since he had stood here watching the coffins be lowered into the ground but the pain that spiraled through him was as raw as that day. That day he had vowed revenge on the people responsible for Shun and hear death and today he was here to tell not only her but his parents that all was well and he had completed that he had promised. He felt a burden lift from him and though his burden should've been heaviest, it was the lightest in his eyes because of all the people who believed and stood beside him.

He had spent time changing Mizuhuchi over to him and finally last month he had finished the switch that Mizuhuchi-san had wanted him to do for a long time before he even passed. He had renamed the company Echizen as was the wishes of Mizuhuchi who was almost like a father to him. Nonetheless, he had commissioned and placed a memorial down in the reception area to Mizuhuchi, the founder and strong CEO who held his ground to the last moment before Ryoma came to the company. He may not have been the smartest and most driven person but Ryoma respected his wish of wanting to support Japan and creating jobs to benefit the people of Japan.

Through the last two months Ryoma had worked extra hard with his team and together they were able to capture the main people running the ropes with Nomorou and now all were behind bars being tried for bribery, fraud and other charges while others that had nothing to do with the treachery found other work in other companies and moved on with life. It was a small victory for such a long war but they were progressing in the right way for once.

Nomorou had decided to not wait around and let the people of Japan judge him though. He plotted to have Wataku and a few of his loyal people take him out of Japan but their plan was thwarted by Department X and he had to be shot down

Fuji's brother Yuuta had gone on to climb in the corporation he joined. He had been angry that his brother had been placed in such a dangerous position but he was striving on his goal to beat out his older brother one day as a better executive. Fuji had merely smiled and told Ryoma that Yuuta needed a goal to look forward to.

Fuji's sister Yumiko was now settled with no debts and doing what she loves best. She was reading fortunes and satisfied that all was well and the road seemed clear for Fuji and his love life as she had said with a smile.

Ryoma didn't know about that but even he knew their status needed to be talked about and brought forward or broken. He was hoping Fuji would want to bring it forward.

Atobe was rebuilding his company to be better and withstand more than it originally could. That meant consulting Ryoma but Ryoma really didn't mind so much… though the man could stop with his diva status and ask like a normal person.

Kamui and Yukimura gave into their desire though Ryoma had frowned at it. Kamui was still VERY young and Yukimura should know better. Ryoma especially frowned on the fact that Kamui didn't look happy that he was attracted to Yukimura but Yukimura had been all smiles and touchy.

'Love isn't as simple as saying no," Yukimura had pointed out AFTER he had reminded Ryoma that he was NOT Kamui's father.

Nonetheless, Ryoma had agreed as long as he wasn't going to rush anything on Kamui and Kamui wasn't going to stray from his goal of being Prime Minister one day.

Out of curiosity, Fuji had asked Yukimura if he minded Kamui ruling over him, Yukimura merely told him with a wide smile.

"I'll enjoy supporting him from the bottom."

Nakatsu and Rina are due to marry in mid-summer. To the surprise of Ryoma, he felt neglected and jealous that his secretary was being fished out from under him by a man he found. It was hard getting used to the fact that he was no longer Rina's first priority outside of work but slowly he felt himself adjusting and Rina was constantly reminded him that the mini things he requested could easily be taken care of by Fuji.

Ryoga had gone back to his professional career leaving Ryoma in Fuji's care as he said with a grin at the airport despite Ryoma's frown. The relationship with Katsurugi Hitomi is questionable since they seem to have a strong hate/love relationship and Fuji had mentioned to Ryoma that he had seen them very close and cozy more than once. Then again, his brother went through girls like toilet paper so maybe it was just another one?

The Ishida brothers have healed completely from their injuries and rehabilitating was becoming easier so they were expected to be able to actively work again very soon.

Kirihara was doing what he said he was going to do and that was taking a long awaited vacation that he needed. He had also patted Fuji on the shoulder and entrusted Ryoma to Fuji to watch over till he got back and that got Ryoma thinking, "When the hell did I become someone they could entrust to another."

Niou was in the middle of adjusting to care for the former Nomorou Company which has come under Echizen. If it worked out well, Ryoma was in a mind to hand it completely over to Niou's ownership so he wouldn't have to have so much on his plate. Niou had taken it gladly and told Fuji to work hard to support Ryoma since he was handing over Ryoma to him.

Noto is in the process of being trained to take over Shun's spot in Department X while Kirihara was on break. He was being left in charge with Shinji and though there wasn't much to do these days for the department, they were on hand just in case since the nation was still precariously on a cliff.

Ryoma had promoted Ayumi to Nanako's old spot after he had found out that after the scare she received from the gunners entering her house. He insisted she have a check up at the hospital and while there, she had found out she was pregnant and not just skipping her period over stress. Shiraishi ordered that she relax more often and she had been obedient… to a certain degree.

Ryoma also kept his promise to Narumi and had gone back into acting. She was now successful and thankful for all the backing she got from Ryoma.

Ryoma sent Yagyuu over to LA to continue working on overseas expansion for Ryoma. If it was successful and Yagyuu liked it, Ryoma was certain he'd hand over that branch to Yagyuu as he had set Niou off.

"_Ryoma and I work hard every day still to create peace and give people jobs and hope. It took its toll by cutting our time short but when we did see each other, we drew strength from each look and touch._

_I wanted to give him time to think as he stared at all the graves of the people who died for his dream but I knew he knew, it was more than just his dream, it was all of our dreams."_

A lone tear streaked down his cheek but Fuji doubted he noticed. He was a pillar, a stronghold for Japan… its savior…but everyone had forgotten one thing. Echizen Ryoma was only a human. He was a living, breathing human…one who could cry, one who could die, one who could love.

Sadness filled Fuji's heart as he stared at the man who freely admitted after a day that he liked him bluntly; he looked at the man who willingly loved him because he was himself; but more than that he looked at the man who was but a man…nothing more, nothing less.

Sacrifices had to be made was too easy of a saying, I love you was used too lightly these days…but throughout everything Fuji was sure that his first love, the man he truly looked at was the one who stood in front of him. His stubborn chin lifted just so to show the strength he had, the straight posture to tell how the burdens never brought him down, and the golden eyes that never truly died of determination.

Even the best fall down sometimes…but when Ryoma fell…Fuji would make sure he was there to catch him! His goal had been to enter this world for him…but he had no purpose after that…it was only now he realized what he truly wanted with the dream he started. He wanted to be Ryoma's support, his life, his everything. Reaching out to wipe at the tear, Fuji felt Ryoma turn towards him and he mustered a smile for Ryoma. It wasn't one of pity, or his usual mysterious one; it was one to tell Ryoma exactly how much he meant to Fuji.

"I love you too…" Ryoma whispered leaning his head against Fuji. Without any words from Fuji, Ryoma was intuitive enough to know what the smile had meant. Together, they could do anything…and together they'd raise Ryosuke to inherit and run Echizen corp.

_I was content to never know the truth of 'love at first sight'… because you can't say when and where it will happen… you can't guess the look of the person you've fallen for… but despite all that if your breath and heart can be stolen at first glance, can't you say THAT was love at first sight? Can't you take the risk to find out rather than letting it past?_

* * *

A/N: THE END

Yes, that ends Fated…I hope you all enjoyed the story despite how little there really is of Ryoma and Syuusuke!

But besides that point, PLEASE give me an overall review! I'd appreciate a little note of how well or bad you thought my "business" attempt was. It's the last chapter and you know I only force you all to review then. :)

Thank you for reading and please continue to read my other stories!

I'm thinking of doing a LAST FINAL chapter for Fated which would focus on a year or two later to give Thrill more time as well as show more of the other characters. What do all of you think?


End file.
